The Kaitou KIDs Struggle (In progress)
by Lillr Kayla
Summary: International police began the syndicate hunt side by side, with the aid of double agents and KID's partners. The story provides the struggle the Kaitou KIDs will face as they stand in the BO's way while fixing their chattered lives after nearly three years of becoming Kaitous.
1. The Crash

**_Fixed, Added and Updated on 16 April-2018_**

 ** _This story takes place nearly three years after Kuroba Kaito became KID and_ deals with DC and MK universes as one! Of course, all the focus will be on MK characters.**

 **Yeah, doc manager likes to screw everything...**

 _' ' one quotation ticks are unspoken thoughts._

 _" " two quotations ticks with Bold sentences are conversations on the other end of phones and devices._

 _Bolt sentences are texts or letters (it depends and it will be explained which it is)._

 _And_ _Lone italic words are Japanese, you'll know from their pronunciation,_ _while none-Japanse are emphasizing a certain message, feeling or accusation._

 _These will remain the same in the upcoming chapters._

 _Summary: The Kaitou KID struggle specifies the upcoming issues between the KIDs and their allies and enemies (whether the police or the syndicate), as they began another heist to claim the legendary Jewell, Pandora._

 _Japanese word list from none-Japanese knowledgeable fans:_

 _ **Oyaji** : dad. **Tou**_ _ **san** : dad. __**Keibu** : inspector. __**Kaitou** : thief. __**Nani** : what. __**Baka** : idiot. __**Demo** : but_

 _Disclaimer: Magic Kaito/1412 and Detective Conan belong to their creator Aoyama Gosho. This story here is a fiction, I am just borrowing Aoyama's characters and letting my imagination run loose :D_

 _PS: I am a horrible proof reader no matter what I do. :3_

 _Alright, without further delay, here is the chapter. Enjoy~_

 ** _...oOo..._**

 **Ch 1: The Crash**

Tonight was the fifth heist and KID managed to steal his target successfully once again_ as usual. He had already finished the previous four in that week since rare large gems from different countries were displayed in Japan, each similar to Pandora's descriptions. Moreover, tonight's target was the last that came from Africa. A large white diamond worth 400 million dollars, weighing 3,106.75 carats. It was a perfect size, the largest diamond ever found. It could contain another gem in it easily! So KID didn't miss his chance, he sent his notice immediately to the museum and declared to steal it. Thankfully, the Suzuki old man wasn't involved this time. _Such a relief_.

The Task Force was everywhere like humming bees, a hundred officer station on that particular floor, all looking everywhere for the thief in white. He was too high to be noticed; they were busy checking the floors and disabling the tricks, that they couldn't make it to the roof.

Now Kuroba Kaito was standing on the edge without hesitating to carry out his next mission. He just smiled to himself (That crazy hype you feel when he smiles). He pocketed the gem in his suit's breast pocket, jumped before activating his hang glider and flew under the moonlight. Unfortunately, the Task Force roaming the street caught a glimpse of his glider and followed him in their patrol cars.

KID raised the diamond to the moonlight as he flew away, bright red light emerged and he saw the embedded gem within. He gazed for several minutes at the jewel and thought deeply about tonight's success. Who would have thought he would actually _find_ it just after only three years of searching? 'Now, I just have to destroy it. The Black Organization is my next task. Soon, it'll all be over, _oyaji_. We're bringing them down'

It was the first time that he left the heist without saying his farewells to the pissed Nakamori Ginzo, and everyone thought it was weird. They knew KID enjoying showing his victory and disappearing in a spectacular stylish way fitting for his title as 'The Magician Under The Moonlight'. Nevertheless, Kuroba Kaito had too many things on his mind now that he cared the less about farewells and victory. He had to get it done, and tonight! Moreover, he had to keep his distance from the innocents for as long as possible.

 _ **...oOo...**_

He flew high in the sky, merely looking straight ahead of him, thinking and recruiting his plans while the patrol cars below were careful to keep their pursuit secretive.

The Task Force's leader was eager and thrilled; it was nothing new to his officers. 'With the lights off, KID can't notice us tracking him!' he mused with a smug on his face, tonight was his lucky day. "We'll catch him tonight, men!" said the confident inspector through his wireless radio. 'You won't escape me now, Kaitou KID!' he laughed like an evil murderer. It was his chance, now or never. KID was ignorant; they'll follow him and capture him in a blink of an eye, or so Nakamori thought.

Sure it bothered him why KID was being reckless, _although_ he left over fifty traps on the 8th floor and twenty above and below it. Since when was that _enough_ for KID? He didn't even stick around to watch them reach him on the roof, and best of all, he didn't notice them seeing him flying away. What was distracting him so much? It had to be important, Ginzo was sure of that.

'It doesn't matter now because I'll take that monocle off and expose your identity. It took me twenty years to reach this far, I won't give up now!' he continued to watch from his window next to the driver. After a moment of imagining himself catching the thief, his face suddenly changed. 'If I catch you tonight, I won't have any other _challenging_ jobs to do...' the heists were always _fun_ and _harmless_ , he enjoyed chasing the thief around. 'No!... I can't let you escape me again. Not anymore, I am a good inspector. I won't be made a fool of again, not by _you_ , Kaitou KID!' he had more important things to do than to chase the _fool_ around Japan.

The purchase looked long to the police, "maybe KID is going far from Ekoda?" asked the officer beside Ginzo. KID was actually heading back to his hideout in order to figure out how destroying the gem should be, without interference. The distance he crossed was large, yet he was still above the forest. Tonight's wind was perfect, it was easily allowing him to fly steadily without problems. Although he found the jewel his father searched for, he was concerned about the lives of everyone involved. In spite of that, he grinned, 'Now it's time to start the _big_ game! Now it's time to nail the syndicate and eradicate their plans'

Easier said than done.

'Where in the world is he going?' Ginzo cursed under his breath while he focused his binoculars on the white triangle. Then it struck him. KID wasn't far from him. "He is heading towards...!" It never crossed his mind to think that KID was never far from his residence! Ginzo bit his lip and hit the board, anger roasting from his face. The officers swallowed and busied themselves with the chase instead of the angry inspector. The cursed KID was right under his nose! No wonder he knew everything about him! ' _That_ close!'

The Kaitou kept his eyes straight as he reviewed his plans once again. As far as he knew, the task force was still inside the museum, so he shouldn't worry about them now. By the time they reach him, everything will be long over. Yes, not much was left, it will soon be over. "I lost track of them. I wonder if they saw through my trick... at least Tantei-kun wasn't there to foil my plans. Can't say I don't appreciate it, I really need to focus and get this thing done with" he looked down and focused his eyes on the empty road; everything was dead silent and dark. There was nothing aside from his shiny friend above his back. ' _Taku_ , it's too dark down there. Even if Snake was tracking me, I can't see him like this' whining wasn't his thing, but he had to be careful.

Finally, he surpassed the greatest part of the forest; the mountain road wasn't far now. However, when he eased up, he heard a loud noise approached his direction.

The object came closer, and thanks to the moonlight, KID could see it as clear as day. "A _black_ helicopter!" he tightened his hand on the glider's handles, 'So they finally showed up!'

"Kaitou KID," the familiar creepy voice called out. Great, it just had to be Snake. "Give me the jewel" the voice shouted, then the light was focused on the thief who was almost blinded by its brightness. "You're mine now!" he laughed like the maniac he was.

'It's no good! They're too close, I can't fly away!' to make matters worse, the helicopter's fan was disturbing his glider's balance. 'What do I do now?' He bewailed seeing the cold killer now. He was corned in the sky.

He looked around for a possible landing spot, yet found none. _They_ were getting closer. The forest was filled with trees, it would be reckless if he landed now. He needed an empty area, a roof or anything similar.

The patrol cars that drove among the trees noticed the black helicopter on KID's right. Neither stopped nor landed as they continued towards the mountain road. Ginzo frowned and looked through his binoculars for anything written on the exterior of the copter. "What the...!" it wasn't a police copter, 'Who are they? What do they want from KID?' So much for catching him tonight.

Snake said nothing for a moment. He was only standing there, watching the thief struggling to gain balance over his glider. "Hand it over and the girl won't die" Behind his straight poker face, Kaito was shocked. Snake grinned, "Or do you want me to kill her?" his laugh was loud and evil.

Kuroba never wanted Aoko to be dragged into this mess, not after he tried hard to keep her away from it. "Oh, is that so? And here I thought I was your target!" he said with his KID tone, his concern masked as he focused his serious playful eyes on the killer.

Snake laughed, "Fool, anyone connected to you is my target! But I will deal with her... after I finish you" He gave a wicked malicious grin and aimed his gun at the unshaken Kaitou. KID grinned.

When the police heard them, they contacted their station for backup. However, before anyone could reply to the requested aid, two young detectives aligned forces. Another helicopter came_ this time a police one_ and slid the right door wide open, flying on KID's left.

'Hakuba, meitantei!' Kaito regretted seeing them, so that's why the brat didn't come to the heist. 'The idiots will get themselves killed!' he was really cursing, mentally bitting his lip behind his mask.

The black helicopter advanced the Kaitou and turned to have its door in front of him. Now that the two troublemakers were in his aim, Snake pointed another gun at them with his right hand, while his left hand held the other gun at KID.

"Stay out of this!" Kuroba yelled and immediately flew closer to the patrol copter to help them. Another figure moved beside Snack and stood to his right. Conan cursed as he recognized the person with ease. The sniper aboard held her rifle and started to shoot in their direction.

'Kill them, kill them all!' Chianti mused as she grinned with pure satisfaction written on her face.

"You take care of them, I will get the Jewel" Snake ordered his new partner.

"That's not fun~" She added with a grin, "I want to get at least one shot at the fool" her playful tone made Snake tick a nerve. "All it takes is one shot and he falls to his death"

Snake glared her for a quick moment, "Fine. You get only _one_ chance" his aim remained focused ahead of him, "So don't screw it"

Chianti raised a wider grin, focused her rifle on KID, and shot him straight in his right shoulder. The latter grinned his teeth in pain; however, sought to save Edogawa and Hakuba. He fired a couple of cards (steel sharp cards for such jobs) at the helicopter and shoot the fuel tank and the rotor mast.

'Not good!' Chianti bit her lip, yet kept her aim on the thief. The helicopter already lost its balance; so she took her last chance and focused her final shot. She was waiting for an order to shoot, but Snake wasn't even paying the thought a chance. "What are you waiting fo_

"Give it to me!" Snake yelled at the thief, his focused eyes away from the disadvantage they were in.

Chianti cursed, 'Idiot!'

Kaito ignored him and yelled at the teens, "Close the door! Get away from here, Hakuba!"

"Are you crazy! We can't leave you to fight them alone!" said the latter. "I won't abandon a friend in need! _Baka_ , stop pushing people who care about you. We're in this together, Kuroba-kun!" he yelled. Kaito was taken aback by the rushing words; he always thought that Hakuba viewed him as the 'enemy' but knew he had concern for him. The words were old and deep, perhaps the detective wanted to say them, but never could.

" _Demo_ , I can't let you die _too_!" and Saguru winced at that, Kuroba shouted, "GO!" he said, ushering in pain as he tried to conceal his worries from showing on his face. The cursed bullet went right through him.

"SILENCE!" Snake yelled, Chianti took that as an open pass. She shot again, this time hitting KID's glider. The metal piece broke snapped in half from the hit. Kuroba could no longer sustain the glider or the disconnected side with his hand, hoping to keep it from collapsing a little longer. "How dare you ignore me! Kuroba boy, hand over the gem!" he shot him in his shoulder, "This is your last chance, boy!"

KID Shouted, blood dripped from his mouth, "Shut up! I won't hand it to you after what you did to them!"

The answer was a laugh, "They were in my way" Snake said with a cold grin painted on his face, "I took the Kaitou KID down before, and I can do the same to you!" Saguru became more worried than he already was, "At least there won't be a third KID with your death! Oh wait, I already killed him." KID shot dagger eyes at him, "Well, It's not a problem now..." he prepared his finger on the trigger. Kaito tightened his fist on the metal piece of the glider, anger written all over his face.

Inspector Nakamori, Hakuba, and Kudo were taken aback. "Even if you took the original KID's place, I'll kill you like I killed him ten years ago" he shouted, high enough for everyone below to hear. Then a laugh followed before resting back into a cold grin.

" _Nani_!" the law party's eyes widen. They were worried to hear that, 'he...he killed the _original_ KID?' Ginzo didn't know what to think anymore, 'Then this is another...'

Hakuba masked his concern, 'no doubt that he will kill us too.' Little did he know that there were more people on the list.

"Didn't I warn you to step down and leave us to do our work?" KID gave him a cold glare, "Fool, I shot your partners, killed them both, and you are the only one left!" he spoke with a grin. Boy, he sure was proud of himself! "The Boss will be happy with your death, just like when I killed the original KID." If Kaito ever decided to drop his 'no one gets hurt' rule, the one he'd hurt would be Snake, and mercilessly. "So, son of the Kaitou KID, any last words?" nothing came from the thief.

"Kuroba-kun is KID's son!" Hakuba said stunned, Conan only looked at him misunderstood. 'I didn't see that coming. So that's why you are KID! You want to catch your father's killers. I should have known...'

"Who is Kuroba?" Conan posed, yet Hakuba didn't answer, merely focusing on the struggling magician. It was obvious he didn't want to share that information, now wasn't the time for idle conversations.

"Never mind that now... Listen, Kudo-kun, we have to stop them before they kill KID." he really shouldn't tell Kudo what to do. The shrunken teen knew they had to act, so when the helicopter approached the enemies, Conan prepared his power-enhancing kick shoes, waiting for the right moment to unleash the deadly soccer ball from the belt that he had his hands on ready.

KID knew what they were up to, and verily, he bewailed their act. Chianti had her rifle focused on them, 'The idiots really _want_ to get themselves killed!'. He struggled to control his hang glider as the excessive elevating pain made him unable to concentrate. His shoulder ached and he couldn't control the glider anymore. In spite of that, he shouted at the idiot detectives. "What are you doing! Stay back!" before the Kaitou could pursue his shouting, Snake shot one bullet in his left arm and two in both legs. The latter tightened on his teeth in pain as his white clothes become redder.

With another sign from Snake, Chianti pointed her rifle at his heart, aiming for the kill. 'No way he'll live' she gave a dry laugh, 'not with that glider broken' as Conan saw her slowly pressing the trigger, he bit his lip cursing, proceeding to shot the soccer ball at her before she could shoot. She saw the ball coming towards her and pulled the trigger quickly, the bullet penetrated the back of the glider and she let out a high satisfied laugh. "Got him!"

The soccer ball hit her face-first and she fell backward. "Tsk, idiot" Snake hissed, watching the redness on her face before turning back to the problem at hand.

KID lost complete control, ushering in more pain when the bullet went right through him. Thankfully, it missed his heart and just hit his left shoulder. His bad luck wasn't over yet. He began to feel faint and the glider crashed straight_ with high-speed _ into the forest.

To say Snake was glad was an understatement. He was overjoyed. "The last one is down, Boss" he spoke through the radio, watching the boys in the helicopter cursing while watching the path the glider went in. He took Chianti's rifle and shot their rotor, the chopper crashed. "And another problem is out of the way"

With that said, the boss continued." **Perfect. Retreat now** ," and Snake nodded, " **we'll take care of the rest** " the male monotone voice replied coldly through the device then hung up. The pilot obeyed and they retreated before they crash too.

 ** _...oOo..._**

The police helicopter crashed safely thanks to Edogawa Conan's piloting skills and they got out before it exploded to smithereens. The pilot stayed beside it waiting for the police to reach them, merely amazed that the little eight-year-old was able to handle the copter in that drastic situation when he himself couldn't.

'Talk about surprises...!'

The two walked away, without even bothering to provide an excuse to how Edogawa was able to pilot the copter. Hakuba had his hand on his slightly injured leg, once they were far, he turned to his companion. "Thanks, Kudo-kun"

The faux child nodded, "let's find KID now" they followed the traces of Kaito's crashing site; as there were several broken branches and a long blood trail leading ahead.

It was dark and they couldn't see much, so Conan turned his watch on so they can pursue their lookout. It was a rough crash, Hakuba bewailed. "There's no way he could make it! Kuroba-kun you idiot, You could have just..." Hakuba bit his lip, "You could have asked for help!"

Conan said nothing for the moment, merely observing every inch of the forest. "I am sure KID had his reason, Hakuba-kun. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, you heard him well"

A beep came from the police radio in Saguru's pocket. Abruptly a voice spoke, " **Hakuba-kun, can you hear me? Hakuba-Kun?** " the voice yelled hard. " **Are you okay? Answer me!** "

"Nakamori Keibu! Yes, we're okay. Quick, we need an ambulance for KID"

" **It's on the way. Be careful. We're coming!** " and they both hang up.

Conan stepped on something and felt it shatter under his shoe, he leaned down and picked it up. "It's... KID's monocle!" he looked around before directing the light ahead. "He's probably that way!"

They ran for three minutes until they caught sight of the Kaitou on the ground. Hakuba saw something white, "There!" they rushed to him while calling his name, but he didn't make a single move. He remained still on the ground, covered in his blood. His hang glider was on his back with the cape torn and the metals bent terribly from several places.

The crash was horrifying indeed; as Kuroba crashed the long way down, several trees were knocked down as they couldn't stop his gliders' speed. Furthermore, he collided with the ground until the friction and speed stopped, that was at least twelve meters. Conan cursed, managing his way under KID's rib, he pressed the button to deactivate the glider, which made some noise before breaking into more pieces. Hakuba helped him to disconnect it by pressing the belt and threw the entire glider aside.

"It's bad!" Shinichi bid looking at the metal piece from the glider in KID's arm, thankfully no other pieces had pierced him. He slowly got it out and tore off a clean side of the silk cape and wrapped it around the bleeding forearm. "This should stop the bleeding for now... but we don't have time." his serious eyes were fixed in Hakuba's eyes, "We need to save him before he dies!"

Three patrol cars arrived and ten officers got out immediately. They ran to their allies for help; pointing ten guns at the white figure, then got stunned when their eyes fell on the red pool underneath the thief. Furthermore, that wasn't the only thing that stunned them, KID was still on his chest not carrying a single move. "Is he...?" Ginzo said running to them, presuming the worst. "Put your guns down, idiots!" KID was injured badly, and blood was around him, he would definitely die any second now. Although his face was exposed, they couldn't see it due to the darkness surrounding them. With the little light from Conan's watch and the cars, they could see the bright blood dripping from the thief's head, mouth and every place he was hurt from.

Inspector Nakamori got on both knees and placed his finger on Kaito's neck. "His pulse is weak... very weak" he tightened his grip.

"Where's the ambulance?" Conan yelled. There was no sound of anything coming their way.

"Oi, Kaito-kun, wake up! Wake up!" Nakamori shouted several times, yet the teen did not open his eyes. He remained lifeless, still bleeding as he was down on his chest. No one spoke for a while, even the officers were silent. The boy was dying right in front of them, and they couldn't do anything. "Curse it! The ambulance still needs time to get here!"

The shrunken detective watched the officer, carefully noting their reactions in his mind, then approached Ginzo. "Nakamori-Keibu, there's..." Conan said and whispered. The inspector sustained.

The paramedics couldn't make it in time and Ginzo began to swear more. "It's no good! Someone...do something!" he tried to stop the drifting blood; nevertheless, the pool kept getting wider and wider. "KAITO-KUN!"

 ** _...oOo..._**

Following two hours of the heist's notice time, in Ekoda city

Ran and Sonoko were walking with their new friend, Nakamori Aoko, whom they met before the heist began. Although they left long before it started, Sonoko whined about it, demanding to go back. Everyone knew that she was looking forward with shining eyes, hoping to see her KID-sama. Ran had no other choice but to drag her out of the museum, thankfully, the girl ceased grumbling when they became too far for her to go back. Of course, Ran kept her arm on the latter's to prevent her from running when they least expected it. Knowing Sonoko well after all those years, she didn't doubt it one bit. Sonoko was a crazy fan of the Kaitou, so yes; she would run back no matter the distance.

"That's weird," Aoko said checking her phone, "Hakuba-kun didn't return yet," successfully interrupting Ran's musings. "Did something happen with him? Aoko hopes it's not another case! He's been getting into a lot of them lately"

"He's probably still chasing my KID-sama~"

Ran's face was the same as Aoko, completely ignoring the brown-haired girl. "Detective freaks" she mumbled under her breath. Her look-like nodded with a humph.

"Come to think of it, Aoko-Chan, Conan-kun didn't return either." Ran bid worried, that wasn't anything new to Sonoko. Why did she even bother worrying so much about him? He could deal with everything by himself. The 'Freaking brat' _ Sonoko always called him_ caught criminals single-handedly. "According to _tou_ _san_ , they can't contact them, they've disappeared before they got into the museum." She opened her phone and gave it another shot, "I think it's off or the battery died" there was no way she could have known that it was destroyed in the crash.

"Oh come on Ran! They're chasing KID-sama! Nothing bad will happen to them" Sonoko said dryly, then someone bumped into her. She turned to shout at them and saw people gathered under a screen on a tall building. "Hey, look!" she pointed at the huge screen on her right. Ran didn't look and glared her, "Honest, I'm not trying to make a run for it! Oh come on Ran, the heist is long over. He's not there, I am sure. Jeez, just LOOK at the screen!" She pouted, Ran stared some more into her eyes then turned her gaze on the mentioned screen.

A young female reporter was giving the news live from Nichiuri TV, standing beside a colleague in a forest. " **Earlier tonight, a black helicopter appeared after KID's heist and followed him to this forest here. Their helicopter and a police helicopter got blown in the crossfire, yet the criminals managed to escape... thankfully there were no casualties from the police, but they are still trying to find them** "

The other reporter took over, " **According to the police, the black copter was trying to get something from KID...** " there was a pause as if he was hesitating to continue, " **who was just killed earlier at 7:30...** " the onlookers' eyes widen in utter shock, " **We just confirmed with the police and they are taking the corpse to the morgu_** "

Aoko stood stunned, barely believing her ears. She turned and looked for something in her purse then she picked her phone to sent a text. No reply came and she began to worry. After another try, she called them. "Come on...pick up..." she mumbled. Ran had her eyes on her, trying to assure her that everything was fine as she understood what the girl was thinking of.

'If a police copter was involved, then Nakamori-keibu was involved too.' And judging by the fear in Aoko's eyes, she was assuming the worse.

"

Sonoko cried out for several minutes, collapsing against a lamppost. "No way! He can't be dead... he can't be!" she brought her hand to her forehead, "I knew it, I should have stayed there..."

"Sonoko..." Ran said with a shaky voice, proceeding to lean in front of her, "It's not like you could have done anything..." she found herself torn, who to confront more?, 'Aoko-chan is the one who needs support! It's her father that she is worried about.' Sonoko can wait, _stupid fan_.

Aoko diverting her eyes from the screen, unable to see anymore. A second later, she turned back to it, "Eh? Look, it's Hakuba-kun and Conan-kun!" she said stunned. Her eyes caught her father running among the gathered people there. Her expression tensed for a second, then she turned to her friends. "Aoko thinks no one got hurt..."

"Oh thank goodness!" Ran said as she placed her hand on her chest.

"KID-sama got killed!" Sonoko shouted, 'He's dead!' she slumped down on the ground, literally. 'I can't believe this...'

Ran jumped in, trying to distract them. "What are they doing there? Oh, Conan-kun do you have to go to every crime scene!" that worked fine with the blonde.

"Of course, I doubt he ever skipped one..." Sonoko grimaced. "Besides, it was KID-sama's heist, the four-eyed brat always went to them" she crossed her arm, "that brat is a death magnet, Ran! Why did KID-sama have to be the one to die!" she sniveled and wavered between killing Conan and crying for her idol.

"Hakuba-kun is also on KID's tail, Aoko means...was..." Aoko said weakly, interrupting her before she did something stupid. Sonoko grabbed her and shook her firmly, her eyes screaming that KID couldn't be dead. The girl looked away, "Aoko hopes nothing bad happened to them too" Sonoko released her grip and nodded. They watched the crowd as more people gathered to watch the tragic news from a TV shop.

There were many officers moving about the crime scene. From the camera's angle, the viewers could see something covered, with a white blanket and blood on it, in addition to large red stains on the ground.

"So it's true!" Said a woman, "KID-sama was murdered!"

Aoko approached the store and focused her eyes on her father who shouted his orders to his men to do something.

Some of the fans began to weep, and no doubt that it was the same for those who watched the news at home.

 ** _...oOo..._**

Several TV channels were broadcasting the news live, everyone could see inspector Nakamori walking away from his team and standing silently beside the paramedics. His face was practically dead and stiff. "Take the corps to the morgue; we'll take care of everything from there" he wasn't shouting anymore, at least not like he usually did.

"Yes, sir!" One of his officers nodded. He helped the paramedics who placed the corpse on a stretcher and got it inside the ambulance. That done, they took off. Meanwhile, the reporters went closer to ask the police questions about the murder and motive.

"Err...Nakamori-keibu? Do you know why the helicopter targeted KID-sama?" she asked and approached the microphone for him to speak, the camera focused on them.

The inspector wavered to answer for a moment. 'Any given information would put people's lives on the line' Echoed the voice of Hakuba Saguru in his head. "We don't know yet, they are probably thieves too. Anyhow, we won't rest the case until we figure their cause, I assure you. This is all for now" and he walked away.

With no other option, the reporter turned to the camera, "As you heard, the police won't leave the murder unsolved! The KID's corpse was taken to Ekoda Central Hospital for investigation, where it is guarded heavily. Nichiuri channel, _oyasumi_!" the building's TV switched back to the Ads.

"It can't be..." The fans were down, as it was hard to believe something like that could happen. KID was their favorite magician; they knew well that all the heists were for entertainment. The unreachable phantom never meant any harm, even the Task Force knew that. So who were the murders? They had to be talented to reach him, lay low to kill him.

The conversations between the viewers were the same, "He never harmed anyone..." said one.

"Why would anyone kill him?" Said another.

"KID was a good guy!" a small child said.

"Thieves after thieves?" Two men spoke among themselves; the other didn't know what to say. Either way, the ruckus wasn't too big, but it was still a shock. The killers were loose; perhaps that was why the police didn't show the victim's face. All the fans wanted to know who he was, despite the fact they were devastated by his death. Now the magician was gone, just like that, and they didn't even know how he died or why.

 **...oOo...**

 _N/A: The gem's info that was used at the beginning of the ch was from the "Star of Africa", I just needed a good size and some description to put some info together. Anyway, The Star of Africa was cut into small diamonds_


	2. Coma KID

**_Notes: Fixed, Updated and added small minor info, January-9-2017_**

 _'S2' is in Ekoda. But in reality (Magic Kaito reality), it doesn't exist, I made it up - _ - as most other places because we know so little about Ekoda._

 _S2, short for Station 2, is a private 'secret' underground Police hospital, for "disappearing purposes" when the targeted patients/officers/criminals under treatment are taken to, especially if important criminals are after them to kill them. It is also a secret base for some inspectors. More will be explained in the chapter._

 _The BO here is also called "Shadow Syndicate", "Shadows", "Ravens", "Syndicate", I like them more than "black organization" they do work in the shadows and it fits concerning how they tail the kaitous. So if you find the names, don't get confused. I probably got the first name from a story I read a while back from 2011._

 _Also, here the Kaitou Corbeau was Chikage in disguise. Bare with me for the sake of the plot! Bcz I might make a reference to Corbeau someday. _

_I will try to stick to a 4 to 5 thousand words per chapter. Max 7!_

 ** _Review reply:_**

 ** _Claire Prime of Ultra: Yeah, allies will always come to help KID here, and vice versa :) and totally agree with you there, we need more episodes!_**

 ** _Sonozaki Mion: Thank you_** ** _for your reviews and PMs, they indeed helped me in improving this story :)_**

* * *

 _Previously: the Kaitou Kid was 'ridden of' by the syndicate, which was on the move again. Who is the next target and how will the police try to avert any more deaths?_

 _R &R_

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Coma KID**

* * *

The Task Force investigating KID's crashing site returned to their station shortly after the interview was over. They left tonight's case to fold and to resume it the next morning. It was a tragedy no matter how they looked at it. The main problem was that an important internationally wanted criminal was killed; even the darkness couldn't hide that crucial fact, not when Interpol wanted to catch him badly. Moreover, the killers escaped, which was worse. As for KID's fans, they returned home, gloomy and sad. There were more like them, still unable to forget the tragic news. Most of their questions revolving around the sane human that sniped the kaitou from such hight.

Although Chianti was never _sane_ when it came to killing; as she was the opposite by all means. Her skill and reputation as a sniper indeed proceeded her, which was the reason she was asked to join whenever they needed a sniper's aid. Of course, whenever she assisted, Korn was always her partner in the game. However, she was alone in that mission since Korn was working on something else with Vermouth and Gin in Beika city. Now that she thought about the crash earlier, they escaped the explosion by a hair. Literary.

She returned back to the hideout and wandered about in the parking lot under the building, her rifle fixed on her back, still unable to shake away her anger. She brought her hand into a fist and hit the pillar beside her. "He's getting it!" Snake hadn't responded or said a word since they escaped, and if she hadn't woken up before it, she would have died too. Most likely, he wasn't going to get her out if she remained unconscious. Furthermore, when they left their helicopter to burn, concealing all traces that led to them, he disappeared and she returned to the lair alone. 'Great team!' she muttered, 'I will kill the idiot if he does it again!' the brat that had the guts to shoot a soccer ball in her face was getting it too. Her nose still hurts!

The five cameras screwed to the ceiling_ one at the center of the four walls and one in the middle_ were flashing. _He_ was watching. She didn't care, she had nothing to hide. She knew where she stood, and by all means, it was against the stupid law. Everyone knew that; her thrill to kill wasn't something anyone could mistake for protection, and there was no way she could turn out to be a rat. She hated their guts.

The boss watched her from his screens, she was angry and he could see it as clear as day. Snake always did what he wanted, and rarely listened to anyone or abided by a plan accurately, so Anokata couldn't blame Chianti for being angry now. He was _mad_ at the man too. Scratch that, he was furious. Many plans were ruined because of him, again-scratch that, the most important card he had was _killed_ because of him. How was he going to get the Jewel now?

Yet in the end, he was more than relieved; a troublesome obstacle was out of his way, that still counted as a success. Though it meant that he had to find another card to assure his success after many decades of searching for that special target. KID was finally dealt with; all he had to do now was to take Pandora from the police and kill them if he had to. No need to hold back anymore. Everything he did was done for that very moment; he wasn't going to stay low anymore.

For once, he agreed with Chianti concerning one thing, now was the BIG game. Everything will be under his control. It made him excited to finish everything, without having to worry about the consequences.

Too bad the 'card' was gone, he had many plans for it. It wasn't going to live after he got what he wanted, so it didn't matter now that he lost it _one_ step ahead.

* * *

It was on Friday 25, 7:30 at night when the elusive KID was murdered, after all the efforts the officers made to keep him from dying. They knew his death would cause an uproar, but nothing could have been done there. They couldn't even find the killer since the only thing they left behind them was a burning helicopter. So much for evidence! At least they knew two people were involved, if they excluded the pilot, there was a man with a horseshoe-shaped mustache and a scary looking woman with short hair. The child, Edogawa Conan, looked like he knew the woman, but the man didn't seem familiar much, aside from knowing he was the jewel thief, Jackal. Whereas for Hakuba Saguru, he said that Jackal was present at many heists before, whenever the theft target was large.

If they wanted more information, they had to get them from whoever was involved with KID, and since the first was out of their reach, they had to find his partner. An old man or a woman, the info wasn't much to begin a search with, but it was everything they had from the old reports from three years back. The partners never left a trace since, not even an eyewitness of trick preparations or escape routes, much like the multiple 'number 7 helicopters' during the Blue Wonder heist. That was a smart move. Indeed, the Kaitou became more experienced than the first time he appeared. Nakamori had a strong feeling that the partner would surface on his own, so there was no need to go look for him. It was a stupid plan_ sort of_ but the partner would definitely want the body back, wouldn't he? Nakamori found it a perfect plan to wait for the said partner, only to ambush him and pull some information on the way too. He couldn't be as skilled as KID, could he? He hoped he wouldn't be.

Superintendent Chaki Shintaro sustained the idea and had everything under control, he assigned five officers to guard the corpse in the morgue, and twelve officers stationed in front of the hospital's doors. The police knew the killers would come, not only to make sure KID was truly dead but also to get rid of the evidence he might have on him leading to them. In addition, the backup was needed to apprehend the partner, if he was going to come when they were prepared for him.

* * *

At 8:00, a black van was crossing the forest, heading back to its company. The outside of the car had the logo of a shipping company, and six people were inside it.

"Great, no one seems to be following us," the person said, looking from the backdoors of the van from a small gap he made by having it slightly open, "we're clear"

"But do you think they really fell for it, Nakamori-Keibu?" said another man wearing a police uniform, his brown eyes stared at the inspector and his black hair blew with the wind once the man shut the door.

"For now, it seems so, Hakuba-kun." he looked at his watch and shoved it back into his pocket, "we have an hour to reach S2" he bid as he observed the white figure lying amid them.

Hakuba tore off his mask, sat crossed-legged facing his classmate, and began taking off the dirty suit. Conan helped him in removing it slowly, without causing any pain to the kaitou. Hakuba took off the blue shirt while Conan untied the red tie. From their perspective, the situation was drastic.

"S2? What is that?" Conan posed; his face wasn't showing any innocent childish expressions anymore. "Where are we taking him? You know we can't take him to public places, right?" he added with a raised eyebrow. He took out a bottle from the Kit to clean the wounds and wiped the dripping blood. Once he finished, Hakuba unsealed some chest seals and pressed them carefully on Kuroba's chest where the bullet holes were. He did not neglect the back where the sniper bullets had penetrated KID's body. He stuck two seals on them after cleaning and purifying the wound.

Nakamori wavered to answer; then reconsidered what Hakuba told him earlier after they announced the news of KID's death to the TV channels. The nearly nine-year-old child, Edogawa Conan, was the missing high school detective Kudo Shinichi, shrunken by a poison made by the syndicate for killing people. It was hard to believe, but seeing how smart the brat was, he had to give in, eventually. After all, he was surprised when Conan whispered to him the 'idea' that perfectly staged tonight's rescue. The surprise withered away when he learned the truth behind the mysterious boy, so it would be okay to put some trust in him now since he allowed him to know the dangerous secret.

Trust should be mutual, right? He _did_ put him on KID's case.

Ginzo sighed after he placed the suit, shirt, and tie in another plastic bag for evidence. He handed the 'child' a pressure bandage roll, Conan took it and wrapped the injured limbs without hesitating. It amazed Ginzo how the shrunken teen knew how to apply it in the first place. "Station 2 is our secret private police hospital, at the end of Ekoda. The first one is in Beika, but it's too far from us. No one will suspect him to be there because only some inspectors know about it; meaning, Migori, Hatorri and me. The doctors there can treat him and he can rest for as long as he needs" he observed the teen lying at the center of the van. "We have precisely an hour to reach them. We were lucky to reach him."

"Yes, but he is still in a bad shape_" before Hakuba could continue, he was interrupted by the tiny detective.

"Of course he is!" Conan blathered almost too serious, "He crashed from five hundred meters, not to forget all the trees he bumped into and the ground he fell head first into!" he ripped a piece of the white pants where the bullets were logged, he made the gap wide enough to clean the wound, then dressed it carefully. He was really grateful that there were pressure bandages in the Kit Aid, it made everything less horrifying than having to deal with regular bandages. Those would turn red in seconds and would never stand a chance against the heavy bleeding.

"I knew that K-Conan-kun..." they had to keep the secret, so Hakuba decided to settle with Conan instead of Kudo as long as they weren't alone. They could make some exceptions though, only when they were a 100% sure they were talking to the real person (not a fake like a KID partner or a BO member). Frustrating. He _will_ stick to Conan then. "I meant that we can't wait an hour to reach the hospital, he'll die here" Hakuba was worried despite his calm face, Conan knew he shouldn't push any further.

"He's right, we can't wait long, Conan-kun." At least Ginzo was smart enough to understand the plan. "That's why a trustworthy doctor was contacted, by Kudo Yusaku himself" Conan was shocked at that. How did his father know about this and why? "But, it'll take us ten more minutes to reach them. They're waiting ahead" Conan raised an eyebrow at him, clearly demanding an explanation. Ginzo sighed, "After they met us at the crashing site when Yukiko was done making a quick mask for Hakuba-kun, Yusaku-kun said that he knew someone who could help us until we reach the station"

'Of course! Involve Kāsan, and Tōsan will involve himself too!' Conan narrowed his eyes, mumbling a few things to himself. "And to think that I asked her to keep the entire matter from reaching him. Humph"

Ginzo shrugged at the face Conan gave, Hakuba decided to cut in before the shrunken boy lost a nerve or two. "I hope we reach them before KID dies" with that said, the boy forgot the revenge he was planning on both his parents. The two watched the unconscious thief, lying there like a corpse. He didn't make a single move since they brought him inside the van. His white suit wasn't white, long before they entered it, with barely a slight bit spared while the rest was crimson red. His face was exposed, though the darkness could not reveal much of it, it didn't matter anymore. Saguru, Ginzo, and all the police officers saw his face earlier. It would be useless to keep his identity a secret from the TV channels in further inspections or in case KID died for real this time. Furthermore, the syndicate was aware that the thief's identity was exposed. Moreover, revealing it now to the public would endanger anyone close to him, like Aoko for example.

Conan stared at the thief with an annoyed glare on his face, and it wasn't long before he gasped in frustration. "So, mind telling me who is he now? He's young, just as I expected, " he said, watching the pale face, there was a thin stream of dry blood on his lips all the way down to his neck. Ginzo proceeded to wipe it, along with the other scratches on the magician's face.

Hakuba nodded and relaxed for a moment, driving his hand to his fringe and brushing it away from his eyes. They had most of the wounds secured now. It would be okay to relax for a minute. "Everyone said so, expect Nakamori-Keibu. He kept insisting that KID was old, in his forties, if not more." Ginzo snorted and crossed his hands with annoyance written on his face. "But it was always evident that KID was young from his face and acts, at least I was sure of that after I ran an analysis on a hair that I found during one of his heists a while back" he then decided to expose the secret, deciding to put stalling on the side for now. "His name is Kuroba Kaito, he's eighteen, almost. He's my classmate, and as Aoko-kun is, she is his childhood friend. You met her earlier" there came a nod from the faux child. "Of course, KID kept his civil life away from his night job, so she has no idea about his connection to KID and it would be best to keep things that way"

Conan nodded as Saguru was done giving the small information, he hummed when the teen didn't want to share anything more. "His name is Kaito... And no one noticed…?" his confused eyes said, before giving himself a face-palm to their stupidity. "The clover on his monocle is pronounced like his surname too. Let me guess, he's a magician too?" he said with half eyes and dry expression, Ginzo gave him a cold flat glare. Conan mentally swallowed. C _reepy._

"I didn't expect him to be KID, because... Well, let's face it… when KID first showed up, Kaito-kun wasn't even born yet. I saw KID's face times and times before, that darn monocle made his face hard to recognize. Can you believe that even my daughter didn't recognize him?"

"Weird though... this Kuroba guy looks exactly like me, and Ran noticed with that monocle in place and confused him for me. It makes me doubt how much your daughter knew him"

Ginzo gave him another dry glare before clearing his throat, "In any case, when I met his family a while back, his mother said that she named him after KID because she was a huge fan of his. Toichi-kun said the boy was a kaitou by nature, stealing their hearts as any child would steal his parents' love. Sounded funny when they said it though, but it sounded cute too" Conan chuckled, "Besides, Kaito-kun and KID were present at the same heist over two years ago, if I am not mistaken, it was when KID flew on a broomstick..." he allowed his thoughts to stray, "which could have been an accomplice covering for him…" he covered his eyes, then exhaled deeply. "I should have known!"

"We didn't know he had a partner at that time, Nakamori-keibu. I guess Kuroba-kun found one after that, or he never needed him to cover for him before. I had him in a sticky situation and if he escaped, he would have proven himself to be KID. That's why his partner showed up to cover for him and lead us in the wrong direction." Hakuba leaned down next to Kaito to check his pulse. No matter how many times he tried to convince himself that Kuroba was tough, he knew his condition was still bad. He didn't even need to check the pulse since he could see him breathing_ panting, actually. He knew a mere teenager couldn't endure such pain, not with the crash's pain added to it. KID can claim to be an 'unreachable phantom' all he wants, but Hakuba knows that he is only a human. The crash proved that even the great escape artist can have ups and downs, and this was the worst 'downfall' by far.

Subsequently, Conan used his tranquilizer watch to drug the thief_ though he was out cold_ because he was hoping it would reduce his pain even if it was a slight bit. Hakuba wondered how many more gadgets the boy_ teen, he corrected himself_ had on him. Nothing in the Aid Kit was useful anymore, as the bandages and anesthetics were nearly done. His head was bleeding the most and the bandages Saguru wrapped around it will turn red soon. 'Soon' came five minutes afterward. Conan removed the sheet and used the scissors to cut a long piece and wrapped it tightly around the thief's head. He threw the blood-soaked bandage in the plastic bag they had beside them, containing the others.

He sighed, could the situation get any worse than that? He prayed it wouldn't. "The drug won't last more than minutes because of the bleeding" his voice went serious, hinting how drastic and terrible the situation was getting. "We'll have to act and now would be the best time... We need something to stop the bleeding, these bandages aren't helping!" he stared at his watch for a few seconds, "Unfortunately, my tranquilizing watch can only one needle at a time" their faces were worried, "So we're out of painkillers" Conan looked like he was cursing in his mind, Ginzo probably was doing the same, drifting in his musings, without being deaf to their conversation.

Ginzo clutched at his clothes, feeling entirely useless to his friend's son. 'Curse it' he didn't want to voice it, not in front of the high school kids. He had to somehow control the situation, although he knew the two detectives understood well what Kaito was going through. With all honesty, he was glad that he brought them along. They handled the situation better than any cop did (himself included).

Now that he thought about what happened earlier, a lot of KID's acts didn't make sense until that helicopter arrived and spilled the secret he was cracking his mind with since the original thief first showed up. Did it have to be tonight in this remote area?

"We'll have to keep him alive as much as we can, there is nothing we can do aside tying the wounds to stop the bleeding. It's not going to save him; he bled a lot already." now Conan could pick some worries in the inspector's voice, who then crossed his arms and sighed. "I don't want him to die too," He focused his gaze on the three remaining rolls, their stock would run out soon run. They only managed to get a small kit from the paramedics without anyone noticing. That wasn't enough.

Conan shifted his eyes back to Nakamori, the man seemed more than familiar with the current Kaitou. Perhaps a little distraction could help, "Ne, Nakamori-Keibu, you knew his father well, didn't you?" and Ginzo sustained, saying they became friends since his daughter and Kaito started hanging out together after they met under the clock tower. That most of those 'playdates' were done at Kaito's home until they became door-to-door neighbors.

"Chikage-san looked after them when Toichi and I were busy working. They used to live two buildings away before that. Then they moved next door and they stuck around for a year before going to Paris for Toichi's performances" he silenced himself for a brief moment, "We often watched his shows and watched movies together. Sometimes, one of us would accompany the kids to the amusement park." he raised a small weak smile to the pleasant memories. Too bad they ended too soon. "But he never told me either… and I never suspected him to be KID, although he was a worldwide famous magician. Just as I failed to notice Kaito-kun was one too. To be honest, I never doubted either of them. And I thought he was the same KID that disappeared ten years ago. It would have been absurd for me to believe Kaito-kun was the reason behind those heists..." He sifted his gaze to the ground, having some regret in his heart. "But come to think of it, since Princess Anne came to Japan, Kaito-kun was helping me to figure out some tricks that magicians use, and it was thanks to him that I figured KID's antics and remained on the case. I don't know why he helped me expose his tricks, but I'm sure he gave me the jewel while making everyone think I retrieved it" The detectives were silent, allowing him to speak freely. "He even showed me some tricks whenever he came over... I always thought it was a coincidence that KID used the same ones at the heists the next day"

"He must have done it on purpose" Conan chuckled, then added a soft smile "He likes to leave hints sometimes for fun." his gaze went back to the panting Kaitou, 'And I am sure he didn't want you off his case'

"But I nearly caught him because of that! I don't know what he was thinking!" his eyes were confused, unable to process such behaviors.

"You…needed…support"

They realized it was the trademark voice of the Kaitou KID. "Kai—" Nakamori said shocked, watching the boy speak with much pain carved on his face. 'No no, he shouldn't have woken up now...' he was starting to assume the worse, most being KID dying and the rest being KID escaping. 'This is bad...' there was no doubt that he could not support the pain in his current state.

'Cursed poker face' Kuroba tried to control his breathing, continuing before the inspector tells him to stay still. "Besides… I didn't... want… to have you... off... my case" He could barely manage those words, but they didn't try to stop him. It was important to keep him conscious now that he opened his eyes. "At least… now you understand... that… I never intended... to make a fool... out of you… Nakamori-Keibu" Ginzo's eyes sparkled with respect and sadness, "I had... to make it... look real… to fool the syndicate… otherwise… _Oyaji_ would never... _forgive_ me... if I got you killed" he tried to stop himself from panting, to gain as much control over his body as possible. 'Why does it hurt so much!' he closed his eyes for a brief moment, unable to think of anything aside from his pain. The most places that pained him were his head and shoulders. 'Damn sniper...' Snake's bullets didn't hurt as much as those did. 'Crazy sniper...'

Hakuba put a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying to keep him from moving or aggravating his wounds. His eyes pleaded the kaitou to stay down and rest, to only think of staying alive. Both him and Conan kept him down, gently holding his hands without using force, just to stop possible seizures from worsening the situation.

Nakamori would almost cry... no, he cried all right. "Kaito-kun… you should have told me… you and Toichi-kun!" The small tears at the edges of his eyes didn't miss the Kaitou's gaze. He felt a dash of pain in the man's voice, and careful eyes around him. He _always_ felt assured around his favorite critics, but now was a little scary. It was just too risky. No matter how hard he tried to think of escaping, he knew nothing in him was responding enough to make a slight small move. He still had to get away from them before they end up dead too.

* * *

Kaito was panting fast, his right hand was holding tight on his ribs while his left wasn't moving at all, only lying cold on the ground. He knew Conan and Hakuba were gently holding them, making sure that he remained still. He understood their motive and appreciated the thoughtful help (Even if he wasn't going to admit it to them in their faces). He had more broken bones than he could count, that and he felt like the crash made him hit the ground so hard that his body nearly became flat. 'So much pain' he wasn't seeing anything from the first place, he could just hear the faint voices enough to understand what they were saying. "No way!... I couldn't… neither of us could…" his pain forced him to cease his words, unable to endure it any longer as he was on the edge of fainting.

Hakuba approached and tried to make slight slaps on his face, desperately trying to keep him from closing his eyes. "Kuroba-kun…Kuroba-kun…hold on…" the voice was calm, typical Hakuba, behaving without showing worry to not make the situation so dier. Kaito wanted to slam his head into the wall, he wasn't panicking, Hakuba didn't need to act ...how can he explain it?...like he was talking to a frightened lost toddler?

Yeah, that probably fits the bill.

"Kuroba-kun, you can't pass out, fight it!" that sounded like Metantei, always the serious _must_ act person.

'So he was around too, huh?' And here he was hoping it was just his hallucination. So much for dying alone in peace. As if he could anyway. He had way too much to finish than to die now of all times. He had to pull it together, there were far too many people on that cursed list that Snake kept in his mind.

Maybe he was hallucinating all along, maybe he was still in the forest? Cold and alone, with no one around to witness him like that. They couldn't have found him so soon, could they? What if it was all JUST a nightmare...

A stronger wave of pain hit his body, rising to a level that he could no longer ignore. Then his vision decided to torture him and show him blurry figures on both sides, one that was probably Hakuba and the other was Ginzo, probably yelling (he couldn't hear a word of it). Then there was that mini figure beside the inspector.

No, no, he wasn't hallucinating, everything felt so real. 'Oh _Kami'_. He tightened his hand under his lungs again. He felt like flames were eating him, with deep aches consuming his head.

More blood ran down his mouth as they could see him swinging between both worlds, unable to take a single breath. Then he chocked with it, coughing some more on the way. The amount he coughed was large enough to petrify them. Hakuba helped him straighten up, perhaps it would help him breathe.

Conan was sure that the drug lost its effect, and he couldn't use anything to help the thief in any way. He cursed, looking around for something useful in the Kit. 'Curse it!' the bandages on KID's shoulder's became crimson wet. The pressure on Kuroba's lungs was making everything worse for the wounds there, in addition to the ribs. Breathing was becoming much more than stressful and impossible on the kaitou.

"It's no good, we need to calm him down!" he cursed again, watching the fatigue consuming the pale weary face. "KID, don't give up!" it alarmed him how cold the hands were, then again, it wasn't surprising with all the blood loss...

"Card...gun..." The thief managed to mumble before he passed out from shallow breath, leaving them worried and helpless. Conan quickly brought the tool (remembering KID had them soaked in anesthetics), held the gun in both hands and shot a card at one of Kuroba's arm. The card made a slight surface wound.

Hakuba stared at him, then understood what he was trying to do. The substance should take its effect in few seconds and they needed to buy him that time. Kuroba's heart rate began to decrease and settle into something somewhat assuring after all the panting that exhausted him. Finally, he managed to take a deep breath. Conan and Hakuba practically slummed down with relief. That was _close_ , too close. Hakuba felt the tremble in his own hands right after the sheer thought of losing the magician kicked in.

They just had to keep him alive until his pain drops.

Easier said than done.

"He's calm now" Ginzo stated the obvious, maybe because he wanted to assure himself the boy didn't die yet. There was still hope left.

The van stopped suddenly and they dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Hakuba quickly got up and checked Kuroba's condition if he was hurt from the bump; thankfully none of them fell on him. Then the rear doors opened. An old man stepped up_ his face concealed with the help of a black cap_ entered the van, and closed the door behind him. Immediately the van continued its way. The three watched him with confusion, before turning their sight back on the kaitou struggling for control.

'Seizure!' before any of them could react, the old man approached and infused a shot directly into KID's right arm. The three were about to stop him, then realized Kuroba's pained expressions lessened and he became still. That issue explained, he raised a soft smile, proceeding to speak calmly. "I am the doctor for patient 1412." he removed the cap, allowing them to see his face.

They observed him for a moment and sustained to his aid, "As you already know, I came to treat some of KID's wounds until we arrive" the inspector recognized him and looked away as the old man placed down a black case from his hands. Their eyes traveled between him and Kuroba. The moment he removed the cap, Hakuba recognized him with ease. Aoko invited him and Akako to the old man's parlor a while back when she proposed to make a group to catch KID (she never opened the subject again since Kaito disapproved and called her an 'idiot' for thinking that they stood a chance against the phantom thief)

While the doctor was rampaging through his tools, Conan lowered his voice, deciding not to hinder his concentration. He turned his attention to the detective beside him, deciding to ask with a somewhat lower voice. "So, did you know, Hakuba...oniisan?" he added some innocence to his voice, and a confused expression on his face, "About..." he turned his sight to the thief, "and his motives?"

Hakuba smiled, he didn't look like he would torment Conan for the act. He added softly as his eyes scanned Kuroba's current situation. "Sort of, but he always denied it. The jewel he was looking for was the syndicate's target, that explained why he only targeted big jewels in the heist. It seems that he found it this time." he went silent for a brief moment while watching Jii take out his tools to help the thief. "Enough of his motives, we heard enough to understand what was going on. We must treat his wounds." He turned his gaze to the doctor preparing to remove the bullets, "Two of the wounds are caused by a rifle, while the rest are by a normal gun," he took a quick pause, untying one of the dressed wounds. "They are deep, Doctor"

The man didn't seem troubled by that information, not that it made a difference if he did. "So it seems, but no need to worry much about them. I can handle them with ease, Hakuba-kun." quickly he leaned down, pulled the bullet skillfully, and cleaned the wound. Hakuba proceeded in dressing it so the doctor could turn to the other bullet.

Nakamori went to the front of the van and sat beside the driver while watching out for anyone following them. The van was small, so he decided to leave them some space to work. Since Hakuba was assisting and Conan was lighting the van, there was no need for him to stay with them or hinder their work. 'Hold on, Kaito-kun!'

* * *

After some time, the doctor was having some trouble. The bullets were deeper than they thought and controlling the bleeding was quite difficult once they unwrapped the wounds. Then again, there were the wounds in the shoulder, the ones that penetrated him. That wasn't going to be easy to close. The doctor decided to not touch them, as they needed more precision and he preferred to have it done with better equipment.

So far, he managed only to pull out one bullet from the rib, and as far as he could see, things were becoming out of hand. Everytime little pressure was placed on the rib, Kaito experience pain and couldn't breathe much. He quickly injected another substance to slow down the bleeding, and closed the wound without forgetting the pressure on the boy.

Nevertheless, it wasn't over yet, the Kaitou took more than five bullets and only two were removed. Time was ticking.

Conan cursed, 'it's like we're going abroad!' it was strange how distances always felt large when no one had time to waste.

Furthermore, Hakuba was having trouble too. They wondered where he learned to operate, he didn't, he was just sewing. Well, operating is sewing the wound eventually, and Hakuba seemed good at it.

"How many have you taken out, Tantei-kun?" the old man asked, keeping his eyes on his work.

Saguru placed the bullet in the small tray, pressing his arm to his fringe to keep the hair from getting in the way. "I only pulled two from his left arm," he moved from it, allowing Conan to patch it up. He observed the right arm with some worry painted on his face. Conan knew it was very bad since it was evident on the blond's face. 'This is going to be troublesome' Hakuba never showed weary unless it was truly too hard for him to mask his concern. Now fit the describing well. "This one in his right, I can't reach it. It's struck in the main vein" he bit his lip, 'and if I mess up, he'll lose all of his blood...'

Conan's face was beyond petrified. The old man approached, less worried about the critical situation. "Let me check," and he did. "Oh, and it damaged the vein completely!" the bullet was literally nearly out of the said vein, that indeed explained why Kuroba was bleeding so much. He pulled a small operating scissor and cut a small part of the vein. Disgusting…? Yeah, maybe that was an understatement.

It was the best option he had. Naturally, he restricted the blood flow from both sides so he could connect them together without having any trouble. That done, Hakuba relaxed. It wasn't over yet. It was very practical, very small, and required a lot of concentration. "Good thing I brought my magnifying glasses," he said with a smile appearing on his face. Soon, he was done and allowed the detective to peruse his work. They continued to the others.

Conan_ despite only being able to light the van and wrap the wounds_ bewailed being unable to help with closing the wounds. The thief's condition was critical, moreover, he was going to die if they were late on the doctor.

Hakuba took a pause, looking for anything helpful. "K_ Conan-kun, can you hold down his right arm?" Shinichi's eye twitched, the guy was no better than Hattori! "I can't have him moving involuntarily while I am pulling the bullet out."

The boy nodded and gently kept his grip on the shivering hand, "I just hope we won't have to worry about traumas..." he bid with some fear slipping through his words while scanning Kuroba's face thoroughly. He scanned him for a moment before deciding to ask the doctor without sounding too suspicious. " _Ne,_ which hospital are you from?" his wide innocent blue eyes were locked in Jii's.

The old man smiled warmly at the face, "I am a retired doctor, little one" Conan flashed back a fake shocked response. "I only came here because Kudo-kun asked me. Our friend's son was hurt" that certainly sounded true. Conan internally grimaced. Either the man was gullible and sweet, or he was a partner and skilled with his poker face.

"Your friend's son?" he couldn't hide the shock on his face, "Y-You know both KIDs?" he must have recognized the thief's face by now. Kuroba was always at Blue Parrot, there was no way he wouldn't know from the first glance. "How did you know them?" he wasn't planning on intruding, but he was curious.

"I was Kuroba Toichi's assistant back in the days. And as you know, now I run a billiard store"

Conan lowered his sight; he wasn't satisfied with only that answer. There was more and he was sure of it. "Awesome!" he chirped, Hakuba mentally grinned to the act. "And this KID, did he know you too?" maybe he could pull the answers little by little. They still had some time, and he needed to know anything useful even if it wasn't going to help them. "It must have been fun watching you practice!"

Konosuke smiled warmly and nodded, "He always watched us practice when he was little. But he quit using tricks because he always remembered his father's death. No one would have thought that the accident was planned." he looked away, 'we didn't let anymore know.' Then he looked back at the classmate. Changing topics was easy, they wouldn't know anyway. "Anyhow, I am nearly done here, need any help, Hakuba-kun?"

"No, I am dealing with the situation well here, thank you, " he silenced himself for a short moment before mumbling to himself. "I pulled four bullets!"

"That makes six until now. There are more," he moved to Kaito's leg. "It looks like two are here as well. This is bad…" he said, examining the wounds under the trouser's holes as he folded it up to continue his work.

"Tell me about it!" Hakuba gave a shaky smile. The smile vanished almost immediately and a serious expression replaced it. "From the looks of it, Konosuke-san, does it look like he will make it?" he seemed concerned, delaying the question wasn't going to stop anyone from thinking about it. As much as he tried to hide it, it was clear that he was vexed about what happened, they all were. 'If only we managed to stop them without you getting hurt, Kuroba-kun'. Nevertheless, words couldn't change anything, neither then nor now...

The doctor attached a breathing mask on Kaito's face, connected to a small oxygen tank. The latter's condition was difficult, he was completely out-cold, and no wonder!

"He's in a coma" Konosuke didn't feel eased; he was worried and anxious. To make matters worse, he didn't want to hide all of his worries even. His son's friend was dying in front of his eyes, and he couldn't help properly. Time was flying; they felt helpless.

Once Conan informed the inspector that they finished stitching the wounds, Nakamori took over and increased the speed to 140km/HR. Of course, the bumps were countless, but he had no other choice. He had to save him.

'Toichi died, but you won't, Kaito-kun. Just hold on' countless thoughts flew in his head. Losing Kaito was a nightmare that he feared.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the secret police station in Ekoda…

"See what's taking them to get here!" said the doctor to the man facing him.

"Nakamori-Keibu... Why haven't you arrived yet…" bid the worried Migori through the phone, "How is KID?" he put the call on speaker. "Did he..."

"No, God no! He's still alive, but he's... He's in a coma. We're trying to handle things here. We need some time, half an hour or so. I don't know..." the inspector sounded like he was truly cursing his luck. "Prepare everything, we are coming soon" and he hung up, leaving the doctors worried.

* * *

 _N/A: The ending was a little rushed, sorry ._._

 _I removed all chapters that are to be replaced. That way no one can read it before its done and ready. besides, it will be trilling more for new readers!_

 _PS: by "removed" I meant that I replaced the content, I kept the chapters to answer the reviews on them and I still need the order in how they are published when I divide chapters to not get in walls._

 _Thank you for your support. :)_


	3. Caught

**_Notes: Fixed, updated and added on January 10-2018_**

 _Kaito's medical condition was ...hmm... now better thought of but not fully detailed, I'm not a doctor... so I improvised a little xD let's just say that he is alive thanks to a miracle! A BIG one xD and I do not like to mention details concerning blood and that kind of stuff..._

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Caught**

* * *

Konosuke Jii did everything he could to keep Kuroba from dying, while Nakamori drove like a crazy racer between the trees on the uneven hard ground. Hakuba nearly had to perform CPR, had it not been for the strong-willed Kaitou who did not surrender to his respiratory difficulties. Conan kept most of the wounds secure from the reckless Nakamori in a hurry, as they were about to lose Kuroba. Terrified while thinking of the worst, Ginzo saw the hospital's hidden location ahead.

Between large amounts of cramped trees was a tunnel covered with grass and stones, carefully disguised as a terrain that led a long way underground. The van went inside the tunnel that Ginzo opened with a special device. He knew the place like the back of his head, so he knew how long they had to reach the hospital's doors. The tunnel was wide enough for two vans, with a hard angle downwards that reached straight grounds after ten meters. Once the ground was straight, the doors were five meters ahead. Nakamori stopped the van right in front of it and quickly turned to the men in the back. "Open the door!" he shouted. Hakuba and Jii opened them and three doctors got inside.

Megure thought it was better to have the doctors move the patient instead of the paramedics since the _officer's_ condition was _too_ critical.

Besides, he preferred to have someone to watch closely, just to confirm that no BO members recognized the face of the officer.

After having the doctors believe that the man lying half-dead before their eyes was a targeted officer (which most others knew), it was safe to assume no one would go snooping around just to see the famous thief. The inspectors kept the victim's identity under a low profile, in case anyone came to kill him or a slip came from any of the officers or doctors to the public during their civil lives.

The first doctor, Shon, brought the stretcher inside the van and placed the teen carefully on it, while the second doctor connected the breathing tube and wires.

After assuring that the officer was stable and breathing; the third doctor went down and spoke through his wireless device. "We're getting him inside!" he helped them bring the stretcher down and went inside the hospital, directly to the emergency room. The operation began immediately.

* * *

As time was passing, Kuroba's friends were waiting outside on the chairs adjacent to the wall facing the ER door. The eldest two, Nakamori and Konosuki, were vexed despite their straight faces. 'All that blood!' there was nothing mysterious about it, they have to be idiots to think the thief wasn't in the danger zone.

'Even if Kaito _Bocchama_ didn't die from the crash, he'll die from the blood loss!' the mere thought worried Jii.

Hakuba was standing with his back to the wall beside the emergency room's doors, while Conan was walking back and forth in the narrow rectangular corridor. There were twelve grayish doors of standard size rooms, on the corridor's right and an elevator at the far left side of the entrance doors. The doors and elevator were provided with a complex security board, in addition to cameras in hidden places. Conan's carefully honed eyes spotted three in the ceiling vents, four in the flower pots and three in plain sight pointed at the staff room, the medical room, and the elevator respectively. There were also guards stationed to keep everything under control, each guard stood between two doors.

To Conan, that wasn't enough. He knew how the syndicate acted, and something as simple as that just wasn't enough. At least he had to admit that the terrain was well made, and the cramped trees concealed the hidden door well. The camouflage was a great choice, and whoever made it was a genuine artist. Conan didn't even realize it because it looked natural when he peered through the windshield as he told the inspector the Kaitou was in a secure condition. He wished he hadn't because Ginzo sped up like a lunatic heading towards the trees. For a second, Conan closed his eyes ready for the impact, and only opened them a second later and found out they were in a tunnel-like place.

'He nearly gave me a heart attack!' he mumbled to himself and returned the innocently sign above the ER doors, where the lunatic inspector was looking at since they arrived.

Nakamori was sitting, merely drifting in his musing for some time before landing his sight on the old man beside him. "Konosuke-san?" he began with a shaky voice, "Do… Do you think he'll make it?" The old man's eyes were sad, yet considerate. 'Kaito-Kun's been in this mess for quite a while now... Why didn't I listen to everyone and tried to know why KID returned the jewels he stole?'

Konosuke was silent for a minute, he saw past the inspector's worries after knowing him for so long thanks to his 'night job'. "I hope so, Keibu" was all he said for that moment. He sighed and directed his eyes to his hands he had on his knees. "It's a miracle he didn't die before he crashed!" the three confirmed, KID was really lucky. "In any case, we can't tell for sure..." he stared at the none hidden cameras for a brief moment and turned back to the inspector. "Are you sure they won't find him here?" Ginzo knew what the question truly was, 'Will he be safe here?' Ginzo couldn't blame the old man. Five officers and seven guards weren't enough since they were dealing with the most prepared criminals they have never known about until a few hours ago.

With his knowledge about the shadows, Jii knew he couldn't count on the police alone. They needed to act too, as professional Kaitous. With their skills, they can stop the Ravens from striking again. Hopefully, that wouldn't be anytime soon, _not_ with Kuroba in the operating room.

As for Ginzo, he watched the pale wrinkled face for a second longer. Jii was Toichi's assistant, a loyal one worth admiration. He even looked after Kaito since the accident; the least Ginzo could do was to assure him somehow that that very boy wouldn't die now.

"Yes, don't worry. They took the bait for now, so KID can't show up. He'll be safer here, and by the time he wakes, everything will be over. We'll stop that syndicate..." his voice trailed off, "I just hope his partner wouldn't interfere with the plan…" Jii was sure no one else could hear what the inspector mumbled to himself, but he heard it clearly. Mentally, Jii smiled to himself assuring he had no intention to get his leader killed. He just hoped the surgery was going well.

Did the inspector suspect him to be the partner? He watched him secretly, 'Nah, he couldn't have~'

"But what will KID do?" Conan said and they turned to see him in front of them. How did he get in front of them so quickly? He was playing the child act now, speaking with wide, curious eyes and an innocent childlike tone. "He won't_" He was immediately interrupted by Ginzo. Conan didn't like the act any more than his detective friends did, but he had to act like a child with people who didn't know his secret. He thanked God that neither Hattori nor Haibara were there to laugh at him and that the inspector saved him from more acts.

"KID won't know, Conan-kun" Edogawa swore to himself that he saw Nakamori with dead persistent eyes. It wasn't out of order or work, it was out of care and worry. he understood it clear, Kaito was a son to him. "He's done enough, he needs to rest now. He has to if he wants to make it," Ginzo looked at the bright ER sign. It had been on for two hours, and the doctors hadn't confirmed anything yet. 'Is he okay? Did anything go wrong?' The questions kept troubling him for a long time. He didn't want Kuroba to die. 'Just let me protect you' He tried to keep himself from rushing to the ER to see what happened, as he knew it would make things worse that way. The doctors will come out when they are done, he just needed to wait. 'It'll all be over before you wake'

When he thought of what happened back in the forest, he knew nothing was going to be the same anymore. Despite the reason KID gave him, he couldn't think the same again.

The elusive mischievous Kaitou KID, who usually escaped when the police arrived, didn't move when they reached his crashing site. Most thought that it was just another trick. They knew he always made the run for it if he could, but this time was beyond his ability. When they approached and pointed their guns at him, he didn't move. The two detectives glared them, "He's unconscious you idiots!" Conan yelled and swallowed immediately, but the officers paid no attention to his outburst and lowered their guns. He should have filtered his thoughts before speaking.

The thief didn't wake, no matter how many times Hakuba called him, he reserved motionless, completely out as if he was dead. Nothing troubled them more than seeing the smiling thief weak and dying. That was when they realized he was just a human even with the magical and impossible heist he continuously pulled, despite the phantom nature he was given. Yeah, they forgot that he had weaknesses too; that he wasn't unreachable as everyone (and themselves) had claimed.

Who would have thought what his intentions were? If Ginzo knew, he would have helped him, he would have protected him. No, Kaito wouldn't be where he was now. In the emergency room, hanging between life and death. What worried him more was what he would do when he would open his eyes. Whether he woke soon or after months, will he escape from them?

'Kaito wants nothing more than his friends' safety,' Conan's eyes drifted back to the sign.

'He wants them away from danger; he wants to stop the syndicate on his own.' Jii had the same look on his face.

Saguru's eyes continued their facial expressions in his head. 'Surely to be expected' it was almost like they could hear their thoughts on that matter. Except for Ginzo.

'Now that we know the Kaitou Kid isn't a criminal, but the law's friend, what will the law do?' Ginzo allowed his mind to dwell on the 'what if's and truly hoped things would turn out differently. He didn't want the boy behind bars. The fact remained that KID was caught, although not in the way Ginzo hoped it to be. He wanted to catch him without anyone getting hurt, but was that the current situation? No, KID was almost murdered last night, there was a murderer _a whole killing syndicate_ out there, and Kaito was struggling to keep his life. They just hope he'll stay in this world, and not dwell in that of the dead.

* * *

So far, no one came out; no one laid the good news or the bad. They feared that. Ginzo knew one thing, whoever and whatever KID was, he wouldn't let him out of his sight. True, the boy on the operating table was his friend's son and his daughter's friend, but it didn't change the fact that KID was still in his custody. He can't let him escape, not until he was okay and back on his feet…until the syndicate was gone once and for all. Interpol was probably having a party now. Either because they knew the thorn in their backs was dead or because they caught him. 'Cursed higher-ups, it's always dead or alive with those people!'

At least his task force thought otherwise. Sure, KID was_is_ an international criminal, but he was targeted and needed protection now. If those Interpol idiots could open their eyes and see the bigger picture, they could understand that KID was only trying to pluck out criminals_ real criminals_ and on his own. Ginzo didn't know what they thought for sure, but he knew that he thought such a person was not only foolish but also worth having some respect for.

The Task Force never treated KID like a filthy thief, the guy was a gentleman and they did somehow enjoy the harmless chase. Ginzo laughed dryly, the Interpol would lose a couple of nerves when they learn Kuroba Kaito, the average teenage high schooler, took it on himself to catch the criminals and decided that involving the police would not only be risky but also foolish. Who knew, they sure didn't, that they had spies among them. It was the same for every single profession that anyone could think of, having syndicate spies, while playing them like puppets.

The syndicate had too much power to stop, and worse of it all, anything anyone tried would reach them. Counter plans and attacks were their favorite methods, eliminating everything that got in your way with the slightest ease. Gin loved it, especially when he could shoot them in the head.

Merely thinking of those guys got Conan in deep worries, and that elevated when the strongest was now in the operating room. The KID was just too skilled to be figured out. For some time now, it got Conan thinking if he could lend them a hand in nailing the bad guys down. His wittiness and disguise skills would make him the best spy, not that Conan didn't think Akai and Kir weren't good. They weren't enough, they needed more help. Who knew how many BO members were out there!

The boy remained thinking in silence as he walked the corridor a few more times, also concerned for the thief. Regardless of his intentions, KID should have gone to the police or requested some sort of help. 'No, why should he have? I keep this secret to myself because I didn't want them to get hurt. KID did the same; he only wanted to save everyone from the organization. He couldn't tell the police because it will risk their lives. Besides, anyone connected to them will perish. With so many spies everywhere, nowhere is safe!'

He moved his gaze to the blonde by the wall, Saguru sure knew how to keep his cool in such situations. After discovering him speaking with the voice changing bowtie in Kudo Shinichi's voice with Megure on the phone behind the museum, he had to explain something. He didn't have much time on his hands since he needed to get in the helicopter and chase KID, so he told him the basic info. Hakuba didn't look surprised, and there Conan was sure he suspected something about the 'smart' Edogawa Conan before. It seems that with KID and his antics, the teen didn't have trouble hearing supernatural things. It stunned him when Saguru said he will join the chase (he didn't wait for an answer anyway) to keep KID from getting hurt.

Funny how the table turned for the tiny detective as he found himself asking Saguru who wanted to hurt KID. Eventually, he told him there were multiple attempts at the heist on KID's life, that most of those were secretly altered and done without the police knowing about them. No one had evidence to begin with, nothing aside few bullets discovered at the roofs KID usually was seen jumping off to fly away with the Heist target. It worried Conan more when Saguru told him none of the culprits were caught, and KID never confirmed anything when inspector Nakamori tried to ask about the case. KID only told them that criminals found it a golden opportunity to target him, become his partners or to have him work for them. In the end, the thief assured that he wasn't in any danger and that he could handle himself.

 _"Now why would the police want to help me_ _~?" Nakamori nearly tackled him when he said it_ _like that. He then smiled, putting the mischievous act away and talking with a normal tone. "Don't worry, Nakamori-keibu. No one can catch a phantom or control him" he winked and disappeared with a puff of smoke. He left behind a note and a white rose. 'I appreciate your concern, Keibu. I am a lone thief and I intend to remain that way. I prefer to have cheerful events for my fans, their safety is my priority' the note had his doodle and a heart beside it._

 _Nakamori shredded it._

 _"Cheerful events my A*, I'm gonna catch you next time!" he shouted after the flying glider._

Edogawa mentally laughed, imagining how the scene went between the two. Ginzo sure liked to shout whenever he wanted to. The poor thief must have lost his eardrums by now. Just how many notices did he shred so far?

His hunch told him that he shred enough to get kicked out in some cases. Literary. Oh well...

Striking midnight, with no answer, their eyes began to close.

'Tell us what's happening!' none could voice the question, merely vexing themselves with it. Even Konosuke knew how difficult it was. The nine bullets that KID took needed time to be stitched correctly and purified, not to forget the server damages and interior head bleeding that he endured.

Everyone was tired after the major attempt to keep KID from Dying. Eventually, the four fell asleep, still seated in the corridor. They were tired, beat, and concerned even in their dream. The Doctors didn't wake them; they went to the ER and pursued the operation. Following another hour, the surgery was completed.

* * *

When Ginzo woke up at four in the morning, he was greeted by the second staff. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, " _Nani_!" he repeated stunningly as the news knocked the sleep out of his eyes.

His shout alarmed the detectives as they cracked their eyes open and turned their gaze in his direction. It was then that they realized that they had fallen asleep while waiting for the surgery to be over.

"Yes, it took some time, but don't worry," said Dr. Shon as they walked across the aligned rooms. He took them three floors below the already underground floor, to an isolated room at the end of the corridor. He took out his card and slid it into the device beside the door; then provided his fingerprint along with a code. The door unlocked after making a peep and the doctor opened it, allowing them to look inside, "He was severely damaged, but we managed to stop the bleeding" the two teens peered inside before following the doctor in. "Don't worry, he's okay for now, but nothing rests for sure"

Nakamori, Konosuke, Hakuba, and Conan followed without a word, carefully watching the boy on the bed. Kuroba was comatose and beat to the last breath. More than 'tired' screamed his face. They knew he wouldn't wake and that he would only stay in the 'seemingly dead' state for a long time. The life-support was attached, and with his vitals displayed on the monitor, they knew he was nowhere near okay.

The kaitou was breathing heavily, almost too fast for the machines to keep up. There were stitches on the injuries his face held, with bandages covering them and his head. The detectives didn't miss the difficulty the Kaitou was breathing in, as the pressure itself was hard on his exhausted body.

The detectives observed his condition in utter silence. Edogawa sat to Kaito's right, while Hakuba and Nakamori took the left side. Because he was still physically small, Conan could not see well. Konosuke noticed how his partner's heartbeats were below normal, plus he looked too pale to not worry. Conan finally got to see his rival's face, although it wasn't the way he wanted it to happen. So much for capturing the thief by himself, without a scratch_ aside from the hellish soccer ball.

The situation couldn't be helped with the Ravens involved.

"You are in big trouble now, KID" he observed the teen with cautions, sad for what he was in now. Nakamori didn't know whether to approve or deny. The Kaitou was a criminal in the police's eyes. He couldn't let anything pass without judgment, and that was hard on him.

Konosuke neither sat nor added a word to their conversation; as he only kept his limits up. It wouldn't be long before they discovered his connection to both phantoms.

"Konosuke-san, please sit down." The young detective bid with a warm smile. "Thank you for helping us"

Eventually, he sat silently for a second before giving him a warm fake smile. None seemed to realize it. They stood no chance against the shadows that way. "It's the least I could do for Kaito _bocchama_ and the least for his father. It's not like he has anyone else now…" his mind trailed away for a moment. 'We're all he has now'

"What do you mean? And his mother, where is she?" Hakuba held in concern, surprised to hear that. Somehow the inspector didn't look surprised to hear that. Hakuba mentally tensed.

"Chikage-san is in Vegas" Jii replied calmly, Conan realized the agitation in his eyes. "She's been away since she last came here for her son"

Hakuba turned his gaze on the man standing by the bed's end. "Won't we inform her about Kuroba-Kun's condition, Keibu?"

"No, Hakuba-Kun. Currently, no one can tell her anything." He paused, deciding to say what he knew about the matter. "She... She had an accident last month, and she is in a coma, she hasn't woken up since. That's what I heard Kaito-Kun saying to Aoko when it happened" Ginzo was silent for another moment. The old man was frequently visited by Kaito for a few years now, surely he would have heard it from him, maybe he even told him personally. "Konosuke-san, have you heard any news about her?"

The old man did not answer directly. What could he say? 'Yes, I heard. She's with us because she was almost murdered' No, he couldn't tell them that she was targeted, even though eventually, they would come to know that she was the retired Phantom Lady. That wouldn't be hard to believe, considering that her late husband was the first KID. Moreover, he couldn't tell them that he was the assistant of the original Kaitou KID and now the currents.

Everything was backfiring in his face now. He _really_ needed to make stronger lies, and some poker face lessons should be added to his training.

Both Phantoms were knocked down, and he was still trying to free the current KID from the 's never an easy task on his own.

"I heard from Kaito _Bocchama_ that she recovered, but we don't know when she will wake. It might take her some time; probably a few more months because she was badly injured in the accident." at least he managed to recruit a lie. He watched their faces, merely analyzing them. 'Will they buy it?' None said a word until the inspector broke the silence.

"I see. Do inform me when she wakes." Ginzo bid, staring at KID in deep thoughts. His expression said it well, there was no real need to voice it. 'Fight it, Kaito-kun. Don't leave us too'

Konosuke rolled his eyes away, hands clutching his pants. Wasn't it ironic that they were gathered here only after the crisis fell on their heads?

* * *

The Doctors outside the room were discussing the officer's condition. Moreover, they didn't know how to help him survive through the night; no one knew! They were told that he was snipped at during the KID heist, as he tried to protect his friends. (Well, most of it wasn't a lie), the officer was brave in their eyes, getting himself nearly killed in the line of duty.

Shon was sad, "He's just a kid... I don't even know why he joined the force at this age!"

The face was too young to hide, too cheerful that the paleness and tiredness carved in it seemed unnatural, so not like him. How come if they knew he was the _always_ smiling Kaitou, both in ego and his personal life? Sort of, Kaito always wore a smile, even when he was breaking behind his poker face.

"We'll try our best. We won't let a kid die when we can do something" they gave him an assuring smile.

"He'll be on his feet in a month or so, I am sure" another one smiled.

More like… months, if they were being honest with themselves. IF he lived to see nightfall.

* * *

Jii headed to the restroom at the corner and passed calmly by the guard. With no one around, he knocked his fist into the wall, little tears in the edges of his eyes. His heart was full of bitter regret and fear. ' _Bocchama_ , how on earth are you going to survive? How on earth are you going to wake up? Why did I agree to put you in all this! Why!' the proper question would be: 'why did we instruct him to all this when we knew he'll be killed at some point'

What was Toichi thinking when he left that tape? Kaito never got to learn the true contents, despite all their efforts to fix it, the tape was beyond saving.

"He'll be okay"

Someone said confidently and Konosuke turned and saw a man by the door. Wearing black entirely with a cap on his head of matching color, the face screamed fake as he laid himself on the door's inner frame, having one leg in front of the other. "Our leader won't give up easily. He'll fight it, I am sure. Just stay with him; he will need us until he is safe. I will stay here disguised and find a way to take him back once we can move him"

The old man approved, the partner had a point, and they had to be strong now. "All right, just don't let him die"

"There is no way in Heavens that I will allow that to happen!" the partner's tone was serious, Jii wasn't used to seeing that unless during his special secret missions. "Kaito won't let us down, he won't give up; not after reaching this far. Now, return to the others, so you can keep an eye on the syndicate when you leave."

Jii nodded, "Okay, and I'll go check on Chikage-San later too" And he returned to Kaito's room.

The 'Good party' wavered between arresting the thief and being on his side. While the poor thief, ignorant of everything around him, laid there unconscious on the bed. At least he wasn't feeling any pain, thanks to the drugs. That was the only thing that brought comfort to the people around him.

* * *

 _A/N: I think three hours of surgery was enough.._ _._

 _and I really find it absurd to use the 24 record thingies that Toichi made in the remake, so I stuck to the tape. As most of my plot was build on the Magic Kaito anime, not the remake MK 1412 or the manga. (Corbeau is excluded though, hehe)_

 _As some of you know, there are two versions of the K.K.S, one human level and one supernatural level (for the KIDs), but..._ _The first nine chapters are the same in both story versions. So if you are a common reader with the other version, don't bother checking the updates there too (if you reading them here) unless you reached ch 10 (which is the ch that sets the plot apart from this version)_

 _Thank you for reading~_


	4. Aoko's Secret

_Notes: Fixed, Updated and added on January 14-2018_

 _Chapter Japanese list:_

 _ **Ossan** : old man. __**Suman, Gomen/Gomen-ne:**_ _sorry._ _ **Shikashi/ Demo:** but_

 _You are probably aware of other Jap words (kami, Tantei)_

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

 **Ch 4: Aoko's Secret**

* * *

The monitor's and ventilator's sounds filled the room, although they weren't high, they were a bit distracting for Hakuba and Conan, who were trying to think of something. For sure, the sounds brought comfort to them, the magician was still alive. And as long as the monitor displayed the vitals and the ventilator pumped the oxygen, their thoughts were peaceful and with less fear clouding their minds.

Hakuba observed the four white walls for a while, merely thinking of everything that currently happened. Now that they had the time to think of anything aside Kuroba's condition, he realized that they were idiots for showing their faces just like that in the helicopter. The syndicate must have recognized him and Conan; their faces appeared in many newspapers and TV news countless times before. Heck, they might be looking for them now.

Hakuba made a ruckus with his investigations when he first arrived in Japan, even took the KID case while he was there. And no doubt, people that investigated the thief (like Snake), must have looked up some information about him and realized his connection to superintendent Hakuba. It would be a child's play, Saguru was as famous as the brat, Edogawa Conan_ sort of. He wasn't cursed like Conan, who stumbled on murders on a daily basis, and took all the attention from the channels (as the KID killer).

The 'child' was present at every crime scene that Megure and others have been on (Death Magnate) and solved them with the highest level of wits, that he always threw on someone else. ' X person solved the case' and 'told' him to say how the crime went.

Most people whom he encountered were stupid enough to believe him, yet some were smart enough to realize something was un-natural about him. His intelligence was too odd for a small child. Odd indeed. Not to forget, he was the 'KID killer', that should have attracted the syndicate's attention with the slightest ease. Hakuba was positive they had looked them up, just in case, because they were connected to the famous Kaitou KID.

However, since no one 'suspicious' went to look for them or ask anything about them_ Conan heard nothing from _baka_ _Tantei_ or Haibara, and Hakuba heard nothing from _Baya_ or his father_ they assumed their cover was still secure.

Then again, they were away from the media and home since the heist, so who knew if the crows were searching for them or not?

If they kidnapped someone to lure them out...

That wasn't assuring at all.

Then the door opened, catching their attention, and two familiar figures walked in with steady slow steps. Conan's eyes widen, 'oh great.' Funny how he always ran into them. He honestly didn't expect it. Wait a minute, this _was_ their jurisdiction being a homicide ( why were they in Ekoda so early?), _though,_ KID's case wasn't theirs and the one in charge of it was _already_ with them.

That only lead to one answer...

'Backup' Conan narrowed his eyes, cursing his luck silently. It didn't look like they noticed him, perhaps it wasn't late to hide yet. To his misfortune, the two cast their eyes on the old man who was covering him from their view. Jii stood up eagerly and ruined the plan the small detective had in mind. Conan bit his lip, 'Great, just _great_ '

Hakuba grinned, clearly aware of what occupied the boy's mind.

"You must be Konosuke-san. I am inspector Megure Juzo, from division 1" they shook hands. Jii nodded and returned a smile. "I spoke with the doctors earlier, you did a great job back there"

"Thank you, inspector. But I wasn't the only one that helped," He turned to the detectives, "it was thanks to them that the boy didn't die" Megure narrowed his eyes and Conan laughed dryly, panicking slowly. Hakuba remained silent. "They are quite capable in First Aid. Very practical too" coming from a retired doctor, Megure decided to not worry. At least the man didn't mention Hakuba's operation on KID.

"Megure," Ginzo said, standing up with his hands in his pockets. Finally, someone he could speak to aside from the kids in the room, sitting like sculptures. _Tsk, Detectives_. "Did it go well?"

"Oh, Nakamori-kun! Yes, everything is going smooth. The hospital brought a new doctor, he'll be looking after KID. Anyhow, how is he by the way?" Meguri bid as he looked at the thief. Before he could comment on anything, the voice beside him spoke.

"Oh, so this is KID!" Takagi said surprised and eager, "I thought he was older!"

Nakamori ignored him completely and turned back to the inspector behind the police detective. "He's still unconscious. I don't know much, but his condition is quite critical. He has only a little time to hint out if he will make it"

"You can't be serious!" Hakuba's wide eyes said and Conan showed derangement on his face too.

'Kaito _Bocchama_!'

Nakamori turned, sighed, then added slowly. "I am sorry, Hakuba-kun. But I am not sure myself. Kaito-kun took a lot of damage; he won't recover in a month or so. It's best if he stays down for a while."

'He has to stay down for good...' Conan didn't really want to admit it, but they were right.

Ginzo recalled what Dr. Shon told him in private, and the voice flew past his thoughts again to his dread. 'There is a strong possibility that he won't live to see nightfall'

"Nakamori-Keibu, will the hospital keep him in a chemical coma?" Takagi, who was now standing in front of the bed, said eagerly. When the inspectors stared at him with half eyes, he scratched the back of his head. "I mean, to keep him from escaping..."

Ginzo sighed, "For the meantime, no, he is already in a coma. However, when he wakes, we all know that nothing can keep him down. So, it's either that they will drug him or paralyze him, Takagi-kun"

"Now it's too early for backup plans. Anyhow, Takagi-kun, don't forget to identify people before they come here. They will also have to do the scan, any fake will be easily identified. Just make sure to stick close to catch them" Megure continued, speaking with his serious tone again. 'Don't mess up' said his eyes.

"Yes Keibu, you can count on me!" Wataru nodded, raising his right hand to his head. "Oh... which reminds me..." he whispered something and the inspector sustained. "Okay, I will inform you as soon as I am sure of it."

"Okay, but be careful. You and Sato will take the mission."

"Yes sir," Takagi sustained and closed the door behind him.

Megure then pocketed his hands, and spoke to Jii, "Since Kuroba-kun will be staying here for a while, you don't have to worry about him. If any anything comes up, we will inform you"

Konosuke nodded, "Thank you, keibu"

Ginzo felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, "Excuse me" he said walking to the door, yet didn't leave the room. "Aoko," he said, staring at his watch. 8:30, "is anything wrong?"

" **Ahh, no, _Tou-san_. Aoko was just checking on you. Are you coming home tonight**?"

"I don't know. I will stay for some unfinished cases. I will probably come back in the morning. Are you calling from school?"

" **No, Aoko didn't go today. Aoko didn't feel well."** he heard familiar female voices from her end, in addition to cars. **"Aoko's with Ran-chan and Sonoko-chan. Do you need anything?** "

"No, don't worry about me, Aoko. Oh! Since Ran-kun is with you," that caught the mini detective's attention, who slapped his forehead with his palm, "tell her that I'll bring Conan-kun back before lunch."

" **Okay, no problem, just don't let him get in trouble. Tell him that it's Ran-chan's orders~** "

"Sure, now, go have fun with your friends. Goodbye dear" and they hung up. As he turned, all eyes were on him. "What?" he held in confusion, 'can't a guy speak to his daughter in peace?'

"Is Aoko-kun okay?" the young _Tantei_ raised, "She could be_"

"Don't worry Hakuba-kun. I didn't tell her anything about Kaito-kun, the syndicate won't suspect in her"

"I see" the detective silenced himself and sank in his musings. They _really_ forgot to call them. No doubt that Ran was going ground Conan for disappearing like that, and Aoko...well... she definitely wouldn't use a mop or throw a desk at him tomorrow at school.

Those were restricted to Kuroba, the idiot who always liked to taunt her by flipping her skirt. Eventually, she started wearing shorts, and he never tried after they_

Saguru shook his head, 'it's not the point now. I doubt Aoko-kun will be aggressive with anyone aside Kuroba-kun, he _earned_ her anger.'

But who really knew how she would react...

* * *

" _Ne_ , Aoko-chan, did your father tell you where he and Conan-kun are?" Ran asked with worried eyes, her hand clutched at her skirt. She turned her gaze back to the stores at her left. Aoko was walking between her and Sonoko, with the latter to their left, glancing profoundly at every store (clothes stores). They even saw her sparkling eyes when she saw a blue dress matching the heels that she bought two minutes earlier. She would have rushed in, had it not been for Ran and her stabbing glares.

Aoko returned an apologetic smile, " _Gomen_ , Ran-chan, he didn't. Aoko didn't want to be pushy, he doesn't like to mention work-related things." With that tone and a deep moment of observation, Ran knew the girl spent all her time alone. So her father was _that_ busy? Probably. Aoko then smiled, waving her hand off as if it was nothing worth mentioning. "It's probably another case. But he'll bring the kid over before lunch, so don't worry about him." she paused for a brief moment, "Arigatou for skipping today, Aoko appreciates it, really. Aoko needed a distraction..."

Ran gave her a warm smile, nodding back with a face that said 'it's fine, that's what friends do'.

"Speaking of Conan-kun," Sonoko began, throwing her eyes at the traffic sign they were going to cross now. Why did they have to walk this far again? 'Oh right, to cheer Aoko up'. Once the light became green, they stepped and crossed the small distance. What was she going to ask? Oh right, the brat who was responsible for keeping her up all night, crying for her beloved idol, "why did he involve himself in yesterday's case?" her hands were now crossed behind her head. 'Noisy dead magnate brat'

"What case?" Aoko said curiously, her right hands adjusting the shopping bag in her left hand. Her eyes stared confused at Sonoko, who held back a twitch that was followed by heavy hands on Aoko's shoulders. Aoko could have sworn the girl lost a nerve.

Then came the answer the 'breakdown', "KID-sama's murder!" Sonoko said sobbing, nearly strangling the poor girl on the way. "How could you _easily_ forget..."

" _Gomen-ne_ ~" and Sonoko shot her a death glare. Aoko softened her gaze, "KID escaped Aoko's mind completely. _Oto-san_ said that Conan-kun and KID always challenged each other to see who gets to defeat who." She laughed at the idea, "it's funny how a small child caught KID's interest. It's amazing how smart Conan-kun is, being the only one who got as near as catching the sneaky thief." Ran nodded while Sonoko snorted.

"Oh please! As if the brat ever stood a chance! No one can catch my darling KID-sama~" her eyes were in the shape of hearts, with her hands clasped together until she literally fell on the ground because she ran into a pole. "My darling KID-sama who is now dead..." Ran helped her up.

Aoko laughed at her response, completely ignoring the second sudden breakdown. "Funny how you are sad for a criminal's murder. Aoko is disappointed!" she laughed, "Anyway, what's Conan-kun interested in, other than crimes?" Ran was about to open her mouth and say soccer, but Sonoko's voice interrupted her, _again_.

"Trust me I have no idea!" Sonoko frowned at the expression Ran gave her, "Weird brat..."

"Sonoko! How many times do I have to tell you to not call Conan-kun a brat!" Ran gradually blamed her, Sonoko only huffed back. "Besides, he's just a smart boy, he likes to investigate. That's all."

"Yeah, just like that detective freak of yours" Sonoko snorted, 'Idiot detectives' Ran was going to get her revenge, even if she was going to wait until Aoko leaves after nightfall. If she stayed that long, which was unlikely...

Nakamori turned a deaf ear to what they were discussing, whoever that 'detective freak' was, Ran obviously loved him. But comparing that said detective to the boy she only saw in the newspapers, didn't help her in understanding their behaviors. On top of that, she was introduced to him and Mori Kogoro last night. She shrugged the entire situation away from her thoughts. She had more _important_ things to worry about; and with her transparent side, she couldn't hide her concern.

The sadness in her eyes caught Ran's attention, as she immediately turned to her. "What's wrong, Aoko-chan? What's bothering you?" Ran raised worried. Maybe she didn't have the right to intrude like that? She shrugged the idea off and continued without eying the girl. "You seem...um... sad"

Aoko shrugged, "N-no, Aoko is fine." Ran glared her, it was clear Aoko wasn't fit to be a liar.

"Oh come on, you can tell us~" Sonoko gave a kind trusting smile, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "So, so, what happened?" The messy haired girl wavered to answer, unsure of how to explain it. Sonoko's eyes spotted something shiny. "Oh!" she held the girl's right hand. "Oh! This ring is beautiful!" Aoko blushed, "Who's the lucky guy?" the girl smiled and tucked her hand in her pocket. "Come on, don't be shy!" Sonoko grinned, "I can already tell that you two are on good turns~" to that, Aoko laughed.

'If only she _knew_...'

"So, Aoko-chan, who is he?" Ran asked, a little curious.

"Kaito~"

* * *

(Ekoda high school, class B-2. First period)

Professor Konno Erika walked into the classroom, impressed to hear no quarrels neither Nakamori nor Kuroba. Wierd, their voices should have reached the hallway when she reached the stairs. She hoped it wasn't _another_ prank. Embracing the worst, she sat down, glancing at the seat where her everyday troublemaker sat. "I see empty desks, What is Kuroba up to _this_ time?"

Akako let out a sudden answer without thinking, "He's" then paused, everyone stared at her waiting for her to continue. "He's... um...He's still in Rome performing tricks and stuff... with his magician friends, and his mother too. They flew there last night, straight from Vegas" her voice became more confident with the last sentence.

The teacher gave her _mental_ image of Kuroba a flat glare, then sighed, "He was supposed to come back today!" she rubbed her temples, "Well, did he say when he was coming back, Koizumi-kun? It's been two months since he left" the girl watched her with a blank face, "I haven't heard of anything from the principle since his _sudden_ departure"

Koizumi shrugged, she knew exactly what happened thanks to her crystal orb. "No, he didn't say anything, Konno sensei." she took a short pause, "You see, performing takes a lot of time, and... he's probably doing some now"

"Let's hope he'll be back _before_ the Exams" Erika opened another book, flipping it's pages mid-way.

"Exams!" everyone dropped their faces. Exams were never pleasing (even for Japanese students), and they were done from them last week!

"Huh? Nakamori Aoko and Hakuba Saguru aren't here either?" Konno looked from the book, wondering if it was anything serious. "I understand Kuroba-Kun's situation, but Nakamori is always the first to come here. And Hakuba is _never_ late!" silence consumed the room to the point she could hear crickets. She gave a frustrated sigh, "Why aren't they here?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since Wednesday," said Keiko, placing her finger on her chin. 'It's already Friday now, I wonder what she's up to' she placed her musing aside, noticing the teacher stare fixed on her, "She left me a message this morning, saying that she won't come today. But she didn't say why or when she was coming back. She said the principal knew" The teacher sighed again, why wasn't she told too?

Akako caught up with a theory, mumbling to herself. She didn't check her orb since she left to school, so anything could have happened in the past hour. "Maybe she's with_" Keiko brought her finger to her lips, a low 'hush' passing through her teeth. "Oh _right_ ~!" Akako being Akako, she laughed as her hand covered her mouth. Keibo tapped her face with her palm, grateful that the teacher didn't hear anything.

Erika noted the three student's absence on her paper, then fixed her eyes on her book. "Let's begin today's lesson, open page 249, today we will be discussing..."

Akako wasn't really paying any attention to the lesson and she was only glancing at the board every ten minutes or so. From the edges of her eyes, she saw Momoi looking at her from time to time, clearly waiting for an opportunity to discuss something. During the lunch break, Koizumi headed to the roof without anyone noticing her. She took a quick peek at her crystal and was disappointed when she saw Aoko with two girls, somewhere in a house or an agency.

Akako decided to check on Kuroba, yet a figure behind the door alerted her attention. Since her back was to the stairs, she snapped her fingers and the orb disappeared. Once the steps became closer, she turned with a smile on her face, "Ara, Keiko-chan. Anything wrong?"

Keiko flumped over words, "It's just that I... I am sorry, but I need to talk to you about something." Fortunately, the bell chose that moment to ring. She turned her gaze back to the red-haired girl. "Can we walk home together?"

"Yeah, sure~," Akako said with a grin, Momoi smiled, and they returned to the classroom.

* * *

ِAkako was walking silently alongside Keiko, without fixing her gaze on the brown-haired girl. They left the school's grounds five minutes ago, and the girl didn't say a word yet. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about, Keiko-chan?"

For a moment there, Momoi wavered. "It's... it's about Aoko and Kaito-kun..." that indeed caught the witch's interest as she raised an eyebrow. Keiko cleared her throat, "It's really _odd_ that Aoko didn't come today. You're right; maybe she went to see him. It's been two months since she last saw him..."

"And they'd been engaged for some time" added with a smirk. To be honest, she didn't like to admit it, but the two _did_ match. Besides, she got bored_ eventually_ from trying to get Kuroba under her spells. Three years had to teach her something!

"She misses him~" Keiko's chirping voice brought the witch out of her musing.

"She would die for him" Akako laughed, making that weird haughty laugh of hers again. Momoi glared her, then smiled softly. "It's true~ she loves him a lot. I am surprised Kuroba-kun actually proposed to her. Anyhow, he's gotten a lot busy lately."

"Yes, being a rising magician and all, I hope he comes back soon. We all miss him too" she looked sad then blushed. "I mean, it's fun with him around. Too bad it's our last year here..."

"Yeah, I do agree. High school is boring without his daily antics, a little laugh is good once in a while."

Keiko laughed, "You mean _all_ the time~" she adjusted her backpack, glancing at the sky. She didn't walk with Koizumi before, she didn't think the girl would hang out with them. ٍٍShe was a little worried about approaching her since she was transferred to their school. Of course, Aoko pulled her into some conversations every now and then, but she never sat alone with Akako before. Today was _remarkably_ odd and silent for everyone, and the last thing Keiko thought of doing, was walking home with her.

"Who would have thought those magnets would attract!" not that she didn't know it already, the two's eyes showed it well.

Keiko smiled, adding an amused laugh. "Everyone knew that, Akako-chan~"

Koizumi raised a smile, "I'll keep her trip a secret~ don't worry~"

Keiko smiled back, " _Arigatou,"_ she turned her gaze and saw the familiar street, "Oh, here's my stop, see you tomorrow, Akako-chan"

The latter gave a smile, nodding back with amusement dancing in her eyes. " _Ja na_ ~," they waved and parted each on her way. 'Such a shy girl' She grind, and turned back to the street to her mansion.

* * *

"Nakamori-kun," inspector Megure began, exiting the administrator's room with his hands behind his back. At least he didn't look pissed. "My work here is done, so I am heading back to my station. If anything happens, just inform me and I will be here fast."

Ginzo turned his gaze away from the door to Kuroba's room, "Sure, Megure. _Suman,_ got you caught up in this too" the man only shook his head. "I will fill you in on Kaito-Kun's case later" with that and a nod, Megure left. Ginzo returned to the room where the two detectives and Konosuke were, making sure that everything was going well. "Conan-kun, I will drop you at the Mori residence now."

" _Hai_ ~," said the boy with his childish tone, eyes closed with a bright ear to ear smile. "Did Ran-neechan say anything?" he asked with some concern in his voice, followed by a wide childlike blink.

 _Actors_..."No, she's with my daughter now at the agency. They finished shopping three hours earlier..." Conan shot a surprised blink at him, "Don't ask... they're probably trying to keep her company..." that seemed to answer the mini detective's interest.

'Oh, just Ran being Ran... making sure everyone was happy and distracted~' he inwardly raised a soft smile.

"Nakamori Keibu," Saguru's voice stepped in, "I... um...I believe Aoko-kun should know about Kuroba-Kun's condition"

Ginzo tucked his hands into his pockets, a habit he usually did when he felt un-eased. "I can't tell her, it's too risky and I don't want to add another person to the involved list, Hakuba-kun. It's bad enough that you and Conan-kun were dragged in"

Hakuba narrowed his eyes, discomfort slipping through. " _Shikashi,_ Nakamori-Keibu, considering she and him... she has to know"

The noisy brat stepped into the conversation, much to Ginzo's horror. "Hakuba-oniisan, what are you talking about?" Conan said with his usual curious face. Ginzo sighed, definitely tired by the act. 'Is there a connection between them? Don't tell me they're_

Ginzo let out a heavy displeased sigh, "He means that... since my daughter and Kaito-kun are _engaged_ , she should know what happened to him." Oh, the pure horror slipping on Conan's face. "I know she will freak out when she hears that he is in the police hospital... but she will freak out more when she realizes that he is KID," Ginzo said showing some hesitation in his hand, rubbing it against his neck. "She's already worried that Kaito-kun went to Vegas for performing" he didn't need to add any more, "I know that we can't keep this from her. He's her future husband_"

"What if something _happens_ to him?" If he dies...

Hakuba seemed more than just worried when Conan threw that question. The dulled shine in the small eyes added more worries to his currently pilling ones. Seriously, he _did not_ need to worry more about Kuroba.

Hakuba wasn't accustomed to seeing the inspector sigh so often, "I guess it's won't help us if we delay it any further..." With _another_ sigh, Ginzo proceeded, "We should tell her" now he sounded more convinced.

"You're right, Nakamori-keibu, delaying won't solve anything" Saguru bid, Edogawa sustained.

"I am! Ahh, of _course_ I am!" Ginzo said suddenly.

Conan's head tilted 70 degrees. 'This guy is unbelievable…' he laughed dryly in his mind, 'just like _ossan_ ~'

"Alright, alright, I'll tell her..." and stepped towards the door, waiting for the call to be picked up. Unfortunately, a voice message asked him to leave a message. He sighed. "Aoko, if you're not busy, can we meet today? I have something important to tell you..." with that said, he slammed the 'end call' button and shoved his phone into his pocket.

"She's not answering? That's weirder..."

"Hakuba-kun, would you stop doing that? I am _already_ worried enough here!" the first sustained silently, "say, does Mori Ran know about K_" Jii was still in the room, "Conan-Kun's... L-location?"

"No," both said at the same time, aware of what he had in mind. Seriously, why were these detectives good face-readers? As if Kaito-kun wasn't enough.

"Okay then," Ginzo said determined and turned his gaze to the child and old man, "Let's go, Conan-kun, Konosuke-san. I'll drop you off at your homes, then I'll go pick Aoko." Konosuke did waver for a moment. "There's nothing to do now, Konosuke-san, it's best to leave everything to the doctors and hope he makes it" eventually, the old man nodded.

"Conan-kun," Hakuba said and the boy turned, "be careful." his determined eyes were caring more than just the plain words. The child smiled, nodding back. "Nakamori-Keibu, I will stay here with Kuroba-kun until you come back" changing the persistent detective's mind was like trying to move a mountain. Ginzo didn't want to add any more headaches, so he agreed and they left.

* * *

Hakuba remained in the room alone for nearly fifteen minutes without interruptions, his thoughts fixed on what the next move should be. He didn't want to leave Kuroba alone in his vulnerable state_ even if doctors were there_ and preferred to watch over him by himself.

He glanced for the tenth time at the monitor since his pocketwatch struck three o'clock and the vitals were still weak. Kuroba didn't make a single move or improvement_ not that Hakuba expected it to happen so soon_ but it would have brought some ease if he did. The IV was connected, supplying him with everything he needed. The ventilator was also still connected, keeping him alive for as long as possible. Saguru knew the effort of breathing was beyond the kaitou, one that would take a few more days until the teen becomes capable of breathing on his own. Broken ribs did not help him either.

Everything he had been through recently did not make anything less troubling for Hakuba. The assault attempts had gradually increased in the past year, far often than necessary. That made him more on edge, trying to keep the security high to prevent the killers from approaching KID. He had to do it secretly, blaming the need of guns on 'better security measures', especially with big gemstones. Everything went in his favor when museum owners wanted a 'strong' security, despite their knowledge of KID being a _harmless_ kaitou. Lazers and traps weren't going to stop killers manipulating police files and evidence.

Almost immediately, he calm thoughts were interrupted by an incoming call. He stared at the icon for a moment, 'I wonder why she is calling me' within the third ring, he answered.

" **Hakuba-kun,** " she sounded worried, and Hakuba tried to remain contained. " **What's wrong, Hakuba-kun? Tou-san said that there's something important, but Aoko can't reach him. Where are you?** "

He wavered to answer, "Aoko-kun, it's about Kuroba-kun" silence grew on her end, he could have sworn she went through cardiac arrest. "He's fine, I'll come and pick you up in ten minutes"

" **Are you sure Kaito is okay?** "

"There is something you should know" well that sure didn't make anything sound better.

He didn't answer her question, she wasn't dumb to miss that. " **Alright. Waiting for you, just give Aoko thirty minutes to reach home** "

He nodded and took his belongings, heading to the surface outside. 'I need about thirty minutes to reach her too, it's best if I hurry' He walked for nearly ten minutes until he reached the main roads, then took a taxi to his mansion. Immediately, _baya_ drove towards the Nakamori residence.

Once they reached the place, Hakuba picked her up and returned to Station two. He Led her downstairs as she asked billions of questions about the underground place. He didn't tell her anything, including the presence of police officers who were scattered about. "Wait and you will know" clearly, that made her worried. "Kuroba-kun, had an accident earlier, last night." They reached the elevator and went to the floor Kuroba was in.

Her eyes widen at his answer, "Oh, _Kami_!" her tears almost fell, merely hanging at the edge of her eyes. "Is Kaito..."

Hakuba stopped near a door. She stood there anticipating the worst, as he slid his hand on the knob, opening the door slowly. "See for yourself"

Aoko watched, standing shocked for a complete minute, then her hands covered her mouth. She went inside quickly, followed by Hakuba. "Kaito!" she called, but he didn't wake. He looked so pale and weak. _Too_ weak. Her tears ascended one after the other, running down like a stream. "Aoko thought it was true...Aoko knew they got to you"

He blinked surprised, "What are you talking about, Aoko-kun?"

'Oh… Forgot you were here... Aoko slipped~' she didn't turn, 'Time to recruit a lie~'

She wiped her tears, "Aoko knew that Kaito was... Aoko knew... but thought they didn't get to him…" she added each with a shaky break, her hands glued strongly to her eyes. Being Kaito's fiance taught her some skills.

Hakuba's face lit with fear and horror. No, no, this didn't mean anything good! She was already involved! " _Nani_! You knew he was_ is..."

She sniffed and nodded, "Yes, Aoko knew that he is KID. Aoko knew it before he proposed, he told Aoko a little...then he left because they targeted his mother..." Hakuba's eyes widen. He didn't know Chikage was targeted. 'Aoko you _Idiot_ , he didn't know' she gave herself a mental slap. 'Aoko thought the old man mentioned Chikage-san's accident' she sighed mentally. _Someone_ was going to strangle her for slipping.

Then his voice prevented her from thinking, "How long have you known?" He asked rather serious than curious. No doubt he suspected something was going on. She had to think of something and quick.

She brought a hand to her eyes in an attempt of wiping the last tears. She hesitated for a short moment, his eyes never left her, clearly analyzing how she was dealing with the sudden news. "Almost three months ago?" he frowned, " _Gomen_ Hakuba-kun, Aoko had to keep his secret. Aoko knew you suspected him of being KID, but we needed to keep everyone safe..." Saguru figured he didn't have the right to intrude any further, as the pressure itself was hard on her. He narrowed his eyes, truly hoping she would stop crying. "Hakuba-kun..." he snapped out of his musings when her voice cut in, "is he going to be okay?…" her tears ascending again much to his discomfort and it was troubling him to see them. "Will Kaito make it?" That way she could cast his attention away from her knowledge. She _had_ to show how worried she was for her fiancé, otherwise, her knowledge would be compromised.

Hakuba said nothing, he fell for the crying act as she expected him to. "I don't know..." he bid after a moment of silence. "It rests on him to decide" He silenced himself right after that, carefully thinking of how he should word it out, without wanting her to collapse. He asked her to sit down, which she did eventually after he insisted. She kept her sight on the boy; watching him 'sleeping'. "There is a strong possibility that he won't make it..." Her tears fell again, but she tried to contain them, at least that was what he thought.

Kaito was still and even if he could talk, the tubes would prevent him. Saguru was aware that the police had the Kaitou bound to the bed. Of course, he only noticed the sheets when he pulled the cover for the shivering teen.

Her eyes observed the multiple scars and wounds on his face, regardless of the few thousands that she could see on his arms. The rest were covered by the blanket. It was too early to determine if he was going to open his eyes, which was going to take months before he does.

The entire situation was hard on the girl. He _knew_ it was too early to tell her, yet he still had to. For all he knew, Kuroba might die any minute now. And to be honest with himself, he didn't want the girl to see Kuroba dead. Spending some time saying goodbye might ease her pain if she was prepared. Not that it would make any difference, she would break down anyway.

"He just needs to rest for some time. He'll be okay, I am sure. " he wasn't really sure he meant it, but he smiled anyway. "Don't worry, Aoko-kun, Kuroba-kun is strong, he'll wake before you know it!"

" _Demo_ , he's..." she stopped herself from stating the obvious. "He's gonna be in big trouble…and he _won't_ like it!" She smeared her tears. 'He won't like it at all' deep down, she was trembling. She wanted to check on him, but she was too afraid to see him like that, d _ying and_ in the hands of the police.


	5. A suspicious Doctor

_Sorry for the delay everyone, I know it's been a month and so, but I am busy with work and stuff. Writing has never been so impossible with so little time. Eventually, I rushed the ending..._

 _Although, since the last update, I was doing thorough grammar check for the previous chapters and soon they will hit my account on Wattpad. I dunno whether I include them here or not :/ you had enough 'waiting' to deal with, and I fixed them far too many times._

 _BUT_

 _The good news is, I am making a sequel to this story including info I **could not** publish here for the sake of **NOT** stalling the chps. Meaning, you get to **see** how some characters got to know KID is Kaito :3 I am nearly done with how Aoko found out :) Took forever (3 weeks to write one freaking chp as I cannot write during work, sadly ._._

 _So please be patient with me..._

 _And really would love to see some opinions here :'(_

 _It's frustrating not to hear a single word. I have no idea if you like it or not. One word is enough!_

 _PS: I extended some more stuff on the doctor's acts (if u read it before), I had to make him more suspicious hahaha_

.

.

.

 _And now dear readers,_

 _Carry on with the chapter…!_

* * *

 **Ch 5:** **A Suspicious Doctor**

* * *

Hakuba stood calmly with uncertain eyes and watched the girl facing him. Aoko stood confused with eyebrows knitted and vague eyes as she glared the man facing her.

"What do you mean: 'it depends on him'?" She raised her left eyebrow as she studied the blond for approximately five whole seconds. He neither flinched nor responded, as the situation itself seemed clear from his view. Aoko rubbed her temples and closed her eyes as she elaborated, "Aoko isn't dumb, Hakuba-kun. Look at him! Kaito is in a coma, what can he do?"

The small tears that hung themselves at the edges of her eyes added more words than her fear of his death. She was positive that Saguru knew what she felt or what she tried to say. He knew how obvious her emotions had always been, he had been lying to himself when he thought she would be okay if she knew beforehand.

After all, there was a strong possibility that the thief would die, Saguru didn't want the sudden news to break her. It just wouldn't be fair.

What Kuroba needed now, was another miracle to survive. Nothing else would keep him from dying before nightfall. And that was only four hours away. If he wasn't flying from that height, he wouldn't have been badly hurt from the crash. 'It's impossible for anyone to live with such injuries. Maybe Kuroba-kun was lucky... especially with us being there to act'

He watched her carefully as she stood in front of the bed and observed Kaito's arms. They were wrapped in bandages and plastered entirely, without an inch of his skin forgotten. He was nowhere near okay and Aoko was aware of it. The doctors could lie all they want and make them think that Kaito was okay, but his classmates knew it was the opposite.

'The opposite, indeed' Hakuba Saguru wasn't a doctor, but his knowledge was enough to determine how 'precise' Kuroba's condition was. He could even read the monitor and the physical condition enough to understand what was going on. It was something he picked up as a detective, which came handy and saved a few lives when he had the chance to help.

"His case is...difficult, Aoko-kun," he admitted after he placed his hand on his face; she then noticed how tired he was. His face was a mess compared to what she was always used to. The detective continued, "But it doesn't mean he won't make it. He just needs to rest for a while, until he gets back on his feet." His eyes drifted from her gaze as they said the unspoken answer. 'It's going to take some time. Nothing is sure now. You have to be patient'

Aoko nodded slightly with her head, then sat beside her fiancé. Her hand held his, fingers clenched together. With evident bitter sadness carved in her eyes, her mouth curled in regret. "Hakuba-kun, do you possibly think the police will allow him to make one move, lay low to get back on his feet?" It was quite ironic, and he knew she was dead-on right. "KID is an escape artist... one who cannot be bound for long" she rolled her eyes away, with a shaky smile, she proceeded. "KID isn't named 'phantom thief' for no reason, you know"

'Yes, his reputation indeed precedes him, both as a thief and himself' his smile voiced it enough for her to smile back.

With her point explained, she proceeded, "Kaito can escape in a blink of an eye, like this!" she snapped her fingers and interrupted Saguru's little smile as he reminded himself of the Kaitou's nature. "And he can do it alone. So don't think he needs anyone to get him out. All those guards outside, won't be of any help when you are against an illusionist." He stared at her serious face, "it's Kaito afterall~ we've all seen what he can do~" her hands were still holding Kuroba's right hand as if they were begging him to open his eyes. There was also the clear message it conveyed, 'I'm right here with you'

The detective closed his eyes briefly and took the seat beside her. "True, but for now, he can't go anywhere if he wakes. _Not_ with those wounds, and _not_ until they are completely healed" he looked away from the bed-ridden teen, "I saw them... and I know how critical they are. There is no way he could get up or walk before a couple of weeks, or at least, until his legs could carry him without additional pain." she glanced away, "Besides, when I said: 'until he gets back on his feet', I meant until he can support being alive without the ventilator. You took it literally, Aoko-kun" he winked.

"Ha ha, very funny," she said dryly as she glared him with half opened eyes. She remained reticent and focused her thoughts on the comatose Kaitou facing here. In her mind, she bewailed what happened to him. No, she knew it was going to happen eventually, just as Kaito knew it too. 'If only you didn't go after them...' although her classmate couldn't read her deep concealed thoughts, he knew that he had to be beside her now. "Say, Hakuba-kun... did _tousan_ tell say anything about the case?"

He denied, "We're trying to find the organization secretly. They already_ like everyone else_ think that KID died. And that is better, for now, no one will be on his tail. We can keep him as far as possible from them until he recovers. At least here, we can keep him from being discovered... as long as this place stays a secret" to that, she nodded.

"Quite true"

They turned to the unfamiliar voice and saw a person beside the door. His black-framed glasses reflected some mischief behind them. 'How much did he overhear?' Hakuba bit the inside of his lip, then asked calmly, "Who are you?" the appearance of the man screamed foreign, one who Saguru was sure seemed _fishy._

"My name is Dave" the doctor began casually, "and I am responsible for that patient," his finger pointed at Kaito, then his gaze turned to the was impressed. For a foreigner (maybe a French man), he was fluent in Japanese. "And you?" The tall, blue-eyed blond man asked curiously, yet no ominous feeling came from him again.

He looked _maybe_ a little innocent to Nakamori Aoko while Hakuba felt something was more to being a _nice_ doctor. He wasn't going to let the white coat or the calm face fool him, yet...Most likely, Jizo and Ginzo checked his file...

'He's already been entrusted with the details, no need to keep anything from him' The inspector's voice echoed in his mind. Saguru sighed mentally, then retorted with a friendly smile. "I'm Hakuba Saguru, a detective. And this is Nakamori Aoko. I presume you met her father?" the girl smiled, to which Dave returned a smile.

"Yes, I spoke to Nakamori-keibu earlier." there was a slight pause after that, "So, you were investigating this case? I mean, the one facing you?" His fair blue eyes were focused, too focused to miss anything. Random hair strands covered his fringe, Saguru did not dismiss it being a wig just yet.

'He' _s_ testing us' Hakuba blinked back and faked his knowledge of the scheme. "No, I was just there to help. By any chance, do you know about him?" the doctors couldn't even step anywhere near the room, aside from the one named Shon.

Dave nodded and crossed his arms, then spoke with a lighter tone. "That is only for the doctors, also for the police and guards. I know who Kuroba-kun is" Hakuba sneered at that, so he knew _that_ much. Shon didn't even get a name, so what made this guy so special? "I have been informed of all the details, and Nakamori-keibu gave me KID's case." Aoko was the one to raise an eyebrow this time, "Everyone else_ the doctors_ think that this patient is a Task Force officer"

"Humph, 'Only for the doctors', huh?" Aoko quoted him, "What are you then?"

The man raised a sly grin, "Someone out of that circle, miss." She glared him, "Or a private doctor, you can say. One who knows more than others do, like a certain deal of information that your thief friend here possesses"

It wouldn't surprise them if they would hear his knowledge about the syndicate next. ' _Tousan_ , what were you thinking! Going as far as telling him who KID is!' she pouted mentally behind her poker face. 'Those were supposed to be classified info! Humph...'

"Anyhow, are you two familiar with him?" came another seemingly innocent-spontaneous question. Whoever he was, he was a good actor. His perfect control over his emotions and expressions were indeed enough for them to be wary of him.

'He could be one of _them,_ ' the detective was also masking every expression (that would be showing suspicions) from escaping his face or being caught off guard, 'his skills rival KID's, just like _them_ '

Aoko prevented herself from sighing and held back a twitch of her eyebrow. She was sure he wasn't a bad guy since the murderous aura wasn't there. That led her to one thing, he had to make sure they weren't from syndicate or KID's partners. There was no way her father would let anyone near the boy who he considered his son, without precautions and information to expose imposters. 'Get on with it...'

Hakuba kept his act, "He's our classmate, I'm sure Nakamori-keibu gave you that information too. Correct?" he fixed his eyes on the man's face, 'he _is_ testing us. I am positive' he had no intention of being investigated, 'Don't expect us to fall for your game, doctor' his eyes said, serious and determined.

The so-called Dave grinned, "I was just making sure that you're not an impostor," both raised an eyebrow, "or KID's assistants, in the matter of fact. We have to be careful. Anyway, you've been waiting here all night, not to forget, having operated on KID-kun" there was something wrong with how he worded it. Like he knew the thief's age all along.

His musings were cut with Aoko's sudden voice as she was surprised to hear what the doctor said. "Hakuba-kun, is that true?" He approved. "Oh… _Kami,_ Aoko can't believe what she is hearing… no wonder you _knew_ his condition..." the brit added nothing, " _Arigatou_ " her voice softened, and he raised a modest smile.

'Anytime'

The Doctor quickly cut their conversation, as they seemed unaware of what to add. "What you and that old man did, saved the boy's life. He lost too much blood. If you haven't acted out immediately, he would have died in a moment. Now, enough of this, rest while I perform a checkup on my patient"

"That didn't sound so good..." they turned to the girl, "Aoko meant the statement 'my patient', freaky~' They raised a smile as the doctor begun his tests. "Aoko is a little curious, how can you be so calm?"

"Oh, you mean knowing he is KID?" he raised with a teasing grin, there came a nod from the girl, "That isn't a problem to me, all I see is an unconscious teenager," he said formally and smiled, "One who is in need of medical attention, so that is more important to me now"

"And don't forget the fact that most people are KID's fans~" Saguru added with a grin on his face, "You have to admit that no one really considers him a criminal~"

Aoko laughed, "Is that so~? Aoko used to be the only one then~ If you exclude the geezer, that Suzuki Jirokichi" Hakuba blinked in surprise, "Kaito calls him that, Aoko just found it catchy~"

"And I presume, now you encourage him?" Dave asked with his eyes fixed on the monitor, then wrote down the changes on the clipboard resting on his free hand and turned to infuse a shot.

"Of course! Aoko will always support Kaito, no matter which side he is on!" her eyebrows were knitted and her eyes were persistent. "That's what friends do!" and fiancés...

"That somehow doesn't sound assuring..."

The doctor laughed at the blank face Hakuba gave when he spoke. "No matter which side, huh? That would be interesting...I wonder how things would have been~"

"Aoko doubts he'd be the bad kind of thief~ Kaito's all about entertaining people~" she chuckled. "Nothing can take that thrill away!"

Her sapphire eyes observed every move Dave made, to which Hakuba decided she didn't trust him just because her father did. She had every right to doubt everything, for all they knew, he could slip some poison in the tubes right under their noses as 'a painkiller'. Saguru decided to keep his focus too, two eyes were better for a job like that. 'Something tells me that she knows more,' If Kuroba truly had partners, they could be disguised as his best friend, who would definitely be allowed to come since she was the inspector's daughter and the thief's future wife.

Moreover, since no scans were made on her, she could be anyone.

Why didn't it cross his mind to let the guard check her? The security system would identify her fingerprint on the spot and provide the face of the owner either ways. He shouldn't have forgotten to run the test. Heck, the police should have checked them before letting them in. There was no real guaranty that she was the real Aoko, if KID could impersonate everyone, Hakuba betted the partners could too. After all, it wasn't hard to behave like her, a little stalking would be enough to learn everything about the transparent girl.

Yet so far, he didn't feel it was the case here. With more none-direct observation, he was positive that she was the real deal, despite being cautious and silent for most of the time. But that was to be expected, given the situation they were in now...

Regardlessly, he couldn't let his guard down, not yet.

After a short time, Dave placed the clipboard aside and turned his gaze to give the teens some assurance. "He's somewhat stable for now_ with the machines, I mean. But just in case, I will keep him on painkillers"

The girl's fingers ran past each other, with her face down, she asked with a muffled voice. "Will he make it?"

Dave stared at her pale face for a moment before he gave her the answer. "Nakamori-kun, for now, nothing is sure. Usually, there is an estimated time period; if the patient survives them, he might have a chance of making it. However, Kaito-kun's case... is out-most difficult. Anything can happen... and can kill him on the spot"

'He's too _weak_ to handle anything now' Hakuba added in his head. There was no need to worry her any more than she already was. Perhaps they could fill her in on more when some improvements begin to show. Any at all. Right now, it would be better to not say everything, it would be better to keep their knowledge to themselves and hope the Kaitou survives. There was nothing better to do anyway, the doctors were doing everything they could, and everything else depended on Kuroba.

'No one else can help him now' Saguru observed the monitors carefully.

Aoko wasn't dumb to not see what was going on, yet appreciated their concern and hoped to know a bit more. Anything that could be enough to know what to expect next. 'Don't give up, please, Kaito'

Nothing looked good and the vital readings were continuous cycles of worrying peeks. He was on his own. 'Don't give up, Kuroba-kun' beside him, he saw how the girl watched her fiance. There was a lot of pain and regret in her eyes, and he did not miss the clenched fingers at the edges of her skirt. He couldn't really blame her, the sight itself said the boy was in for it. The tons of wrapped bandages weren't going to conceal the bruises, everyone knew they were still there. Saguru sighed, still uneasy about the entire situation. He never pictured it before in his head. Yeah, he imagined Kuroba dead, but not in this state.

Deep down, he regretted not saving him before Jackle got there. No, he regretted not acting sooner. He had chances every day to make the damned thief talk. He just let him 'choose the time' and 'trust him' on it. Those three years could have been history if the fool trusted him. Now that Hakuba had the time to over-think it again, why didn't he even try to approach Kuroba sooner?

Scratch that, the thief was dead-on persistent to keep himself distant.

What was it with thieves and detectives being rivals anyway?

Again, scratch that. Were every good-doers lunatics? Acting on their own (and thinking it would protect everyone that way)?

There were times Saguru wished Kuroba had more trust in him. That he viewed him as a friend, instead of a 'critic' or a person who was trying to catch him... to 'Solve' the mystery. They could have joined forces, much like Kudo and Hattori did.

* * *

(At the Mouri Residence)

Mouri Ran was doing the dishes until the doorbell rang.

With a quick glance at the desk from the kitchen door, she saw her father hopelessly asleep on it. She sighed, ignoring the five empty scattered beer cans beside him. Didn't he have anything better to do? 'Some things never change' she dried her hands and turned to answer the door. "I'm coming!" she looked through the peeping hole and opened the door eagerly. "Conan-kun, oh thank God, you're here! I was so worried" she hugged him then stood up and turned to the inspector. Conan collected his breath. Did she have to suffocate him while hugging him?

"Thank you, Nakamori-keibu. I hope he didn't give you any trouble"

"None at all, Ran-kun" the inspector smiled, "I'm sorry for worrying you about him, we got caught up with something and didn't find the time to contact anyone..." he gave her a broad shaky smile and turned his gaze on the twerp. "Goodbye, Conan-kun" just before he turned, he remembered something. No one was around, that made him a bit worried. "Did you see Aoko?"

"Yes, she was here a bit ago. She left back to Ekoda at three o'clock. Hakuba-kun came and picked her up from there"

"Re-really!" he was surprised, Hakuba didn't mention anything. The best thing to do was to check whether or not she was with the detective. He gave the girl a smile, "Thank you, sorry again for troubling you." with that, he left and Ran closed the door.

" _Ran neechan_ , was Nakamori _oneesan_ okay when she came here?" he asked innocently, Ran nodded with considerate eyes.

"Yes, eventually though. She was a bit worried about her dad since he didn't go home last night. Don't worry, Conan-kun, she'll be okay" she smiled warmly and the child smiled back. "Oh, we're going to head out for an hour or two. Sonoko invited us to a party at Beika " her eyes noticed his messy appearance. "Go take a shower or something, your clothes are covered in dirt!" the child approved with a big ' _Hai_ ' and ran past the Livingroom-agency where Sonoko sat in front of the TV (which was paused)

'Perhaps she's trying to busy herself with something from watching the news from last night?' He _really_ didn't expect to see her down, 'dedicated fan', he mumbled to himself and passed her.

"Oi, brat," his feet took a sudden pause. She wasn't going to leave him alone, was she? With a questioning tone, she proceeded, "where have you been? We were worried about you!" her voice forced a chuckle in his head. Nope, he didn't believe her for a second. She _was w-w-worried_ about him? His ears must have been affected by the chopper's explosion.

He was definitely hearing wrong...

'Yeah, I must be hearing things...' he laughed dryly in his head. The blonde kept her eyes on him, demanding an explanation although he was sure that she saw him with the inspector on TV. "I was with Hakuba _oniisan_ and Nakamori-keibu," he said it like an innocent child with a big flashy wide bright smile. She never fell for it before though, but he still gave it a shot. Most people actually believed his foolish acts until now, she was just too… he couldn't find a word for it. 'For how long? how long can I keep the act? A lot of people are already on-to me in more ways than one!'

"Yeah yeah, always snooping around crime scenes, as usual. Say Conan-kun,' so she's saying his name now? Huh, that's a rare thing. Oh, he's getting a scolding, isn't he? Maybe a lecture... _again_? "If you don't quit that habit of yours," here it comes, "you'll become a detective freak in the future"

His head tilted mentally. If he counted how many times she said that, it probably reached the 200th time_ give or take. And yet he always thought of the same response: 'I already am' and he always laughed dryly at it in the back of his mind. Some things were getting old, she should be finding new lectures instead of repeating the same ones every time (and forgetting she said them, _again_ ).

She was glaring him with her hands fixed on her hips, he wasn't going to submit to her squinting eyes as they were _supposed_ to scare him. Did she honestly think he would be scared if she gave him the dry cold look?

'She should honestly give up, this is _way_ past old,' He wasn't a kid_ not that the airhead was smart to realize anything_ but he was hoping she would treat him better. He sighed, 'It's never going to happen...clearly' she kept glaring for three whole minutes, which was a record by twenty-four seconds. "Is Kogoro _ojiisan_ here?" The snoring from the man's bedroom answered his question. He laughed nervously at the obvious answer, if the _baka_ wasn't watching Yoko Okino singing, the horse race or getting drunk, he was definitely asleep. Oh and Mahjong too, he can't forget adding that to the list. Though it was unlikely because Kogoro must have been playing last night with his friends since he came in the morning, drunk and got scolded by Ran, Again. ' _Ojiisan_ is _so_ predictable~' his life became really boring these past three years. There was hardly anything new going on, aside from discovering KID had something to do with the syndicate he was trying to catch since he was force-fed that poison by Gin.

"Go to your room!" her voice snapped him out of his musings, she knew he wasn't paying attention long before she started to scold him. 'Tsk, what's with detectives and their spacing out? Sculpture Freaks...' she glared him and raised her voice, "Don't do those interrogations with me, brat!" she hissed as she maintained the dry glare for another minute before she turned her gaze to the kitchen. 'Tsk, this twerp never flinches, normal kids would tremble… I don't expect anything _innocent_ from this trouble magnet anyway' she huffed. "Ran, don't forget the popcorn and soda!"

Wrapping her mind around the brat's behavior never really got her anywhere. A moment he was an annoying brat with a serious face and the other he was an annoying brat with a fake smile. 'Annoying' was always a common feeling that she felt and saw, even when the kid wasn't doing anything at all.

Maybe she just didn't like him? Wait, stop. No, he was annoying, it had nothing to do with her attitude towards him. He reminded her a lot of Kudo Shinichi, maybe that was why he was so annoying. 'Runs in the blood huh?' she rolled her eyes away from the small face.

"Alright!" Ran sweet innocent voice said from the kitchen. She really deserved better.

'The poor girl... still waiting for the freak to come back,' Sonoko honestly felt bad for her best friend, waiting for so long with only short phone calls and texts from time to time, keeping her from giving up. 'The brat better not be cheating on her' wait, why was she thinking about Shinichi now? Oh right, the small death ringer standing in front of her with no care in the world and a fake confused expression on his face.

He couldn't fool the Deduction Queen, she could see past his acts and nothing he tried could work on her. 'Maybe I should talk to his parents...'

"Go to your room!"

Conan sighed and gave a defeated sad expression, which was completed by a lowered head as he walked away to the room she pointed at when she snapped at him a few seconds ago. He knew she wasn't going to buy the sad letdown expression on his face, he was just pretending to be sad for being yelled at like any normal child would be. But she ignored him much like he expected and watched him as he walked away silently. 'With all the cases he saw, I won't be surprised if he lost all emotions... maybe he is just faking a smile...' she turned back to the movie she had on pause, 'I definitely _must_ talk Ran into taking him to a psychiatrist... We don't need _another_ detective freak!'

The door closed concealing the boy from her sight. 'Heavens, we _do not_ need another detective freak."

Conan walked lazily to the bedroom, grabbed a set of fresh clothes and went to take a warm shower. That done, he slumped on his small futon and crossed his hands under his head. It didn't take him ten minutes to realize that he was bored. He wasn't going to stay with the girls or watch a romance movie_ which he was positive of_ since it was Sonoko's choice. Catching up with the detective boys was a complete no, he _needed_ to rest, they'd just give him more headaches.

So he thought of getting a little shut-eye after last night's pressure.

Then his phone started buzzing. 'H-Hattori?'

 **Where are ya, _ahou!_**

 **-Hattori**

Conan grunted, really, he wasn't in the mood to talk to him. "Later, Hattori, I need some rest" he typed quickly before he slammed the cell phone off and shoved it under the pillow. At least the blabbermouth had the decency to leave him be.

Sleep wasn't coming to him, although he had been looking forward to it. But now that he was on the soft mat, he just laid there in silence as he thought of the upcoming strikes. No, there was something more important weighing his mind. He was more concerned about KID, Aoko, Saguru, and Ginzo, to think of anything else. They were alone in S2, and who knew when the black organization was going to set its claws again on them_ or anyone close to them.

When it struck six, he shoved the cover away and texted the blond to make sure everything was fine. The text he received made him relieved, that sneaky thief decided to stick around a bit more. Maybe that would buy him some time to recover with the help of the machines.

* * *

Nakamori Aoko and Hakuba Saguru sat beside the bed, more than just boredom written on their faces. Despite the constant alerts from the monitor, they were somewhat assured that there was a doctor right beside them to stabilize the thief.

"Aoko is gonna have a heart attack if this keeps happening..." One hand rubbed her temples while the other hand rested on her chest, 'Kaito can you stop worrying us for just a minute?'

"Tell me about it..." the detective joined with a shaky smile, also worried by the frantic breathing and alarming peeps from the monitor. 'You never stop worrying people, Kuroba-kun'

The doctor sighed, "If it makes you feel any better_ and less worried_ I suggest that you get away from this place for some time"

'Dream on it!' Aoko shouted in her mind, the right answer was 'I won't leave him alone with you', but she wasn't ready to throw accusations just yet. "Aoko won't leave Kaito, _ever_ " Hakuba laughed at the weird face that she gave.

"I am sure Kuroba-kun appreciates your concern, Aoko-kun, but he also wouldn't want you to stay here all the time"  
Sometimes Aoko forgot how supportive the detective was when it came to critical times_ not that he didn't have a point...

"Aoko knows... but..."

"It's not like we can go up now in broad daylight, we're just going to the corridor" chances were, the syndicate might be in the forest, and they might spot them and discover the underground hospital.

"Speaking of _not going up_ , forget about what I said. Stay here, it's safer." Dave said, glancing back at her and turning his gaze to the blond. "You do know someone would realize what your absence from school means, right?"

Aoko rolled her eyes away, "Guessed so, but…Nothing we can do about it. If they wanted to follow us, they would have done it months ago. Besides, if they think Kaito died, they won't bother to come after us"

"But they might want to get rid of you. After all, you know they exist"

Aoko shook her head, "Aoko and Kaito never displayed any knowledge about them in front of anyone. The Ravens don't even know he told Aoko about being KID. What they do know is that we are friends and Kaito isn't stupid to tell people and put their lives in danger"

"He _did_ tell you," Saguru said with half eyes, clearly aware of the stupid act both his classmates pulled. Everyone in their school knew they were engaged, chances were, the syndicate knew it too. "Which was a stupid thing to do..."

"Oh please, Kaito was never going to say anything because he would be probably waiting for the right moment. And it's not like he had a chance, Aoko forced him~"

"And you are proud of that?" Dave grinned, "You are terrifying indeed, Nakamori-kun" She smiled. "Should we expect a female Kaitou to show up soon?"

Aoko laughed, "now that would be trilling~" her eyes gave a gleam of mischief to which Saguru sighed.

"Please do not encourage her, Dr. Dave" he fixed his eyes on the thief ahead of him, "We have plenty thieves already~"

"I doubt that a female kaitou KID would be any harm~" something about his grin made the detective sure the girl would take up the mantle thanks to the thrill. If she was anything like the troublemaker_ magician_ the adrenaline rush would encourage her. If only the shadows weren't on their tail, the thought of an amusing heist wasn't such a bad idea. Afterall, he wanted to see what she could do. She watched Kuroba perform all his life, she must know a trick or two.

The doctor diverted his gaze to his pocket, pulled his phone out and pressed the button accepting the call. The voice directly greeted him and asked without hesitation, " **Dave sensei, did you go to room 12 or yet**?"

"Yes, and I made my examinations on the boy. Are you coming back here?"

" **Yes, I'm on my way, it's gonna take me about an hour or so. Please, don't let my daughter leave before I get there. And if anything happens with Kaito-kun, inform me directly** "

"Of course, don't worry"

With that, they hung up, and Dave returned his gaze to the two classmates. He observed the variations on the screen. For a second, Hakuba could see the fear in the man's eyes... or was it regret? He couldn't easily tell.

"All is okay, Tantei-kun. I am just...thinking. It is unfair what happened to the boy. To be honest, I don't think he will wake or even remember what happened. From the test result, it seems, that the head wounds he received are enough to produce amnesia or partial memory loss. But as for waking up, it might be months before he opens his eyes."

"I see," Hakuba took a pause. "Let's just hope he will be okay when he wakes." he turned his sight to Aoko. She was looking down at her knees tightening on her skirt. "Aoko-kun, are you okay?" he asked gently. "He'll be okay, he's Kuroba-kun for crying out loud!" then he softened his tone and gave her an assuring smile.

Aoko slightly smiled to that as she swept that last tear, "You're right. Kaito is tough. KID doesn't fall easily."

The man smiled. _'Kids'_ he let his eyes wander, analyzing them in the process. 'They never give up. Well, Kaito, don't disappoint them. They are looking forward to seeing you okay and well.'

The door opened revealing a man, not too old, and quite familiar he seemed to the teen detective.

"Ah, Kudo-kun, you finally got out" Dave smiled. "It took you a while." He added a smile.

'Kudo?' Hakuba wondered. 'Kudo as in, related to Kudo Shinichi? Hum, Nakamori-keibu did mention his involvement.'

"I am sorry, Dave-kun. I _had_ some unfinished work" the man turned and took off his cap. "You must be Hakuba Saguru, a pleasure to meet you" and they shook hands. "I am Kudo Yusaku, Shinichi's father."

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Kudo-san"

"Weren't you out of state?" Aoko raised and they turned to her. "What?" she looked at Hakuba. "It's what _tousan_ said, he wasn't supposed to arrive this early"

"Yes, I was. But I came back when I saw the news" Yusaku bid.

"What news?" Aoko posed as she raised an eyebrow. _'Great, you involved yourself, Kaito won't like this'_

"That of the Kaitou KID's murder. I have to admit, I was surprised. I knew KID wouldn't fall easily, even if he was new to the profession. So I came to check. It turns out, he did _fall._ "

Dave smiled, then released a glare to which Yusaku retorted with a grin. "Quite expected from you, Kudo. Still in the past."

" _Gomen_ , but what do you mean?" the girl wondered, 'Aoko knows exactly, but Hakuba-kun has to know too'

"Well, I am quite sure that you've heard of the man who named KID... Like his son, he was trying to capture him"

"Yeah, and I almost succeeded. Anyhow, let's see what we'll do with KID's son. The police will surely keep him hidden for a while, I assume?"

"Certainly. He was almost murdered; they can't leave him in any hospital." Dave bid and walked back to the boy. "And your son seems to have figured him out. Well, his identity at least."

Kudo smiled. "And he wouldn't have if Kaito-kun wasn't targeted last night. Besides, he wasn't going to suspect a person he didn't know about or met without a mask. He did let him go several times. Well, let's give the subject a break and let Kaito-kun get some rest. I am sure you three already kept talking like bees over his head." They laughed. Later they sat down, not speaking for about ten minutes.

"So?"

"Bored, aren't you, Nakamori-kun?" Dave asked, keeping his chin on the hand resting on the side counter.

"Yes, very much" She smiled back. "Who knew visiting patients can be this boring, huh?"

"Why aren't you in school?" Yusaku asked and caught Hakuba's attention who seemed to have completely forgotten about asking for the real reason.

She raised a grin, "Aoko got away" Hakuba stared surprised. "Just Kidding. Aoko didn't go because she had a bad hunch, and a friend wanted to meet Aoko at eight"

"Who's the friend?"

"That would be none of your busyness, Hakuba-kun." she blathered, he stared at her with confusion. "Anyhow, Aoko should get going now." she smiled then whispered to Hakuba: "If anything happens, tell Aoko. Watch Kaito please"

"Sure" the latter smiled. "I won't even let him out of my sight. Be careful, Aoko-kun"

"I am sorry, Nakamori-kun, but your father said that you should stay here," Dave said in regret. "You might as well cancel on your friend too."

she looked at her wristwatch then dropped her spirit. " _Tousan_ , wait until you get here" she mumbled angrily and they laughed from their hearts. _Scary_. "Okay, Aoko will stay, it's still six." She texted her friend immediately, 'got stuck in, _gomen_ '

 **No worries**

 **Be careful**

 **-1311**

Dave got up and walked away, he picked his phone. "Yes? ...Oh, no... I didn't forget...Don't worry, I will deal with it. I will call you later. I have work to do now. _Ja na_ "

Shortly he returned to them, Kudo gave him the serious look, but Dave said nothing. He sat down, with a mien of 'it's okay'.

"Well, it seems quiet here." Yusaku walked to Kaito and observed him for a quick moment. "At least, he's okay." Dave approved.

"Kudo-san, did you know that Kuroba-kun was the current KID?"

"What makes you think so, Hakuba-kun? It's true that I was trying to figure out who the first KID was, but it doesn't mean that I knew who the second was. Anyhow, one thing for sure, I doubt Kaito-kun would easily accept this"

"He'll probably pull out another trick and vanish, but he can't get far. Rest assure. And even if, we'll find him"

"What makes you so sure, Hakuba-kun?"

"I have my ways" the young boy smiled. "It's not hard to follow someone. Besides, he won't get too far, not with those"

Aoko said nothing, only averting herself from being sad. 'Keep a good poker face' she thought, Kudo and Dave observed her well _._ 'Kaito, I am sure you can find your way out, but not now, please. Rest first, then everything will be solved. If not, _they'll_ help you out of here'

Neither Yusaku nor Dave added a word, but Hakuba wasn't even looking. Everyone would realize that the situation they were in was troubling her. It was her fiancée who was caught and lying between life and death.

"He'll wake up before you know it," Hakuba said calmly. "He'll be okay. He won't leave his fiancée behind" and he winked.

"Fiancée?" their eyes widen. "Your_ you're engaged..."

"Y-yes, why? Is anything wrong with that?" she looked confused.

"It's... it's just new to me. Chikage didn't mention anything as good as this"

" _Gomen-ne_ , Chikage-san couldn't tell anyone because we didn't want _you know who_ to figure us out"

"Well, it was the best option. Congratulations, Aoko-kun. Remind me to congratulate Kaito-kun when he comes to"

"Arigato, Kudo-san" she smiled softly.

The doctor was still in shock. _'_ My! Who would have thought? Just a few years ago, they were kids, playing around. I am sure Kaito cared about her' he looked at Kudo. The latter smiled back.

"Say, Nakamori-kun, how long have you two been engaged?"

"About three months, Dr. Dave." was her reply accompanied by a soft smile.

"Where are you two getting married, in jail?" Hakuba teased, his smile reached his ears.

"Shut up," she said giving the big scary chibi Aoko face. "Aoko will figure it out." she calmed herself down. "If anything, you are responsible for decorating it there, Hakuba-kun" the latter's expression fell. "Of course it's not in prison! And you won't be invited if you continued like this. When Kaito wakes, you can ask him yourself."

"I doubt he'll even tell me when or where." He retorted with a calm gesture.

"Yeah, you are annoying for an enemy. I won't blame him"

"Hey!" Hakuba somewhat raised his voice.

Aoko and Kudo laughed hard, however, Hakuba sat down again and pulled a smile. Well, at least the mood wasn't gloomy anymore.

Meanwhile, Dave got himself busy with his phone, texting someone for about a minute or five, then re-observed the rest.

He then texted, 'I will watch him, just keep a close eye on the partners. I will deal with this case here'

The reply came quickly, as expected.

 **Don't let anyone figure you out**

 **We only get _one_ shot at this**

 **-Vermouth**


	6. The spy

**Ch 6: The Spy**

"Who was it, Dave?" Kudo Yusaku raised as the first sat back down. The doctor's eyes made him sure it that the call was highly important. It was a rare thing to see him 'concentrated' since he always playfully acted his turns without the slightest bit of his real emotions slipping on his face. There wasn't a doubt there, as it was the case now, something that truly worried him or, given the fact, made him want to be extra cautious.

"A friend of mine, work and those boring matters." he waved the subject off quickly, too quickly but it did not cast away the novelist's attention. Dave then eyed Hakuba, aware of his friend's eyes on him, analyzing every expression. 'I knew he'd realize!' he sighed mentally, beginning the conversation with the classmate. "What will you give as an excuse for Kaito's absence from high school?"

Given the sticky situation they were in, they all had to be aware of the same excuse. Hakuba thought for a moment, noticing the watchful eyes of the writer.

"We haven't discussed it yet. Currently, the school and his classmates think that he is in Rome performing with Kuroba-san. Or at least that he should have arrived last night."

Aoko decided to cut in, "Tousan said we'll have a fake funeral for Kaito, in order to drive the syndicate off his track. I doubt that we will let the public know who KID is..." she rolled her eyes away, even she knew the amount of trouble if such an information was ever leaked to the public. The list of victims would never end.

"Yes, of course. Trouble will follow everyone he knew. That and the TV channels will raise their questions and follow some of his classmates, it will expand the risks and we cannot have that." Yusaku said with a straight face. Aoko had no idea how he could be so calm in a situation like that. Then again, she would surprise her if he couldn't mask every expression, after all, she heard so much about him from Kaito.

Dave took over and continued on his friend's behalf, "Evidently, The Syndicate knows the police came to realize his identity. Well, so far, I will write his death certificate; make things as they were. But concerning your friends and classmates, what will they be told? He can't stay in Rome forever" Dave said, his hand rested near his chin. "It has to be a well-told story, enough to keep the students safe"

"We'll spread the word that he died in an accident there," Aoko said with enthusiasm and Hakuba felt his spirit drop. "What? You heard, Aoko doesn't want to say it again."

"But Aoko-kun, that won't work. Everyone knows that Kuroba-kun can disappear fast before anyone can see him. The accident just seems... not well enough"

Aoko took her eyes off of him and observed in silence. "True, but come on, who can stop every single accident from coming at himself? Just because he's a magician doesn't mean his invincible" she said with a glare. 'Although being KID is~'

"We need to think of something good enough to fit what we'll do with a fake body"

"We'll say he was at the heist with the police inspecting the Kaitou KID case..." Kudo said then proceeded. "And when the random shooting took place, Kaito-kun was shot"

"But won't that make people suspicious of him being KID?" Aoko interrupted yet again, "Besides, they won't buy it. Kaito is supposed to still be in Rome, he never told anyone he returned to Japan yet. Unless Aoko pretends she knew. We wanted to see the heist and spend the day together and that could explain why we didn't go to school." she said too fast, yet her words were logical. It was almost like she had a few ideas of her own, and without a doubt, she didn't want to voice them.

"That is correct"

They turned back to see who spoke. "Tousan? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with the FBI, investigating the officers that were attacked?"

Now that she mentioned it, they wanted to facepalm themselves. They were focused on Kuroba that they totally forgot about the others in Japan.

"I postponed that case," he said confidently, he wouldn't admit being too distracted from that main issue. He could fool everyone with that straight face of his, but Aoko knew the truth behind it. "For Now, Kaito-kun is all that is on my mind." he walked closer, "Kudo-kun, Dave-san, I'm glad you both made it on time." they shook hands and sat down again. "Aoko, I spoke with a friend of yours, she called me to check for your absence today, and I told her that you were sick"

"Okay!" she brought her hand to her head like a soldier, "Aoko will form an illness by tomorrow," they laughed as she said that. "Anyhow, if anything happens with Kaito, Aoko doesn't care if she is in school, you tell Aoko right away"

Ginzo rubbed his neck. "Of course I will, dear."

'Aoko doesn't believe you, Tousan' her eyes told him, he chuckled and took a seat beside the teens.

Hakuba received a call and went outside to answer it. The two men decided to take advantage of his absence and spoke casually.

"Aoko-kun, it has been a while since we last met. I hope Kaito-kun didn't annoy you with his tricks" Kudo smiled.

"On the contrary, Aoko loves his tricks! Kaito taught Aoko quite a few. People really see the trouble-maker in him, but he's really nice and calm. He only pulls tricks to entertain people" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, and he gets bored a lot, I know. Just like when he was little, he wouldn't spare anyone from his pranks!" yet Dave said nothing only observing the two. "Is your relationship with him going well?"

"Of course. He understands Aoko well, he won't prank much anymore, and he knows he'll get it if he annoys Aoko" she smiled softly. "To tell the truth, Kaito and Aoko aren't engaged. We're actually_"

"Married" Her father interrupted and closed his eyes. 'I really feel like smoking now...' he sighed.

Eyes widen in response. "Re-really?"

"Yes, three months ago. Only tousan, Jii-chan, two friends, and Chikage-san were there. With the whole syndicate on his tail, they'll take advantage of our relation. You know, same old same old threats and warnings. Just, don't let anyone know, especial Hakuba-kun, he'll never stop teasing Kaito" a wink followed a teasing grin.

"Not a word." they sustained with a smile. 'Kaito-kun is gonna get a lot of teases from us, no need for Hakuba to add any.' Yusaku's eyes told the doctor, the latter nodded.

Aoko sighed and looked away.

'Oh, looks like she knows what we are up to' Kudo gave her a very scary smile, one that indicated trouble.

 ** _"Never, ever, trust that smile"_** Kaito's voice said in her head. **'It's proof of a big scheme. Those people are troublemakers, I tell you!'**

 **...oOo...**

As the day progressed, the Kaitou KID partners were on the move, working inside Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. They lurked around long enough to study the security system and how many cops and doctors that they had to fool where their leader was currently recovering. Looking into personal files was never challenging, hopefully, it would be difficult for the syndicate, or at least enough to have them a step behind.

"We have to find a way to get Kaito bocchama out of the hospital," Jii said with a whisper as he carefully watched the officers from inside the ceiling's air vent. He had brought his special KID devices, they were easy to hide, and of course, untraceable.

He wore a black hoodie and black pants; his face hidden thanks to his cap. He remained hiding in the vent as his friend walked the corridors, secretly analyzing everyone and their behaviors. They knew all the officers well enough by now, what they were looking for were fakes, plans and anything that might hinder their plans to save their leader. Thankfully, none of the syndicate members were there, so the partner took the liberty to sabotage the system to put in on hackers alert. That should keep anyone from spying'

The latter sustained and spoke once he was away from everyone sight and the cameras. **"Yes, I've got a friend on our side. He'll protect Kaito from inside, but, he doesn't know when or how we will enter to save him."**

"1311, I know we only have one shot, if we fail, they'll shift him somewhere else..."

 **"We better not fail, 1211. Let's leave now, there is nothing more to do here. Our job is done"**

In ten minutes, they met in a street they agreed on and rode their motorcycles heading towards S2. "Remember your part of the plan. I will meet you at the exit"

They parted as 1311 was now inside the corridor; he pulled his mask on, disguised as Doctor Wiver, the co-doctor and assistance of Dave.

 **...oOo...**

After skimming the place carefully, the fake Wiver went inside the room, rapidly noticed by the seated four. "Hello everyone," he said with a warm casual smile. His cover was safe since the alarm didn't go on when he pressed the code, 'how did they think they could catch intruders? I know they will easily find him here. It's best to act and fast' changing fingerprints was kid's play. No pun intended~

"Hello, Jack. How're the results?" Dave held as he greeted him back. "Is all going well?"

The doctor rolled his eyes away, "They came negative, I'm afraid." for a quick moment, Dave's face was filled with a hint of fear. "He will be here for a while. He's too damaged to be shifted anywhere anytime soon"

Fear clouded Aoko's heart. Her heart raced too fast for her to calm it down. 'No! Please no' she clutched at her skirt, fingers digging deep into the fabric. 'No, Aoko can't let her expression slight on her face!' she swallowed the bitter pain accumulating in her heart. She _has_ to be strong.

"Shifted?" both Kudo and Hakuba repeated.

"Why?" Ginzo added, more than just worried.

Jack was silent for a moment, probably considering how to spit it out. His eyes went to Dave, however, the latter said nothing, leaving him to clarify. The partner shrugged, 'Just as well, I'll get my revenge later~' he cleared his throat, ready to elaborate. "As an officer, he can't stay here. The police wanted to send him to PS3; it's safer there. However, if they move him now, the reaction will be terrible." Hakuba looked confused. oh right, Kuroba was brought there as a task force officer. "He received a lot of damage to his spine, any movement will provoke immediate death"

Saguru's eyes widen, Aoko was frozen in fear, and Yusaku was the combination of both. 'It can't be!'

"Which is why," Dave began, interrupting their concern. "He mustn't move, not even one inch. Don't worry, we already denied the authorization to move him. So don't worry about that for now. Both police headquarters agreed to send backup to keep the killers from finding him here, or from getting him out if they managed to break in"

"They better try!" the inspector bid, now having all eyes on him. Ginzo cleared his throat, "I assigned four officers to guard this room tonight. They won't leave Ka-Kanno-kun alone," that was a near slip. "And security will be high enough to keep everyone on guard."

"And I will put him on deep drug influence. If he moves, he won't be in pain" with that, Dave silenced himself as they sustained. 'I hope the plan will work'

Jack scanned everyone in the room, his hands stashed in his robe's pockets. They actually thought the syndicate couldn't enter? 'How foolish' he turned his gaze to Dave, the man talking to the one with glasses. 'As if I will let you'

Feeling the sensation of eyes on him, Dave turned out of habit. unfortunately, Jake was long gone.

 **...oOo...**

"Guard this room well, men" Nakamori shouted at the top of his lungs while he passed through the corridor. His men were lined up, backs to the walls. "I don't want anyone in or out. Understood?" with a furious shout, everyone sustained. Nakamori continued with steady confident steps, turning his gaze to the four standing in front of the door. "If anyone comes without authorization, catch him immediately"

The guards divided themselves, two standing outside and two standing inside by the door. Sometimes the force acted like they were up against a vicious monster than a group of killers. They were armed with heavy guns, and precautions were taken into full consideration. Surveillance cameras were set everywhere, seven to be exact, un-noticeable and un-hackable (or so they thought), carefully camouflaged in their hiding spots.

The Kaitou KID partners watched the un-hackle footage across their special devices. 1311 gave a sly grin, he was sitting beside the men in the surveillance room, as one of them. 1211 was lurking around in the vents, coming in and out whenever he wanted to fix something to their advantage. seriously, how did the police think they could outsmart geniuses?

1311 glanced at his watch, as far as his intel went, the members would make their appearance in few minutes. He stood up, ready to proceed to the next step. His pass outside the room was the fake permission to fix a supposedly 'not working' camera at the far end of the corridor.

The first few hours went by, and it was around three in the morning. The guards didn't step into dreamland; though they were somewhat sleepy, they didn't resign. No time to rest now, not when the most dangerous syndicate was minutes away from crashing the place.

"This is B4, no one suspicious yet," one of them said through his wireless radio.

"B9, negative. None here either."

Silence consumed the region as well as darkness. Time was ticking high and slow. 1211 watched the monitor on his device, it was rare for KID not elude; so even they were worried. 'It might take months before Kaito bocchama wakes' they had to rescue him one way or another. There was no way they would keep him here, in the police's hands.

"Area 13, negative"

"Area 17, negative"

"F7 and 8, negative, no sign of KID's partners or the syndicate"

1211 returned to the vents, walking secretly above the rooms. He stood above Kaito's room, ready to be of assistance the moment 1311 calls for him.

Nakamori felt assured somewhat after hearing his men's answer on their radios, and he truly hoped it to remain peaceful throughout the night. "Okay men, keep your eyes wide open." with that, he returned to the surveillance room and keep his eyes on the screens. The room was engulfed in darkness, lit only by those four screens. 'Kaito-kun, I won't let them find you' he said to himself, for a second there, it was like he was trying to convince himself too. He observed his friend's son through the 4th camera, the boy was only lying there on the bed, half dead. He bewailed not knowing what both Toichi and Kaito went through before it was too late, maybe, it wasn't too late for Kaito. Just maybe, he still has the chance to save him, since thankfully so far, he was still alive.

Why couldn't Ginzo help them before, why? 'I was responsible for the second division, you could have told me, Toichi-kun! I could have helped you, I could have saved you. Kaito... will die because I was too selfish, trying to stop KID instead of realizing what this boy was going through...' he rubbed his fingers through his hair. 'I should have known...God, I was just too blind to notice anything. And here I called myself capable...'

Before inspector Nakamori could complete his thoughts, he lost contact with Camera 2. "B4, do you copy? B4?" no answer came, he counted quickly to five then spoke through his radio. "To all unites, send backup to patient 12"

*blackout*

The door to room 12 swung wide open and a man cladded in a grey coat awent calmly inside. Just like that. No hard effort.

"And they call this security?" he looked behind him at the floor, the knocked out guards were way unconscious. "Tsk, useless as ever," he turned his gaze to the patient on the bed. He glared at the tubes as if he blamed them for keeping the boy alive. "Let's get this over with, Kaitou KID, for the last time" nothing came from the boy, and all Snake could hear was the loud _forced_ breathing echoing in the room. Being the cold-blooded killer he was, he didn't even flinch. He was used to it, and the sight of his enemy weak and at his mercy was music to his ears. He raised an evil grin, "You thought it was over, didn't you? I couldn't believe you died just like that, even from that height" he glanced around the room, there were no cameras inside. 'Foolish' the boy was breathing hard with the help of the machines, clearly, barely hanging by a thread. if so to say.

Snake walked forward to the penalized boy and took out a small silver box from his trenchcoat's side pockets. He opened it and stood by KID's left shoulder, ready for the final page in the book. He removed the breathing tube, and put what looked like a pill in Kuroba's mouth. "Let's see how you'll escape death this time," he said through his grin, teeth gleaming. His fingers pressed Kuroba's throat, forcing reflex to kick in. Kaito somehow swallowed, Snake was pleased with the outcome. Good, he should be dead in ten minutes. He wasn't going to wait, it was bad, especially with the chance of the doctors rushing in to save him. "We made it especially for you, Kuroba boy" that said, he took the pillow from under the boy's head and pressed it on Kaito's face. He counted, the sweat countdown he had waited for long was right here, right now.

The vitals began to drop drastically, nearly settling down to a straight line.

The door smashed open and hit the wall with a loud thud, the officers stood on the other side with their weapons prepare to shoot. Snake snorted, unpleased by the unwanted visit. "Visiting hours are over" his deep voice echoed in the room, gun at hand. So they interrupted his plans again, he wasn't going to deem the plan a failure yet, not until he succeeds in taking Kuroba's life. He glanced back at the boy, the poison was already ingested, there was nothing they could do now. No cure, no hope. If Kuroba was lucky, he'd be dead in half an hour even if the doctors use drugs to stall the poison.

Snake knew everything was pointless.

"Step away from him" torch lights hit the killer straight in the eyes. Twenty men stood facing him, their guns raised at his head. "Put the pillow down," one of them said, his finger on the trigger, ready to shot.

"Hands in the air," said Ginzo yelling, anger roasting through his face.

The man grinned, laughing like a maniac. "You're too late, inspector" he pressed the trigger, shooting aimlessly at everyone'What the...?

Ginzo's laugh filled the room. "Idiot, you can't kill us when we are wearing bulletproof vests"

"How about..." Snake raised a malicious grin, "A shot in the head?" he held his gun steadily. "Dodge this, Nakamori- _keibu_ " his tone carried irony, the way he said inspector made Nakamori's eyebrow twitch. multiple shots followed in their direction, thankfully, his men dodged and stood behind the door. As the smoke cleared, Snake was gone, leaving the monitor alarming them to the drastic drop of Kuroba's heart beats.

Doctors Dave and Jack rushed in, they tried everything they could. Wiver cursed, his eyes watching the swet ascend his leader's face. Kuroba ushered in pain, tightening his fingers on the sheets. Despite the pain overwhelming his body, he didn't wake. "It's not working" helplessly they looked at each other. Kaito's heartbeats began to settle down.

 **Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep**

"We're losing him!" someone said from the force, voice muffled by his shock.

"No! we won't!" Jack grabbed the pedals and shocked the boy with high currency. "Come on," he tried several times. Kuroba wasn't responding. 'Kaito…' he could almost cry. 'Come on, come on! Don't give up…please don't give up'

The boy began to usher in deep pain, gritting his teeth and tightening his clutch on the sheets. If he was awake, he would have screamed from the pain.

"Morphine NOW!" they shouted, but before the substance could reach them, they realized something weird was happening. The boy's temperature peeked high and sweat covered him, panting heavily as one hand clutched his patient uniform above his heart. "He's...shri…

"Shrinking!?"

Eyes widen, focusing on the shrinking process before Dave infused more drugs into the cannula, thus bringing their attention back to the current situation.

 **...oOo...**

Before the syndicate member could disappear, he heard the final heartbeat resting down. He knew the kaitou was dead now. He returned to the layer and spoke to the man sitting behind the desk. "It's done. Both Silver bullets are down, boss" his cold deep voice echoed in the dark room.

A dry laugh came from the back of the seat, the person did not turn. His voice was a monotone male voice, obviously changed by devices. Not that anyone ever heard a different voice, but they knew it was always him from it. "Well done, Snake. Go join the others; we have more important things to do now since he is out of the way"

The latter excused and left the office. 'Tsk, does he ever turn the lights on?' he thought to himself. "Well, at least, those brats are out of our way" he didn't realize he had said it out loud, probably because he was too focused on the fact that his main enemy was finally ridden off.

"I couldn't agree with you more"

He made an immediate turn, he was not expecting her at that late hour when everyone was supposed to have left two hours ago.

"Chianti, what are you doing here?" he asked in a cold tone, clearly pissed off. "Where is your team?"

She kept her dead composure, "Gin and Vodka are taking care of loose ends" she cast her gaze behind her, "Korn and I have been assigned to impersonate two FBI members, for now. Currently, we have another disguise to deal with"

"Well, do your job, and I will deal with mine"

As if she needed him to remind her. She still didn't forgive him for the last team-up they did. 'Fine with me' she said to herself, turning without a word.

 **...oOo...**

Sonoko switched on the TV, waiting for any good show to start. "It's so boring. Nothing funny is on." she kept flipping for around two minutes until something caught her interest. "Oh, what's this?"

" **We interrupt this show to bring in the latest attacks on the police headquarters... This morning at 3 a.m a police officer was murdered by an unknown poison. Resources say it was a well-made poison that left no trace in the blood; thus, could not be identified. Now the police are more concerned about how to avert this poison from killing anyone else...** " rapidly Sonoko changed the channel.

"Ugh, more police murders! I don't get it, they were after KID-sama, so why are they killing officers now? Are they trying to erase evidence of their involvement?" she sank for a moment in her thoughts, considering the options. 'It could be'

Yet her question could find no answer no matter how many times she thought of excuses or bright ideas. She knew nothing about the subject, how could she, when the case was confidential? No information ever escaped the headquarters until the day the syndicate started sniping out FBI members and the police officers. It was a matter of security breakage; systems were easily hacked and information were exposed to the ruthless murderers. Safety, now something that cannot be provided, was beginning to go into the museum as a rare item.

The police break-ins were sometimes leaked to the public, before being taken down by the police. But it was already too late, panic began to rise slowly day by day.

Outside, no one knew what was happening. Few random deaths, explosions, even after midnight. It wasn't safe anymore, no one knew who and where the next targets were going to happen. Police warnings expanded every region, calling people to be cautious and reserve at home at certain times (and whenever they received suspicious calls from people warning them about strange activities happening).

Nevertheless, no one could stay put and watch the citizens being hunted down; well, it was what they thought. It wasn't citizens that were targeted, of course not! They were FBI and double agents, with few high ranked officers. Aside those, the syndicated started to eliminate every person among them that was _suspicious_ or _acting_ on their own. Furthermore, the percentage decreased greatly. Some weren't even rats, but no team believed them, directly assassinating them on the spot_ without even hearing a word from the accused.

The syndicate's boss was concerned with the number of traitor rising_ he didn't really care about his subordinates_ that he deemed it necessary to eliminate loose ends directly, without hesitation. Everyone knew what would happen if they crossed the line, so they followed their orders by the word. It wasn't a mystery to figure the reason, the boss was determined to end every _Rat_ no matter the cost.

Regardless, he wasn't blind to the main problem at hand.

"If this keeps up, we won't have any members left." Ano kata turned to his most loyal comrades. His appearance masked by the darkness of the room. "I can only trust you seven," they were silent for a moment. They were dead serious to end their problems too; they were fed up from the traitors just like him. "Chianti, Korn, Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, and Snake."

"And who is the seventh member, boss?" Chianti posed, she saw the stares expanding from her comrades. "What? I didn't say anything wrong! We should know who we are working with" her stare turned to the man seated at the desk. "Right?"

"Surely," the mysterious man said, he never doubted her. The woman was a ruthless killer, exactly what he wanted everyone to be. "I will send him to your aid tomorrow night, and be sure to confirm the boy's death!"

"Yes, boss!"

That said, they exited the darkroom, each carrying out their part of the orders. Chianti and Korn were, as always, a team. Whilst Gin and Vodka were the second team, leaving Vermouth and the unknown member to be the third team. Snake, as usual, worked alone. All his comrades were killed and arrested by the police and the KIDs; furthermore, he trusts no one else to work with him. _'_ If you want something done, you better do it yourself' he reminded himself, he had enough turning in masses, only wanting to get the job done. Chianti tried to get him on her team, but the man only snorted and turned away without a word. Ridiculing her completely.

"Fine, let him be on his own. I don't care" Chianti yelled at nothing. "He'll probably stand in my way!" she turned with a huff. "Who needs him anyway?" she turned her gaze, not allowing it to linger on the blonde (whom she still hated)

"Chianti, there's nothing worth getting mad about,"Kir's serious playful voice held back some discomfort, approaching the two women with a grin on her face and slow steady steps. Korn kept his usual silence, waiting by the door. "He's just too serious... Too boring, if you ask me. You and Korn are better off with him anyway~"

Vermouth gave a smile, merely sustaining. "He's been after the KID for twenty years now. He wants him dead as bad as you want rats to die!"

"Well, he could be a little thankful," she huffed, "why did I even bother assisting him that night? Those kinds of idiot men bug me" the sniper blathered, grabbing her rifle and leaning it on her shoulder. "Well, we're off to our mission, if you need anything, Korn and I are in S2"

"The federal hospital?" Vermouth said with a shocked expression.

"Yes," Chianti's eyes bragged, Kir remained confused. It was evident the blonde knew where they were going to be, but why did she fake her knowledge? "We're spying there. Today we will check if the Kuroba Kid died or if they are just faking it again. As if we will fall for it anyway. Fools, they don't know we know every secret hideout they have." she bragged again, walking towards Korn who prepared his weapons. With her back turned to Kir and Vermouth, she raised her hand waving goodbye. "Well, ja na"

'What do we do now?' Kir stood vague, sinking in her musings. A grin from Vermouth made her stand still, waiting for something to come at her. She was already suspected to be a rat, even Vermouth wouldn't blow a chance at killing her, here and now.

"I'll stay in touch, see ya~" Vermouth said before she went away, leaving a million thought running in Kir's head. The woman went outside and walked away with a worried mien. There was no one outside, no need to keep her thoughts concealed now. "I wonder if _he_ will really come tomorrow! It's been a while"

She stared into the sky for some time; the brightly shining moon was still full. Too bad that it meant nothing now; they couldn't find the gem anyway. Even if it was in the forest, no red glow appeared. 'Just where did it fall?'

She knew who her partner was, and if she was being honest with herself, she'd admit that she didn't expect him to return so soon. His special mission wasn't over, and he had been working freely on his own accord for quite a while. The boss didn't seem to mind it though, he was being informed, and as far as Vermouth knew, her partner_ like her_ received permission to carry certain missions to verify something they weren't sure of.


	7. Kaito's Funeral

_So, in the_ last _chapter, we knew that A new member was coming, and the syndicate is out to verify Kid's death..._

ps: I didn't linger on this and read it once. xD so no info added, just rechecked.

 _Enjoy :)_

 _ **...oOo...**_

 **Ch: 7 Kaito's Funeral**

Inside Beika's hospital, a bunch of police officers and guards were on watch duty, standing and running about on the second floor, considering their tasks with full priority. This time, no one heard Nakamori's roars echoing in the corridors_ that was odd for everyone_ yet they knew exactly why.

'If you stuck around in the task force, you'd know why he is in such a down mood today' one of them mumbled to himself, another seemed to have the same idea. They knew who the KID was, and knew why Ginzo was upset. They didn't even expect otherwise. No one was happy, the second murder and they couldn't do a thing this time too.

Well, that's what they thought of anyway, some disapproved. Sure, the Kaitou was a criminal; he was going to get it eventually, but just not like that. The none-task force officers that were helping them today knew nothing about the matter_ aside the murder. Some only thought it was an officer, not that they'd be told of S2's existence anyway. No one knew the exact story, and they couldn't confirm anything either. Not while Nakamori was down, even the other inspectors did not mention a word.

KID's file was going to be closed right after the funeral, that's what the force knew. Interpol wasn't told of anything, just what the average public knew.

Shortly the guards and officers caught a glimpse of their inspector walking down to one of the doctor's offices. "Is everything ready?" said Nakamori to the doctor. "Can we take the corpse now?"

"Yes, it's in the morgue. It'll only take few minutes until they hand it over. When are you going to bury him?" held the doctor skimming over his papers and drawers.

Ginzo was reticent for quite a moment, his sad expression said enough. "As soon as they hand it over" he took a pause. "His friends are coming to say their condolences... though they only believe that it was a mere accident. Whatever the case is... we can't change the fact that there is a corpse a floor below" nothing made him sad more than saying that. "One boy! One boy, I couldn't protect from our problems. What am I going to say to everyone?"

The doctor said nothing, only observing the inspector. "There is nothing to say aside he was murdered during the shooting between the police and the criminals. It's best to not let the students know that the boy was followed... they'll become afraid"

Ginzo nodded, adding nothing to that for few minutes. "Yes, it's better this way. Well, I'll go check on him, say my farewells... need anything?"

"No, thanks," said Dr. Wiver. "And… Keibu... my condolences..." yet Ginzo didn't turn, he nodded and thanked him, leaving like someone who just lost everything he cared for in the world. Dr. Wiver sat down, his hands over his head blocking his eyes. "All this just had to happen…if there was another way to protect the boy…"

 _ **...oOo...**_

" **All this just had to happen...if there was another way to protect the boy…** "

Chianti was all eyes and ears, watching through her ruffle from across the street. The listening device was in her ear, and she could clearly see the big fancy Hospital, with all its crowded patients and police officers roaming about. There was no need to keep KID in S2 anymore. Her smile was to the back of her head; no one was happier more than her. "Huh! So it is true... you really are dead! That poison sure is good, we should try it again!" she said, breaking it with a laugh. "Well, one more thing left" she turned to her partner. "Let's go spy in, and check the body ourselves, Korn"

The white-haired man sustained, walking slowly with the dropped smile. "Let's go. I'm getting bored of this KID. Let's confirm his death and get on with our job"

She nodded with a smile. "I couldn't agree with you more." and she took her phone out. "Oi, we're going in. I'll leave the rest up to you, watch our backs, Gin"

The latter's smile was heard through the device. "We'll be listening from the devices on your clothes, hide them well. If anything suspicious happens, don't hesitate to shoot everyone. You have permission from that person" and they hung up. his cold echoing voice still ringing in her ears.

Her grin reached her ears, "Let's begin the game." her face was all murder written over it, fully excited, "We even have authority to kill everyone in our way~" she sounded like she just won a grand prize, "Let's go. Vermouth and the seventh member will tag along after the funeral"

 _ **...oOo...**_

Meanwhile, at the morgue...

"He's all set," said the nurse covered in white, turning to the man waiting behind her by the door. "You can take the corpse now, I'm done with my report"

"My condolences, inspector." said another.

He slightly leaned his head down, "Thank you" and she escorted him to the coffin's room with the carriage, slowly walking there. She helped him move the body inside the box and left its door wide open so everyone could take a final look and say their farewells. As she was long gone, Ginzo looked at the lying corpse in front of him, all cold with blue on the lips and skin. "I'm sorry..." few tears dropped as what the syndicate members could see through the surveillance cameras in that room. His hand slammed the wall beside him, shoulders shaking from his cries. "It's all my fault, Kaito-kun... if I was careful enough... you wouldn't be lying dead in front of me…" he smeared his tears with his arm. The body did not move or answer him, it didn't tell him that everything was going to be okay. Everything was done. Over. Just like that.

His hair was brushed and neat, body dressed in a white suit, face covered with makeup to hide the blue-ish color in it. His hands hooked above his chest, his steady chest. no movements of breathing, no twitches or the likes. The boy was dead. Gone. Long gone.

"Let's get this done with and have you rest in peace, buddy"

An old man, a doctor maybe, came and made his checkups, and left as he was done. Nakamori stood aside as he waited for the man to leave. When the doctor left, he went closer and stood above the boy. Kaito was cold, his hands were blue. "I can't even see you like this" he busted into slow tears. "You look asleep... but ...I know that you're not...you're dead" he placed his hand above Kaito's, gently running over the freezing skin. "I'm so sorry..." he placed a white rose between the boy's hands, "Farewell, son"

"Inspector," said a young man wearing black from head to toe. "It's time ta take em away. They're waitin for us in the cemetery" his cap covered the sadness in his eyes, as the shadows did as well. His tone was nothing weird to Ginzo, he was used to the young detective by now. Although they met occasionally on heists, he knew the lad didn't wish any harm to come at the cheerful Kaitou.

"All right. Let's go, Hattori-kun"

Up they went, walking ahead while the coffin was carried behind them. It was placed in the black car and fastened down to not roll over or fall down. Soon afterward, the car took off, followed by few friends to the cemetery.

The ceremony began and a bunch of students, detectives and family members gathered. Aoko's tears didn't stop falling, having Keiko beside her, comforting her with her tears ascending as well. None of the students were able to take the "Wild gunshot" easily.

"What was Kuroba doing there anyway?" Aoko heard their teacher, Erika Konno, asking her father, he was not far from her, on the left from three standing students.

"He had just arrived from the airport and then just like that, someone broke in and started shooting everywhere" he only said that, before adding more information. "We managed to save most of the injured, but it was already too late for Kaito-kun. I am sorry," he said hushed, she looked away without a word. There was no chance to doubt it, the wounds on Kaito's body told the story well, even the bruises and light scratches on his face. The wounds were real; there was no room to say anything else.

"It's okay, Aoko..." Momoi Keiko said, keeping her arm around her friend... "It's okay…" she couldn't hide it either. 'No it's not okay, Kaito's dead...' nothing was okay about that. Aoko had lost her soul mate and that was nothing good to her. Everyone knew how bonded the two were and how hard it was to say farewell. Aoko was on her knees, Keiko beside her in the same position. They were both crying, even a few in the back were too. The adults stayed silent, nothing but their faces showing their regret and grief. There were even a few task force officers in their uniforms, present only to say goodbye. They met the boy a few times, it was only right to say goodbye. It was the least they could do.

"It's hard to say it…" Aoko whispered to the stone in front of her, she couldn't see his name carved there or take it easy. "But it is farewell now" her tears ran down quickly, few of them falling on her hands. She grasped the grass tightly, unable to contain herself anymore. "You're gone... all because Aoko told you to come... It's all Aoko's fault…" she was hugged by her friend, Hakuba stood to her left; keeping his hand on her shoulder for whatever support it could mean.

The gravestone stood there, seen by all the black-dressed gathered people_ including the disguised syndicate members, Vermouth, and the other unknown man. They saw the entire funeral, from the prayers to the coffin inside the pit, placed carefully and quietly before it was covered with dirt and closed. The stone held Kaito's name and the day he died on, February 25th.

The people came one after the other, mutely giving their farewells while placing red and white roses_ Kaito's favorites_ in front of the stone. Shortly, it began to rain and the visitors began to scatter off home. From behind the trees, stood a serious woman with a look as sharp as an eagle. Was she happy? Well, she should be; her rival was dead. She should be celebrating with her gang tonight.

Once everyone was gone, the syndicate met above Kaito's grave... Gin's eyes looked down at it, he didn't care, not one bit. It was a problem that was dealt with, that was all it was to him. A problem. Nothing more.

"I've checked it before I sent it to the morgue. He's really dead, no pulse, no nothing. I don't believe it either, but he was right in front of me, dead still." Vermouth said as she turned to her comrade. "Did you confirm it?"

"Yes," the man said and approached them. His eyes gave the gleam of a cold killer, quite sharp, indeed. At first, they were stunned considering why he was back so soon. "I came with the students, pretending to be a classmate and I checked him when the coffin was open. He's, as vermouth said, cold... no life in him. And no one is stupid enough to put someone alive in the freezer from last night till now. And even if we consider a dummy or a disguise, no mask came off. I checked the wounds too, they were real."

"What about you, Chianti?" Gin raised and eyed her; even under the rain, he was smoking. He truly didn't have a care in the world. "What did you learn while spying with Korn? Did you observe their reactions?"

"It's as we heard; they were all sad. Mostly the inspector, as if he lost his son. Aside from that, nothing was said" she furthered. "I've listened all the time with my device, and I am still listening now," her fingers tapped on the earpiece, "they're not saying anything proving that it's a trick. Right now, they are talking about KID's case... they'll consider it closed by tomorrow noon"

"Very well" was Gin's cold reply. It didn't quite matter anymore; he had three comrades witnessing the Kuroba boy's death. "So we are done here" they nodded, "Good. Let's go" he turned his back and slowly walked away, his silver hair swinging in the wind, under the cold rain. He got inside his black Porsche, pulling his hat slightly down and turned the engine on. The rest got inside, Gin then drove away.

Chianti texted the boss and reported in on 'The Good New'. "All is well, he's gone. We'll head back to the hideout now"

 _ **...oOo...**_

Aoko laid down on her bed horizontally and gasped. "What's gonna happen now?" her tears fell. She sat back up-straight and smeared them. "I better go take a shower and get changed." and so she did, throwing away her clothes in the washing machine after she was done. Finally, she curled in her bed and covered herself with her blue sheets, turning towards the wall and closing her eyes. "Goodnight tousan, goodnight kasan, Goodnight Kaito" and she road dreamland's train.

Later that night, the shrunken detective and his father were sitting in the living room whilst having a cup of coffee with their friend.

"Have you removed everything? Every wire?"

"Yes, I've searched everywhere," said his son. "I found ten in the house, some were old and some were new. Most were spread here and in the kitchen. What about you?" he turned to Doctor Dave.

"The Hospital had quite a bunch, especially in the doctors' room. They wanted to spy in every possible way and the two, the morgue's man and the nurse were indefinably syndicate members. They were suspicious enough by the way they searched deeply for any possible sign of life."

"So, absolutely sure that no one is spying on us now?" and they nodded. "Good. The syndicate showed up after we left, our friend saw them at the cemetery. I've heard them talking about us dropping the case, thus, they bought the trap."

"That's good." Dave smiled. "Though it was harsh to make all those people believe that Kaito-kun died...but we had no choice."

"So, who played the body? It was scary real alright"

"I don't really know for sure, but he was one of Kaito-Kun's partners. I've received a text from him yesterday; he asked to meet me privately around the corner of the tower." Yusaku said.

"And what did he say, Tōsan?"

"He said he'll help in covering up for Kaito's survival, and proposed to play the body. He said nothing else aside from that he and the other partner are ready to help whenever we want. So, I've got his number right here. He introduced himself as 1412, Kaitou Kid 3."

"So he must be well aware that Kaito-kun is the second KID," Conan said as his father rested his cup down on his knee, and turned to Dave. "Did you get anything from searching his number?"

"No, it's a private line, I couldn't trace the owner. But judging by what Yusaku said, he sounded and seemed young." Dr. Dave said, observing Shinichi's face as he sank in thoughts trying to relate who the young partner would be.

"I suppose he might be Kaito-Kun's friend, or someone his age, maybe younger," Yusaku said.

"Why do you think he is younger then KID?" the doctor looked serious. "It could be a trick or a disguise"

"I don't know, but he talked about Kaito-kun as someone who was older than him. Even his words showed his respect for our little friend. He might be just a partner, but he actually cares, he said he'll come at any time and go anywhere if we needed anything. I didn't find anything suspicious about him. So we can count on him, he seemed honest to his word."

"To his word, you say?" Dave repeated, a little too shocked.

"Yes, he said it in the Kaitou KID name. And we all know that when a Kaitou KID uses that word, he's honest. You, after all, know that well"

Dave smiled, "yes, you're right. Kaito-kun must have taught them the honor of that word. I hope he didn't involve some innocent boy in all this. "

Conan nodded and stood up. "Well, I'll go check on the thief. Care to join?"

"No, son. I'll join a bit later with Dave. Oh and, if he starts to suffocate, just increase the oxygen's amount, okay? We are monitoring everything too, so if anything happens, we'll be right there"

"Yeah, don't worry about that" and he went downstairs to the basement and opened the door.

He walked in, observing the lying figure on the bed. "Welcome to my world, KID-kun" he smiled and got closer. Kaito was physically about five or six, and he resembled Conan to the fullest, (except that his mien was much innocent and cuter) with wild hair. "You should rest and heal well for now. You're no good to yourself with all those wounds" he sat down.

Kaito's pulse was below normal, however steady. He was, so far, okay and improving, yet always in a coma. It had been three days since the accident, and the town believed that KID died after the heist and that Kuroba Kaito died in the wild shooting. As much as it was hard, painful for the first's fans, and heartbreaking for the second's classmates, there was no escape from the truth. Eventually, they will accept their departure.

Amid the silence, Conan could hear the monitor's beeps, the automatic machines pumping oxygen through the breathing tubes, and how far Kuroba seemed. He could neither move or hear anyone, barely able to avert himself from sliding between both worlds. It was up to Dave to keep him alive, though difficult, yet he wouldn't give up on the now shrunken boy.

After an hour, Aoko came with her father and Conan went upstairs, leaving the thief to rest. They sat in the living room, discussing things one more time.

"So who is this friend you told me about, Kudo-kun?" Ginzo inquired.

"Well, he's someone we can count on for sure, so no need to be worried. He's a friend of ours, and he wants to take Kaito with him away from the whole police-syndicate battles for now." Kudo paused for a moment. "And Dave here has some info to expose by tomorrow. We still don't know what everyone's reaction would be..." he eyed his friend. "But, I'm sure one of us will like it." Yukiko passed then their coffee cups.

"Did you hear from Chikage-chan? Is she okay?" the wife raised and immediately caught the men's attention. She put the tray away and sat next to her husband.

"I spoke to Konoshuke, she's still unconscious, but she's fine. So no need to worry, as for when she'll wake, hopefully, it's soon."

Aoko seemed concerned for some time and was quickly noticed by the novelist. Curious, he asked what was troubling her. "Is it safe to trust someone you don't even know? He could be anyone!" she was worried to the max. She turned to her fathers: "Are you, tousan?"

"Well I can't give Kaito to his partners either," said her father. "So, I don't have a choice. I rather trust Kudo's friend than some someone I might never have known before." he didn't realize how bad and tensed things became. Even Kaito's rivals, the detectives, were worried about him. "And it isn't the first time a police officer or an FBI is working for the syndicate. We must find a way out, somehow."

Soon afterward, the two detectives, Hakuba and Heiji joined, later followed by Jodie Starling.

Aoko sat down, her eyes focused on the floor. She didn't know how to deal with the syndicate. "Sometimes, I bewail having people use Poker-faces or masks," she said with a low sad tone. "If only they weren't taught by KID himself..."

Hattori's eyes widen, sharp for someone who was standing far from her. "What does she mean? Why did he teach 'em such a thing?" he turned to Aoko: "Your boyfriend is really insane!"

"Hattori-kun," She began with a twitch of her right eye, that honorific was spoken like she was trying not to shred him apart. "Kaito is NOT Aoko's boyfriend, he is Aoko's fiancé. And he isn't insane, you _idiot_ " he swallowed.

"Kaito-kun didn't teach it to them, his father did" Yusaku's voice broke the uneasiness flowing in the living room. "Back then, before Kaito was born, Vermouth was his apprentice. Toichi-kun didn't know she was with the syndicate, she came only for acting techniques, but she gave the secret to the syndicate and taught a few of them how to use it. After that... They told him to work for them..." when Yusaku said that, they were stunned. "The first time he stole something for them, he gave it back, and when he figured out about that jewel they were looking for, he turned against them" then he added, "He was against them all along"

"What happened after that?" Hakuba held as he turned from the window.

"He became KID, got married to the phantom lady, and had Kaito-kun after that in five years. And because they were trying to stay away from the syndicate, they lived outside until Kaito was four. But Toichi was killed after that in four years during his show, and everyone thought it was a mere accident, even Kaito-kun thought so."

"But why did they do that? If the whole family knew about the syndicate, they were gonna be killed. It was best if they stayed low"

"But Hakuba-kun," Aoko interrupted, "they had to come back, someone had to stop the syndicate. So now history is repeating itself, but only much more horrifying because they are after the silver bullet this time" Their eyes widen.

"The silver bullet?" Kudo-san and Dave repeated shocked, familiar with the name. Even Conan had his ears on full radar.

"Yes, Kaito is their worst enemy; that's why they wanted him dead so bad. Him_ and us three... _Shinichi, Ran, and Aoko. Without us four united, the silver bullet won't be the silver bullet. That's what the prophecy said"

"What do you mean? You just said Kaito is the silver bullet" Dave got confused. No one seemed to notice the slip of not including the honorific. Maybe because he was a foreigner?

"We all are, us four, with Kaito, Aoko means. But Kaito alone can stop them, that's why they're after him and neglecting our existence. To the syndicate, the silver bullet is the only person capable of bringing them down"

"What could he possibly do, he's just an arrogant thief!" Hattori muttered. Arrogant was the word he wanted to us, but to him (as a detective) he still wanted to trust the law side than the criminal side. He couldn't really deny the thief's skills, but he knew next to nothing about him to trust him.

"Kaito managed to find four main syndicate hideouts, and caught, alone, 200 members during eight months. So, don't think you can do anything better than what he did. The FBI, CIA, police_ haven't managed, united, to catch more than 30 and kill 20. So tell Aoko, is he _arrogant_ now?" the teen didn't dare to answer her, she literary had him under her control. "Kaito wasn't just planning Heists over the past three years, he was tracking them, and hacking their systems and security... he did a lot that made them fear him. Just the fact that he is the silver bullet, gives enough fact to what he can do."

"You sure know a lot," Jodie said, Aoko raised her head. "How do you know all that?"

"Because Aoko saw and heard it before. Aoko was at the heist when they came last year, but they didn't show up until everyone was gone. That's when they started shooting randomly everywhere..." she paused for a second. "They didn't know Aoko was there, but KID figured it out, and got us out after he caught them. Months afterward, when he told Aoko about his real face..."

"What did you do?" Yusaku smiled. "I hope your reaction wasn't like Chikage"

"Nope, Aoko slapped him!" she bid with a smile. Their heads dropped. "That baKaito got himself in all this and he didn't tell Aoko, so he deserved it. That's why Aoko stopped cheering for tousan to stop KID because Aoko knew what Kaito was after"

Hattori turned his hat to the back gasping. "So this gem that they are after, where is it? Has anyone found it?"

"Aoko hopes not. It's somewhere Kaito knows of, but he didn't say where. He only found it the day he crashed into the forest, so no one had a chance to change its location. Aoko even doubts that Kaito had the chance to hide it."

"And his partners… are they all...targeted? If anything, they're in danger too, we have to protec_"

"They won't let you, Kudo-san. They won't let you protect them... they're as stubborn as Kaito. They won't let you get in trouble when they can handle it alone. And besides, if the KIDs managed to stop 200 members, they'll be able to stop the remaining ones which aren't more than eight, Aoko supposes. But, unfortunately, from a certain Intel from one of the KIDs, the syndicate is recruiting new members"

"Than that is very bad"

"The partners contact you?"

Aoko proceeded to take out her phone, "Aoko has some of their private KID numbers" eyes blinked back at her, "Kaito insisted Aoko can contact someone for help if the ravens show up"

"Do you know how many partners Kaito-kun has? Or who they are?" Dave asked.

Aoko shook her head. "Kaito wouldn't let Aoko know. They don't even know their partners, only Kaito know them all. They only act with code names with each other, Aoko doubt anyone of them knowing who the other is"

"So, they are… how many?"

"Two...three... Aoko was there only when there was only two. But Aoko neither saw their faces nor recognized their voices… Mostly because they changed it." she was sad. "Recently, we_ Kaito and Aoko_ knew that two were down...between life and death... but someone is with them. The syndicate thinks they managed to kill them, though"

"Are you sure, Aoko-chan?" Jodie raised her head with all curiosity, she was somehow worried about the partners.

"Yes, Kaito contacted them, and one of them said so. He said they were okay, and that they're tracking the members down. So far, they got to forty members last week." she held a piece of paper in her hand.

"And what happens now that their leader is away?"

"Kaito told Aoko to tell them, that if something happens, the second partner should give commands..."

"Look, we'll figure something out..." Dave said as he walked to her and smeared her tears. "He'll be okay, they'll all be okay. Now, could you try to reach them again? Ask them if they need help or if they want to join us"

The girl crossed her arms and shook her head, "Aoko can already tell you that they won't, not unless they get orders from Kaito."

 _ **...oOo...**_

 _I guess some of you want to kill me for the funeral thing, let's just say I know exactly how you felt. I had a hard time writing it then and adding it now too. Sorry for that : /_

 _Ever read "when Pandora's box was opened"? if u haven't, u should totally check it out. I read it a while back, got it confused with the real series (i didn't know what manga and anime had as difference _ I was new to the whole 'anime' word and world thing... )_

 _Anyway, I thought the fic was the real deal and I got inspired to write this story here, where KID was the silver bullet. Not Akai. Not Shinichi_

 _And keep in mind, that is was made way before the bourbon arc._

 _The author of that fic, "when Pandora's box was opened", is mangaluva._

 _Thank you for reading_


	8. The Third Kaitou KID (Part 1)

_So after believing KID died, the syndicate decided to surface and recruit new members. While Kaito was at the Kudo's, still in a coma, 1412 was now leading the partners._

 _ **...oOo...**_

 **Ch 8: The Third Kaitou KID**

 **(Part 1)**

"Aoko can already tell you that they won't, not unless they get orders from Kaito" she seemed determined about it.

Hattori Heiji covered his face with his hand and sighed. 'A bunch of idiots'

"So it's never going to happen unless Kuroba-kun wakes," Hakuba said nothing after that for a moment, she was right; they wouldn't approve anyone's help. Knowing Kuroba (persistent to work alone), no doubt, his partners had the same thoughts as him. 'No wonder they get along' he cleared his throat, "So, they rather work alone?" before she was able to nod, the Osaken interrupted her.

"What'd ya expect from a bunch of thieves?" Hattori complained, crossing his arms as if he didn't care. Aoko saw it was entirely the opposite. Deep down, everyone was curious to meet and work with the kaitous. "Let 'em work alone, who cares!"

Aoko glared him for an entire second, during which, Heiji hoped it was Kazuha instead. "You still don't understand, do you? The Kaitou KID partners are on our side, they want to stop the syndicate as bad as we do" She looked like she was holding a great majority of her anger. Too bad there wasn't a mop anywhere in sight. Such a shame, Saguru was looking forward to seeing the chase. Aoko stood up and walked away, steps pounding hard on the ground reflecting how pissed off she was. "Trusting Kaito's friends is better than trusting you!" she slammed the door behind her.

"What'd I say?" Hattori looked confused, Saguru glared him. "What?" he spread his hands in a confused manner. "What'd I say?"

Ginzo placed his right leg over his left one, taking out a cigar and placing it between his lips. "Hattori-kun," he took a puff, "my daughter hates to see someone doubting Kaito-Kun's most trusted friends." Heiji raised an eyebrow, "Let's not forget that she knows them, identities aside, she's not a stranger to them."

"So it's only normal for her to defend the ones who stood by her side" Saguru joined, a grin through his words.

"Not just that, she's hiding something," Conan said and furthered, determination gleaming in his eyes. "She knows something we don't, and I am sure she is involved with those partners far more than she proclaims"

"What makes ya think so, Ku-" there was no point in hiding it, everyone in the room knew the shrunken detective's secret. and for once, chibi Tantei didn't glare him.

"Haven't you seen the way she defended them? She knows more. Besides, how can Kaito-kun and Aoko-chan be so sure about these partners if they didn't know them so well?" Yukiko asked with a steady glare, Hattori was definitely considering it now.

"Well, they have to be people that Kaito-kun truly trusts, and just to hint things out, Kaito-kun doesn't give his trust to anyone, not even to his family. Plus, the partners stood by our side, which proves that we can trust them." Kudo Yusaku said and turned his sight to his wife. "Besides, partners are bound to obey the Kaitou Kid's orders, no matter who they are. Remember that, because tomorrow you'll understand." He furthered, placing both his hands tangled under his chin, "One way or another, we'll figure them out"

Aoko walked down with fast loud steps; mad at Hattori's behavior. She didn't like the way he spoke of her husband and his partners. 'Idiots ... Kaito placed his life on the line for them!' she looked up observing the stars. 'At least Aoko knows that she can count on them' she later picked her phone, realizing someone had texted her.

 **Did you see 1412?**

 **-1311**

She then called the number, she didn't like answering back with texts. She had to verify that it was the real partner first. "Hi, 1311," She said as she heard the latter greet her back. "Gomen, Aoko didn't see KID 3. They didn't mention what happened after we left the cemetery... so..." she fidgeted, "Aoko thinks they're_

" **They're on to you?"** the partner raised.

"Aoko doesn't know for sure, maybe. Those detectives make a baby suspicious. It's so confusing! Look, whatever it is, you need to get KID 3 back to rest. He's still hurt; he can't stay with them... it's already been two days"

" **I just got out of the hideout, I'm on my way to the Kudo mansion, where are you now?** "

"Under the house's balcony. And you?"

" **I'm all most near the station, should take me ten minutes or so to reach you. What's wrong?"**

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?"

 **"You're sad** "

"Never mind that, just some silly stuff~" she raised a soft smile, 'still mad at the idiots though'. She heard the latter clear his throat; she dodged the question. "Well, Aoko will be heading ho-"

" **No, wait for me. It's too dangerous for you to go alone. I'll take you on my way to get KID 3** " he insisted after she hesitated, eventually, the girl let a sigh escape her lips. " **Look, you're Kaito-Kun's wife, which puts you in danger more than anyone else. Remember, it's my duty to watch you, so stay put, I'm almost there. Get back inside, please!** "

She was silent for a moment. "...okay... Aoko will wait..." and the latter hung up. She looked back and saw a figure by the window. 'Tousan...'

"Keibu, is everythin alright?" Hattori stood beside him. "Ya look troubled," he looked through the window. "I see. Is she alright?"

"I don't know, she was pissed a second earlier, and now more absent-minded since she hung up. I wonder who she was talking to. I hope it'd nothing worth worrying about"

"Well, why don't we ask her? She's comin up" the detective gave a soft smile.

A second followed and the young girl entered the room as Yukiko opened the door. She was rapidly noticed by the two detectives. "So, you're back?"

"Rest assured, Aoko is going," She said dryly, "Aoko only came to tell you that Kaito's partner just called a sec ago. He said he's coming for KID 3 now"

Yusaku stood, "Well it's about time!" he grinned. "We were getting worried!" Aoko smiled.

"HE'S HERE!"

Even his son was stunned to hear that. When did the boy get there?

'I thought they took him!' he face-palmed himself. 'And he didn't tell me, his own son!' Yusaku smiled. Conan glared him.

"Yes, but unconscious ever since he played the body" Dave showed a calm face, playing the poker face with firm control. He observed the girl for a moment, 'that couldn't have been everything she came for'

Ten minutes afterward, the doorbell rang. Again, Yukiko was the one to answer it and there he was. The said partner. A man_ who's age was unknown_ tall, wearing black from head to toe.

Yusaku greeted the partner and told him to come in as he led the way upstairs. There was no need to stall the man, he only came for the KID, so the best thing to do was to not stall him more. The novelist walked calmingly as if there wasn't a kaitou walking behind him. The rest were stunned, watching the two head upstairs without a word to anyone; a KID partner walked right past them and no one did anything to catch him.

'So much for outnumberin 'em!' Heiji complained watching the entire scene; Nakamori remained standing, without making a single move. Not until the two were gone of their sight. He didn't care about making an arrest, not that it mattered, the man they now had among them would be as skilled as the thief they've been trying to catch for decades. Now they knew that arresting him wasn't necessary.

They needed all the help they could get, the Kaitous were best at giving it.

A quick glance from Hakuba towards Aoko told him that she was looking at the walls, probably bored. He realized that his classmate made no eye contact with her fiancé's said partner, which was odd considering that she trusted them.

They reached one of the unoccupied bedrooms at the far end of the corridor on the left, "He's right in here" Kudo opened the door and switched the lights on. Kaitou KID 3 was down on the bed, his face was Kaito's and he wore a black shirt as what was obvious from below the white blankets. "He's still out and cold"

" _Frozen_ " Dave interrupted with a cough. Indeed, the partner must have known about it anyway, the sheets they covered the KID with did not help at all.

The partner followed in calmly once Yusaku cleared the path, he approached the bed and got a shot out of his bag that he had hung on his right shoulder. He first raised the sheets and KID 3's shirt, then infused the syringe in the latter's waste. He took out another vial and a syringe, infusing another liquid into the crock of the right arm. He placed the empty syringes in a small black bag inside his shoulder bag, yet remained on still. To the doctor standing by the door, the partner was waiting to see if the kaitou was going to make a response. The room was silent until Ginzo's voice spoke, declaring his presence.

"So, to make it look real, your partner actually had to be placed between life and death? Was it necessary to put him in the freezer?" Ginzo said while standing by the door and walked in, the partner made a slight nod with his head, yet said nothing else. He checked the boy's pulse, but there was none. "Whatever drug you gave him that morning lowered his heartbeats and made it impossible to find a pulse, so what are you looking for? You can't figure it _" the man stood up before the inspector could finish. Slightly placing one arm below Kid's feet and the other under his back, he held the boy up.

Kudo thanked him for their help, exchanging an expression he was sure the kaitou could understand. 'We're ready to help whenever needed' The latter nodded, thanking him back for looking after the boy. "Anytime~" and he walked away to the door.

"How come his disguise won't come off?"

"I knew it" he muttered as they laughed, Dave didn't flinch waiting for his question to be answered. "Simple, because the syndicate was going to check for a mask, KID over here used the none-removable type. Almost real even if you pull it, even water won't work against It." and he turned slightly. "We definitely wouldn't let him stay with you, knowing you might figure his identity, so we had precautions against you and the syndicate"

"Smart move" Ginzo blathered, tucking his hands in his pockets before grunting. "Well, is he going to be okay? A few hours ago he wasn't even breathing_"

"I'll handle it, inspector," said the partner, he took another step, carefully holding his partner to not cause any more pain.

Ginzo said as the man was passing him, "He was shot you know, he needs a hospital. His blood is half frozen_"

"Inspector," the man turned, not showing any facial expression under his cap, "I'll handle it. We've managed to keep him alive despite all, so don't worry about him. I already closed his wounds, and I can do that again if they open. And no, judging by your faces, I'm not a doctor, but I can operate"

"Wait, wait, wait... you have got to be kidding me. You can't do that... he'll need a..."

The partner's concentration moved to the boy, realizing he made a slight move; Nakamori quickly silenced himself. "1412?" the standing partner called as the latter began to open his eyes, "Don't move, I got you. Just hold on a bit, we're going home" however, the boy said nothing and passed out quickly. It didn't matter if he wasn't in his white costume (Although they were sure a third Kaitou never made a public appearance), all they could see was Kuroba Kaito's face.

As for the other partner's current custom, it was wearing a black hooded jacket and black pants, and he was covering his eyes with his black hat. 'Figures, easy to hide' Nakamori mumbled to himself.

"He's been terribly wounded, you can't leave him without attendance" The inspector insisted, lowering his voice down to not disturb the injured boy. He could hear the faint panting, it wasn't wise to bring him here. 'Why didn't I stop them and kept him in the hospital? …Oh right, we were barely able to slip him out of the hole through the passage, lay low head back to the hospital where they could follow us'

"We'll be watching him" came the calm, emotion-void reply. Ginzo stared, idly assuming the worst that could happen. "Look, it's not the first time one of us gets shot; he'll be okay" The man replied. "I disguised myself as many doctors times and times before, I am quite capable of looking after him, so rest assured. I won't let him die, you know"

Kaitou KID 3 opened his eyes again and realized the others around them this time. He turned his head looking slightly up talking to his fellow friend. The latter said nothing, only seeming to be assuring him. The Kaitou's voice was barely heard, but the language wasn't anything they heard before.

"Though," as soon as the partner said that, everyone in that room was listening. "When KID 3 recovers, we'll be getting KID 2 back," Ginzo grimaced, "with or without your approval"

Ginzo was reticent; surely, he wouldn't allow that to happen. He wasn't going to hand another injured KID to an amateur unknown doctor. "Kaito-kun is not safe with_"

"He's not safe with you" the partner interrupted him with the same answer he was going to say. "He's been a kaitou for three years, and the syndicate was never ten blocks near him. However, with you, he got found the next day, and, in your most secure department. Not to forget, you still didn't realize that I was disguised as one of your doctors, in addition to a few other syndicate members who were spying and listening in"

The youngest partner turned his sight to them, his voice barely heard, and spoke calmly, "He was Dr. Wiver" Dave was going to slap himself, "We can be tricky too" he raised a slight smile, "Don't worry, we knew them all, and what they did"

"How?"

"Few simple behaviors always blow their cover. Besides, they can't get into our headquarters, so he'll be safer there. We are all skilled when it comes to medical means, so no need to worry. He'll be safe until he wakes, not that we can keep him down afterward ~" Yusaku chuckled to that.

"As he just said, not even we_ the partners_ can hack the security system KID 2 built. Furthermore, whether we could cooperate or not, the partners are never to be left behind"

"If you left Kaito-kun with us, it means you betrayed him?" Dave said with a raised eyebrow. "I find it highly unnecessary to think so"

"To you maybe, but to us, it's considered more or so like that" and the second partner nodded, "If his enemies didn't leave him, why should we and we are his friends?" he referred to them.

"Enemies Kind of sounds harsh" Ginzo grunted, rubbing the back of his neck before admitting that they had a point there, "You're right." everyone looked at him stunned, "When Kaito-kun recovers, you can take him. But for now, no matter how long, until he is discharged only, you can get him out"

"Of course we won't wait a year for him to wake to have him handed over~"

The partner looked at his friend, the latter approved. "Alright, hopefully, he'll wake in a few months. However, if you ever need our help, in anything whether concerning everyone here or Kaito, you'll tell us. If it ever comes far enough," he eyed his partner he was holding. "The Kaitou KID members will cooperate with the police," the latter said nothing.

"On small basics of course" The younger appearing one added, "Big cases are ours to handle"

Ginzo was shocked, 'cooperating, huh! Did I just heard right?' That didn't sound anything good to him now. So it was bad enough that they decided to give them a hand in cleaning the mess? Ginzo looked away, the last thing he needed was help from lawbreakers, even if they were good people catching real criminals. "I thought Kaitou KID must never cooperate. Moreover, can you say that? What if Kaito-kun won't allow..."

"Kaito-san and I are equals, as leaders. This means, both of us can lead the partners, whether separately or united." KID 3 said and the oldest nodded. "I am not the third KID for now reason"

"KID 2 made it clear for us. He knows KID 3's orders are accurate and well thought of, that's why he chose him to be his equal"

"Equal? You mean that this kid over here and Kaito-kun are considered the same to you? You'd follow both of them even if one's orders contradicted the other's?"

The partner said nothing for a moment as Dave also kept his silence, "I'd say so" and the teen narrowed his eyes. "They are _tremendously_ alike~"

The younger interrupted him with a cough, hinting for him to stay silent on that remark. "KID 2 reserves our highest leader, but that doesn't mean that we think differently"

The partner continued in his stead, "KID 3 knows how Kaito-kun thinks and does, and he chooses that path. Which is why their orders never contradict, if they are leading at the same time, which is rare anyway" he silenced himself, "well... they never contradict unless regarding _one_ issue" he turned to the boy, the latter narrowed his eyes. "They practically have a _feud_ with each other" then came a grin, "Hard to stop them"

KID 3 interrupted, "Okay, they _get_ it already" He mumbled, "We only argue when it comes to who gets to destroy Pandora, otherwise, it's like we have the same mind." He gave a glare to his partner.

"I see…" Ginzo scratched his head. "Well, should you at least, let us treat KID 3 before you take him?" his eyes were fixed on the eldest partner.

KID 3's eyes were all denying with fear, 'Don't you dare!' they added, but the other grinned, almost laughed. "Thanks, we'll handle him~" the boy seemed to relax with that. 'Revenge is sweet'

The kaitou got worried.

"Just to understand who is who, what names do you follow? We are getting confused here. Any names without the word KID?"

"Of course we have our own fake names, you don't expect us to just say KID, do you?" came the weak answer from the young-sounding boy. Ginzo looked away. "Anyhow, it's not like we will let our real names spread"

"Well, as long as our fakes names don't spread," the man said as they confirmed. "We don't use names while on the job, we use codes, better if ever someone was around. I'm known as 1311, the third partner. And this one here, is known as 1412, he's is the second. Of course, our code names are taken from the Kaitou file, 1412"

"So you are many out there" the partners approved. "What about Kaito-kun, shouldn't he be 1412?" Kudo held.

"He didn't want to. He only gave that code name to KID 3. Kaito-kun's code is 1314. Aside from the original Kaitou KID, Kaito-kun would never take that code as his own, even if he was his son or the current KID. I don't know why, but we can't argue on that. All we know is that if he didn't trust our 1412 to the fullest, he wouldn't have made him his equal."

"So when you hear these numbers, you'll know who is who" 1412 continued, and they sustained.

"Alright then, we'll be going now. Hopefully, without any more interrogations," 1311 said with a grin plastered on his face, "You shouldn't trust thieves anyway~"

"1311, may I get down now?" but the latter shook his head. 'Please, this is really awkward'

"You're paralyzed, have you forgotten that?" came a sudden scold, Dave grinned. "Besides, you'll pass out any minute now, so stay still. I swear you're just like Kaito-kun, arrogant. I am getting my revenge, don't think that you're escaping it just because you are our leader" now Yusaku grinned.

'He deserves it' Dave's eyes seemed to say, Yusaku approved it too.

"It's not like you ever 'stop' scolding us" 1412 said with half eyes, 'That's all I ever hear, why don't you become our parent instead?' 1311 twitched a nerve. Funny how they seemed to forget about the people around them.

Ginzo watched in silence until he could no longer deal with KID's face, "Can you at least ditch your disguise? I'm confused, you sure behave a lot like Kaito-kun"

1412 flinched and went silent completely; "Okay" and smoke blew up and cleared in a second. He only put a hat on, 1311 had a disguise underneath it all along. "Better?" yet they glared, "Don't look at me like that, changing takes time, and I'm paralyzed"

"One second isn't considered time" Dave blathered smiling, It was 1311 that threw the bomb from his sleeve and told 1412 to take his hat. "Anyhow, you shouldn't have moved even"

The kid dropped his face, "Then don't complain about it if you knew!" he rolled his eyes away, 1311 grinned. "Besides, 1311 did all the moving"

'Liar, you're the one who took the hat off 1311's head~' Yusaku's eyes told him. 1412's glare did not waver or submit.

"Save it, 1412. They know I can't hold you and put the hat on your head at the same time"

1412 shook his head, "Magicians do wonders!" he teased. 1311 cleared his throat. "We could have made them believe you could" he glared him. Dave laughed.

"Hmm... I liked you more with Kaito-Kun's face" Kudo smiled, "Well, keep the hat on. Thanks again, boys"

1311 cleared his throat, "not all partners are under twenty. And for your information, I am the eldest"

Yusaku didn't want to protest. "Not over eighty, don't worry~" 1412 added. "Let's escape now" 1311 made a silent nod.

And with that, the two partners went downstairs. Moreover, before reaching the door, the eldest glanced to Aoko. She said nothing; her eyes only saying that they wouldn't let her leave with them anyway. "You know that thieves don't listen to anyone~" his voice was a monotone male. "Lets go"

"She is staying," Ginzo said with a growl of his voice. " _That_ kid, I can let you take. But _my_ kid, I won't let you take" 1311 turned to 1412.

"Aoko-san, you okay with that?" 1412 asked, she shrugged. "That doesn't help here"

"Aoko will disappear later~" nodded and changed the topic, "We'll stay in touch"

"Until later than," he said as she approved.

They went outside and rod in their black Jeep then drove off. Kudo went back inside, still worried concerning the injured Kid. He turned to the doctor standing beside him, speaking more serious as he usually would, "The boy is in no condition to be moved, we shouldn't have let him leave!"

"It would have been pointless to argue against it. 1311 could have easily gotten him out, he is a Kaitou too"

"I wonder if that boy will stay still!" Ginzo said holding his fingers to his chin. "He's a kid, isn't he?" The inspector held, Kudo couldn't but sustain. It was evident from the way 1412 spoke. "He's most likely younger than Kaito-kun, right?"

"Apparently! At least we have a sample of his blood, so if necessity calls, we'll identify him" Dave furthered.

"How did ya get that?" Heiji asked stunned out of nowhere, Aoko mentally glared him.

"He was unconscious for two days and bleeding, so while Dave was closing his wounds, the blood easily got on the sheets. Yet, I know what you are thinking of, but I agreed with the partners to keep their identity a secret as long as they were cooperative. Besides, I am sure they are aware that we have access to 1412's blood."

"And I expect it to vanish any minute now" Dave's grin reached his ears.

The way he spoke implied that they wanted to be silent about it. The detectives knew well that the word could spread with a bird, like Aoko. Especially that she will try to keep her friends protected.

"All right, a deal is a deal. So keep that secure, the syndicate might try to figure them out too, so be careful." Ginzo bid and told his daughter that they should leave now. 'I will track that plate's number' Ginzo was determined to know where the car was going and who it bonged to. He had already asked Saguru (who had a great memory) memorize the number.

 _ **...oOo...**_

Later that night, as it was striking midnight, the allies scattered off home leaving the Kudos and Kaito at the mansion. Dave left shortly after discussing everything with him about that friend that will visit them tomorrow.

Kudo Yusaku tried to sleep, however, was worried about what will happen when the evidence is exposed, especially concerning Kaito's reaction. He turned to his right; maybe he'd have a better chance at falling asleep. 'What's this?' a paper was under his pillow. "By Kaitou Kid 3" he unfolded it and read the carefully written words.

 **That Dr. Dave, be careful from him. He's not who he proclaims to be, and he has no records beyond the past ten years. Take it as fellow partner's friendly advice; avoid saying anything in front of him.**

 **-1412**

'Fellow partner?' He smiled to himself, 'My, they figured it out already! Such a smart kid. I hope the others haven't realized it yet, though. Tomorrow they will understand' beside him, Yukiko was sound asleep, or so he thought.

'How did he even slip the letter?' she discovered it earlier in the day. The note had been under the pillow way before she tidied the bed. The boy was out cold, someone else must have slipped the note, but who? No, how?

No one went up the stairs, the only time anyone got anywhere near the upper level was at eight in the morning. Shinichi would have noticed if someone came up, right?

But then again, it didn't have to be 1412 who slipped the note. They had been distracted by their guests all evening, there was plenty of time for someone (like 1311 for example) to enter from the window and slip the note 1412 had prepared before he played the body.

She turned to her left, her husband's face was to the opposite side, and she was sure he was still thinking.

Was he even sure of his friend?

If he only knew that Dave was on Vermont's side. How could he even fall for his tricks and trust a syndicate member! Or maybe... was Kudo himself informed of Dave's double face? Was he exploiting it?

A clever man like him, how could he miss such a critical information? More or less, how could he allow someone into his house knowing he is not who he proclaimed to be? Then again, could we be wrong? Dave might not be a syndicate member, and on the other hand, if so, why was he cooperating with that woman?

 _ **…oOo…**_

As the sun came up, Yukiko woke up, walked soundlessly and went to check on Kaito. She made sure no one followed her to the basement as she uncovered a secret door where Kaito was supposed to be. She typed the passcode and went in. Her husband was still asleep, it wasn't a good choice to wake him when he stayed texting someone until after midnight. Being the great actress that she was, he didn't suspect that she was pretending to be asleep. Eventually, when he put the phone away, she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

The little shrunken Kuroba was still out cold, pale and still. The Breathing tube connected to his little face, displaying his somewhat stable heartbeats. She knew that he wasn't well, yet she couldn't risk not keeping an eye on him when her husband was asleep. She sat on the chair beside the bed, holding the little cold hand. She watched his face for more than several minutes, sad about everything that happened.

After ten minutes, a familiar voice broke her regretting thoughts.

"How is he doing?"

She turned to see her husband with an assuring mien. "He's recovering." Her voice said and went silent. She glanced at his right leg and left arm, before speaking again, "What about you? Have your wounds healed?"

"Yes_ almost. Don't worry, I'll be fine, it's Kaito-kun that I am more concerned about. Have you seen Shinichi?" he raised.

"Yes, he left before you woke." She said observing his concern, "He went to Agasa's place to gather some information, but he won't be long though"

Yusaku said nothing as he walked towards Kuroba's side. "He looks like a child. That drug is good"

"I couldn't agree with you more," she laughed before getting into her serious side. "These drugs are horrible. Anyway, you said 1412 is on-to Dave, won't you tell them?"

"In the afternoon perhaps, but not now" he sat down. "Have you notified the others, about the newly active member of the syndicate?"

"I told them to be careful, he is not new though. We don't know who he is, so we ought to be on the lookout too. Will Kaito-kun be safe here?"

"As long as no one knows about this room, then yes." He observed the little boy, the monitor did not indicate any problems. "I hope you wake up and get better soon"

"He'll be okay, I am sure. Dear, don't you think we should talk with Kid 3?"

"He already spoke with me earlier today. We'll meet today at night and see who the new syndicate member is. But as for the rest, they cannot know. It's too risky." He placed his hand under his chin thinking. "I am looking forward to knowing that boy"

"Who?" his wife held confused.

"1412, I cannot wait to know him!" he turned with a face showing his interest, "I've been looking forward to it since he texted before midnight"

'So that's who he was talking too…humph' she raised a soft smile, "He sure looks nice, I am interested in meeting him too, bring him over, drag him if you have too~" Yusaku chuckled.

"He should have stayed down"

"I am sure they can't offord taking breaks now" she added, "He's all they got now"

"Well, I am sure they can manage a few days without him" Yusaku was serious, "After all, 1311 behaves as a capable parent~ and no doubt, a capable replacement for a leader too" Yukiko sighed.

 _ **…oOo…**_

A black Ibiza sports car was parked near the mountain later that day, and a young man was sitting on the bench not far from it. Why he didn't wait in his car, it didn't matter. No one was passing by during that time, and he sat down idly drifted while staring at the ground. He kept his face down as his mind wondered around. His insides were hurting, he was going to stay down after he finishes this mission. 'What do I do now?' he thought more about the mess he got himself in, 'I left too many evidence behind, 1311 probably knows by now. I better act before they interrupt my plan' Then he noticed something approaching near him. The person's feet stopped to a halt barely leaving a meter distance between him and the partner. The kaitou only raised his eyes, "you came early"

"Hi to you too" the latter grinned and sat next to him, the partner raised a slight smile greeting back. "How are you doing?"

"Well enough, thanks." The boy raised his head, a day had only passed, and it wasn't enough. "You came alone?"

"Yes and no," the man said, keeping his eyes raised on the tree facing them over the edge of the mountain road. "Just safe precautions, they won't interfere, rest assured."

"As long as they don't get noticed, it'll be fine"

"What about you? Did you come alone?"

"I wish!" he mumbled and Yusaku laughed, "My partners are nearby, they think I haven't noticed them" he smiled and so did Kudo. 'They've been following me since I left the hideout in the early morning'

"Well, it's because they are concerned about you, young thief" Kudo smiled. "You are the youngest, aren't you?"

"You can say so" yet 1412 said nothing aside from that; it didn't bother him much. "I hope you can keep that info to yourself. You know how the orders are"

"Ah yes, of course. Worry not. Anyhow, they already know that you're young. How old are you?" yet no answer came. "As you wish"

"Like Kaito-san, you can say. I feel much younger around them through" he said, raised a smile to a memory of how they acted with him around. "You saw it, didn't you? The note?"

"Oh, yes, I have. Thanks for the warning. But I can assure, I know who Dave is, and we will expose that once everyone is ready"

"I see. Well, I hope you'll be careful either ways" he was silent for a second. "So, my partner will go to the syndicate disguised for his routine infiltration and I'll follow. I will tell you from now that he isn't expecting to see me anywhere near there, lay low out of bed. But he knows that I am checking something"

"You acted on your own"

There came a nod, "Whatever we learn today, don't let anyone know about it"

"Deal, kiddo"

"And please knock it out with that! I have a code, you know." He stood up and uncovered his wrist: "1412 here, ready to enter?"

A reply shortly came: " **1311 here, yes. I'll go in now, 1412** "

Kudo only watched in silence as the partners spoke of their plan, simply observing the figures behind the trees. "Are these ones over there your partners?"

"Yes, Kudo-san. Just don't let them notice that you realized." And he walked to the car. "We have to go now, before 1311 tracks my location" Yusaku raised an eyebrow, "He does that to make sure I am far from danger"

"Protective parent, indeed"

"And no body assigned him to be one~" and they rode in as he drove to the syndicate's hideout.

The two entered the syndicate without anyone showing up, 1412 led him to a door at the far end of the corridor. Although it was closed, they could hear the faint words.

"Our new member is..."

 _ **...oOo...**_

 _I think I like making cliff-hangers *looks away*_

 _1412's car is pretty x) well it is cool, and good for a chase ;)_

 _Hope I didn't neglect any unseen misspells/grammar if you find any don't hesitate to point them out. Thanks in advance. I got to admit, when I exported this from the story, I found a lot of critical stupid issues... Yeah, and some not so stupid._

 _Thank you for reading~_

 _I really really really need a beta..._


	9. The Third Kaitou Kid (Part 2)

**Ch 9: The Third Kaitou KID**

 **(Part 2)**

Inside the ravens boss' office, the gathered six killers were all eyes and ears, eager to hear their partner's name. The boss went on, introducing the returned killer who stepped from the darkness into their gaze. Blond, young, smart and deadly serious. Gin snorted. " **The police have already met him, two years ago, although as an ally and as have you. He was on a distant mission since you last saw him, and recently returned** "

"You gotta be kidding me! Him! Our recruit!" Chianti grunted and turned to the Boss, "He'll only get in the way. I still don't like working with that pair" The boss did not respond, she preferred to work with Gin and Korn the most, which was no surprise. Vermouth was the person who abandoned her brother to die, and this man here was her partner. She hated anyone that had anything to do with Vermouth.

" **Bourbon is a very capable person, Chianti**." His voice was firm, " **And he carries every mission in full accuracy. I can count on no one else better than him"**

Chianti could smell Gin's disgust to hear that. " **And he has been successful with his missions for two decades** " he paused when she rolled her eyes away, " **And Vermouth has what it takes, skills and experience included, together they are an unstoppable team** " with his point taken across, he furthered, " **And do not forget that without vermouth, none of you can do disguises or blend unnoticed. We work in the shadows"**

"I believe he made it clear" a second voice said from behind the chair. 'They are needed more than you' the unspoken words flew in the air. Their weight pressing on Chianti's nerves.

'Rum you…!' she bit her lip. "Disguises, infiltrations…so what? Snipers are as needed as them. I don't need your opinion to know my work is also necessary"

" **Enough, both of you** " they backed away, " **I don't want you to start a feud with each other! You must cooperate so we can regain control once again. Is that clear?"**

"Yes, boss"

Both blondes said nothing allowing the boss to speak in their stead, there was no need to say anything after being absent for so long, the missions that bourbon had were long dealt with. Bourbon, they knew there was something fishy about him, trust was not much of chance anyway. Not since the last problems. Gin still hated him but did not get in his way just because the man worked as a detective. Vermouth raised a grin, finally someone she could work with without any limits, and someone who she did not mind being herself around.

"Vermouth will be spying in Tokyo's headquarters soon to figure out where their remaining spies are, while Bourbon hacks their systems and files to back her up. Your turn, Gin is to watch the new members, Vodka will assist you. Chianti, Korn, you will be in charge of snipping out the ones Vermouth tells you to kill. You'll be in the nearby areas, where she and Bourbon will tell you where to find the ones to kill." Each of the six nodded to their tasks. Rum kept his eyes locked in theirs as he spoke. "Any questions?" they shook their heads.

" **Good. This is our plan from now on, and we will stick by each other** " they nodded, " **Whoever gets cornered, the others will help him out. Do whatever you find necessary, I don't want any of you caught or killed. You are aware that you are the closest to me, the amount of information you possess is what the law is after** "

"And we cannot risk losing any more members! We do not mind losing anyone new, it's the ones who served the syndicate who are important to us, like you six. The others are just back up"

" **We have twenty-three new ones. I trust you to keep your eyes on them, guide them well. And remember, any rat that surfaces, should be killed on the spot** " his gaze watched their faces, " **Every person who was considered a rat before, should be watched** "

"Like Kir?" Chianti said, 'she's not even here among us'

 **"Especially Kir"** his answer set her thoughts in stones. He didn't trust her. " **Whether or not she is loyal, I want your eyes pilled. We are up against the silver bullets, we _must_ win this war**" They nodded despite lacking trust in Bourbon (excluding Vermouth who trusted him). However orders were orders, so they had to bare him until they succeed against the police and the FBI. Gin and Chianti wanted Vermouth on that list too, a free pass to kill her would quench their thirst for her bloodshed.

The boss, behind his unturned desk, had more information to pass. So far, he had been watching their expressions from the camera above their heads. They knew the one on the chair was just a dummy, but they knew he would never come out in the open, even in his own lair. " **About the silver bullet, the third KID** " as if on cue, a group of men in grey entered. " **These five are in charge of him. Tonight he will join us"** **the blondes were not happy with that.** "He will only take his orders from Gin, anyone else cannot even try" it was as though his threat was carried towards the blonds, but everyone was just too pissed to notice it. " **And you, Snake, are also not allowed to try** "

Snake snorted. "Fine"

The KID stood outside beside the door on its right away from their sight (though the door was closed), with Yusaku beside him without being noticed. The syndicate knew that the KID was waiting outside (and watching him through the monitors), yet was ignorant of his current friend who was wearing a mirror around his body to not be seen. Lucky for them that the corridors were engulfed in darkness, making Yusaku's cover perfect.

Now the pieces clicked, the reason why the boy came without anyone rushing to stop him, yet Yusaku could not understand why he was cooperating with them, when he was supposed to be hunting them down.

'If he was planning on betraying the police, why did he bring me with him?' the novelist observed the dark hall. 'I wonder what he is up too'

A cover-up? Infiltration? Distraction?

As far as Yusaku knew, infiltrations were 1311's missions, cover-ups weren't KID's missions since those were the partner's… that only led him to the remaining possible reason.

'Distraction' definitely that was 1412's plan. 'No wonder 1311 is going to scold him'

The boy remained silent, probably aware of what his hiding acquaintance was thinking of. He remained standing, waiting for the boss to finish his meeting. His back was glued to the wall (for support, Yusaku knew the pain was there, despite the Kaitou not showing any and standing idly as if nothing was wrong).

KID knew for sure, that even Anokata would not lay his guard down. He opposed them before, and he might (will) do it again. Snake will always keep eyes on him, even if the boss told him to stay away from him. Everyone was aware of that, Snake signed himself to watch over him for the past years. He would trust no one else…

The boy's face only displayed his boredom, being impatience would not be far from showing on his pale face. But that blank face was also proof of him concealing every ounce of his emotions. His pain, for example, included. 'This boy is indeed a KID' such talents were not wasted, Kuroba was wise in his decision. Yusaku was sure the poker face was a pure talent, as he was also sure the boy didn't take any painkillers, and in such conditions, he was perfectly hiding everything well.

The original 1412 would be proud. 'Proud, indeed!'

1412 rolled his eyes away with a silent sigh, he stayed glued to the spot his feet were standing on, covered in the shadows of their surroundings. Perhaps he was truly growing bored of waiting for the meeting to end. Their thoughts were cut when a man came out from the boss' office and turned towards him with heavy confident heard steps. Yusaku recognized him with ease, who could forget that face anyway? The man was a lunatic whom no one could ever forget.

"The boss agreed to your demand," his voice was firm. 1412 already knew what the boss said, "as long as you cooperate with us"

'And there he goes again, adding rules on his own'

'Demand?' Yusaku wondered what it could be. Why was the syndicate the only one to cover that 'demand'?

Snake's serious echoing voice continued, "For now, your job is to spy on your partners _and_ the police" of course the syndicate would have a benefit. "The other detective, Bourbon, will accompany you on the missions, but, you should know that I will always have people keeping their eyes on you. So, consider it a warning"

There was a moment of silence, a sort of doubtful spark growing between the two. 'So they hated each other?' Figures. 'Snake never trusts the members who dared to oppose them,' but why was this kid still alive and able to return again?

"We head out in five hours" he walked three steps away with two other men who joined him. "But remember, boy," he said as he was leaving, without even turning his gaze on him. "If you go against us again or side with those thieves, I'll do worse than what I did last time" he left laughing.

Snake's mischievous laugh made a shiver run down KID's skin. 'And I am sure the boss will have your head if you try' the man was listening to everything they were saying. 'Idiot. He is so going to have another…' his mind trailed for a moment, 'problem, and very soon' He kept his calm expressions, he knew what he was in, yet he could not wane his obligation as a Kaitou KID. The door on the other end was silent since Snake stepped out of it, they were probably listening to their conversation. 'I wander if Snake ever listens to the boss…'

Said door opened, and the six killers emerged from it. They passed the kaitou without a word. One after the other, heading to their tasks. Chianti and Korn paid no attention to the boy standing beside the door, while Gin tossed a glance that looked like a nod that said: 'you're in my team, so watch it, boy' the thief did not break the connection until the silver-haired man was ahead. Vermouth glared him but he did not flinch, Bourbon raised a grin and nodded before disappearing behind the rest.

The door beside him did not order him to enter, so he guessed his visit was over for the day. Rum didn't leave the room, probably still standing beside the chair for no possible reason.

1412 glanced at the speaker in front of him in the middle of the corridor. 'I don't know why he uses a dummy and bothers to place it in the office when he could just speak through the speakers…' almost every corridor had a few. Calling them when they were needed. He could see the shine from the cameras too.

As everyone was out of his sight, 1412 left and went towards his car, which he parked outside the syndicate's lair. With a glance around to make sure no one was around, he pretending to put some things on the driver's seat, but in reality, he was keeping the door open so Yusaku could enter. That done, 1412 drove away. It was really in their fortune that the entire place was dark. He kept reminding himself of the man unseen beside him. 'No time to crack now' he kept his poker face up, feeling the slight tremble in his left hand as he took the left turn. He stopped the car a mile away and checked it for wires and bugs. When he found none; he spoke. "Coste clear, Kudo-san," he said and silenced himself, turning the car back on and heading towards district 2.

The latter took off his disguise, "What are you planning on doing like this? Working for them? You should know better than that! They will only use you"

"To answer your first question," he began, formally, as if it was so easy. "It's simple, since I am so special to them and the offer to join them will always stand, I will take the advantage of that. I will pretend to be on their side, give them wrong info while I give my team the information we need to stop their plans. It's not that we need to spy in, but I need to keep them distracted from my partners a bit for them to recover" so he was right, it was a distraction. "As long as I am on their side, they won't pay much attention to the partners or the law party. I will be the one using them, not the other way around"

Yusaku stared at the boy (who kept his gaze on the road and did not turn when he spoke), his face was forever Kaito's. Eventually, he came to understand what the whole situation was. The boy was a Kuroba look-alike, no mask was present from the first place. 1412 did not bother to hide his face in front of the Ravens. Yusaku decided to find out the reason.

"Hmm... Then tell me, what did that man mean?" he paused for a second when the boy didn't answer. "What did he do before?" the face turned to him, the light polls hitting it for a moment. The fringe was almost meeting his green eyes, the rest of his hair reached his neck, the color was exactly like Kaito's. If they had the same eye color, they would be twins. Yusaku was positive the boy hadn't shown his face to anyone (Aside from him and the BO) before.

1412 rolled his eyes away, aware that Yusaku was noting his appearance. "His name is Snake, which you heard from the original 1412, before. Snake is responsible for obtaining Pandora, to return it to the boss. No need to test my knowledge, Kudo-san, I am aware of their full goals and more. As for what he did before, it's a long story that I intend not to share. I suppose the word 'Discipline' will silence your curiosity" he paused, "for now"

Yusaku sunk in his thought. 'Discipline?' Snake must have done horrible things to him. Merely thinking of that kept him silent for most of the time. 1412 reached the Kudo's mansion and told him not to mention what he heard in the syndicate's lair. "I only brought you so you could see the returned partner and hear what their plan is. Just be careful. As for the law, if they find out about my cooperation, I want them to believe that I am on the syndicate's side. It's the only way their reaction would be real enough to have the syndicate fooled. Only my partners wouldn't fall for it, sadly for me"

"Do as you like, though you'll end up killed by both the law and the syndicate. Remember that you are playing with fire that way! They shot you before; you might not make it if it happens again. You heard his warning" nothing came from the boy, as if no words could change his mind. "The partner who was present by the mountain, did he know what you were up to?"

1412 shook his head, "he probably thinks I am watching 1311's back, not sure. I can interrogate him later~" there was silence on Kudo's end, "I am sure there will be a chance for you to meet him, or at least to know his code"

"Humph, so I can't know the code now?" he teased, 1412 shook his head. "What a shame~" he got out of the car and closed the door. "Just be careful, young thief" and he walked inside.

KID looked at his feet, thinking of Yusaku's words before leaving. He saw the shadow moving behind the thin curtains and raised a grin. It immediately dropped when his focus returned to Yusaku's words. 'I already know that, but I am out of options and time is running' He turned the key and drove away. He knew the person standing behind the window was the doctor, as the physical appearance itself wasn't female and thus couldn't be Yukiko (or Conan, who was too small compared to the size). He didn't like the man, he was just too fishy and suspicious. His perfect poker face and skills were just _too_ irritating.

He was definitely going to piece the puzzle and see the bigger picture. People like Dave could either have been taught by Kuroba Toichi or Vermouth. He could always find out from 1311 since he knows more about the organization and who that woman taught the skills to. Those lucky ones were a handful, barely five if not less, with Rum and the boss included.

'I'll figure you out, wait and see' he had the skills to pluck out information from the syndicate's files. Then, of course, there was the chance that Dave was a partner of the late 1412. That would make sense as to how Yusaku knew him and why he trusted him. Kaito always told him of their plans.

 **...oOo...**

"Who was that, tousan?" Conan asked as the doctor closed the curtains, they were the only ones still in the room.

"It's Kaito-kun's partner, 1412" Yusaku stated the obvious with a calm face.

"How did it go?" Dr. Dave went to the point, the device was still in his ear. 'You put the tracker?' his eyes said.

There came a nod, "It's as you heard" Yusaku eyed him as one of his glasses shown bright. "The kid has gotten himself in deep trouble, and his partners don't want that sort of thing to happen. His condition does not allow him to be moving about"

"I am sure they were watching him as we were. No one would leave a boy unguarded, especially with those wounds" Conan said. Dave sat down after placing three cups of coffee on the table facing the couches.

Yusaku walked forward and sat facing the doctor, next to his son. "You're right. He managed to hide his pain well. But he'll feel it eventually"

Conan nodded. The squeak from the upper floor's door took his entire attention as his cue to return to his room. 'Kāsan will kill me' he rushed up. When the door shut, the two down continued their conversation.

"We just need to keep an eye on him" Yusaku's voice was sharp and firm. He knew what he had to do.

"Of course! Partners are partners!" he smiled, "About today, when will the police- FBI come? You two took your time in coming back. It's almost ten" it was already too dark outside.

Yusaku laughed, "The lair was far and the meeting lasted an hour" He paused, "Unfortunately, the boy didn't let me know the location of the hideout" Dave nodded, finally ready to answer the question. "At eleven," He said with a calm detective-like voice, "Are you ready to expose yourself? You stayed up for three consecutive days, can you manage such a situation with a firm character?"

"Most likely" he laughed, "Of course I can. Look at me, I am still in one piece, I can manage another two hours!" Yusaku gave him a doubtful grin, "Alright, I am worried. To be honest, I don't know what their reaction will be. I hid it well since you came to me. All I care about now is Kaito's safety"

"Of course! You've been stuck beside him since we brought him here. I doubt you ever took a break even" Dave didn't waver. "My friend, I can always know the true expression, so don't bother to hide it" The latter grinned. "Now, let's concentrate on how we will bring this up"

"That's where your turn comes up" he flashed a grin, "I will improvise~ from there"

"Magicians…" Yusaku mumbled to himself, completing the act with a hand covering his face.

"You'll get used to it, my friend~"

 **...oOo...**

The car went far, too far, until it reached a hotel in the Ekoda city. 1412 was sure it was past midnight now. He glanced at the tall building, it had twelve stories with glassed balconies. It was no five-star hotel, but it was good to keep himself low for now, from the police and Kudo Yusaku at least. He already had nothing to hide from the crows; they already knew where he stayed and what he did most of his time.

If ever he had to, he could always move again.

He stayed in his car by the road for a moment. He fished out his KID device and saw that his partners had him on an open track, which did not surprise him. He was going to get a lot of scolding for what he did, but he could worry about it in the morning when he goes back to the hideout. It was a pleasant thing to see the expression on 1311's face when he saw him there. Although the disguised partner kept his cover low, 1412 knew what each look meant.

He sighed, 1311 gave him the "You're in big trouble" look when they passed him. He raised a grin, carrying on the expected speech he will soon receive. "I leave you for one hour and you go putting your nose in dangerous situations!" he said in 1311's voice. He had to admit that he felt it creep under his skin already. He tried to constantly remember that 1311 was the _protective parent._

At least his partners had the kindness not to listen-in or bug his car. But since he was still on open track according to his device, so the best thing to do was to get into the hotel before they'd think he was planning something _else_. Idea granted, he turned the car back on and went to park it on the spot reserved for his room number.

He took his stuff out and went towards the elevator, and from there, directly to his apartment without saying a word. At the 5th floor, the double elevator doors opened and he strode out to the only rented room on that floor, since the second was for storage and supplies. He was lucky for that since no one would try to enter from there to his room and their only entrance must be the front door, which he had a camera above from inside and sensors, connected to his phone.

He slid the key inside the keyhole and slowly turned it while trying to hear any sounds from inside. As the door opened, he went in and looked around; as nothing seemed moved, he walked in with his face down. At least 1311 wasn't waiting in front of the door with folded arms and a dead glare on his face.

'Lucky~'

He sat down in his desk chair and took off his jacket and his black shirt, the bandages had turned red, and he ushered in more pain as he removed them. 'Aw, I moved way too much' he straightened himself and reached the drawer, slowly picking up a needle and a thread. He strode to the kitchen with slow steps, picked up a pot and purred water in it to boil. That done and ready at the appropriate temperature, he placed the items to purify them.

He waited for them to cool down, then returned to his room and began to close his wounds, without the use of painkillers. 1311 was going to scold him for not seeking their help. But he had no intention of letting them know that the wounds opened for the third time. Sutures were difficult and painful when done on one's self and by one's self. But it was all he could do now, the hideout was streets away (with the needed proper equipment), and his partners where there. He wouldn't make it to the door lay low to the car or drive with his consciousness diminishing.

Within ten minutes of struggling with shaky hands, he finished stitching them as neatly as he could and put the red sheets inside the black nylon bag that he had prepared. He'll postpone throwing it in the trashcan after getting some rest, 'and sleep' those were a priority. He was dead tired.

With his remaining strength, he wrapped the new clean bandages around his wounds and arms. 'Why did Snake have to shoot so many bullets?' and he still had to go back to them soon. He barely had time to rest, the trip back to Beika would take another hour, which left him with only four hours to rest.

He ushered in more pain when he tried to lie down on his bed. 'Today was a rough day!' He closed his eyes, merely trying to think of anything aside from the pain. He had already removed all traces and evidence of his injuries (although the syndicate knew Snake tried to kill him again and got him seriously wounded). He only had to dispose of the bag containing the blood-soaked sheets, which could wait. No one was going to barge in and he never had any visitors coming over to worry about.

Regardless, a kaitou should always expect things to happen and be prepared. Leaving evidence of his injuries and double life was out of the question. That aside, he never liked the pain to be displayed on his face. As simple as that. 1311 was right, "Kaito and I really are tremendously alike~" his voice barely came out.

His mind showed him 1311 pressing his complains, "And they never put the masks aside"

'Thank God, 1311 didn't say that in front of them when he got me out' that would be a catastrophe if the Kudos and Dr. Dave managed to learn anything about him. His face had been a mask since he became a KID, and for so long, he forgot what his real expressions felt like. And again, for so long, he wanted to keep his private life private.

He couldn't remove his focus from the pain, his sight began to blur. Few more minutes elapsed and he began to feel weaker within each minute. As hard as he tried to remain conscious, it was only making him more tired. 'I can't use painkillers' he reminded himself. His sight began to doze off more and he started to lose focus on his surroundings. Heavy headaches pierced from all sides, '1311 is so gonna kill me' he allowed a small smile to show on his face, 'always worrying' his sight doubled and he passed out amid the darkness.

Behind the double door from the balcony, there came a creek. Two figures went in, dressed in black with hats shadowing their faces. "He's definitely out," said one of them as he got closer. "But he's still breathing"

"That's good at least," The other stepped closer, watching the unconscious face. "How's his wound, Dave?"

"It's not closing," the latter regretted as his concern was displayed on his face. One thing Yusaku knew by hard, was that if Dave ever showed his fear than it was something even he couldn't handle. Which meant that the young Kaitou was in for it. "It's been closed too many times that it's not holding. He already bled way too much… We'll need help_" they heard a sound by the window. Quickly, they disappeared and watched the figures in silence, ready to interfere if the figures meant trouble.

The window slid up, and a person peered in. "1412?" He called. Kudo and Yusaku knew that was a good thing, the boy would be in safe hands since those were his partners. They weren't really expecting the ravens to come through the window, but caution would never kill.

The partner saw the boy on the bed, not carrying a single move. That worried him enough. He ran swiftly to him, checking the wounds. The blood was wetting them and the stitches tore their way out. "1211, come fast" the other person stepped inside, he helped him to hold the boy carefully. "Get the car, I'll get him down," he stared at the window, it was too high and he couldn't go down from there or from the balcony, not with 1412 in his arms. And gliding away with an injured boy was also out of the question. "1211, we'll need a blackout long enough to pass out from the elevator and into the parking"

Said partner obeyed the order, carrying everything as told. He cut off the power, 1311 moved fast and carefully inside the elevator with the boy in his arms, then he strode out from the main hotel's doors just before the power went back on.

"That was close" the other mumbled, catching his breath. They reached the car and the taller partner placed 1412 down gently in the back. 1211 drove, while 1311 remained towards the boy sitting on the bend seat.

"Drive fast, avoid bumps, we don't have time to waste"

1412 was breathing hard, seat covering his face. "Don't give up" 1311 muttered, wiping a piece of fabric along the pale face. It truly worried him that he didn't wake, for all he knew, anyone could have entered the room and 1412 wouldn't have been able to do a thing. "I am not letting him stay alone in such situations ever again"

"Good luck with that" 1211 said without turning, "It's hard to lock these kids anywhere!" figures, being able to pick locks were not in their favor when they put them away during such situations. "You can't see 1314 going out even!"

"Lucky for us that 1412 is too much of a legal person then~ He won't escape without saying that he will"

"Blame his parents," it came out randomly, but 1311 glared him anyway. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that…"

"No, you're right… they should have taught him to watch out for himself" the tone was void, regret evident in it.

"His father did, but 1412 never uses his skills to protect himself. You know that…"

"That's why I need to pound some sense into him"

Yusaku and Dave watched them going far from the parking lot. At least they could help the boy somehow, yet they could not leave him with them just like that. Even if they were his partners, they weren't real doctors and that worried Dave to the max. Somehow, they had to follow and assure his safety. 'Thank God that we have a tracker on the boy', Dave was wise after all to think of it.

"I told you it'll come in handy" the doctor teased.

When there was around a mile difference, Yusaku got his car out and they followed the signal.

 **...oOo...**

Into the forest, the partner's car went, careful enough not to be noticed by the by-passers. Finally, after around a quarter of an hour, it stopped as it reached an underground passage hidden behind trees, covered in plants between two tall trees. Kaitous and ravens preferred the darkness to cover their tracks.

One partner went down, touched a hidden lock, then entered a complex code and the pathway slid open. The partner got back in the car and they drove inside. The Spies, Kudo and Dave, watched in silence and as the cost was clear, snuck in as the partners were passing right on time before the passage was sealed.

From Yusaku's deductions, the code was complex that it functions on the DNA, voice scan, an eye scan as the person entered the code; that made it utterly impossible for anyone else to enter using the code. If the two were even caught by the scan, their cover would be blown.

The pathway door itself was made from large heavy solid stones, the only way aside from the code, was to blow it up.

Around twelve meters from the entrance, a sort of walls lined up in a row ahead. Another code and a secret door opened, they went inside followed by the two hiding. After crossing one room, they turned right and there was a recovery room. The partner went in and placed the boy down on one of the four beds; while the other took out some medical means and connected a breathing tube.

"1311, Infuse the pain-killer, I will close his wounds." 1211 cut out the damaged part where the stitches were and began to connect new ones. Both aware that the boy might swing between worlds, they were cautious not to lose him. After some time, they finished. 1412's vitals were improving and he was okay. His friends were relived for his stable condition for the meantime, yet sought to remain by his side.

"You said that the syndicate is expecting his arrival in four hours" 1211 bid worried.

"Yes, since it can't be helped, I will cover for him, while you stay here beside him. If they realize his absence, they'll come for him, again. And to be honest, he's in trouble way over his head already."

"Acting on his own again, just like stubborn Kaito bocchama! Don't let his calm face get the best of you; if he wants to go somewhere, no one can hold him back." They sat down for a moment.

"Drug him," 1311 said seriously as he observed in silence.

The short man looked at him in surprise, "But I can not..!"

"That's an order," he replied as his friend stood confused and shocked. "From 1413"

"Very well then, I cannot argue that." His face went down and said mutely. "Young master has to abide by that too" after infusing the drug, he turned to his partner. "About Aoko-kun, why didn't you take her home when you got 1412?"

"I couldn't. They were already suspicious!" That conversation could be slightly heard by the two hiding somewhere in the room. The partner's voices now became higher to be clearly heard.

Jii spoke in a higher voice: "I don't get why! Though Nakamori-kun is not one of us yet her orders are heard when KID-kun isn't reachable."

"Yes, of course! Anyone related to our dear little thief has authority greater than ours. Though we are before them, I don't dare to say no to Kaito-kun"

"Of course you dare! You argue him a lot!" The old man laughed, concealing his real voice. "Sometimes, you act like a parent with him, and I don't understand how he lets you or why he accepts your advice to it, or the others either. You have to understand that you don't need to play the parent's role here"

"Oh but it's fun~! What would you know about it anyway? No one can top me in that. Well, Kaito-kun knew me way before you came into his life, and standing beside him means a lot to him." 1311 said with a smile. "Even the others too. Parental support is nice once in a while" he rolled his eyes away, 'none of them ever got that much. I'm just trying to fill the gap'

"I see" he read what the face was telling him, then he got up, "As long as you don't end up leading us, I am fine with the current matters"

The latter smiled, adding a laugh, "Everyone is. Who wouldn't like to have a little boy giving orders? Especially a funny one like ours~?"

Both KID partners were unaware of the spies, as what the latter thought, they recognize neither their voices nor their faces.

1311 got up for a moment and spoke in an unfamiliar language that Yusaku could recognize well. It was the same one used at his house when they came for 1412. As foreign as it seemed; the words were out of their understanding. A made up language, perhaps?

'Could they be on to us?' Dave thought as Yusaku was still, they knew nothing about the matter, yet had to be cautious. 1311 walked to the door, using a different code, he accessed another sealed room.

'A Kaitou KID Headquarters?' the two spies were stunned. It wasn't the same hideout that Toichi had, no, it was much better, larger, and improved. And wherever it was, it was entirely underground. To say it was as big as a mansion would be an understatement…

At the middle wall of seven meters width room, hung a large screen, right at the end of the monitor room. Under it, was a counter of control keys from the beginning of that wall to its end. It resembled a researcher's lab indeed_ none the least with a large system of divided keyboards and security controls_ like a security company, if not more complex. Yusaku didn't doubt that the place was built by the partners, no other way would have kept it a secret. Kaito did work with electricians to set his tricks in place for his heists, so he must have picked up a few methods here and there.

1311 typed on the section of the middle keys, and the screen went on requesting a password. Moving his fingers swiftly, the partner typed it and it was quickly accepted. Then a program opened.

And there_ to the originals' surprise_ displayed every camera in the police station as well as the syndicate's former and current lairs. In addition to other video cameras placed in specific public places, one was a hotel that they recognized, the place that 1412 was at earlier. The second was Beika's park (Snake's favorite negotiation and meeting place, awkward…) and the third had a school background (Which, they didn't recognize, maybe it was one of the youngsters' school?)

'These KID partners are pretty much on-to everything!'

'Nothing is secure enough' Kudo thought, and then he saw one of the cameras was displaying a footage of the secret recovery room in his basement, and from the angle; it was from Kaito's tracking device on his collar. 'No wonder they knew everything, they could have at least mentioned the camera, not just the tracker' Yusaku huffed mentally and changed his location; he had to stay far from them, in order for them not to bump into him. 'I wonder what else they know about us'

The second partner approached and sat on the second chair, his eyes not leaving the 32nd camera at the center of the screen. 1311 was also focused on it. "The syndicate will move soon. Will you head out now or wait until they join you at the Hotel?"

"No, I will join now. I can't risk exposing the incident there. If they realize his blood, they will know that I am a fake" After checking the other cameras, he left immediately to join the cold-blooded killers. Who knew what the boss was up to!

"Just be careful" 1211 mumbled, watching the partner leaving from the camera at the entrance. So far, he was aware of his partners' location, and every step he took displayed on a digital map and the locations they were spying on. That effectively made him the second eye on the lookout for plans and trouble; watching 1311's back.

1211, Konosuke Jii, remained to monitor the screens for an hour, in case, someone might need his help. Yet for the time being, the one that needed his help the most was in the other room. He kept checking on him every fifteen minutes until all was clear, he started to glance at the camera he had there. Although he had closed the door, he kept the monitor slightly loud to be heard and went back to watching him through the cameras. From the syndicate to the police, all seemed well, and no one intended on harming the disguised 1412 in the BO, yet nothing could be assured! Everyone held the thought that they might be spied on… even they knew the thieves were hacking them.

Their new_ returned_ member joined the police alongside 1311, even worked to stop the syndicate from killing anyone else; that's what they pretended to be doing at least. Surely, no one doubted the two, nor were they informed of the other infiltrators on the scene.

 **...oOo...**

"Sending data" replied an agent as he pursued his reports. He moved to another screen and notified the CIA of his results. "We are ready to move in" and immediately, they were granted permission to enter.

"Clear..."

"Clear!"

"S32, all clear here."

"Moving to the 4th Floor, any suspicions, S35?"

"Negative, S51. Proceed"

"Roger that" the armed men went upstairs. No one was located. "Negative, pulling out."

"Roger. Move now" said the researcher and closed his devices. "Jack from H13, no one found. Information was inaccurate."

"Inaccurate? You entered a building with inaccurate information! If someone was caught in a crossfire...!"

"Keibu, the building was evacuated years ago. But the info that we received said there were men lurking around currently, so we followed to check if they were_"

"Do not move into any place until you are absolutely positive. They weren't there, so keep looking. I don't want those people killing more innocents. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Keibu!"

The latter hung up. "Unbelievable! It's like a game" he turned to two young fellows. "Detective Amuro, agent, sorry to have kept you two waiting"

"No problem Migori-keibu. Agents Sato and Takagi finished their reports…" and the young detective handed it.

"Very good, Amuro-kun" He smiled, and then turned to the young agent, "Jeff, right?" the latter approved. "I see you are new here, haven't seen you around"

"I joined quite recently, and this is my first mission. Amuro-san and I went to Section 4, we caught three men, and they're in custody now"

'Straight to the point, huh?' he kept himself from complaining, "Perfect, good job boys." And his phone rang. "Excuse me, I have to take this" and he walked away.

The two spies began their whispers, "Good poker face, kiddo" the detective teased, "At least we got one information that the fake witnesses will fool them with false information. We are going to Kogoro's soon to proceed_"

"I can't" the partner directly interrupted him, his composure was confident and unchanged.

Tooru eyed him; actually, he glared him. "Don't tell me you are backing out_"

"No, I am not," the fake said, "But they saw me before. At least the kid with the glasses did"

"Oh, you mean Conan-kun?" there came a silent nod, "Yes that could become a problem if he sees the same face. Anyway, just disguise yourself, with your talent; you don't have to stick to one face. We already got you a new ID, we can make ten others on the spot" Amuro said grinning.

The kid said nothing for a moment, yeah no doubt that they could do that. 'But that's not the point, I can't put two disguises on for a long time.' He turned his gaze away, "All right," they noticed the inspector approaching.

"Sorry boys, it was Ran-kun," Migori said as he joined them. "Jeff-kun, Amuro-kun, I will send you to Kogoro's office. They'll need your help the most there"

"All right inspector, we'll head now if we have nothing else." The latter approved. "Goodnight" and they went outside. Amuro then said in a faint voice. "Looks like you're gonna have to stick to this face, for now, KID-kun"

"I already figured that out!" he mumbled, and they got inside a police car that was instructed to take them to the Mori residence. As the car reached its destination, they were greeted by a smiling Ran and a grumpy Sonoko. Edogawa was nowhere in sight.

"Please sit down, Otōsan will come in a minute. Coffee?"

"No, thanks. We're fine" The blonde smiled, she smiled back then left with Sonoko, to prepare something they were secretly working on.

"Hey, Jeff-kun," Tooru said catching the latter's attention, "What's wrong? You're too distracted"

"I don't like this place" He threw a lie. No, he was just thinking of how to retain his disguise. He didn't like to wear his friend's face or to put him in such great danger. Something was odd about Tooru, and it almost felt like he knew that the person beside him was a fake. 1311 contained himself and acted more like his leader.

"Well don't we all! Just keep focusing, we'll leave in few minutes" And he was silent as he spotted the 'Great Detective'. "Oh, Mori-san" he got up and greeted him. "Inspector Migori sent us to help. This is my new partner, Jeff-kun. He'll be on the syndicate's case too"

"Hmmm" Kogoro placed his hand in front of his mouth watching the partner with a suspicious obvious look. Jeff cracked behind his poker face. "Where have I seen you before?"

"I am quite sure that you met him while the police were gathered the other day," Tooru said with a vast smile.

"I see" the drunk guy taping his right hand into his left palm. The evil liar, Jeff thanked God for having his 'Partner' cover for him now. "Pleasure to meet you again, young man. How is all lately?"

"As it is, never changed; same old cases. And you, Mori-san?"

"We just finished the preparations, and that thief's case is long gone and closed. I don't know whether I should be happy to be rid of him or sad for his murder"

Kid's eye twitched. Amuro rapidly threw a smile, "Thieves are thieves. Nothing to grieve on, right Jeff-kun?"

"... yes… Of course!" he glared Tooru with the look of 'that's my friend you're talking about'. Yet Kogoro noticed nothing, the poor idiot. "So they closed his case for sure?"

"That's what I heard. Though the other inspector, what's his name...Ah! Ginzo_ should be happy to be rid of KID, yet he seemed down. Guess because he has no one else to chase anymore"

"Well it's normal, he was obsessed with him. He'll be fine; he'll get over it and chase some other amateur to the other side of the country" and Kogoro laughed.

'Amateur?' the nerves he had to talk of his leader like that in front of him. 'I'm getting you for this' he retained his calm gesture as they spoke few more none-important stupid stuff that he didn't intend to pay any attention too. Merely looking at Mori Kogoro made him feel like sleeping. So naive, so predictable, so... 'Unfitting' for his job.

Kogoro took down another full glass cup and sat up straight, finally showing a serious 'into the job' face. Both agents observed carefully, listening to what he had to say. "Tomorrow you'll go to Ekoda high school with Nakamori Aoko. I need you boys to guard the place, we have an Intel that the syndicate is planning to do something there. They are probably after her and the detective named Hakuba Saguru"

"Affirmative, Mori-san, but what exactly did the Intel say?"

"It's private, nothing that Megure would tell me about; I doubt that he knows about it," Mori said curious and alarmed. "But it definitely is big, that even if we shut the school down, it will be big trouble"

"Not a problem then" he smiled, 'Guess I will have to ask what ano kata has told the witnesses to say'. He looked at his phone. "Jeff-Kun, that's our cue," and he turned to Kogoro. "Have a nice day, Mori san, we'll catch up later" and they left.

They went downstairs, silent half the way. Soon enough they were under the building thinking of which road to head to, however, were interrupted by a text 'that person' sent to Tooru.

The young detective was reading the text with complete concentration as he neglected the boy beside him. 1311 watched with deep thoughts behind his mask. Amuro then looked up and laid the news with a serious face. "We are requested at the syndicate, immediately"

"But aren't we supposed to join the_"

Tooru directly interrupted him reminding him to abide by the syndicate's order once ensued. "We cannot argue it, our orders were laid out. Someone else will have to cover for us. Let's go" and he walked to the black Porsche waiting for them at the other side of the street.

They got in and were rapidly eyed by the driver; his green eyes piercing in the darkness of the moonless night. The cold breeze only made his glare shiver all the way into Kid's spine. He said nothing only his usual sarcastic Grin. "Did you lure them into the trap?"

"Of course," said the confident blonde. "Did you expect anything less? They'll believe everything they hear, with or without evidence. And they are already where I want them" he grinned. "All that is left is to keep them busy about the school, while we carry our mission without interruption in the 3rd station"

The Kaitou said nothing, watching in silence. He sensed the grey-haired man watching him from the corner of his eye through the car's front mirror. 'Keep your poker face up' 1311 continuously reminded himself. 'I don't like you Gin.' he smiled behind his mask. 'Besides, everything is going according to my plan~. There is no way that you will see it coming'

Gin only grinned, the cigarette held tightly between his teeth, relieved for having the boy at his control; though he cared not much the least. It was his restricted orders, wasn't it? The boss gave him strictly that mission; he wanted everyone to be watching the boy. Gin recalled what the boss told him that evening.

"It's not because we don't trust him. Nevertheless, his presence with us is very crucial. Whatever happens, I want him by our side, so try not to kill him, as you do with everyone who shows hesitation. He is bound to join us eventually; I will wait forever if I have to. Do not try to do anything. I want him to be completely loyal to us. No matter how many times he strays from us, we will always be guiding him back. He is a child eventually, one who must not be able to do anything without us"

Gin soon returned to reality and regained his concentration on the two boys with him. To be honest, he didn't like that proud detective; he hated his guts! To him, Tooru was nothing more than an amateur, a child who knew nothing about the shadows of the world. He was a detective, and Gin hated those to the maximum, even if they were mere spies, 'infiltrators' as they called themselves.

"We'll head back now," was all he said as he drove off. "We'll pass by the Hotel, Kaitou KID"

The latter's eyes widen as he kept his calm face. Oh, this wasn't good; he would almost panic. He didn't clean Jeff's scene of struggle! What if they figured he was not who he looked? Worst of all, the real Kaitou would be in deep trouble for slacking off the first day. He tried to retain a calm face, and it worked, as one could say when Gin only looked ahead satisfied.

Gin drove to the hotel and parked his old fancy car at the end of the street, careful enough not to be spotted. They got down after applying a mask, expect Kid who went to the reception desk and asked for the key to his apartment. The man asked who he was taking with him, 'Jeff' only said that they were friends.

The elevator reached his apartment and he opened the door, ready to be knocked out any minute now. Yet to his surprise, the room was crystal clean. He strode inside as calm as he could, thanking Jii for his great life-saving help, as they observed the room. Gin said nothing for a while, as he and Tooru sat down. They discussed the plans they intend to bestow upon the remaining 'good' officers.

"Tomorrow," Gin eyed his new ally, his cold eyes piercing like a hawk, "You'll help us find the gem that your partner hid from us. I don't care how; I know the silver bullet can always find it". Jeff said nothing, Gin knew well; as the other shadow syndicate members knew, that he was the silver bullet too. "You're destined to be on our side, and you will get it back for us. So I suggest that you start looking, I am sure someone knows of its location." His tone was dead and deep, it would have caused shivers to whoever was hearing it. He was careless and cold-blooded as always. "I am sure, that Kuroba boy told you where he left it. Even if it's lost in the forest, you alone can know where to look"

"So, tomorrow, under the moonlight, you'll bring it for us" completed the detective, his eyes not leaving the teen. "And of course, make sure to come alone. Moreover, even if he hadn't told you, then we'll give you some time to find it, three days, and not any day more. The moon will guide you to it, silver bullet-kun. I suggest you start looking, we can't miss another chance; find it before the moon is no longer full"

What else could he do aside approve? Who was next on the list that they threatened to kill if he double-crossed them again? Unfortunately, the list was too long to be narrowed… too long to leave anyone behind.

"Apparently, you are unaware of its location" he gave a sigh. They stood up, confident, and strode to the door. "Then, you have until midnight three days from now to hand it over, and you better not be late" with that, they left him in the darkness of his thoughts.

1311 did not like those visitors at all. He thought of it well, there was no chance to screw it up. How was he going to find it anyway? Kaito didn't mention a word about where he stashed it, whether or not he had it on him before his crash. 'They're probably watching me through their cameras that are hidden here; I cannot head back to the headquarters or change my disguise. I am sorry, silver bullet-kun; I have to wear your face a little longer.' He strode to the bathroom and took a look around. His mask will soon need fixing and he couldn't make many visits to the bathroom, attracting attention to the possibility of a mask being on his face. So he decided to take his chance and applied a new one.

Meanwhile, at the Kaitou KID headquarters, 1211 was still waiting for his partner to return. He got worried after another hour proceeded, he tried to call him for the tenth time, yet could not catch him on the line. The transmitters weren't receiving any signals; now he was truly concerned!

"I might as well track him" and he did, turning on the signal on the widescreen facing him. It struck him to realize that he was in the hotel, he knew something was fishy about it. Maybe they were watching him? He turned his watch on and send out a signal, and within few minutes, he received a text on his KID device.

 **I'm being watched, Gin is in the apartment below**

 **I can't leave the hotel or remove my mask**

 **Just stay with 1412 until the morning**

 **I'll handle this here until then**

 **-1311**

Konosuke got worried as he always did, bewailed what might ensue as he thought and poured the drama on the situation of 'what if' in his mind. He could neither aid 1311 nor get near him. Only one option remained for him to do at times like these. He must protect his last leader; losing him, means losing hope in averting those people. Either way, he couldn't let him die, the kid was family to them all. Furthermore, after multiple trips to the recovery room and watching the unconscious boy lying down, he felt sad for having him shot many times within a day.

Why was Snake so desperate? Nevertheless, what could he possibly do about it? The KIDs were targets from the start, and someone was going to get hurt eventually! So much for the boss' orders of not hurting the boy, Snake sure needed a hit or two on the head for it. It never failed to amaze the old man why the jewel thief was still in the syndicate after all the times he disobeyed the orders, and no doubt, he would still be doing it as long as he believed the bullet must die if it was not on their side.

The two figures were still lurking around, unnoticeable; they tried to ditch the hideout, yet were waiting for the partner to go elsewhere. Dave followed and checked how the boy was doing, yet could not perform any real checkups without making things move, since there was a camera above the beds. The partner in the other room would see something being lifted, and would eventually figure out the trick to it. All it would take to find the culprit was to use one of their heat vision glasses.

Thus, the two stood like rocks, with no other choice but to wait for him to access the codes, no other way would get them outside the vast place. No matter how good they were at hacking codes, the alarm would directly blow their cover. Thus, they waited, waited long until it was past two in the morning.

Finally, after having 1412 in a secure condition, Konosuke had to leave in order to check something in the BO's hideout. Despite Kudo and Dave's opportunity to escape the KID HQ, they noticed one crucial fact. 'If we leave, and he leaves, who will stay with 1412?'

'He might get worse again, nothing remains certain in his condition.' It never amazed Dave how he and Kudo thought alike, at least they didn't need to speak, he knew the novelist would stay.

Consequently, from one problem to another, they stayed. Not that they minded, the boy's safety was a priority. The KID partner left, assuring the unconscious boy that he will be back in two hours (Of course the boy couldn't hear him); but he still tried it anyway. He left after keeping him under a stable condition and gave him drugs to last through the night, or at least until he returned.

He left, and they stayed; watching him closely. That was the one good thing about the former Kaitou KID partners, all partners in fact. "Partners are partners" they would protect each other, even if it meant, staying on watch all night! At least, Dave could do a proper checkup, which gave him a bit of comfort when he decided to believe his test result, despite the fact that there was a monitor displaying all the vitals.

By morning, they'll have more than just bags under their eyes to worry about, but it was okay as long as 1412 lived to see the sunrise. The doctor sat on the floor, tired from all that standing from the earlier hours.

"Dave?"

He turned with closed eyes, "Yes, Yusaku?"

"Guess we couldn't make it into exposing you" he smiled, "It'll have to wait until the young thief is okay"

"Of course" The doctor bid, placing his hands behind his head. "I'll wait as long as it takes. I cannot let a child die, now can I?" Kudo sat down, they realized the boy was going through rough times; he was too weak to live, his face pale as the moon, so far remaining as Kaito's face. "He's lost too much blood! No matter how much we connect, it won't keep him from dying before dawn"

"We have to do our best"

 **…oOo…**

After hours and hours had progressed, the sun came up. 1412 woke up ushering in pain and deep headaches piercing every side of his head, as he almost immediately realized the familiar place. 'The hideout?' he tried to move but the sharp pain forced him to freeze. He saw his hands and shoulder bandaged neatly, and the wires on his chest. The annoying cold feeling in his nose easily told him that he had the nasal tube connected. He didn't like it, but he couldn't remove it without getting on 1311's angry side.

He just hoped that he really was in the hideout and not the syndicate or a public hospital. For some reason, all he could remember was being at his apartment, and now he was here. No doubt that his partners saw the variations on his trackers and came to help him, truly, he thought he should stop worrying them.

The place was too dark for him to assume anything, but he did recognize the lining of the four beds, the lake of curtains and the ventilator in the ceiling. He knew for sure that he wasn't tied to the bed, and he wanted to keep things that way. So he stayed still, only keeping one hand on his head. He wasn't alone, and he didn't want to attract 1311's attention if he moved. The latter was most likely testing him again, waiting to see if he was going to get up just to bind him to the bed. As usual. This time, he wanted to be a step ahead of the overly worried 'parent' and did not leave any chances.

"Stay still, 1412" as he expected, the voice broke the silence. Surprisingly, in the disguised monotone.

'I should have known, 1311 will always have something to say no matter what I do. I am officially making him the parent in this team'

"I'd listen if I were you"

He looked towards the direction of the sound, yet all he could see were two dark figures standing by the door. Their voices were not vague to him, "1211?" There came a nod. He bought the disguise, without even realizing that the real partners were away.

"Just stay down, you'll only open your wounds again"

"He's right; you've already been through a lot," the voice of 1211 said, then went silent. "Put talking on the side, you need to rest"

'Something feels wrong here' He obeyed the order; he knew they were beside him the whole time. "Sorry" using the code meant that they had someone spying, Who was it? In here of all places, the person must be a pro, or, they let him in. 'Perhaps, the syndicate is using their listening devices, or 1311 is on infiltration duty on us today'

They came closer and sat beside him on the chairs placed to his left, "Don't worry, it wasn't anything major. We weren't going to leave you like that. Just try to rest" Yusaku helped him down.

"1412, what were you thinking?" as expected, the scolding came. Both Yusaku and 1412 knew it was going to happen. It wouldn't be natural if Dave didn't act like 1311. "Why did you even go to them, and alone?"

The teen looked away, 'yeah, I was going to get scolded sooner or later.' He let himself sigh mentally and gave all his strength to answer. "I had too; I couldn't just leave them kil-"

"I know, but you have to understand, you are no good to yourself or to others in your current condition" it felt like the speech was prepared, typical 1311.

1412 remained silent, they were right anyway. Either way, he was all they had now. And at the same time, he had to help too. Kaito always risked his life for them; he could do the same. It was enough for him that he cared about them that he would risk his life for them whenever needed. He was sure that they would do the same for him.

"We don't want any more excuses, alright?" 1211 said and turned to 1311, "Stay beside him, I will be back."

After a moment of consideration and connecting the pieces together, 1412 raised a mental smile. 'So that's how it is? Okay, I'll play along then'. "Where are you going, 1211?" he held in confusion, pulling a great act. "You can't leave if I don't provide the code"

"…right. Gomen" Kudo was silent. He saw the boy was about to get up, but he quickly told him to stay still.

"I'll be fine. Besides, you can't stay here forever" he went to the door, as difficult as it was for him to walk, and he pressed the code. "When you're back, I will access your entrance." mentally he smiled. As if he would fall for it. 'Unless you want to be stuck here forever, Kudo-san'

The disguised 1211 approved, then left. Dave was relieved, yet did not understand how the boy easily let Kudo out, without verifying if they were the real partners or the fake. 'Well, I guess he knows how hard the system is to hack'

1412 decided to give it a shot and see if 1311 was a fake too, "Say, 1311, how is Kaito-san doing?" he watched in silence.

Dave wavered to answer, mentally surprised at how the boy referred to his partner despite them being friends and of the same age. "He's fine, recovering actually. But it will take some time"

'Oh, he is a fake all right! I only refer to him as Kaito-san when strangers are around. 1311 and 1211 follow the same_ almost_ and would know our traps and ways. The real 1311 would flinch and glare me, reminding me that we are friends, a family that should not let honorifics stand between us' he raised a smile, "That's good, I was worried" He looked away, well, since it's Dave, he could ask him. "When will we get him back? It's not right to leave him like that"

"I...I know" Dave said. "But I recall…we...gave our word. Until he is well"

1412 gave himself a mental slap, "I know, I know, but... oh, I don't know, it's not fair. What kind of friends are we to leave him there? He should be with us, not them" he paused, 'despite all your efforts, you need to understand that we are his trusted friends' the man was silent. "Partners should stick beside their partners when they are down, no matter what" he rolled his eyes away, "guess it's my fault for agreeing from the first place"

"Would like to say so too" Dave teased, still retaining the tone. Deep down, he tried to understand 1412's point. "They have the right to protect him too."

"We only got each other to trust" as the boy said that, Dave was taken aback. 'Good, it worked' he continued, "Kaito-san didn't leave us when we were wounded, not even the Hospital knew, he looked after all of us, up until we could stand. Moreover, he'll be upset when he knows that we left him with them while he was down. We all know how much he hates to be around people who know about his double life; man, we all hate that! If he wasn't with Kudo-san, there was no way that I'd agree to leave him there"

"I know" Dave looked away, "I don't know what to say! I can never eye the inspector when I see his concern for Kaito"

"Neither can I! Kaito-san is like a son to him. I am sure he thinks of him as Aoko-chan. Yet, neither of them was supposed to be left behind. And she will get extremely angry if we say no to her father" Dave laughed, 'But she will also want what is best for him, which is to keep him with us', he fixed his eyes in 1311's. "Besides, she's targeted too, it's not safe to leave her there. The syndicate doesn't care about the others, so they won't bother themselves to hurt them. Beating around the bush is not their style"

"She is quite scary, I doubt she won't be able to handle herself" and 1412 approved, knowing not why Dave could clearly see how much the lad cared. "What will you do now? What will we all do?"

"We don't have a choice but to wait, we're only three against seven; our chance is limited. With 1411 and 1314 absent, we can't face them alone, not without having anyone else going down," he said. 'Besides, I can't risk letting you discover us. Kaito already told us about your skills!'

"Look who is talking," He glared. "The only person we'll lose is you if you keep straining yourself. Or do you want me to lock you up?" he teased. However, the boy only laughed.

"I can access any code, from inside and outside. I'll get out in a second, but you, on the other hand, are stuck. Now who is teasing?" he grinned, 'They should know that by now. We already told them about the complex system that 1314 made.'

"I hate you" Dave blathered with an eye roll, "Just rest, please, and try to sleep."

"But…" yet Dave glared him, 'I can't sleep with you around…' the glare was still locked in his eyes, "All right, but please, when you need me, wake me. When uncle comes, the code is 2161998" and he turned, closing his eyes. Soon he was fast asleep, or so Dave thought.

Dave stood paused at those words. 'Uncle? Comes back? Wait, does he mean 1211?' he was confused. He watched the boy sound asleep, glad for his safety. However was more worried about a lot of things. Just where was the other partner? Where did Yusaku go! Dave didn't know what to do aside from keeping the code in his memory. He feared that if he accessed it when the real partner comes, his cover would be blown. So much for 'trust'.

 **...oOo...**

 _The changes are taking their course next ch, separating the first and second version of both stories! It will change greatly and set the plot apart in ch 10! Kindly be patient, those are 2 chapter 10s that I will be rewriting and fixing._

 _Note to readers, black is pretty quite much the only color the kaitous use. From cars to clothes to anything else along that line (except for the KID white costume, that is an exception) since it's easy to hide and blends with the dark. In the series, I am sure you noticed most of the disguises were navy or brown with sometimes black jackets or shirts (some with printed things on them, reference to the teleportation episode when KID pointed his card gun on Conan's back), I don't follow that. Here, they wear black entirely, whether jacket, hoods, shoes, or pants. There nothing is on it, no other color. If they are anywhere dark, they blend in perfectly, especially with blackout xD Even their wigs are black. :p_

 _( something in the back of my mind told me to point that out. I guess I felt the curiosity from one of you in regards to what the KIDs wear xD )_

 _Aside from that, 1412 prefers black ever since his life became a mess. I won't say more :p_

 _Oh and one more thing, if the title above where you see 'next chapter' does not include the word 'redone' at the end of the name of the ch, don't bother going to the next the chapter. The lack of the word means that it still has the 'chapter under update' content._

 _Please be aware that it applies to ALL chapters. Even the summery will tell you up until which ch is done. I try to make it as easier as possible for you to not get confused. I noticed a lot of you checking them and jumping from ch to ch until you realize there is nothing there_

 _I suppose taking turns with each ch is fair~ Two stories, two completely different plots are not easy to manage / something I mix what I said here and what I said there …_

 _The sequel will be postponed, for now, I am truly sorry. I have ch 1 done, but I won't update it before I finish ch 2 (so I know what to hint out hahaha) ch 2 is still has a few words…_

 _If you want, send me a PM and I will notify you whenever an update is released here._ Unfortunately _, that is only bcz I cannot delete the chps, since I have_ reviews _I need to answer. The 'follow story' will only be helpful after you reach ch 29… it won't help you with the redoing chps thing. My offer will always stand, so PM me whenever you like. That goes the same for questions, so don't be shy._


	10. A Little Kaitou

_Japanese mini list:_

 _Kawaisou: How sad_

 _bold italics are English conversations_

 _I borrowed parts from the other version, which happens with chapters with common ideas._

 _enjoy_

 ** _…oOo…_**

 **Ch. 10: A Little Kaitou**

Back at the KID lair, after the partners had returned, 1311 kept his eyes on 1412 all the time. By 'all the time', he kept looking through the cameras of the recovery room and checked on him personally every hour. Despite how many times he tried to distract himself, his mind still revolved around what he and 1211 saw when they returned to the hideout a few hours ago. There was no mistake that their leader couldn't have moved on his own and there was proof of professional medical attention done on him. So he checked the cameras since the boy didn't look like he suspected anything.

The strange part was the cover was clearly on his back, which he could not have done by himself. 1211 had the cover lower when he left, and the boy was lying on his back at that time. 1311 watched the footage to make sure he was right.

 _1412 woke up, he looked towards the door and talked to someone. Then two figures stepped forward in the KID partner attire and they had a conversation then one of the two persons left while the other stayed with the boy until he fell asleep._

" **1412** ," he said through the device. No answer came, he pushed his gaze on the camera and saw the boy was asleep. Being the parent he was nicknamed by his partners as, he headed towards the recovery room and checked on his leader.

1412 was tired, not technically panting, but he was breathing a little hard. There was no fever and he was already on antibiotics (though no infections took place, thankfully), but he was still feeling his fresh pain despite the painkillers being active. 1311 rolled his eyes away, he approached to add more drugs in the cannula, whether or not that would make him less worried, he knew that wouldn't solve the issue. "I am going to ground you" he muttered, "idiot boy"

"He's no different from our usual idiot who pushes himself head first towards danger" came a voice from behind him. "Just give it some time, he'll be okay. After everything, he didn't get any time to actually lie down!" 1311 nodded, sometimes Jii spoke with more care than anyone he had met in his entire life. "Stop worrying for no reason, _mommy~_ "

"Quit calling me that!" he was pissed for sure now; _nothing_ made his nerves tick more than that.

"Why? It suits your _worried_ _sick motherly_ side~"

1311 gave him the deadliest glare no foe could ever give. "You and Jeff are both dead if you call me that again!" his response was a fixed grin, "Treating me like a woman... really!"

Konosuke laughed, "Sorry~" the partner didn't buy it. They enjoyed tormenting each other like that...

When the young leader woke an hour later, he wasn't confused when 1311 showed him the footage, which led partner to believe that he didn't realize the act. Of course, there was the necessity to know who the culprits were, but when 1412 heard them speaking secretly, he looked away. That caught 1311's attention directly, and he had to admit what he knew of the matter. Thankfully, their worries lessened when they found out who and why, but they had to take more precautions to prevent anyone from entering again.

1311 did not admit his prior knowledge, nor will ever in the matter of facts, that he _knew_ they had company and distracted 1211 ever since they enter and left the hotel. But since 1412 interacted with the two fakes, he might refer to something and Jii would look at him with confusion in his eyes. In addition to that, 1412 was a bit suspicious when 1311 told them about his discovery, especially when the partner didn't look worried, as if he trusted the two all along. It wasn't a problem, but 1412 hoped to be filled in on such situations beforehand.

1311 told Jii to look after him, while he watched the cameras and made plans against the Ravens. 1211 and 1412 knew that wasn't the only thing he would be doing in the control room. "1311 is watching me, isn't he?"

"Of course!" 1211 just grinned, "we have a parent in this team~ it's his job to watch over you kids~"

" _Kids_ …yeah right…" 1412 grinned, laying down more comfortably whenever the parent left the room, "just because we are _the_ KIDs doesn't make us _kids_. Not our fault 1311 is way older than us" he shrugged.

The old man laughed, "Older than me too~ but you two are babies compared to 1311~

"Jii-chan, not you too!" teasing wasn't something he liked. "You know, I am becoming nervous like this…. Constantly watched… try and hint it…" but Konosuke laughed. As if the partner didn't know it already. "Treated like a bedridden patient makes me feel more down and tired…"

"I am surprised you're still not used to it! You know how _mommy_ is…"

"Yeah, and I can't really judge 1311, Jii-chan. I am more unconscious than awake... " it had only been four hours since he woke, but they were aware that he needed supervision. People in his condition should not be left alone, lay low to remain awake and be talking. But being the stubborn boy he is, he didn't like to sleep when he could stay awake a little longer. Even if he was dead beat and tired (like he was now) he didn't like to rest. That would be a waste of time.

"It hasn't been a month since you woke up from your last coma, Bocchama. You have to understand that 1311 is really worried about you. We all are. Just, be more careful next time..." The leader didn't say anything, Jii knew his message reached him, "And if you don't rest, you won't be able to help us" he teased, "1311 will take all his sweet time and torment me with his orders. Don't leave me with him~ 1413 is no different~"

A smile drew itself on 1412's face, "Well if that's the case, then sure! I'm glad someone likes me~" Konosuke chuckled. He could feel 1311's eyes on him, glaring like a hawk. He wanted to laugh, but that would be too painful on his freshly sewn wounds. 'I know you care~ I'm just teasing' his eyes said. The feeling vanished right away.

" _They_ are calling you Jeff now?" and the boy nodded, "That means…"

"I know…" he looked away, "it won't be a matter of time before they threaten them too. I will stop going there and pick a new name." Jii could see the remaining words on his face, 'There's too many innocents there, I can't risk it' he nodded. "I might as well give up being a reporter too"

"That would be best, yes," Konosuke said with an eye roll, "What will you do? As another job?"

"I don't know… I liked working at the station. Maybe I will join that company, the one Kaito told you about"

"That would be a good change, bocchama. You have the skills~"

1412 nodded, he felt his body growing more tired, Jii knew that each even breath was a disguised forced pant. Truth was, he knew they were seeing his vitals and how hard it was for him to maintain equal breaths, but he wasn't going to let his pain and tiredness be plastered on his face. Poker face was more than just necessary for a kaitou, especially for a leader. A weak and tired boy wasn't someone they could count on.

He did his best to keep the conversation going, eventually, he failed against his body and it pulled him into a deep sleep for three days until it allowed him to wake. Once he woke, the partners knew that he was okay and no longer in danger. At first, they were so worried, yet were relieved when he woke, half-healed and just fine.

Konosuke watched him, worried to his core during those three days. 1311 would have busted a nerve if the boy kept stressing himself with talking. But to keep him conscious any more than that was out of the question, they planned to drug him if he resisted. Regardless of his persistence and how much 1412 tried to be obedient, the partner still barged in eventually.

"You are restrained from moving one inch, kid" 1311 ordered and shut the door with a loud click before hearing any answers.

Jii raised a smile. "Told you that you're going to get it~"

"But I didn't even move…" the old man still shook his head. "Why does _mommy_ snap at me anyway~?" his words were then interrupted by a cough. He sighed, 'yeah, leave it to 1311 to be all bossy and mean when he wants us to obey his orders' he slumped back on the bed, his back already hurting from all the lying down. The door wasn't going to open anytime soon, Jii was _babysitting_ him and the controls were with 1311 who would not submit and let him out like the others would.

"Jii-chan, it's okay, you can go. I'm fine"

"Not until your vitals are steady, _Bocchama,_ " insisting wasn't going to help the boy. "I know you can't rest if someone is around. But you are not well now, you have to get used to it." Nothing came from the boy, "would you sleep if I busy myself with something?"

"Yup"

"For real?" he arched an eyebrow, it was too good to believe.

"As long as you don't stare at me in my sleep, then yes, sure~" the face was honest.

Jii sighed, covering his hand over his head. "Alright, Bocchama. I will be back in a minute," that said, he left the room.

1412 turned his gaze to the camera above the door. "You do know I will have to come out sooner or later, right?" he said aloud, knowing well the partner was listening from the control room. When no answer came, he sighed. "Parents, what did I do to deserve them?" he muttered, aware that it would trigger the grumpy partner into talking.

" **I heard that** ," The voice from the speaker said from beside the bed, falling into the trap. 1412 grinned, " **Be obedient and rest or I** ** _will_** **drug you,** ** _kid_** " that grin went down quickly.

'So much for talking...' he sighed. He didn't like being drugged or forced to rest. "We've been through this before…"

" **Apparently not enough!** " There was no doubt that 1311 would drug him, 1412 knew that by hard after all his struggles with them for that matter. They always drugged him whenever he refused to rest. Besides, even then, 1311 never listened to Kaito's orders when he knew what he had to do.

'But really? More rest, after three whole days!?' he rolled his eyes away, speaking with a down unconvinced voice, "I can barely do that anymore!"

" **Sure you can** ," the partner said and saw 1412 sighing, " **Judging by your vitals, you're going to pass out anytime now. Wounds don't heal in** _ **three**_ **days, your body is still exhausted** "

"But-"

" _ **Try**_ " there was no answer, " **Do as you agreed with Jii. You said that you'll sleep, you don't like lying** "

"I hate it when you use my words against me…"

" **Not my fault~"** he heard the partner laugh, **"you're the too goody-goody kid who keeps his word, Jeff~** "

"Oh, calling me by my fake name too… I must worry~! Are you encouraging me to be a bad kid and lie? Cause I'd love to see that~"

" **Shush it or the syringe will be the last thing you'll see** "

" _Grumpy_ _scary_ _mommy…_ " he muttered under his breath, regretting the conversation from the first place. 1311 was right, he was too tired to be doing anything, talking included. Not that anyone could ever make 1311 change his mind, he always got what he wanted. "Fine," 1412 turned on his left side before his partner decided to barge in with the syringe. "Just don't stare, you know I'm shy"

" **Fine** " That came out a little too dry.

Luckily, he had his phone with him, so he decided to thank the two personally. He knew he had up to ten minutes before the door opens since they knew he doesn't fall asleep fast.

1311's watched him toying with his phone, it didn't look important. And since he got the boy into cooperating, he could ignore a few minutes of texting. 'Only a few'

 _ **...oOo…**_

In the morning that day, Aoko visited Yusaku and spoke with him in private after she asked to arrange a meeting with him. Nothing personal came from her as she delivered two messages from the two KIDs whom they had impersonated hours ago. He read them carefully and she waited for him to finish.

The first letter was neat and printed on a white paper. White for peace, huh? That's good.

 **Thank you for dropping by to help; you saved him again**

 **-1211**

That sounded truly nice and supportive of future cooperation, as for the second, it wasn't set to identify whether the person was thankful or angry. He skimmed over it another time just to make sure he wasn't reading it with the wrong emotions. It was handwritten with a white pen on a black thick paper. 'Black, humph, that screams like a threat' and thick just to confirm it.

 **If you want us to still** ** _trust_** **you, stay away from our territory. Leave us to look after each other. As for now, I will only leave Kaito-kun in your care. No additional help is needed.**

 **I hope you never repeat it again and just so you know, we made our procedures double impossible to miss anything.** ** _Dare_** **and try,** ** _Kudo_**

 **-1311**

When Yusaku stared at the paper, he easily realized the anger overflowing in it. 'Trust' was carved into the paper, as well as the words 'dare' and 'Kudo' that were written with more hatred than he could picture. 1311 was angry alright. No, that was an understatement, the partner was outraged. Aoko smiled, aware of his trail of thoughts. 1311's actions and character seemed to be carved in their minds, who could forget anyway?

She explained with a smile on her face, "1311 is always over protective~ especially of 1412 because he doe-"

"Doesn't defend himself. So I realized~ too legal~

"Tell me about it~ anyway, you can completely ignore that letter~ Aoko does all the time~" she said with a chuckle, "Anyway, they knew you were in the hideout from the start and they knew you wanted to make sure 1412 was okay. Actually, 1412 figured out your disguises easily too, he just played along. He usually does that to not worry anyone…" Yusaku raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, he doesn't like to worry anyone. He's a lot like Kaito, they're like two faces of the same coin" somehow that didn't seem to please her, "Stubborn too~"

"Figured out, huh?" he wanted to know how he slipped. Aoko wasn't hiding her knowledge of knowing them a little more than what she said to the detectives the other day. Maybe because she knew she could say a bit more to him? From her face, she didn't know much aside what they allowed her to know. That was a smart move from all the Kaitous, she'd be safer that way.

"Yeah, they had memorized each other's methods of talking or something like that… They even had Aoko memories a few ways, but don't expect Aoko to tell you~ Precautions~" she said with a wave of a hand, he grinned. Precautions would never hurt. "Back to the topic, 1412 wasn't even going to mention anything. 1311 showed him the fakes on the cameras and had to drag the names out of him~" Nothing in her face gave the slightest hint of her opinion or what she thought of it. Thankfully, the KIDs didn't look like they dropped their trust and allowed their shrunken leader to remain with them until he recovers. She cleared her throat, cutting him out of his musings. "Aoko says thanks too~"

"No need for that, Nakamori-kun" he gave a soft smile, "The least we could do~"

That said, she thanked him for receiving her visit and returned home with Saguru who _happened_ to be going to Beika for who knew what reason and _saw_ her heading out of her home. He wasn't going to tell her, but she knew it was for backup and discussing the plans with the other shrunken victims. That and he was keeping an eye on her, typical Hakuba.

She hid a smile from her façade, she was thankful for his worries. 'He reminds Aoko a lot of Kaito. He pretends that he doesn't care but behaves like the gentleman~'

After the girl left, he turned to his wife by the door. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" her glare was petrifying, but he would never submit. 'Putting your nose in their affairs just to make sure they were fine'

Yusaku grinned, "not really, you know me well by now~"

"Well get up," Conan approached to his view, "dinner is ready and Kāsan has been nagging on my head for an hour now about boring stuff. I need a distraction!"

Yusaku sat eventually, chatting with his wife, son and Dr. Dave, having their meal calmly until he received a text on his phone. He read it and raised a smile, "read this," he said to Dave who was beside him, he leaned towards him and read it too. Yukiko wasn't surprised, she knew they shared everything.

 **Sorry Kudo-san, I had no intention of mentioning anything.**

 **1311 found out. I hope you didn't get a scolding too** ~

 **1311 still has a few more though~**

 **I'd be careful if I were you~**

 **Anyway, thanks** ~

 **\- 1412**

Dave's poker face remained calm, but he was mortified behind it. Yusaku didn't seem to be worried, and when he asked, Yusaku told him about Aoko's visit earlier in the day. That made him sink in his thoughts, 'So our cover was blown after all! Well, there's no need to go there anyway, the boy is okay now and in good hands, that's all that matters'

Yusaku texted back, "anytime, and no problem, I was surprised that you knew it was us. You had us played, young thief"

 **I wouldn't be KID if I didn't realize who the two were** ~

 **And I just played along, it would have been awkward if I confronted you about it** ~

 **-1412**

Yusaku added the unsaid line in his head, "You helped me again, I could have at least kept your visit a secret"

… _ **oOo…**_

(Three weeks later)

Inside a dark half-lit room of the Kudo manner, the two young detectives stood by their rival's side, watching him in his shrunken form, soundly asleep on Shinichi's bed. The bandages were still there, wrapped around every inch of his skin, his pale face forever worn and pained.

"He's …"

"Innocent looking," came the interruption before he could expect it. "Despite his worn out appearance, that is"

"I was kinda going for 'like a child'," Conan said with a glare headed towards the blonde.

Hakuba grinned, unshaken by the strong stare coming from the small child, "Innocent, child, still nothing like the older trouble-maker Kuroba-kun!"

"Still on surnames, I see? I thought you two were familiar…" his eyebrow was arched.

"Not really, we're just classmates. Although Kuroba-kun calls me by my last name and he doesn't stick to any honorifics, it isn't out of friendship~"

Conan laughed, "Well, at least you knew him! His identity and personality still reserve a mystery to me. I wanted to analyze him personally, not just hear from his friends who he is or how he acts" he then stood up, a mixed expression on his face until he walked to the door. "By the way, Hattori will come for help. They should arrive anytime soon"

"Ah, the detective from the West, Kudo-san said he'll be helping you and Mori-san. But why ask him to come all the way from Osaka? The police are right her_"

"Yeah, I know, but I can't trust them like I trust him. And before you start asking questions or referring to God knows what like Hattori does, yes, he knows my real identity. And he can't keep a secret, I don't know how the world didn't find out by now!"

A grin covered Hakuba's face, "I wonder indeed~"

Conan grimaced, walking towards the corridor, "And here is another one who will torment me!" and closed the door with a loud thud. 'As if I don't have enough of those!'

Saguru didn't flinch when the door shut hard, he was used to Kuroba slamming doors when he was angry. 'You could have at least turned on the lights' he wasn't planning on making fun of the whole Edogawa act, why did Conan think he would? Maybe that was because he was surrounded by people who just like to torm_ tease him.

His thoughts were cut when Kuroba moved his hand, then a small hum followed. "It looks like you're about to wake," he muttered and texted the doctor. The reply came quickly, short and to the point. Dr. Dave was a person with an easy character to memorize. Even so, he was the most difficult person to anticipate how he'd behave. Moreover, he had the skill that meant they should worry…

 **Don't say anything personal until I make a checkup**

 **-Dr. Dave**

Kaito slowly opened his eyes, yet could see nothing for the moment. He felt that his body was worn out and sleepy, yet some truck run him over. The pain, however, could not stop him from moving. "Where am I?" he said while looking around the unfamiliar room, he immediately noticed the man with blond hair standing beside him near the bed.

The person gave a modest assuring smile, "You're home" his voice came out soft, trying to assure the thief that he meant no harm. "How are you feeling?"

The faux child straightened himself, he hesitated to answer at first. The place didn't look like home to him, and who was this guy anyway? "I'm okay, I guess…" He decided to put his mind at ease and ask the question that bothered his mind, "Who are you?"

Hakuba said nothing for a moment, remembering what Dave told him. 'There might be memory loss.' So he said nothing, thinking of a better approach. "I am a friend" the answer was accompanied by a modest smile, yet the solo thought that troubled him, was why Kuroba sound so childishly and unusually innocent? "Do you remember anything from earlier?"

Kuroba made a weird face, sinking in deep thoughts. Was he trying to recall the last incident? That made Hakuba wonder why the person with the best memory took so long before he gave the feared answer.

"...I don't know…"

Hakuba rubbed his head, something seemed out of its place if he was looking at it from the right perspective. Then came the sudden realization as to how deep the head wounds were. He had to check, and since he got the thief into talking, he could push his luck and ask that question in particular. "I...hmm… What's...what's your name, kiddo?"

"Kiddo?" the child said with wide eyes, then cast them at the closet's mirror. He saw his reflection and thought for approximately an entire minute and forty-two seconds, Hakuba noted. He looked down at his hands trying to remember, but nothing was coming up. The teen detective allowed his eyes to analyze the shrunken thief once more. The face wasn't the cunning elusive magician's, the smile was inverted into a sad expression that he had never seen from the smiling crazy phantom. Then his attention fell on the hands, the kaitou was anxious, moving them together as a desperate attempt to think of something.

That wasn't the Kuroba Kaito that he knew, no, this was someone entirely different. Someone who knew nothing about himself. That cleared, he threw the answer for the seemingly small child. "You don't know, do you?"

The child nodded, then finally realized the bandages wrapped around his tiny hands and head. What Happened? The sad small sapphire eyes seemed to say, holding back worried expressions between them. "Why can't I remember?" the tone wasn't cunning, it wasn't an act, Saguru was sure of it.

Hakuba observed for a quick moment, 'Oh, thank Kami... he doesn't look like he will cry!' he thought. 'What do I say?' he thought for a moment, "An unfortunate accident, I'm afraid. Up until now, we were waiting for you to wake. You see, you received a strong hit to your head. I am sure that your memory will return if you rest properly"

"What kind of accident?" the boy said suddenly, was it just curiosity or was he trying to piece things together?

"A car accident, a hit and run," the farthest from the truth, the safer he would be. His memory would come back if he heard "snipers" or "crash". Saguru had to keep him astray from what truly happened. "Fortunately, you were hospitalized on time" The man seemed to be calm, wearing what seemed like a uniform to the little boy. 'A little late, but on time. Else wise, you wouldn't be here now, Kuroba-kun'

"I don't mean to be a little curious, but do you know my name?"

Saguru didn't really like that question, and he couldn't allow himself to be answering it until the doctor got a proper test done. So he shook his head, "I am sorry, I was told to say nothing until the doctor makes his tests. He needs to determine how deep your memory loss is. So before that happens, I cannot give any information, little one"

The thief turned his sight to his hands, before landing them back straight into the detective's eyes, "How little am I then? If I can know…." the teen hesitated. To that, Kaito sighed mentally. 'Even that I can't know?'

"Four"

The voice made them turn towards it, Kaito seemed happy with the answer. His classmate was glad for the helpful interference. 'Oh Thank Kami, that was close!' he thought behind his calm face, forever grateful that Dr. Dave arrived before he had to answer some complicated questions as Kuroba seemed to have a troublesome_ handful_ amount.

"It's kind of hard for me to adapt to that," the Kaitou said with a sort of smile to which the doctor smiled in return. At least he was being straightforward with his thoughts. The doctor saw the child looking at him as if he was waiting for some elaborations_ or any explanation_ that he might be allowed to know.

"My name is Dave, I am your doctor for the time being," He gave a soft smile then continued, "Now, if you feel able to, mind if I ask you some questions?" The boy sustained, "You don't know your age, or your name, correct?" and there came another nod from Kaito.

"Can I know my name now?" the boy said with eager wide eyes, but the doctor shook his head. "More questions?" that didn't seem to please him. Oh well, procedures were necessary.

Dave sustained, and Kaito gave a slight sigh. "Just a couple more, I won't ask difficult things. It's clear that your mind gave a blank, but we need to know what you remember" Kaito listened as the questions followed, gradually ascending from parents to friends to school. None of which he had answers to. Finally, there came a small intellectual test, if he could manage to do stuff like reading and writing. A complete failure and it frustrated him. "Well, at least you can handle a conversation, writing and reading won't be much of a problem unless you have school"

"School?" the boy repeated, it didn't sound like something fun. 'Why do I feel that there is something wrong here?'

"I am sure that things will sound weird to you now, but you will catch up on some of them in no time. After all, how much could a four-year-old know?" Kaito looked at him confused, "Well, you are four, aren't you?"

"I don't know…" he looked away, "nothing is coming up here!"

Dave let a modest laugh out, "Well, you just woke up, it's normal. I saw a lot of similar cases, it'll take around a few days until you start getting some 'familiar' thoughts of knowing certain things. Well, we will go to the hospital once my friend comes, and we will return when the tests are over. Can you handle that?" Kaito sustained.

"Can I go by a fake name until you can tell me? Just to know that I am meant in a conversation"

Dave turned to Hakuba, "Well you are familiar with him, pick a name since your friends will be visiting soon," Hakuba shot a glare at the doctor. One that said 'Don't lie to him' as clear as daylight. Dave then taped his right hand to his left, as if he came up with a bright idea, "Then let's call him anonymous!"

Kaito laughed, "That's not necessary, I will choose my fake name if that's where you're going" Dave raised a smile. "On second thought, clueless over here. Why is choosing a name so difficult?" not that he could remember names now.

"Don't take it personally. Everyone is like that. Well, I will try to let it have a similar ring to your name. Hmmm… since you have none of your memories, I find Kaoru fitting"

"Doesn't sound so bad, I hope it's catchy, _ne_?" Hakuba said with a wink, a gentle smile on his face. "Try to get used to it, Kaoru-kun"

The door received a knock and opened, Kudo Yusaku went in. "I see you woke up" he gave a smile as he strode to the child. The boy didn't seem to recognize him, "Well, are you ready to head out to the hospital?"

"It depends on how scary it is~" he said joking, then quickly realized that his feet didn't budge.

"Oh, I forgot to add that to the list of your injuries" Dave looked up, scratching his nape. "I should have remembered to mention it earlier..." He approached and held the child in his arms. "Until you can walk again," he said as they were exiting the room, "you'll have to stay down for some time" they could hear him as he went down the stairs.

Saguru stopped Yusaku before he turned to leave, "Is it okay to leave him in the dark like that, Kudo-san?"

Nothing came for a short moment, Hakuba knew he needn't ask. How were they going to explain the complicated international criminal thing to a physically four-year-old _with_ amnesia?

Better not

"For now yes, Hakuba-kun. We don't know how much impact Kaito-kun received to his head. Any information can cause more than just break down. For now, let's allow things to pass like that. When he starts getting fragrances of his memories back, he'll be able _ somewhat_ to understand the shrunken story. But for the time being, he has to continue thinking of himself as a child"

"But he won't take it easy, he already knows that things are not in their right place, like his size and age for starters"

"But that is common in memory loss and amnesia cases, Hakuba-kun. A lot of things will seem hard to handle or sound unbelievable, even if he was in his normal height" with that, the two went down the stairs. Hakuba watched them enter the car and drive away. He closed the door behind them and went to the living room as the others finally arrived.

… _ **oOo…**_

"So, how is Kaito-kun?" Yukiko asked somewhat worried, "I hope nothing serious happened, Yu-chan left immediately without saying a word!"

"Difficult, but it's nothing major to worry about," the teen detective assured. "They will perform a mere head scan for Kuroba-kun and see how serious his amnesia is" Yukiko had no idea why Hakuba didn't look the least worried. Was every friend of the Kaitou capable of doing the poker face thing?

She let the bitter worry of hers exit her mouth, "Oh, Amnesia! It's so not the time for that, imagine what could happen if_"

"Don't worry about that, Kāsan" the shrunken detective joined the conversation. "We'll keep a close eye on him. Tōsan said that Kuroba-kun will join us at school, of course, we will give him a fake name and he will think that it's his real name. That way, he'll be safe from the syndicate until he gets his memories and skills back" without those, he wouldn't stand a chance if the syndicate found him.

Yukiko and Saguru stood there thinking of the boy's words. So, he was going to keep an eye on him personally then? In that case, they didn't need to worry much.

"Shin-chan, I hope it is as easy as you make it sound. But, a mere resemblance will blow his cover if they track him. After all, members like Sharon-chan knew Kaito-kun when he was little" she said, sounding worried as her face hinted.

"For now, from certain intel from 1412, the syndicate still believes that Kuroba-kun truly died. I mean, the young thief was a perfect replacement to play the body. Even the syndicate couldn't deny that it was a real _mask-less_ body under their noses. Even I was fooled by the drug that the partners used, and the thief had real wounds on him. Nothing that made the situation difficult to believe. I know the partners are saying it was a mask that wouldn't be removed easily, but I will stick to my intuition that he strikes a twin-like resemblance to the Kaitou KID. Or we can say, plastic surgery" his mother laughed. Conan smiled back at the laughable idea, 'I hope that I am not wrong. There are too many look-alikes already!'

"Will we inform the partners that Kuroba-kun woke?" the blond waited patiently for the answer. The shrunken detective was remarkably good at making fully accurate plans. Thank God that he didn't become a criminal!

After hearing the plan he made to fake the agent Akai Shuichi's death a little over two years ago, he was sure the detective of the East could outsmart anyone. Anyone aside Gin, that is. Edogawa knew how to think, how to place traps and how to fake evidence without leaving a trace behind to the conspiracies he often made with whomever he was working with, all for the sake of tricking those crows and capturing them. With any luck, lots of it, it wouldn't take long to accomplish that goal. They might as well make haste while they had allies on their side.

"Of course, Hakuba-kun," Conan said with a calm expression plastered on his face, "I am sure that they will keep an eye on him. I will leave the intel and hint it to his fiancé; she'll let the word reach them in private so nothing gets leaked out"

After some time, Yukiko opened the door greeting the young Nakamori girl, then she led her to the living room. 'Speaking of the Devil' Conan mumbled to himself. He watched the two classmates exchanging the story until the girl's voice ringed in his eyes loud enough to give him permanent hearing damage.

"WWWHATTTTT!?"Aoko immediately got off the couch upon hearing the word 'amnesia', "You've got to be kidding!" Please say that you're kidding, please! She stumbled back down, staring at the ceiling as if she was waiting for something to knock her out and say it was just a bad, bad dream. 'This can't be…'

Hakuba shook his head, "I am sorry, Aoko-kun. But so far, nothing proves otherwise. Dr. Dave and Kudo-san are not done yet. You can speak with Kuroba-kun and see for yourself. I am not sure, but he might remember you. You have known each other for years now…"

Aoko remained watching his face, thinking of something entirely different, 'if my dear sweet Kaito is faking it, he will tell Aoko the truth' she was sure of it, they were a team. "How are his injuries?" if she was being honest with herself, she knew she'd have to ask that question in order to rule out her constant observation on him. The kaitous had trackers on him, allowing them to read his vitals without anyone knowing such a device existed on him.

Hakuba took a pause as a moment of consideration; he couldn't tell her anything that would worry her. Nakamori-keibu was clear on that, _'leave her out of it_ '. So he decided to give secondary information instead, "Only a few are left, of course adding a broken left arm and so on… It might be difficult for him to walk in the meantime, I mean, he did receive a lot of damage from the crash. It's nothing that will heal in three weeks, it'll need another few more, maybe a month or two…"

"Well at least he is okay, right?" she said and he sustained, that was what counted. "Aoko will tell his partners to keep an eye on him. They definitely won't show up in front of him or let anyone see them while they are keeping an eye on here. We'll have to keep things low for now…"

Their attention moved to the door, similar loud noises of two children heard from the outside. The two teens focused their gaze, only Yukiko and Conan seemed to recognize the two voices. Aoko, at some point, was worried about letting the syndicate notice children entering the house. She was sure they were watching, everyone knew that.

Conan had his eyes half opened, probably not worried about the fact that they had professional killers watching them.

'So that's what happens when you're a death magnet…' her eyes watched him, 'creepy Tantei-kun'

The voices became higher as they approached the door; they sounded like they were arguing over something lame. "Genta-kun, stop it already"

' _Hehehe_ , definitely Mitsuhiko's voice' Conan mused.

"You're always saying that, Genta-kun! You just ate five plates now! How can you still be hungry?"

'And that's Ayumi' Conan mumbled mentally to himself, then decided to ease the concern in Nakamori's and Hakuba's puzzled faces. "Looks like the children are here, early as always too. My luck!" Yukiko chuckled at his expression and she would have continued if he didn't glare her. "Kāsan, the kids and I agreed to go somewhere tonight. So don't freak out if I don't answer you immediately_ as you are likely going to call every ten minutes. Call more than three times and I will turn my phone off"

Aoko died from laughing, "Parents~"

Yukiko brought her finger to her mouth, then directed her sight to the ceiling and admitted it. "Yes, you are right there, Shin-chan. I will be worried, but I guess they'll be fine since you're with them. Although, I will nag and force your father to go with you~"

Saguru flinched, 'So much for trusting his abilities…'

"Oi Oi, Kāsan… that's not necessary!" the last thing he needed was another adult watching over him and seeing his child act_ especially his own father_ as if Yukiko wasn't teasing him enough about it.

"Did you see the time!" she pointed at the clock, her wide blaming scary eyes adding effects to her astonished voice. He gulped. "It's perfect for the syndicate to strike when it's dark!"

'Not that she's wrong…' Aoko rolled her eyes away. "Aoko also thinks it's best to go with your father" the detective glared at her. 'Revenge is sweet' her eyes didn't submit and kept their cheerful shine.

Finally, the bell rang and Saguru opened the door, allowing the three children to enter. Haibara wasn't with them. Genta, without second thoughts, rushed to Conan reciting the exciting events of today, forgetting to greet the standing visitors. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko seemed thrilled like him, yet did not neglect to say hello to the half-British detective. After the stories were over, the children sat beside Yukiko on the couch. Genta was watching his feet, probably thinking about going to eat something from the nearby store, while Mitsuhiko remained silent for a moment.

Ayumi directed her eyes to the young shy teen sitting on the single couch. "Oh, she looks just like Ran-neechan!"

Aoko raised a smile and introduced herself, "Yo~ Nakamori Aoko, nice meeting you~!"

"I'm Yoshida Ayumi," Ayumi said cheerfully, pointing her hand at herself with sparkling eyes. Conan took note as to how frequently that happens. Did she have to be so hyperactive and happy about meeting people?

'Half of the ones she met were criminals…'

"I'm Kojima Genta" the boy said with a wide happy face and closed eyes before falling back to the couch as his introduction part seemed to be over. Back to thinking of eel and rice. 'I could always slip when they're not looking…'

"And I'm Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, pleased to meet you, Nakamori-san" Mitsuhiko said politely, a blush covering his face. He was the most none-embarrassing real child in the Shōnen Tanteidan, unless it fell on something related to Kamen Yaiba_ which would happen in a week's time…

"Nakamori, as in, related to Nakamori-keibu?" Ayumi asked surprised and Aoko approved.

"He's Aoko's tousan~"

"Cool!"

Conan raised a smile, 'It's even cooler when you go deep into the family affairs~' he smiled mentally. 'Imagine them knowing that she is KID's fian_'

The door opened, catching everyone's attention. Yukiko rushed from her place and spoke with a high voice, "Yu-chan! I got so worried! How is K…" she stopped. She remembered the small guests they had over. Saying that name now would make the children suspicious, and so far, no one told her the alias Kuroba was going to go by. "…The kid?" then she caught sight of Dave approaching behind her husband, little shrunken Kaito asleep in his arms. His head was wrapped, but that wasn't what had her worried, it was the paleness on the boy's face.

"We drugged him just in case, I'll put him up to rest. He'll wake in thirty minutes or so" she sustained and followed him to prepare the room. She then got down while Dave remained beside the KID upstairs.

"Conan-kun, who's that little boy?" Ayumi said eagerly, a bit of sadness then painted her face when she noticed the injuries he had on him. " _Kawaisou_ , Ayumi hopes he'll be okay soon" yeah, she was praying for him alright, "He looks a lot like you, Conan-kun!" she said suddenly shifting from sad to thrilled as she turned to him.

'Yeah, I figured that too!' he said, "It's just a coincidence" he quickly covered it, brushing the matter off with a wave of his hand. "We'll be heading out soon, I am waiting for something then we will leave"

"Yay, we're going to have fun!" cheered Genta, 'and we can pick food on the way' his grin said, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi gave themselves a facepalm.

"Genta-kun…"

Yukiko's voice interrupted the children from scolding their friend, "Yu-chan, go with the children" he couldn't even refuse, everyone heard the tense heavy voice the wife spoke with, 'dare to object and you will die' it seemed to actually say.

'She sure picked up a lot from Chikage~' Yusaku nodded with a smile, "I'm quite sure that it'll be fun~" he said and she swallowed. 'I'm not scared of you, dear' his face told her.

Conan mentally slapped himself, 'you guys…'

… _ **oOo…**_

Upstairs, Dave remained beside the shrunken thief, waiting for the thirty minutes to pass, while watching him asleep with a lot of regret and pain in his eyes. The tests came positive, Kaito indeed had amnesia, but that wasn't the only thing that bothered him now. It was going to be a good two weeks before the boy becomes able to stand on his feet. As if danger wasn't above his head already. If any of the friends downstairs were followed by the BO, they would strike in no-time. Moreover, he couldn't let something like that happen when Kaito was the most defenseless of them all. 'You'll have to stay home for a while, Kaito' The small figure turned to his right, his slow breaths heard by the man beside him. Kaito was still hurt, the doctor kept reminding himself. 'I have to keep you down for as long as possible. Hospitals are out of chance, we barely snuck you in and out a bit ago'

Ten more minutes passed until Kuroba made another move. He opened his eyes, familiar with the situation earlier. He saw Dave beside him deep in thoughts, "You look sad" he said, his tone itself was sad.

Dave looked up, seeing the child looking at him with a confused_ somewhat worried_ face. "It's nothing important, Kaoru-kun"

"I am starting to hate that name," he said with a smile, "when did we leave the hospital?"

"Shortly after the scan was over. The test result will come in the morning, the detailed one. By then, we can start filling you in on certain information about yourself" Kaito nodded, extremely happy with the thought of knowing something. It bothered him to be ignorant; the doctor could easily see that, with a dash of hesitation whenever he was asked to do something. "Don't worry, your name is a lot easier than you think"

"I was hoping so too," the child said, turning his eyes randomly on anything to distract himself from fixing his eyes in the stranger's beside him. "I…I don't quite know how a four-year-old is supposed to think and act…"

Dave laughed to that, the faux child blinked, "Just be yourself_ I mean_ act in a way that makes you feel comfortable"

'I guess that shouldn't be hard…' he turned his gaze towards the man, why was he still wearing the doctor uniform? "Alright," Kaito said, now resigning back to the name the man chose for him. 'I still don't like it tough' his eyes wandered about the room again, it was around eight o'clock or so... if he deduced the time correctly since they left the hospital. So far, his legs were numb, a bit of pain in them, but they were numb. He couldn't even feel them, as if they weren't connected to his small body. He shifted his sight to himself, merely watching the white long-sleeved sweater with blue stripes he was wearing and the blue pants he could see a bit of from under the blanket.

"Would you stop drifting in your thoughts?" Dave caught his attention, "I suggest that you lay back down and get some sleep. It is way past your bedtime" he gently laid him down and pulled the cover-up.

'Bedtime?' Kaito watched with confused eyes, 'being four 2years old sure sounds tough...' He finally spoke, "I don't feel sleepy, and I'm actually bored..." He voice echoed in his ears. 'I sound so little, is that my usual voice?'

Dave closed his eyes for a moment, "You'll get used to it, kiddo. After all, you're still in no condition to move freely. You'll have to stay down for a while"

"That is going to be really boring"

They turned to the door, Yusaku stood by it. "How about we do something fun instead?" Kaito raised a huge smile. Dave, on the other hand, his face turned yellow. "I am taking the kids to the park, would you like to join?"

"You don't have to ask, that's a clear yes," Dave said as he turned his face back to the child with half eyes and his right hand resting under his chin, Kuroba's eyes gleamed with excitement. "You were saved this time, kiddo" the latter grinned.

"Well then, let's go have ice-cream too," Kudo said while proceeding to pick the boy up and they walked out of the room. At that point, Aoko had disappeared, neither of the residences knew how she pulled it off. She couldn't afford to let Kaito seeing her, not when he just woke up from his coma. As Yusaku reached downstairs, he asked Hakuba if he'd like to join them.

"No, thank you, I have my own 'small sweet issues' to deal with" he glanced at the small child in front of him. But Kaito's face was toward the door having his back to the detective. "You go with the kid, I'll check my reports" Yusaku approved, he walked to Genta and the rest.

"Ohhh, Kawaii!" Ayumi ran to meet the little boy, "Hi, I'm Ayumi. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Mitsuhiko" that boy placed himself on the duty of the older brother. Conan could tell it easily, Kuroba was going to be the little-spoiled boy in the group. He made a fake cough, trying to attract the boy's attention. When that didn't work, he elbowed him.

"Aw! Why did you do that f_" he stopped. Yusaku was staring at him with a scary nice smile

'Introduce yourself' Mitsuhiko's glare said.

"Oh, I'm Genta"

Kaito smiled at them, prepared to say his name. "I'm-"

"Let's go, we'll drive you to the ice-cream store on the way," Yusaku said with a smile, interrupting Kuroba from introducing himself.

"Yayyy!" the detective boys cheered, excluding Conan and Haibara (who just came to give Conan something important). The latter preferred to stay home, thus forcing Conan to go with the "Baby" as she called KID.

"He's not a baby, you know…" Conan muttered, "He's led to think he is four, but nothing in his behavior proves that he will be as one. Amnesia isn't an easy thing... I'm sure we can work something out though, children believe everything you tell them"

"I am not interested in babysitting," she blathered nonchalantly. "Hakase and I are going to bake a cake!" she said with a childish tone. "See you when it's done~" and she ran the door and shut it before anyone could follow her.

' _Taku_ , what a childish girl she can be when she wants to escape!' Edogawa recalled the conversation the other day. He left his musings to join Kuroba and the boys. "Come on, time to go"

… _ **oOo…**_

As the Shōnen Tanteidan, little Kaito, and Yusaku got out of the Kudo mansion. Conan sat next to his father in front, while Ayumi sat to the right of the car, Genta in the middle, and Mitsuhiko at the left side with Kaito on his lap, observing the view.

"Conan, where did you meet this kid?" Genta raised his eyebrow, not liking where things were going. "Is he your cousin? I would guess a little brother, but you didn't mention any before. So?"

"..." before Conan could begin, he was interrupted by his father.

"Yes, Kaoru-kun and Conan-kun are related, they are distant cousins, as you first guessed"

Conan pulled the sleeve of his father's suit and whispered, "Oi, Tōsan… that won't do!"

The man smiled, speaking in English. " ** _Toichi and I are cousins. That's why I didn't expose him as KID, and you should understand that Kaito-kun had reasons to take his father's place. It's no different from the reason for you having another name. Kaito-kun also wants to stop the syndicate by luring them out during his heists_** ," The conversation remained in English as none of the children could make a word of it to an understanding level. " _ **We tried everything we could to keep you from meeting each other again, and from involving both our families too. We were already deep enough in the syndicate problems, and it would have been a matter of time until they knew the link between us**_ "

" ** _But they didn't_** …"

" _ **That was because Toichi kept distracting them with his heist, to lead all the focus on him**_ "

" _ **Pretty stupid if you ask me… he risked his family's life that way**_ …"

Yusaku nodded, " _ **he was too sharp to leave a trace behind, they only found out at the end, right before they killed him on stage**_ "

"I see..." the two observed the boy from the mirrors. He did seem lost and confused after all. " _ **Could there be a possibility that he didn't really lose his memory**_?" Conan said still whispering. " _ **Maybe a temporal block, or something similar?**_ "

" _ **Well, he isn't faking it for sure, son. He really has amnesia, the tests proved it. Even the terms that he is using are all evidence that he is simply unaware of many things. As for why he became physically younger than you, it's the new drug, no doubt, and Ai-kun is going to work on the cure when she gets to know its components from the KIDs**_ " Yusaku said.

" _ **They are hacking their files?**_ " and his father nodded, " _ **How did they get into the system?**_ " no, he shouldn't have asked. The kaitou who could open any lock could also hack any system.

"Oi, Conan, what are you two whispering about?" Genta glared him, nosy and curious as ever.

"We're planning where to take you kids~" Conan rapidly said with a sheepish smile, "…gomen…" he laughed nervously.

Genta arched his eyebrow, 'Liar…'

"How about we go to the Amusement park on the third street?" Yusaku cut in, "It's big and there are lots of things to play with there," cheers answered the adult. In approximately five minutes, they reached the park. Yusaku walked slowly, his eyes scanning the park as the children ran around. "Don't go too far, okay?"

"Hai!"

He placed the boy on the bench, "Can you watch him?" the girl nodded with a large smile on her face. Conan went on to buy the ice cream. Yusaku turned a glance at Kaito, then told Ayumi that he couldn't walk, "so someone has to stay with him. It's not easy, you think you can do it?" she nodded again.

"Of course, Kudo-san" She felt sad for the small child. She overheard them talking about amnesia. "Kaoru-kun, what do you like?" she asked him but he didn't know what he liked, that made her feel sadder. "Amnesia sure is horrible…" she said with a down face, then suddenly cheered up, "But I bet it will come back before you know it!" the boy smiled back, such a nice girl.

"Let's see what kind of ice-cream you'll like" Mitsuhiko began, his face supportive and cheerful. His ice cream and Genta's were already handed down, and Conan took the second turn to bring the rest, two at a time.

"He likes chocolate" Yusaku replied, coming closer to their bench. "It's his favorite" Kaito didn't protest or say anything.

'Well, if he says so…' Conan returned and handed them the ice-cream, he knew what the kids like. But he was surprised that his father told him what to get for the little thief. 'How did you know?' his face asked, half eyes annoyed by how much his old man knew about the Kaitou.

"Conan-kun, he is more like a son to me, and ... I know him pretty well, I am his cousin after all" He gave the distant act, bearing a smile on his face.

"That means he's Shinichi- nii-chan's cousin too?" Ayumi asked with wide eyes, Yusaku nodded. "Cool!"

Conan took him away, "so, being cousins was your motive…huh?"

His father nodded, "I told the police I wanted him to stay with us. He'll be safer here, and the syndicate won't expect that we're keeping him with us. So, eventually, that makes Kaito-kun your little brother too" they watched the children eating peacefully, and it turned out, from what Conan could see, Kaito liked chocolate ice cream even now.

" _Taku_ , not only my rival but also my brother…" they sat a bit far from Ayumi and Kaito on the second bench. "Did you have to agree to be his guardian?" he said with half eyes.

Yusaku laughed, "You were best friends back when you were two years old, Kaito-kun was one. Don't you remember when you met at the age of six? And... Back when his father died, I brought him over until his mother recovered. He was nine"

"Not a snitch, I think I would remember a doppelganger or a look-alike cousin. Unless he was too annoying... Anyhow, what happened back then, Tousan? When his father died..."

"Well…"

"Kaito-kun was there when it happened, the explosion…" the two, Conan and Yusaku turned to see who spoke, "But after three months, Yusaku took Kaito to his place. Konosuke-san looked after him before that. Chikage woke up after a week. Or was it two?"

"Two weeks" Yusaku corrected, "The hardest, I must say. The poor boy was a wreck" it wasn't easy to lose a father, especially at a young age. 'Indeed the hardest'

"Dr. Dave? What are you doing here?" Shinichi glared him half eyes, uninterested with the answer. He figured the man was here for his patient. "Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital now?"

"No, my case is Kaito. He is my patient after all. So, I should watch him if ever symptoms show up. It's a miracle he didn't die from the drug when he shrank into a child… the pain must have been unbearable!"

"It is" Conan shrugged, "You do not want to know how it feels when your bones melt…" a shiver went down his spine to the mere memories of those hard times.

"I was more than panicking back then!"

"I guess, partial paralysis isn't so bad" Yusaku cut in, "As Dave said, the pain and movements could have killed him on the spot!"

Conan sank in thoughts. Kuroba had suffered great injuries. "Come to think of it, he seems pretty fine, if we neglect the bruises and such..." He took a quick glance at the two not far from them. "But why did you even agree to let him leave the hospital? You said that he shouldn't be moved. Even now, any damage to his spine will kill him" the three weeks he slept during weren't enough to heal everything.

"I know, but the syndicate knows that he is in no condition to be anywhere else, so they'll be looking for him there" Kuroba was supposed to be dead, "Or with his partners, in the matter of fact. But they still believe he died, Shinichi-kun. Fortunately, no one knows where the KID lair is"

"Aside from _you_ ," he said with a glare.

Dave shook his head, "We didn't focus on the road for the sake of trust between the current partners. And we didn't try to find the location either" that came out with honesty.

"But you know which city it's in…" he said, laying his back on the bench.

He nodded, 'Ekoda and quite a long way'

"But the partners didn't protest to your knowledge of its location…"

"On the contrary… we got quite a scolding~" Yusaku said with a grin, "And no doubt that there is more coming up~" they were warned by 1412.

The detective sighed, "Kuroba-kun seems to be faking his _innocence..._ " Conan observed more. Kaito was playing with a kitten on the bench with Ayumi holding it gently. They both shared vast smiles as they played with the little furry creature.

"It's not like that! You can't expect him to act in a certain way. He doesn't know who he is, or anyone here in the matter of fact. He's trying to catch up on things, and reminding himself to stay as calm as possible. People in his case would freak out any minute now…"

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, you knew him well too, back in the days?" Conan furrowed his eyebrows.

"You could say..."

"We raised him together... oh I have been annoying his father since Kaito-kun was born!" Yusaku said and Dave's laughed. "He was too cute, I couldn't leave Toichi to have all the fun. After all, what are cousins for?"

"Yeah, it was quite fun, I recall. Seeing you guys panicking over losing the kid over and over. Kaito loved to hide all the time, he gave us heart attacks from the moment he started to crawl!"

"Oh, please don't remind me. Poor kid almost got himself killed walking the highway on his own. No lock worked against him. I still don't know how he escaped every method we used!"

"A kaitou KID from a small age, I'd say!" Conan said with a chuckle, "Well, nothing changed from what I know about him. He still lands first place as an escape artist!"

The two laughed, "Trust me, son, you'll come to see how good Kaito is. The whole Kid side, it's just for stopping the syndicate."

"I figured that and he did help a lot on my cases whenever we crossed paths, he even helped me to figure his tricks out"

"Just like his old man~" Yusaku bid as he and Dave laughed.

"Critics are best when they make everything thrilling!"

"Let's ride the fares wheel" Mitsuhiko called his friends, "Conan-kun, come join us!" the boy's voice rang in the shrunken teen's ears.

"I'll pass. You three go ahead, Kaoru-kun will stay with us" and he brought the little boy and sat him between them. "Let's sit a bit until they get down". Kaito kept looking at the sky while the others kept their private English chit-chat. Of course, Kaito could not recognize a word of it.

"Say, kiddo, you look awfully bored~" Yusaku said with a smile, the child nodded.

"But watching those is fun" he stopped, "too bad the kitten went back…"

"Yes, it's beautiful. Most of the stars came out early" Yusaku said, watching as well.

Conan looked at his dad, deciding to ask, "When will we be able to tell him anything about himself?" to that, Kaito waited for the answer too. 'Since you are too shy to ask, I will ask for you'

"The test will come out by tomorrow morning, but I am more worried that he won't be able to handle certain information," his father said. "All I can say for now" he turned to Kaito, "You'll be stuck with us until your parents come back from Canada"

"That far?" Kaito said and Yusaku nodded.

'If only he knew the truth,' Conan thought. "But why are they there?" he continued, trying to help the thief in understanding the situation.

"Work and important things, they'll be back… in a week or two"

"Oh, I see…" Conan bid and hummed, 'I hope we can pull it off…'

The boy was silent, taking the info in. He decided it was enough for today. Well, only a few hours until the test comes out, he can wait, can't he? The subject was closed, as they observed him drifted in thoughts, watching the ground for unknown reasons. Conan couldn't know what kind of memory would be triggered if he concentrated too long, but eventually, he knew the kid was only bored.

"I just remembered!" Dave suddenly said, catching their attention, "Your parents will call every now and then to check on you" Kaito didn't fully accept the idea. "Don't be shy! They're your parents, I am sure that they are dying to talk to you. It has been quite weeks since you last spoke to them"

'I don't remember them, how am I supposed to talk to them?' it was evident on his face that he didn't need to voice it.

"It won't be so hard, and so what if you don't remember them? You'll get introduced before you meet them. I'm sure they won't cut all communications just because you have amnesia. Besides, you'll have lots of fun with us until they return"

'That doesn't sound like fun', he looked at his feet. 'I feel like a stranger, I don't know what to do'

They could easily figure out was how much the little thief was upset about being unable to remember anything; and furthermore, he didn't feel comfortable around people who knew him. Especially, if those people were Dave and Yusaku. Something about their extremely calm and smiling faces made him doubt things.

Much to be honest, Yusaku also felt what mini Kaito was in. Even when he was small, Toichi was always planning for heists, he wasn't much around to see his son, and the poor child thought they always forgot him. It wasn't the first time they traveled without him, nor was it the last, those were Kaito's thoughts whenever he'd rush to Yusaku, crying thinking they hate him or left without him. To Kaito back then, he thought that they preferred to have fun outside than to bare him.

Dave, on the other hand, despite his disguise, knew why Kaito was always left behind. It wasn't: "Having fun without me". No, it was the parents' way of protecting their only son. Each time they traveled, Kaito would either be with Konosuke or with Kudo; merely for finding some route to escape the syndicate's control and protect him from them. It was what all the heists were about; stopping the threat from reaching anyone, especially his family.

But everyone now could see, Kaito wasn't bothered from being lonely, he only wished if he was himself. A lot of things seemed out of their place and a lot of things bothered him. He didn't care who he was, no, he wanted to know how the old him used to act. He felt merely uncomfortable around people that he could not recognize, people that he could not trust. And what made it worse was that he could not walk even an inch. His wounds didn't trouble him, it was his lack of ability to move because he only felt helpless to himself in every possible way. He was forced to rely on people he didn't know.

"Well, it looks like the children are done playing, and it's almost ten. How about we head back home?" both Dave and Conan confirmed, as Yusaku picked the child up carefully. They waited for the children to come down, while Dave brought his car. He took h Conan and Kaito with him, while Yusaku drove the detective boys back home.

Kaito only put his small head on the back seat and kept his mini hands in his pockets. It seemed a long drive back home, not that it felt like home to him now. He didn't have to say anything to vent his thoughts; it was evident. His big sapphire eyes said it clear, as his wondering thoughts did too.

Since he woke, he was always with someone beside him, just like Conan sitting beside him now in the back. He thought of what it would be like if he was with his parents. Surely, he didn't hate Yusaku, but he was curious to meet his parents, maybe he'd feel more fitting in than right now. Maybe it would feel like home with them like he belonged somewhere.

Conan for a moment drifted in his thoughts, 'If Kaito-kun had his memories back, he'd feel un-eased with me around. Maybe, he'd tell me to sit a bit farther. Who knows, maybe he'd escape too, in an extravagant way fit for the Kaitou KID…' He watched the kid from the corner of his eyes, 'poor kid, he'll fall asleep from boredom any minute now…'

"Ka-Kaoru-kun, if you feel bored, look out the window, it's a good view" the child sustained and glued himself to it.

"Wow, there's so high!" his wide eyes watched, Dave smiled. "Are all the buildings like that here?"

Dave sank in thoughts, "yes, but you'll definitely find shorter ones." Shortly, Yusaku returned and everyone hopped in his care as Dave parked his car nearby.

Kaito didn't move his eyes off the road, he remained silent the entire time. Conan kept thinking of ways to relieve the boy, while the two in front kept their eyes on him, glancing every now and then from the front mirrors. The trip to the amusement park was for him, yet he could play nothing because he was too small for any game, aside from the main fact, he was paralyzed.

'At least he had ice-cream and kittens to cheer him up…' Conan rolled his eyes away. Home wasn't far and they were in Haido city now.

They reached the traffic light, then stopped when it became red. A black motorcycle and two other cars were beside them, then more cars followed, waiting for the light to turn green. The motorcycle's rider noticed the child glued to the window and since he was right beside the driver's seat, he knocked slightly to catch his attention. Yusaku rolled down his window, and the boy spoke with a formal voice. "You might want to lock the back door, just in case the child opens it or reaches out"

Yusaku looked back and realized it wasn't locked. "Oh, thank you," and he switched the button in front of him, automatically closing Kaito's door.

The boy's eyes widen when the switch went down. "How did it go down?" and he wanted to figure it out.

"Now more than the lock is needed~" They laughed.

Yusaku removed the keys to lock the door from the outside, but there was quite a lot of traffic. The young rider proposed to close it instead, and as Kudo sustained, he gave the key through the window. The man put the key in observing a small curious Kaito trying to pull up the switch. He locked the door and gave the key back. At that moment, the light turned green, horns started to rise. Kudo turned the car back on and drove after thanking the young man.

Kaito, as they drove, watched the man passing them, and to his surprise, the latter waved with a smile. "Ja na, kiddo~"

Kaito sat back down, looking from the edge of his eyes. "Who was that?"

"Just a random boy," Conan said, his hand under his chin. "So, are you still trying to solve how the lock went down?"

Kaito nodded with a smile, he got a bit forward between the two men's seat and pointed at the board where the radio was. "He switched it down with one of those. Don't ask which one though…"

"Oh, Yusaku, you're busted" Dave laughed. "Well, safety measures. Good thing that boy noticed, it might have opened if you leaned on it... or pulled the handle!"

"But I was leaning the whole time" yet neither could be too cautious. Kaito sat back at his place. "Can I watch now?" Yusaku approved, he was certain the door wouldn't open now.

… _ **oOo…**_

The car finally reached home and Kaito was rapidly noticed to be in dreamland. "He's been asleep for ten minutes" Conan pointed out, his hand under his head leaning on the window. Dave opened the back door and held the boy in his arms.

"Let's not wake him then," and they went inside. Immediately they were greeted by a pissed Yukiko.

Her hands were on her hips, a deadly stare struck their eyes. "You're late! And you didn't answer any of my calls!" she was almost yelling, but she lowered her voice when she saw the sleeping child.

"Gomen-ne~" they looked away and whispered "Traffic~"

"You called forty times! In five minutes! What part of me hanging up and sending a message saying 'we're fine' did you not get!" Conan was as pissed as her. "I will turn my phone off next time!" she glared him, his stare did not weaken.

"Well, get inside, dinner's getting cold" she finally said when she knew she wasn't going to win the argument. "I've been waiting for hours!" exaggerations were common with her.

"We haven't been away for two hours…"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she completely ignored her son. Dave grinned, he was going to enjoy being with them. "And Dave, please ditch your disguise," her eyes said more, 'I don't like secrets in this house'

"Gomen, I can't~"

Her left eye twitched, "fine"

Conan and Yusaku followed her, Dave said that he will put Kaito in bed.

"Put him in my room, I'll keep an eye on him tonight"

Dave nodded and went upstairs, putting Kaito down gently. He smiled at the small face. "Goodnight, Kaito" and he covered him then put the lights off, proceeding to close the door behind him.

"Well," Yukiko began her investigations, "Where did you four go?"

"We took the kids to the amusement park, and then we went by the old mountain road. We figured that Kaito-kun would like to see the outside world, maybe breathe some fresh air a bit"

'Fresh air… yeah right, the windows were all closed' Conan's eyes glared, taking a long sip from the heavenly warm drink. 'Nothing like worm coffee~'

"Oh, but that's very far!"

"He wasn't going to enjoy a next street tour. I figured he'd like to have more time outside"

"And what will you do? When he can walk again"

"We'll enroll him in preschool" Dave expressions were unreadable, "But it will be a while until that happens"

"But it won't be safe to send him anywhere without constant observation. He doesn't have anyone he knows there... and the syndicate..."

"Don't worry about that, we have everything planned. Of course, he won't go by the same name, so they won't figure him out"Conan's eyes were serious. He thought of it entirely step by step, he knew what to do and probably had counter plans and backups. He wasn't going to let them have the boy, that much was obvious on his face.

"And he'll make lots of friends there," said her husband as they began eating.

Yusaku looked at the time, it was past twelve, and he was more worried about how to keep the syndicate from figuring out their trick. He turned to Conan and told him to wake him when Kaito wakes up; despite the time, it might be. Dave asked to be woken up too.

"Shin-chan, how are things going up with Ai-chan? Is the cure working?"

Why did Dave get to know his secret? He sighed, "Almost, she hacked the syndicate's system and figured all the APTX continents thanks to 1412's help. Hopefully, the cure will come up soon, around a few weeks from now. But as for Kuroba-kun, nothing is known yet. She didn't find new drugs made aside from the one she developed. In any case, there was no trace found in Kuroba-Kun's blood, she has nothing to start with…"

"Oh but that's terrible!"

"I know, but somehow she'll figure it out. Or Kuroba-kun can live his childhood again" Conan muttered, 'it's not like we have a choice. It took us forever to get a prototype for me. If it wasn't for the baijiu and Haibara being the one who made the apotoxine, we couldn't have known what the drug was made of' he rolled his eyes away, "The only way is to get our hands on the new drug"

"That's not funny!" she protested, she probably stopped hearing him when he mentioned Kuroba's childhood. The worry on her face proved it. "You have no idea how hard it was to have Kaito-kun surpass all of this. How will we tell him about the syndicate, worse, being turned into a child?!"

"Dear, time will clear all, don't worry" Yusaku cut in, "Kaito-kun won't know unless you keep talking loud" his grin reached his ear, "Anyhow, we'll wait and see, then we'll decide what to do"

"But for now, we need to keep a close eye on him," Dave began. Was cutting people's words something normal for those two? Conan glared them, Dave continued as if he wasn't receiving any glares. "The syndicate saw him when he was little, they even tried to reach him many times; they'll realize the resemblances with the slightest ease"

"So someone will always stay glued to him... and never lose sight of him" Conan completed with a smile as his right lens-reflected light. 'I hope you like being interrupted~'

… _ **oOo…**_

(At Agasa's residence...)

"Professor, do they really think they could outsmart the Kaitou KID? I mean seriously, won't he notice something's wrong? He won't simply accept to have another name or live with someone else! Even if its amnesia, he will know somethings wrong. His parents aren't even there to confirm anything he hears from other"

"Ai-kun, we'll never know unless we try, maybe he might accept and not ask anything. He's just a little boy, how could he figure it out? Besides, Yusaku-kun said he had everything under control. Kuroba-kun will be fine. Besides, how could he figure it out if he doesn't remember anything?"

Haibara threw her gaze towards the house next door, she had been staring at it from the window since they came back an hour ago. "He'll realize that everyone lying, they are too supportive! And what about his friends and family? Who will cover for them?"

"I am sure his partners will help with that" Hiroshi sat comfortably on his couch, "They are the only ones we can count on now. Besides, plans and disguises on the spot are their specialty~"

'Why do I feel that you're a fan of theirs?' her eyes made him shiver and a broken laugh escaped his lips as he rubbed his nape.

"…maybe~"

Conan went to his room; his sight first hit the child sleeping soundlessly on the right side of the bed. He walked to the boy, observing him silently. None of this seemed right. 'Imagine if the syndicate got to you before we did; if they figured out you became a child and lost your memory... what would they have done? Would they still kill you...?' he watched the boy a bit more, analyzing his even breathe and exhausted face. 'Taku… I don't know. Those people exceed the limits with their coldness. I expect that they would kill him, even if he was no threat to them.' he took his slippers off and placed them under the bed to the left. He put his pajamas on, getting soundlessly in the bed. "Oyasumi, little thief"

However he tried and tried, he couldn't sleep. His eyes called dreamland which didn't answer his calls. He was tired, yet sleep was far and very far away. Too much was on his mind. A lot of people know my identity, the syndicate might go after them, and none of us can do anything to protect them or ourselves. Despite that only few are left, but these _few_ are the most dangerous members in that syndicate... and what makes things worse, is that they are recruiting again" he didn't get a word from his father about what he and 1412 did, but Kir mentioned the recruits to Judie days ago. "We don't even know how many people they have now…' he turned his position to Kaito.

The boy was in deep sleep, 'And what about you? What can you do now? Nothing will be useful, you're just a little boy, and you can't possibly defend yourself. I know we had our issues once, but I won't let a kid get killed when I can do something…' he stared at the ceiling and sighed, 'Before, you and your partners used to back each other up_ regardless of who they might be_ but the syndicate got to most of them' he let another sigh out. 'What will we do?'

Kuroba was ignorant of the issues around him, perhaps which was the best thing to do. They spoke in English whenever he was around during an important conversation, they thought he wouldn't understand that way. 'Will this be enough to protect him?' It wasn't going to be enough; nothing was ever going to be enough with the syndicate. They were smart enough to hack information, good enough to shoot from 1.5 miles away, and talented enough to disguise themselves as anyone they choose.

'They study you; they know everything about you, and no matter how smart or careful you are, you won't figure them out. Not unless you get back to being KID again'

… _ **oOo…**_

The sun rose on the shrunken boys, yet only one of them felt its warmness. Shinichi rubbed his head yawning, still half-awake. "Oh, morning already!" he looked at the blinking alarm on the nightstand. "I only slept for three hours!" he turned to the sleeping figure beside him, "You're still asleep!" he shook the boy slightly. "Oi, wake up"

Little blue eyes began to wake, dim light within. "What time is it?" he rubbed his eyes. The place didn't look familiar and who was that anyway? "Where am I?"

"It's 6:30, come on, let's go and have some breakfast before Kāsan drags us out!" he got down. "Come on" yet the child kept looking at him confused. "Oh, that's right" he approached, "I'll help you down…"

"You look... familiar," Kaito said in wonder, "Did we meet a lot?"

As much as the latter wanted to say he only met him at the heists, he couldn't. How was he going to explain something else and lead him in the dark more than he already was? "I can't tell you any info, remember? Now, care to come down?"

The boy nodded and allowed Conan to hold him. Soon they were in the kitchen downstairs and were greeted by a humming Yukiko, who was enjoying her time preparing the table.

"Good morning my little ones~" she hugged her son_ who tried desperately to escape her. He sat Kaito down on one of the chairs. "Fine" her cold tone forced Conan to slow, "I'll hug him instead~" she said, the latter accepted her hug. "That's my little boy, not like that _grumpy_ over there who wouldn't hug back!" she glared her son.

"That's because you suffocate me every time!" he complained, "Sit down already; I'll be late for school" he saw his father coming down the stairs with a bundle of papers in his hands; he rested them down on the table in the living room and joined them at the table.

"Morning everyone," he rubbed his son's hair (Conan got annoyed), kissed his wife on her cheek, and patted Kaito on his shoulder. "So, today's Wednesday, the weekend is soon, will you spend it with the boys?"

" _Sa na_!" Shinichi held the spoon and drove it in the plate, "They didn't say anything about fun and plans, so I don't think so" and they began to eat.

Yusaku turned his sight, non-directly observing Kuroba who was silently eating. 'At least someone's in the mood today' he smiled, "So, Kaoru-kun, do you want to come me with and see Conan-Kun's school today?"

The thief looked at Conan, 'Should I agree?' his eyes pleaded for denial, Conan grinned and nodded.

"All kids hate it," Yukiko laughed. "But I'm sure you'll like preschool~" she smiled at him, "There are lots of children to have fun with" Kaito nodded with a smile.

'Better than growing old from boredom!' Conan nodded in his mind, drinking from the worm cup without opening his eyes. "Don't tease him from now, Kāsan. He won't be going there until he recovers" Kuroba's smile went down.

Everyone had a normal breakfast, excluding Kaito. His only approved breakfast was chocolate cornflakes and juice. It was weird to him, but it tasted good anyway. 'Kudo-san was right! Chocolate's my favorite by far!'

'He'll have to stick to kid's foods… he doesn't look like he minds though…' Yukiko threw a few glances, 'I'll make something else next time. I will probably ask Aoko-chan what he likes. I won't accept chocolate as the only thing that he'll eat!'

After Breakfast was over, Conan took his school bag and walked outside after saying goodbye to his mother, followed by the two. They got inside the car, both boys were seated in the back, leaving Yusaku alone watching them from the mirrors. In no more than two minutes, they reached Teitan elementary school and dropped Conan there.

A second later, Conan was greeted by the detective boys running towards him and a none-interested Haibara walking slowly behind them. Afterward, they entered the classroom, beginning the new day. 'Another boring day' he dropped his head on the desk, waiting for the day to pass like he always did.


	11. A Visit

_Italic Bold sentences are spoken in English._

 _The normal bold will be, as usual, conversation on phones/ texts or changed voices by devices (This will remain unchanged in the entire story)_

 _Regular Italic sentences/paragraphs are memories or past events. (I will stick to that because I'll be using past events and memories from now on)_

 _If you have any questions on anything that confuses you, feel free to hint it out._

Jap List:  
Tadaima _: I'm back._  
 _Okairi_ _: welcome back_

 _Enjoy_

... _oOo..._

Ch 11: A Visit

The day went rather boring, and Kuroba got tired of watching children's shows. Yukiko checked on him every fifteen minutes and he looked exactly the same in each time.

He leaned his head on the armrest, waiting for the theme song to end. 'Who made this anyway?' he frowned, the entire show looked sloppy, 'even I can draw better...' the plot wasn't anything fun, maybe it was something a one-year-old would enjoy, but to people who could see and understand, the show was boring. 'They sound stupid too'

From the kitchen door, Yukiko's eyes watched. "T.V isn't cheering him?" Yusaku said from his chair.

She shook her head, "It's only been three hours! I don't know what to do to keep him busy! Shin-chan won't come anytime soon to keep him company..." Yusaku placed his cup on the saucer. "I don't think he enjoys being around adults... Should I try drawings and crayons?"

"Dave texted the results," his voice interrupted her, she arched her eyebrow than realized she forgot about the tests Kuroba made the previous night. "It's not good at all" his voice was deep and serious, that alone wasn't good at all.

"What's wrong?" her hands covered her mouth, "Is it terrible?" he nodded, "Oh, come on! Tell me, I am worried, Yu-chan!"

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, how was he going to tell her? She was worried enough just from hearing that. "It might be best to move him upstairs, permanently" She blinked, "before anything bad happens"

Her hands slammed on the table, "Come on already!" he coughed and she lowered her voice. "What's wrong with Kaito-kun?" she whispered. The sudden yelling would worry the small boy. Arguments were not supporting factors when people who suffer from amnesia were around.

"The result of his scan," he stopped. She already knew that they came out and he took them after he dropped their son at school.

She cleared her throat, "And?"

"I told you before that Kaito-kun received quite the damage to his spine, correct?" and she nodded, "he's going to start feeling a lot of pain. Dave and I have been slipping painkillers in everything he ate or drank, until now. But," he stopped, taking a short pause, "his pain will be unbearable soon, the painkillers won't help, and he will have to stay lying on his back until... until he recovers," if he does.

Worst case scenario, Kaito could never straighten himself again, "and walking is deemed impossible"

Yukiko's heart trembled with fear, "... no way ..."

He rolled his eyes away and cleared his throat, "Dave is preparing everything to take him. He'll keep his eyes on him and make sure he stays still"

Yukiko wasn't relieved with just that. 'At least, with a doctor around, Kaito-kun will be in safe hands' she looked away, "...Did you tell them?"

That was the inevitable question. "The partners or Aoko-kun?"

"Both"

"I don't know how they'll handle the possibility that Kaito-kun can never walk or get up again"

"They truly worry about him, don't they?"

He nodded, "They're..." he stopped, searching for the right word. 1412's voice rang in his ears, as Dave said it in his voice and the same expression.

" _We only got each other to trust_ "

Those were the words of someone who had lost everyone he cared about. Someone who had been in so much ordeal to care about the people who stood beside him. The scars and wounds on his body were an ounce of the pain he suffered, and no doubt, the mental pain was much worse. That was the same for the rest of the team. Kaito trusted them for a _reason_ and now Yusaku was sure he knew why.

Indeed, the partners were more than just a _team_ ; and they knew _everything_ about each other, every little detail. Their pain, their sufferings, their joys and their happiness. They knew what would hurt them and what would make them happy. 1311 treated them as his kids, and they looked up to him as their parent. There was a lot going on between them, a lot tearing them apart with every loss and tragedy they endured. And _everything_ they went through was what carved their bond into something deeper.

Yusaku raised his gaze, "A family..." his eyes then wandered to the living room, "though not born by blood, but born from the destruction the crows caused..." Yukiko could relate, they could have lost their son many times. Who knew what they will lose by the end of the battle against the crows. "Anyway, we will have to hint it to Kaito-kun that he cannot try to move, and I hope that we can manage that before he enters the danger zone"

"I'll go check on him"

"I am sure nothing changed during the past five minutes you saw him in" but she ignored him anyway and walked slowly to the living room. Kaito's messy hair didn't appear from behind the couch, she began to panic. She took few more steps closer and peered above the couch.

"Oh, thank goodness!" her hand was over her heart, 'I got worried!'

Kaito was asleep on the side of the couch, a tough position, but he couldn't move himself to sit any better. She placed him down correctly and covered him with the blanket that she had on him earlier as he was watching Kamen Yaiba and another lame boring show that she didn't bother to see the name. 'He probably fell asleep because of that horrible show! I don't blame him, poor thing' She tiptoed to the kitchen and dragged Yusaku to the living room. They sat on the couch to his right, Yusaku watched the sleeping shrunken boy, a little deep in thoughts he seemed to his wife.

"Won't you tell me why Dave is going to take him? You still didn't tell me his real name, Yu-chan. Besides, I am going to miss him when he goes, I miss him now already!" She said looking at her hands, "is it okay to trust him?" because she didn't like how secretive they were being around them. She was his wife, she _deserved_ to know!

Yusaku nodded, "I trust Dave with my life! Kaito-kun will be more than safe with him, don't worry" It would be rather hard to figure him out, he was sure they kept everything a dead end. "That's why they'll both be safe as long as I keep the secret" he didn't even tell her which block he lived in. If anyone could protect the boy, it would be Dave. Compared with himself, Dave had what it would take.

She gasped, "You don't trust me!" she dramatically said. Yusaku's eyes went halfway, waiting for her show to end. "You wound me!" she clasped her hand over her heart, but he coughed, "you're no fun!" She pouted, "Well if you think it's best to protect them, I'll stop pressuring" _for now,_ she added in her mind. "But, Kaito-kun is going to be visiting us every now and then, even sleeping over too~" it was settled, "I will make sure of that"

'I don't even want to know what you're planning~' His half raised grin said, "Anyhow, about the partners, they know about the result. It wasn't hard considering their excellent disguise skills, besides, there was a person in the hospital watching. Her act was perfect, I barely doubted her" even Dave didn't. He recalled how she was waiting on the chair, glancing at the door while waiting for the doctor to finish his discussion with the nurse. Her fingers fiddled, bored from waiting.

The appearance itself made it hard to know her actual age, in addition to how she absorbed the personality well. Kaito chatted with her for some time, she smiled warmly at him and said she was waiting for her results. She didn't even take a peek or look like she was listening or watching them. They only knew they were being watched because of the sensation of eyes on them.

She even told the small boy about her grandchildren (of his age), covering infinite details and stories within that half an hour. Kuroba listened with interest, she kept him busy well enough. They doubted everyone except her.

She was just a nice old lady.

His mind recalled how some of it went.

 _They were standing, while Kuroba was on the chair, beside the old woman. "And why are you here, little one? Are you visiting someone ill?" he and Dave kept their ears on what the boy would say._

 _Kuroba shook his head, "I'm here for tests..." he looked back at them, "They said it's going to be quick. But I am worried, that nurse is scary... I think I don't like needles..." he stared at the carriage the nurse was moving to the room he was going to enter soon._

 _She smiled and patted the small head. "I wish you luck, little one. She is just... too restless about getting everything done right, but she's nice. All the doctors here are nice" she smiled. "I have been a patient here for as long as I can remember, there's nothing to worry about, my dear"_

 _"But why are you here?" he asked, she put her hand on her back, "oh... Must be tough..." he could relate, he couldn't move too._

 _She nodded, "you get used to it. People have problems when they get old. I wish I could be flexible and hyper again" she rolled her eyes away, "I wouldn't call sixty-three so old though" Kaito laughed. "How old are you?"_

 _"Four..." he stopped, "not too far from five though" he shrugged._

 _"Oh_ , _my granddaughter is your age! She's a troublemaker though!" they both laughed. "Well, it's nice to see calm children" she patted the small head. "I should introduce her someday_ ~ _She loves having friends" he just smiled at her._

Yusaku grinned, "She was _perfect_ indeed"

"How did you know then?" Yukiko crossed her hands.

"She proposed to watch over Kaito-kun while we spoke with the doctors, and before we could refuse, she gave her code, 1311" he grinned, "I was surprised, she wasn't even acting suspicious"

"And you trusted her easily just from the code?"

"Well yes, no one knows the code aside us. And she's Kaito-Kun's partner. She was watching him since we left here. Although I am sure, that it was a disguise. For all we know, 1311's identity, age, and gender are unknown for now. The disguise 1311 used was a middle-aged woman!" He stopped, the woman had her appointment set an hour before they had arrived. Which meant, she already _knew_ Kuroba woke and was going there. It was time to confirm where that listening device was. He was sure one was present, somewhere in Kaito's room.

"None of the partners left Kaito-kun for a second, someone is always on watch duty" His sight went towards the window. "Akai-kun is on watch too, the boy has been up there for two hours now" Shuichi didn't neglect to mention a small device in the boy's ear, connected to something in his right pocket. The riffles' lenses were handy with spotting details.

"And the boy _knew_ Akai-kun saw him?"

"He waved to him with a KID grin," and Yukiko laughed, "Just to hint that he was aware of his presence on that building's roof"

"But watching from that far isn't a good idea for Akai-kun, even if he had his rifle with him"

"I know, but onlookers will notice him and his rifle and maybe call the police, his cover will be blown if the syndicate is nearby. The boy, on the other hand, makes his cover easy to hide" he glanced at the device again, "He even pretends to be studying there. I guess he rented the last floor as a cover-up too" the disguises were always the same, yet nothing like his real face. "Or to stay close in case he was needed"

"It could be, yes" she shrugged. "How long has he been in that building?"

"A few days, three to be precise," he said, resting both his hands tangled under his chin, "since he was allowed to get out of bed"

"The poor boy... 1311 can be bossy~"

"Oh, you have no idea~"

He put his hand in front of his mouth requesting secrecy, and approached the sleeping boy, he revealed a hidden device under the collar. Yukiko arched her eyebrow, he hinted for her to follow him aware of earshot. They sat back in the kitchen, yet kept the door open in case Kuroba woke or called for them.

"Dave and I are aware of it, after all, the young thief mentioned it from the start. However, Kaito-kun has no idea of its existence, and should not be aware of the syndicate or the likes" that was the best thing to do. The farther the safer. "It's a tracking device," he finally said, "whenever he leaves the house, one of them will follow, whether in plain sight or hidden. They assured us that they will keep their cover hidden. If they are as good as 1311, we will never realize who they are"

"And being suspicious of every normal person won't help either. You'll have tones of suspects..."

"Indeed," he said, "Even if we suspect the normal acting people, they might pull us into a trick and act suspicious~ they are sneaky thieves~" she laughed. "I presumed such things would happen, they were taught by Kaito-kun himself, Toichi's second prodigy~"

"Oh, what am I then? Third!"

"Well he topped you ~" but she glared at him, "What takes you hours to perfect, takes him seconds. I do not call them perfect disguises, but they are indeed flawless. That's what makes him KID. Besides, he can change his voice, which comes in his favor"

"It's a shame Sharon-chan is the best then. I am sure the KIDs are the fastest, but it's hard to go up against her, I wonder if Kaito-kun stands a chance against her..." a none violent kaitou against the most dangerous member in the syndicate, next to Gin.

"Vermouth is terrifying indeed, but she doesn't know everything Kaito-kun knows. Toichi didn't share all his secrets with her, he would only trust his son to the best methods to outdo fakes. But don't worry, I am sure she would not put him in danger. She had been watching over him since he was small" she nodded at that. Their trip to Paris when the boy wasn't a year old proved it. She warned them and was the main reason they left. Snake wanted him dead.

"Well, it's better to be safe than sorry, even if it's her" she was serious, "After all, she would only protect Shin-chan. I don't want Kaito-kun to end up dead if she had to choose between them. I don't want her to choose at all! I will protect _both_ _my_ _sons_!" He only laughed at her determined chibi face, she sat back down, "I am against keeping him in the dark, but we don't have a choice. If they said it was okay to lie to him, that I am sure they know what they are doing and how to handle the situation if it backfires in our faces" she then let a sigh out, "I just hope that his memories will return before anything catastrophic happens! Don't get me wrong, but I have a strong feeling about this, the syndicate will take him. I am so worried!"

'I feel that too' he thought, "Don't worry, we won't let him slip our sight. In any case, Aoko-kun is going to visit with 1412 in few hours"

She looked around, she had a lot of papers and children toys to put away. "And you tell me that NOW!" he grinned. She hurriedly cleaned the house like a tornado. She relaxed and sat down pleased with the outcome. "There, perfect." He sipped at his cup, "Back to our topic, what about Kaito-kun? We don't know the impact if he recognizes them, Aoko-chan particularly..."

"I'll put him under drug influence until they leave, we cannot risk triggering any memories right now. He has to stay down until he recovers. We all know that if he remembers anything, he will never stay still~" She nodded, "I'll go to the station at four, with inspectors Megure and Ginzo. Will you keep an eye on Kaito-kun?"

"Sure," she said and glanced back at the small boy from her place. She could barely see the few strands of his hair from behind the couch. The device Yusaku had beside him was stable, "and this thing will alert us if something is wrong?" he nodded.

"1412 gave it to us, he said he had it monitoring Kaito-Kun's vitals. Should anything happen, we will know. They have one on them too, connected to every partner. Although," he stopped, his glasses lens-reflected light, "he had the other's vitals locked~" Yukiko laughed her heart out. "Dave tried to hack it, it was useless. 1412 called on the fifth time and told us to stop or he will jam the device~" Yukiko blinked, "I am sure he was kidding, he probably got bored of the warnings he was getting on his devices~"

"That means that whatever you do, will always go on alert to them" and he nodded, "Can't hack hackers, can we~" she shrugged, "Good luck dear~" she smiled. "You won't stand a chance against them"

"I am aware" his grin was unshaken, 'but Dave does' he cleared his throat, "Dave will crack it in time"

"So Dave was Toichi's partner? He has to be since he is that skilled! It terrifies me to think of what he could do"

"You know I won't answer you, dear~"

"I will take that as a yes. And probably his last partner. I only knew about the old man though... Toichi, by far, was the most secretive person I have ever met. To think he wouldn't even trust his _cousin's_ wife _!"_ She pouted, "who was his own _student_!"

Yusaku was enjoying every expression she made, she was fun to analyze. "Well, I suppose you got enough answers for today" he knew that she wouldn't give up, that much he was always sure of.

... _oOo..._

 _"The poor boy... 1311 can be bossy~_

 _"_ _Oh, you have no idea~_ _"_

 _'I don't like it when people analyze us...'_ 1412 adjusted the earpiece and waited by the roof's door on the chair, with his book in his hand. 1311 had already mentioned everything that he and the others needed to know. He wasn't happy to hear about the results, but he wasn't surprised either. That much was to be expected after all the damage his leader took.

He looked at the small device in his left hand one more time, he put the heat vision glasses on his eyes and saw the small figure lying down. The two other figures weren't far, probably in the other room because he couldn't hear anything aside Kuroba's breathing. He heard every word they said, especially about himself.

Yusaku was indeed a person with a keen insight for details. Watching everything, analyzing everything, and calculating everything before even making the slightest move.

Akai was still watching him from twelve buildings away, even the window of Agasa's house was restless. He could see the curtains small movements every now and then, with Agasa's glasses from behind it too. Sticking this close was the best thing to do, he'd only have to run those few steps to be right there for them if anything happened.

"You're still there?" the voice in his ear said. "1412? Hey! J-"

"Yeah, I'm hearing you"

"Stop drifting in your thoughts, boy! I need your full attention. I am monitoring him too, for God's sakes! I'll tell you if anything happens. I agreed not to head there and count on you, remember? Trust me, for once!"

"You know that I trust you~" he teased, "I was just checking their cameras, be more patient, will you? They were discussing something important... now I missed most of it!"

"That's what I was going to tell you about," His end grew silent, "Besides, 1211 is listening too. Look, we have some _bad_ news. Stay where you are," that sounded indeed terrible. "Your hunch was right about today!"

"When are they coming?" he adjusted the device in his ear. 'You distracted me before I could hear them. Honestly, how can I hear three things at the same time...' he sighed mentally.

"Soon. I don't know when, but it will be today"

"Alright, I will tell you what happens with me-"

"No need to"

"You're on their side?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I was just called for it. Play your turn, as usual, I'll do what I can to keep them from killing him"

That said, their conversation ended. He turned back to his book, he had to switch to another one soon. He opened a search page on his computer for a cover-up, pretending to search for something school related. No doubt some snipers or someone (a syndicate spy) with binoculars would be watching everything to make sure that he was just a student. They knew someone would be watching over the house, so they watched too.

1412 had his ways of gathering intel. Chianti had been watching him a few hours ago, she stopped when she saw the site he had open on a history lesson. And as long as he kept his eyes on the book, no one would realize his true motive for being on the roof.

"I don't even know why I didn't get my own books..."

"Because it's the one your _real_ school uses. _Idiot_. They know which one you attend!"

"1311... I would appreciate some privacy..."

"And leave my son without attention? Just because I'm not beside you, doesn't mean that I shouldn't be watching over you!"

He sighed, "I knew it was too good to be true!" the partner laughed. "You'll _never_ trust me to be alone in anything"

"It's not like that! I just worry about you, idiot boy. Always rushing to your death, can you really blame me for making sure you wouldn't get yourself killed?"

'No...' 1412 sighed, "1311, you are officially the parent"

"So soon?" 1211 said.

"Not fair, 1412! He hadn't been in the team for two years... It's still early to get a promotion!" a new voice kicked in. "I want one first!"

"Sorry 1413, Kaito will have my head if I do that" a chuckled filled the connection. 1311 didn't say a word, merely listening to them. the idea of a promotion wasn't bad!

"Please don't, bocchama... it's hard as things are already!"

The boy laughed, "really~? Oh alright, let's keep it a title only, no additional control. What do you think, 1211, 1413?"

"It's perfect, Bocchama~"

"Title fits well with his personality~ As long as I get the final word, anyone can be anything!"

"Is that so?" 1311 finally spoke, they sustained. "Then I am going to kill you three" 1311's voice hissed, "Just try!"

"Mommy"

"Mommy"

"Mommy" each spoke on cue, and 1311 slammed the connection shut.

"Thanks, guys, I can always count on you to anger _mommy_ to leave me be ~"

"You're welcome~" 1413 said.

"You can _study_ now~ if you need anything, just call. 1211 out"

"1413 out too" the connection closed.

1412 turned to his books, he decided to read the texts aloud. It should be more fun while watching the cameras and keeping his ears on the devices. Chianti hadn't returned yet, but he wouldn't let his guard done regardless. He knew there were no bugs on the roof, so everything he said was in the clear. He had to check every time he went up.

'I will have to go down soon' he glanced at the time. The door behind him opened, but he pretended to not realize and kept his eyes on the texts. A firm hand rested on his shoulder, then relaxed when the voice spoke.

"boy," and the boy turned, it was his neighbor on the third floor. "How are those studies going?"

He smiled back, "Going well, I still have a lot more though..." he had his sight on the pile of books. "Exams are tough..."

The old man nodded, "Well, good luck" and he strode away. "But don't stay up here too long, the sun is strong"

"I know, but I can concentrate better here. It's calmer"

There came a nod, then he waved without turning. "Goodbye, boy"

"Bye" Once the steps were away, 1412 directed his sight to his shoulder. He knew the man stuck something on him, but removing the bug or attempting to check it would only alert their attention. Chianti got out of the roof ahead and leaned on the trails, pretending to watch the view.

1412 directed his gaze to his book and continued to skim along the lines.

No matter how good those disguises were, he could always figure them out. Cold-blooded killers could never hide the killing lust from showing in their eyes, and those eyes weren't anything he could forget.

'Better warn them,' He took his phone out and texted, "I got bugged, might be a listening device. Gin and Chianti are here"

Alright Bocchama

-1211

It was bound to happen!

Good luck bro

-1413

Be careful son

-1311

'Why do they stick to these references?' no, the question was _why_ 1311 openly called them _his_ kids. 1413 was a dear, lovable and sweet person. Siblinghood was an awesome thing with him. Konosuke was dead persistent on calling him and Kaito 'bocchama' most of the time. 1412 sighed, he should give up and get used to it.

After another boring hour of flipping through pages and memorizing every line, he decided it was time to go back to his cover-up apartment below. As long as the device was on him, he had to be careful and silent, at least until he could determine what the bug was.

... _oOo..._

Edogawa and Haibara sat alone on the grass, leaving the other detective boys talking about something exciting from what Conan could hear from their loud voices all the way from the end of the playground. Those children were never heard of whispering or how it really went. Half of the other children were running and playing, calmly like civilized people. Conan sighed, his team will never be like them. "So, what did you want to tell me?" he turned his glare to her.

Haibara glanced around, 'good,' no one was paying attention. 'No adults around either,' their luck. "I was working on the antidote," that topic was exactly what he was waiting _impatiently_ to discuss. "I am nearly mid-way now. But the problem is, Kudo-kun, some materials are hard to get and should arrive in a week or so. I am trying to get them without anyone being suspicious. Hakase got me some of them today..." her voice trailed off, getting chemicals wasn't easy with the police keeping tabs on everything. But since the old man was an inventor, it wouldn't cause too much trouble. "Of course, we will have to test it first. I don't trust _handed_ knowledge that easily, so I am verifying _everything_ before I take any steps forward"

Being cautious would never hurt. That was Haibara all right.

"I spoke with your parents, they will cover 'Conan having to go back to America with them', I got everything thought of, don't worry"

He knew she always had his back. He could always count on her, though he was going to do something in return. Sly girl. "Thanks, Haibara"

"However, nothing should be mentioned if ever the antidote fails"

He nodded, "I am aware of that. Things like that are just too good to be true, we have to take precautions. For all we know, the info might be fake and KID didn't realize..."

"And the antidote's ingredients might be a poison"

His eyes widen, "That happened before?"

She nodded, "Even they have backup files and traps for hackers. I just hope that we are wrong and that it's the real information. It's already been three years, I want that cure too" for you, though.

"At times like this, Edogawa Conan is helpless against the Ravens, and I will need my body back if we want to stop them" she nodded, "In any case, we will have to be careful, now more than ever"

"Conan-kun!"

They looked both up, startled at the sudden voice calling him. It turned out to be at the end of the playground. Conan and Haibara exhaled with relief, 'that was close' if anyone overheard them...

Conan got up and ran to them, followed by the little scientist, walking at a slower pace. "What's up?" They said.

" _Hakase_ invited us to a field trip!" Mitsuhiko said cheerfully. "For an entire week!" The excitement was carved on his face.

"Isn't that awesome?" Ayumi said cheering. "There is a view and a waterfall, we get to see the sunset too!"

"There's gonna be a lot of eel and curry and ... and... so much more!"

'Oh Genta, you'll never change~' Conan raised a mental smile. 'I don't have time for any of that, sorry

"A field trip?" Haibara approached with a smile and a child-like tone, "I am sure it'll be fun, right Ayumi-chan?" The girl nodded, "Edogawa-kun, you'll join us, right?" all eyes turned to him. He swallowed. "Don't tell me that you have something more important?" her childish voice asked, 'you won't escape. I won't go alone on a kiddy trip' the professor wouldn't let her stay home, alone.

He glared at her for a second then resumed his childish tone, "I'm going with friends, and I have Kaoru-kun to watch over. Kudo-san is going to the doctor, so someone has to watch over him"

Ayumi turned to Mitsuhiko and Genta, then to Haibara. The two boys nodded, while Haibara said nothing. "It's settled then!"

Conan blinked, "What's settled?"

"We'll decline _Hakase's_ offer," Mitsuhiko began.

"And help you watch over Kaoru-kun," Ayumi said, her hands in fists, determined to help.

Conan panicked, 'Not good! Not good! Not good! No, that's terrible... if they see them...! In broad daylight!'

"Conan-kun! What's up with that face?" Ayumi's large eyes seemed to be creeping him out. "Ayumi's idea is great!" she insisted. "We all like him, so we'll help!"

"Gomen, Ayumi. I can't, Kaoru-kun needs to rest and ... they barely allowed me to stay beside him. I'll make it up next time"

Ayumi dropped her spirit, 'not again'

A car's horn caught their attention, Conan turned to recognize the sound to be his father's car. "Sorry guys, that's my cue. Have fun, _ja na_ " he rushed off; farther and farther, as Ayumi got sad.

"It's okay" Haibara placed her hand on Ayumi's left shoulder, "If it wasn't important _and_ boring, Edogawa-kun would have told us to go with him. Looking after patients is very boring, Ayumi-chan"

"That's right" Mitsuhiko backed her up, "We'll get so bored, and Kaoru-kun won't be able to rest if we make noises. The field trip is much more fun than that"

"Much more!" Genta added, thinking of all the food he could eat. "Let's go!" he ran and they followed, Ayumi's mind remained drifted on Conan.

'He's doing something dangerous again' she knew it well, after three years of seeing him putting his nose in dangerous cases, she knew he will always be involved. 'He pushes us away whenever it's risky'

Haibara kept her focus on the little girl, 'that's right,' she could see through the girl's thoughts. 'He can't possibly involve you any deeper, children. The syndicate will be watching everyone coming and going from the Kudos' house, that'll place you all in danger'

Genta stopped for the tenth time to catch his breath, "Hakase's house sure is far!" the children laughed loud. " _Oi_ , wait for me!"

... _oOo..._

" _Tadaima_ " the door opened.

" _Okairi_ , Shin-chan" Yukiko greeted him. "How was school?"

"Extremely boring as usual, is Dr. Dave here?" He said taking his shoes off by the step.

"Yet, he'll arrive in about ten minutes. Where's your father?" she looked at the closed door.

"He dropped me here and left to pick someone up, probably Dave. Kuroba-kun is upstairs?"

"No, he's in the living room. Try not to wake him, okay?" she returned to the kitchen, preparing dinner.

Kaito remained on the couch he fell asleep on a few hours ago. The T.V remained on, in case he woke up and wanted to continue another show. The Remote was placed right next to him on the couch. Conan glanced around, 'nobody arrived yet?' the living room was extremely neat, hitting that guests would arrive any minute now. " _Ne_ , _Kāsan_ , Nakamori-kun and the thief are coming, right?"

"Yes, they'll be here at three"

He looked at his watch, '2:48... Still early' he sat on the couch beside the shrunken KID. 'At least if you woke, we'll enjoy ourselves a bit' Kaito was way deep in dreamland, tired written all over his small pale face. Shinichi noticed the cushions keeping him still and comfortable, 'probably Kāsan placed them'

He got his phone out, "How's everything?"

At the end of the phone line, Akai Shuichi's voice spoke. "Quiet, for now. No one is watching, other than that kid"

"That's good then, as long as he isn't one of them... disguised, I mean" Shuichi disapproved. "If anything comes up_"

"Don't worry, I will tell you immedia-" He stopped suddenly, "I'll call back later" he hung up.

Conan sighed, placed his phone back in his side pocket and approached the window discreetly. The windows were always covered with thin see-through curtains, a safety precaution if the syndicate was watching from far, which gave the people inside the advantage to look outside without being noticed. He turned his magnifying lens and deftly skimmed across the buildings; at forty-five degrees, a tall building of sixteen stories, stood a silhouette watching with something in front of it. Conan zoomed closer and the face was young 1412. He glanced back at the sleeping boy, 'Kaito-kun, it looks like your partners are more worried today. I haven't seen him watching from this early time' He glanced around, 'where did Kāsan go?' A sound then came from the kitchen, "Kāsan what's with the noise?"

"Sorry, Shin-chan. The pan fell all of a sudden from my hand!" he heard her pick it up. "I felt that I was being watched!"

"That would be me, sorry" and she laughed. "Well, you kinda disappeared all of a sudden, I got worried"

Kaito made a small move and turned his head a little bit toward the couch's backrest. Something seemed to bother that little face, Conan immediately got closer; Kaito made another move, and almost hummed something that Conan couldn't hear. "...no..." he seemed to deny knowing something, slow short but high heard breaths followed, "I don't..." he sounded afraid, Conan got closer and gently shook him. The boy opened his eyes quickly, startled then quickly calmed himself down.

Edogawa put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Nightmare, huh?" his voice was calm, "It's just a dream. You okay?"

Kuroba nodded and somewhat straightened himself, he rubbed his hand through his hair. "It was scary" Conan laughed, "So I fell asleep?"

"Yeah, and you look exhausted! What did you dream about?"

Kaito sank in thoughts, trying to recall the bits and pieces of the nightmare. "I'm not sure what it was about... I didn't recognize anyone. It didn't seem anything important"

"Of course, you haven't met everyone you knew before. In any case, you shouldn't worry about that. Besides, some of your memories will begin to appear in your dreams, you might not know it until you regain your memories back"

The boy seemed to be occupied with his drifting thoughts, "Did they say anything about the result?"

Conan denied, "I haven't heard of anything yet, we'll know when Dave returns" He looked at his watch, 'they should have arrived thirty minutes ago' his mind began to place possibilities of what could have happened...

"...Conan-kun..." he heard and saw the boy calling him, "You looked worried for a second there..." he still didn't get used to the soft and confused child voice coming from the KID.

"I -It was nothing important, anyway," he turned back, "Tōsan and Dr. Dave will be staying with you today, just to make sure that everything goes well" Kaito nodded. The phone rang, Conan went to pick up. "Moshi Moshi? Ahh, Hakase, what is it? Oh, okay...yes... I will be there right now"

"Who was it?" Yukiko went out drying her hands.

"It was Hakase, he told me to go to him. I will be right back, okay?" he said and she nodded, he rushed out without grabbing any of his stuff.

Yukiko glanced at Kaito, watching as the door closed. He glanced back at the T.V. 'that's one really boring show'

Yukiko laughed at his facial expressions. "Well, I don't blame you! It's horrible. Well, I will be in the kitchen, if you need anything just call for me" he nodded and she left.

The phone rang again. She got out and picked it, "hello? Ah Yu-chan, where are you? It's nearly an hour_ oh... I see, okay... what... Now?" she turned to the boy, and spoke as her husband waited, "Kaoru-kun, I'll head out for ten minutes, you'll be okay?" he nodded. "Okay, dear, I will meet you there" they both hung up. She approached the boy and made sure he didn't need anything, "I'll be back" and she left.

Kuroba stayed on the couch, there was nothing to do but to wait for Conan and Yukiko to return. 'I'm bored' Shortly, the door opened and two blonds went in. Kaito watched in silence, unable to recognize them, as they approached closer. They raised gentle smiles.

"Hello, Kaoru-kun" the male began with a gentle smile, "Yusaku-san sent us to keep you company until he returns ~" Kuroba only nodded, still looking at them with nothing to say. The woman beside him raised a smile too, they looked remarkably alike. Americans maybe, Kaito thought. The man looked ahead, "T.V? Aren't you bored?" Kaito immediately nodded, "Well, how about we do something fun?"

That was an awesome idea. "Sure!" anything but this show. Please!

The woman spoke, her green eyes caught his attention with ease. "Okay then there's a park nearby, we can have a short ride too!"

"But... I'm not supposed to go outside..."

"Yusaku-san won't mind, he sent us. Don't worry, we'll return before they return. They have lots of plans for today, I'm sure you'll love it" once he nodded, she held him up, placing his small body to hold onto her shoulder. They walked outside the house with fast steps and rode in the white car.

... _oOo..._

Vermouth drove while Bourbon held the boy, allowing him to watch the road from over the board. " _It was a good idea to drive them away~_ " she said, " _But what about the real Dave_?"

" _I drugged him and Kudo-san, then called the wife pretending to be her husband. Faking a call from Hakase was quite easy for you_ _"_ his cold eyes met hers. " _You snuck in, didn't you_ " he had a creepy grin.

She grinned, " _Well it_ _was a piece of cake~ besides, they didn't realize that we were leading them away from Kuroba-kun_ _"_

He mentally recalled the report result, with or without help, he knew the boy couldn't go anywhere.

She noticed where his thougts were heading, " _Just make sure that you're holding him right,"_ she continued, " _Any wrong position, and he won't make it to the syndicate_ "

" _Oh course!"_ Bourbon kept his eyes on the child whom he was holding; Kaito tried his best to see most of the view (despite his short height), without even focusing on the English conversation the two were having. " _They should have warned him about going with strangers"_ the child didn't even turn, his full attention on the road.

Vermouth laughed, " _And make him suspicious about everyone, including themselves? They wouldn't risk it, not now at least. Besides, they didn't think that we would easily take him_ _"_ she remembered the conversation with the boss earlier.

 _"_ _Are you willing on letting them know about his survival? I thought you wanted to take that to your advantage, for now, at least_ _"_

 _The Boss raised his cold grin, she didn't want to know what he was up to. "For now, I will keep him with us, none of the members should know of this, I want them to continue thinking that Kuroba died. The mission is to stay a secret, no one aside you two should be involved"_

 _"Then what if we get caught because of that? Gin is already suspicious of me in everything!"_

 _"It's because he doesn't know the real you, and exposing why you are my favorite will make them too cautious around you. I wanted you to spy on them and see if there are rats. You know that I do not tolerate traitors, don't you?"_

" _Vermouth_..."

She got out of her thoughts, a pair of serious eyes were locked in hers. " _We're going to the apartment"_

" _Which, yours or mine?_ "

 _"Mine"_

 _"Let's ditch the devices first, I am sure he has some on him. Sloppy, I can see the flickering light from under his collar! Besides_ ," she looked at the mirror facing her, " _we're being followed_ _"_ Bourbon took the device off and broke it easily with a simple crush between two fingers. He looked through the front side mirror and saw a black motorcycle approaching from behind. The rider was wearing a black jacket and a helmet with mirrored glass," _I think you already know_ _who_ _that is_ "

Bourbon grinned, " _Of course, our said partner. Who else would be going straight after us without fear?"_ He stared through the side mirror, " _He's been following for some time now"_ he seemed distracted.

 _"Yes, a good ten minutes!"_ she took a turn and the bike followed, 'i"ll shake you off' she took another turn, driving between the cars like a mad racer.

Bourbon sighed and put his hand under his cheek, _"It's pointless, Vermouth. He won't quite the chase"_

 _"A_ _re you going to_ _ _"_

 _"_ _No, you know I won't. Whether we like it or not, we can't. After all, that boy is part of the family"_

" _The big raven family_ ~" she teased. " _You do realize that once he reaches us, we'll be exchanging fire, don't you?_ _"_

" _There is no need for that, Vermouth!"_ He spoke with confidence, " _After all, I had plans in case he showed up. Either way, he doesn't use real guns"_ she noticed Kaito was slightly bending on the board until he was completely out. "That should put him to sleep" he held him between his arms, "Slow your speed, let the boy reach us"

Vermouth sighed, "Whatever you say~" and she did, without showing her hesitation to his orders. After all, anyone caught disobeying or acting on his own will be eliminated. It wasn't like he would, not easily at least. And not without causing suspicions for killing the boss' favorite. That bought her days, escaping Gin many times because of that, although she was sure that he would never hesitate to kill her, a rat. "What are you planning to do?"

"A little game! I want to see if he will fall into my trap~"

She laughed, "Of course he will! Good-doers will always risk their lives! That KID won't let you have him"

"It's not my intention, not now at least" that seemed sincere. "Perhaps, later" His eyes never ceased to amaze her. "This boy here doesn't mean anything to me, the only reason that I didn't kill him was that he reminded me of someone"

"Ah, yes, of course, the boy trailing us!" she waved her hand, "Even if they look alike, killing Kaito-kun would break him. They are very close, despite the connection they share"

"I am aware of that," He raised a sly grin, "What I care about now, is striking a deal with him" as the thief gained up, Bourbon lowered his window, shooting a smile at him. "Well look who we have here~! If it isn't our silver bullet!"

The boy gave him a flat glare. "That is _really_ getting old" but the blond grinned regardless, "I'm surprised it took you this long to show up!"

"It's not like we can act on our own and show up at their front door~" Vermouth had her cold grin on, "Besides, boy, you shouldn't have followed on your own," she said, maintaining a calm serious face as she kept her eyes on the road. "Still arrogant and foolish as always. Always rushing without thinking! You haven't changed at all!"

"So you _expected_ me to let _you_ take him?" nothing came aside their grins.

"Not really, I was expecting someone_"

"Older" Bourbon added. "Or someone to assist you"

"Well, sorry to disappoint" he sent glare ahead of them. "You do know you made a mistake coming out in the open like this?"

Bourbon didn't care, "Your chase is pointless, you know we won't hand him over. And unless we exchange fire, you're not taking him back"

"I'm not expecting it to be easy. And you're only taking him _after_ you go through me"

"Well, that should be easy," Vermouth took her gun and aimed it at him, "All it takes is one bullet and you'd be dead. Idiot KID"

Bourbon sank in his thoughts for a short moment. He grinned and brought her hand down, "Our deal is long over, Jeff-kun, we have no reason to not kill your partners. Besides, this kid is wanted dead, whether today or tomorrow, we will kill him" he remembered, "After all, you never stuck to your end of the deal, why should we?"

1412 arched his eyebrow. 'What deal?'

Vermouth pushed back her gun under her jacket, "When the boss told the six members about you, the one waiting outside was definitely you. Even if you hid your pain, we knew you were hurt. But the boy who followed after five hours that same day moved freely without any trouble!" She allowed him to connect the pieces, "After that, we heard from the partners that you blacked out right after leaving the hideout" his focus didn't follow her, "Oh, you didn't know? Did they leave their dear leader out of the story?" he glared at her, but she laughed.

"I will take that as a yes" Bourbon grinned.

" My, such a lovely team you have!" she said with a laugh, "Something tells me that they keep casting you on the side! Doesn't the leader get a say in anything?"

1412 didn't have to admit it, it was the truth. 1311 would always leave him out whenever there was danger around the corner. "Cut to your point"

Bourbon cleared his throat, "Whatever happens, we are aware of it, KID-kun" he didn't grin, his face remained blank, "Even you don't know everything, I am not surprised that your team didn't tell you! You'd just rush into another plan"

"Although Snake was instructed many times, yet he would always disobey..." she turned her full focus to the teen boy, "Did you forget whose side you are on?"

"No, it's just not your side," KID had the determination that she hated. "I was never on it"

Bourbon laughed, much to his annoyance. "Born under our wings, and yet you dare say that? Despite not knowing about us, you should be well aware that you belong to us now that you know we exist"

KID raised a smirk, 'over my dead body, I'll never belong to your stupid syndicate' he didn't have to say it, both members saw it clear on his face. "I happen to be stubborn, so save it. I'll get to the point," The smirk he received was wide. "Ahead are three stations, and ten civilian cars are going to gain up soon. Even you aren't stupid enough to get yourselves exposed" and caught.

"Correct" Bourbon said, "The boy means nothing to me. I can kill him easily and ditch his body on the road for every one of your friends and the police to see," That seemed to get KID right where he wanted. "But like I said, he means nothing to me. Dead, alive, I don't really care" He got his gun out and pointed it straight at the boy outside. "I know that you don't value your life, but I expect you to value his" he placed the gun on Kaito's head. "I will cut to the point, we have a deal to strike with you, in return, the syndicate won't know about his survival and you can take him home, safely, and without any trouble from us"

Their faces were sincere. It was evidently a trap to catch him. "Since when was beating around the bush your method? If you wanted me, you knew where I'd be"

"And miss seeing the faces of your worried friends?" 1412 glared at him. "So, what will it be, KID-kun? I will keep my end of the deal, if you keep yours, this time"

1412 didn't think twice, "Deal"

"Already~ and I haven't even said what I wanted you to do"

"See? Told you he rushes with his decisions" Vermouth said with a laugh.

KID grinned, "Had plenty of time to think about it. Besides, what you want is obvious" that made Bourbon smirk. "As you said, I don't value my life"

Vermouth listened to both, 'Idiot, that'll get you killed' with a sign from her partner, she pulled over. Bourbon got out and handed the sleeping boy over to his partner.

"Return him and come back here, we will be waiting. Of course, don't tell anyone. Anyone who follows you will not be spared" he walked back to his car. "Don't be late ~ " before he thought of turning, the motorcycle's sound filled the street, 1412 was gone. Bourbon grinned, the first part of the plan was successful.

"I told you that he'll fall for it~" Vermouth got out of the car and exhaled, "So, now what? It'll probably take time until he escapes everyone's sight," she stood beside him on the rail. "Might as well sit down, it'll take him an hour at least" she got out a box of cigarettes, lit one, and handed another to him. She exhaled a thick cloud of smoke and turned to his serious face, "What happens after he comes back here?"

"I will do what I had in mind since they gave him to us"

"We failed back then, what makes you think we won't fail again?"

"I won't let us fail. Even if he refuses, we are the adults, it's up to us to decide" he breathed out the smoke, "After all, he's still a minor. Parents protect their kids, not the other way around" he said, the memory flowing in his mind.

 _(Time: Eighteen years ago on August 10. 11:15 P.M_

 _Location: Tokyo Hospital's morgue)_

 _Snake approached two disguised people, "You were chosen," he handed a bundle to the couple standing before him. The woman uncovered it, a child around three months old with an innocent face, sound asleep, "Your mission is to raise him and teach him our ways. But, never forget why we entrusted him to you. This boy belongs to the syndicate, and when the time is right, he will become an official unit to serve his purpose, as our silver bullet"_

 _They sustained._

 _"Do not get attached to our weapon!" He saw the woman watching the sleeping baby, "After all, we had to kill many to get him" he gestured behind him, the same faces of the couple were lying on the morgue's carriages, with ten others. "He must never realize your disguises; fail, and we will kill you and give him to someone else" he smirked,_ _"He needs to have a pure heart to find our jewel"_

Bourbon cast his eyes away, 'for that I will not spare you, Snake!' He turned to his partner, "Are you going to stick to my plan?" his eyes were fixed on hers.

She grinned and nodded. "Anything for my boy~" she teased, "even if it's bearing you for two more decades ~ "

He sighed, "Hopefully we won't stick together that long ~ " he was more than happy to stop sharing the same room with her, just for the parent cover-up mission. "Then let's protect him"


	12. Confined

_This came out early because I published it on Wattpad_

 _Thank You, Pikachu346 and xXMyanaSnowXx for your support :)_

 _Enjoy~_

 ** _...oOo..._**

 **Ch 12: Confined**

1412 reached the Kudos, not surprised to see Conan and the two men had just exited the house, ready to look high and low for Kuroba.

Conan turned when he heard the motorcycle's sound and immediately spotted the little boy in front of the driver. The detective and 1412 kept a fixed glare until the boy grinned and spoke with Conan's voice " _they_ _can't_ _take_ _him_ ," he paused, "Humph, I wonder what went wrong~"

" _Zip it,_ KID" Conan shot a glare at him and walked to him, "How's Kuroba-kun?"

"They didn't do anything to him, they just drugged him"

"How can you be so sure?" Conan arched his eyebrow, "who knows what they've done to him!"

"My partner was with them, he'd kill them in a sec if anything bad was going to happen~ Doubt he'd miss anything, the guy has eyes like hawks~"

"...Anyway..."

Yusaku and Dave went to him as he placed the bike near them. He got down with Kaito in his arms and handed him carefully to Yusaku. Dave adjusted his glasses.

1412 gave his KID smirk, "I'd never hand him over to you~"

"How did you find him?" Yusaku interrupted before the two could taunt each other any further.

"I followed them with the tracker," 1412 said back in a void tone, "They easily _called_ you out of the way~"

"If you _were_ listening, you could have _warned_ us!" Conan hissed the threat.

"It was a child's play, and you fell for it, tantei-kun~" but Conan kept his caring the less face. "Besides, you knew they were coming. Akai-san said he delivered the warning"

"I didn't expect them to lure me out with a phone call and drug me the moment I entered Hakase's house!"

"Likewise" Dave added, "we got drugged in the car, I don't even know how they slipped the can inside it!"

"Well, we were up against professional killers," Yusaku said calmly, "Did you figure out who they were and why they came here?"

"Yeah, Vermouth and Bourbon, they came to take him to the syndicate, on the boss' orders," 1412 said, there was cheer worry on the detective's face. "Don't worry, my partner was there, he made sure everything went to our advantage. Of course, none of the crows knew that"

"So," Conan turned his head around and scanned the area. " _Where_ are they?"

"Taken care of, Tantei-Kun" 1412 was confident, Conan didn't say anything. It was a pure lie and he was sure of it, "anyway, 1211 will be watching from nearby, he'll arrive in half an hour or so" he gave them his device, "Contact him with this if you need anything, but say who you are first, or you'll get in trouble~" they sustained, he took out a small tracker and activated it, "it's easy to hide and untraceable to anyone aside us," he gave it to Yusaku to put it on Kaito.

"Sounds to me like you won't be available today~" Conan locked his serious eyes on the thief's face, "Going somewhere? Back to Ekoda, huh?" that much was obvious.

"In the matter of fact, yes, I am going somewhere, but to where is none of your business, Chibi-kun~" Conan was going to have his revenge, that was certain. "You can count on 1211, if you ever get in a tight spot, 1413 will come to help. But, only when it's absolutely necessary"

"That's a new code, who is he? To you, I mean. Obviously, I didn't ask for his identity, I'll figure it out sooner or later~"

"He's the third leader~ make sure you are polite, he'd lose a nerve or two if you belittle him~ besides, he's currently on a vacation~"

"Oh, you thieves get vacations? That's good to know~"

"Well if it calms your curiosity, we only get vacations when we're on recovery" 1412's tone went serious, one green eye showed from under his cap. "Can't stay out unless you can't get up~ you'd be stuck monitoring if you're conscious~"

"Oh..." Conan eyed him, noting the expression into his memory. "So that's what you've been doing for the past weeks~" 1412 shrugged. "I feel bad for you~"

"Me too, it's too boring to just watch every camera in Japan~"

Dave interrupted, "Is 1413 okay?"

"Yeah, but we keep him away from dangerous situation because he can't move freely," that said, he walked back to his bike and got up on it, "Well, my job's done here. You better obey 1211's orders, ja na~" he put his helmet on and turned the bike on, then rode from a differed street.

"With that speed, he's in a hurry" Dave pressed his glasses to his eyes, "It must be important" he threw the hint.

"Yeah, and probably because we stalled him" Conan turned to the two beside him, "None of them is hurt, and he is counting on his partners. He knows he won't be able to help, which means_"

"He switched with Kaito to be the hostage and he wants his partners to keep him safe. He also cannot tell them about his arrogant switch, they'd just stop him~" Dave was calm as ever, he wasn't truly sure about the switch, 'why would the boy return if he was the hostage now?' he put his hand on his chin, "that boy is the real 1412, but... even he can't rescue Kaito without having to crossfire with them. And since that didn't happen_"

"Yes, they switched all right," Conan's right lens light, his voice was serious. "And he acted on his own. 1311 is going to kill him~"

"Maybe his partner caught them?" Yusaku added.

"Everything is possible!"

"Doubt he'd be back alone so soon if that was the case, Yusaku" Dave turned to the faux child, "Besides, I am sure his partner was planning revenge the moment he agreed to switch with Kaito, Shinichi-kun~"

Yusaku agreed, "Let's follow him then, we all know he's walking into a trap"

"I'm sure that he too is aware of that, however, we would have done an exchange too if we were him. Besides, following him now won't be wise, he probably agreed to come alone. We'll track him after they meet each other, else wise, he'll be killed" Conan turned on the signal in his glasses. "I placed a tracker on his bike, so we better find him before he parks it far"

"I'll put Kaito up, one of us has to stay behind and watch over him," Dave turned his gaze to him, "Shinichi-kun, that's your duty"

"But_"

"Leave the chase to us professionals~" His father said with a wink, Conan glared at him, yet accepted the mission and went back inside. "Well, I'll be going to the station," he said, making sure that he could be heard.

"I'll head back to the hospital, Goodbye" Dave played along and walked beside Kudo. Shortly, they followed 1412's trace with Conan's glasses.

 ** _...oOo..._**

Within an hour and ten minutes on his motorcycle at high speed, 1412 reached the two members waiting by their car beside the rail. Vermouth was still smoking, she grinned, "Finally, we began to worry~"

Bourbon raised a smile, "and as agreed, you came alone?"

He nodded, he made sure no one followed him. "Yet, precautions are to be taken," Vermouth's cold tone added, "Leave the bike here because they can track you with it. We'll go by my car" she pointed at a black car next to the gas station on the opposite side of the road that they were on.

He kept his silence as Bourbon walked to him and stood beside him, 1412 blinked, "What?" with a firm hand and slight push, they walked to the car.

"I can walk on my own..." he mumbled. "You don't have to drag me..."

"I know, but it's fun to drag my little prisoner~" Bourbon grinned and they approached the car. He opened the back door casually with calm hands and told 1412 to get inside and sit in the middle, where they could obverse him.

'It's like I never taught him anything!' Vermouth breathed a thin cloud as they took their seats in the front. Bourbon kept his eyes ahead of him, he was thinking the same. 1412 would always walk into any trap willingly if it meant saving his friends' lives. 'I told you to escape from the syndicate, to not involve yourself again, yet here you are!'

'Good thing that it's us and not someone else' Bourbon watched her from the corner of his eyes. 'Snake will never hesitate to kill him' she nodded without the boy noticing their facial conversation and turned the car on and drove off with a medium speed.

"Our trip is going to be long, I hope you won't fall asleep~"

"Doubt it with you here~" and she laughed. 'Who _can_ fall asleep with killers beside them...?'

'I'll make sure you're away from danger, son'

Bourbon beside her shared the same thoughts. The boss might have been ignorant of her protecting Shinichi, but he knew that the kid in the back would always be protected by her. Not just because of the mission that he entrusted to them, but as the person who raised the boy, she would never hurt him.

Of course, that same boy sitting in the back didn't know about that, for all he cared to do was to stop the people who murdered his parents. Snake had everything planned out, once 'the weapon' was old enough and ready, he'd claim him back from them and have him find the jewel. Instead of being a treat to them as the silver bullet, they took him to become their ally from his early days.

Pretty much, that plan backfired when Snake brutally _murdered_ the parents two years ago, such an act assured that the silver bullet would never be on their side. And if he ever did, it would always be to spare his friend's lives from the Syndicate's claws, and thus, allowing them to get their revenge on him for 'betraying' them.

"I suppose we'll be calling you Jeff-kun," Bourbon had his hand against his cheek, "Since it's already what you've been going by for the past three years"

"And since It's what your new ID says. Even we cannot risk exposing your real identity" Vermouth added. "It's important that nobody finds out"

"To be frank with you, I wasn't given any information about you, even the ones that include your name. So for now, I'll stick with Jeff~"

'He _expected_ me to agree to his deal!' the boy thought. 'I don't believe him, he knows everything about me, I am sure'

"Oh what a shame, I wanted to call you by your real name!" Vermouth teased, "Oh well, wouldn't want blondie over here to figure anything out~"

"Why again are you in the syndicate?" her partner asked dryly. 'And I know everything about my son' his face told her but she dismissed it and grinned.

"Because I'm very special~"

Bourbon glared at her then turned to the boy, "For the time being, know that you won't go anywhere without us sticking close. And if you try anything, I am more than capable of knocking you out on the spot" that didn't trouble any of them, they knew he wouldn't try, else wise, Kuroba would be done for.

Bourbon continued, "Although I'm sure that it's not necessary, after all, you wouldn't want your friend to die~"

' _Never underestimate them'_ Kuroba's voice rang in his head. 'Always _stay on alert. Never look away'_ he nodded to the voice.

"In addition to that," Vermouth continued, sounding more serious, "you didn't let your partners know about your stupid act, which I can say was a wise call. This has nothing to do with them, it's the syndicate's issue to take care of loose ends" that's what he was, a problem that needed to be dealt with. "We will decide later what your mission will be"

'Yeah, right, like I'll do anything for you killers' he never counted himself as a unit of the crows. He never wanted to be one. Ever.

Not for himself, but for his parents' sake. That's what he told them, he'd never be a killer in that group. Or any other group.

"That will be after Bourbon and I pass the information," she added, noticing how often he drifted in his thoughts and what he was thinking of.

Behind his calm face, he trembled. '...information? It doesn't involve Kaito, does it? No... it can't be, the boss already knows he's alive... so what are they going to tell him?'

"As agreed," she continued without turning, "Kuroba-Kun's survival won't be mentioned, to anyone, including the boss. And no one knows your partners filled for you. What we said earlier was just a bait to get you here~"

"We already knew about the bugs you doves had on your _little_ leader~"

"And you should know that you're in more trouble than you think, Jeff-kun~" the blond smirked. "And I bet you won't like it~"

'It doesn't matter. I've already been through worse, whatever you'll do, won't exceed Snake's actions. And even if it does, I won't live to see after it' he thought, 'I have no regrets, I know it's stupid to fall in their trap so easily, but, it's what _he_ would do too. It's the right thing to do, mom, dad. _Gomen_ '

Vermouth's gaze remained on the mirror, focused on his face. Her eyes turned to the left, she knew what he was thinking of. "We're gonna have lots of fun~" she gave him the cold grin.

He noticed that they didn't turn, focused ahead of them on the road until the blond turned and spoke, "Can you apply a mask? Or Vermouth will help you?"

1412's eye twitched, "I'm KID" but Bourbon arched his eyebrow, "Of course I can!"

"Good. Saves me the trouble" Vermouth said and handed him a latex mask and a black wig, "Put them on" then she handed him a photo. _Reluctantly_ , he took the three objects and applied the mask on his face. She observed his disguise for a quick moment, "Good. As expected from a _kaitou_ " he didn't respond. "Take the jacket off, it'll blow your cover" he did. "Not my fault everyone knows Black is KID's method of moving unnoticed~"

"Would say the same to you" but she grinned, "we can't move in the KID white costume undercover"

"Hai, hai, because it's too eye-catching," Bourbon said in a dismissive tone. Vermouth applied her mask and helped Bourbon with his. "Remain silent" they passed the stations without any trouble. They put their IDs back in their pockets, and Bourbon handed the boy his ID. Jeff said nothing, keeping his silence as a prisoner should. "First things first, we'll head to your apartment, where you'll make sure no one will know about this deal of ours"

"One day, and that's all, after that, you will be staying with us" she watched his plain face from the mirror facing her, "Understood, boy?" She ripped her mask and turned to him, eyes fixed in his but he wasn't mentally present anymore.

'Staying with them?' He didn't like it at all, caught by the syndicate was something, and having to stay with those two was entirely something else. Something felt eerie, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly. The one thing he learned was that only Snake and Chianti were the only psychopaths, forgetting they were humans. Even Gin could control his temper and actually _obeyed_ his orders to the fullest and never raised his gun at him. Much like those people he was with now, they were being... humans... maybe that was why he didn't feel any pressure around the other members.

"Understood?" she raised her voice, he got out of his thoughts, "Don't get distracted, boy! Am I clear?" and he nodded.

Bourbon kept his act, 'Did she have to get angry?' but Vermouth only played her cold character role, fooling her son to not realize anything. He never found out the truth, who his parents were. To him, Vermouth and Bourbon were killers, part of the group he wanted to catch and avenge his parents' death. He never found out his parents wore masks or were fakes.

Either way, _killers_ _have_ to be dead and cold, no one will know what they have in mind, "After all if those nosy people find you at your place, they won't suspect any deal to have taken course~" he finally said.

"You see, we already studied all their possible moves. And there are many backups in case anything goes wrong, including anything you'd do~" Her voice had a dash of seriousness and a bossy kind of way with talking.

Bourbon took out a foulard and told the boy to cover his eyes with it. "Don't take it personally," he tied his eyes too. "I can't know either ~"

"Wouldn't want you two to know where my lair is~" She then took a left turn and headed toward Ekoda.

They kept their silence for some time, planning their next move. The boy in the back was dead silent, she glanced back from time to time, "So, cat got your tongue~"

"Not funny..." and Bourbon laughed, "can't expect a chit-chat going on between enemies, can you?"

"Oh, I like to chit-chat with anyone, _boya~_ "

"I'm not that little..."

She smiled, though he couldn't see it, she only allowed her voice to be cold. Her partner put his hand under his cheek above the window and yawned. "We're not far~"

"Looks far to me~"

'And me~' why did they like to talk like that? 'God, you people are crazy~' ten minutes passed in silence.

"So, KID-Kun, How's everything back there? You've been silent for a good fifteen minutes. Hope you're still awake~"

"Unfortunately"

Vermouth laughed, "Good. As long as you're not memorizing the road"

"... no need to, I know where your apartment is~" the car made a sudden stop. Bourbon hit the board.

"Hey! What got into y_"

"Is that so?" she turned to her son, ignoring her partner's angry face, "I don't believe you, boy!"

"25th street, Blue tower, 7th floor," he said calmly. "Door number 14, beside the elevator"

"Oh that's not too far, should take five minutes" Bourbon grinned, "Good memory~ I should have asked you sooner if I knew~"

Vermouth glared at him, "thanks to you, boy, I have to move now"

"You're welcome, now we're even"

She turned and glared at him, he still felt it. "Is that so? I thought you moved three times! You still have two times for us to be even, KID"

"Nope, I moved twice"

She sighed, "Whatever. Change of plans, Bourbon, we're going to his place first. Take your sheet off " he did and she took to the street leading to 1412's apartment.

She parked her car away from the parking lot, in a small forest-like region that was ten minutes far from the hotel. Bourbon took off the sheet from on KID's eyes and turned back in front of him. She strode down after applying her new mask, 1412 caught a glimpse of a small gun under her pale yellow jacket, as she was exiting the car. The disguise she chose was the clerk's face while he and Bourbon waited for her to enter the building. When they receive a text from her on Bourbon's mobile, they will head up to his room.

Jeff shifted his sight to the trees surrounding them, the sky began to darken indicating rain to fall down soon. As he got out of thoughts, he heard a grin slip across the man's face.

"It looks like it's going to be a bad storm," he said casually, placing his hand under his chin, leaning it on the car's board. "A perfect weather to keep your partners from flying in~"

Jeff glared him, "They don't follow me everywhere, you know... And they can sneak in as anyone, gliders are just for heists~ they're too flashy~"

"Well, it's nice of them to give you a bit of privacy outside the KID life~" The smile crept down Jeff's spine. The smile disappeared and a serious dead expression took its place. "Vermouth and I will be watching you from the Hotel's cameras, I advise you to be cautious and not do anything stupid. I am aware that there are cameras in your apartment, placed by both the partners and you. You won't mention anything or worn anyone, you'll do as we tell you. Know that we will tamper with the cameras, so don't try anything fishy or answer them"

'Can't even try, they'll scold me and drag me back~'

"You should also be aware of the third party watching, the organization. We need to trick three parties, only that person knows everything"

"I already know about them watching," Jeff said.

"How? You never displayed your knowledge!"

"It's easy to anticipate when Snake is always down and knows the moment I leave, while he has others watching from their devices. If I displayed my knowledge, you'd change their places~" that made Bourbon grin. "Besides, if you people were watching, how come the others didn't know about the person who filled in my place?"

"The same way that you didn't know about it," he said calmly. He lied to them, "And most likely, you weren't going to be informed of it~"

'I'll get my revenge later for being cast out of such details!'

Bourbon sighed out of boredom. "Say, Jeff-kun, I am curious to know why you're being so easy going"

"... you told me to not do anything..." Jeff rolled his eyes away, "If you didn't stick to your deal, I wouldn't stick to it either"

"Is that boy's life that important to you?" he finally turned. His blue eyes were curious as to why he would risk his life for the enemy of the syndicate.

"Of course it is, and you know well why! Besides, even with that placed aside, I can't let you hurt anyone, especially a kid who doesn't know who he is"

"Your police partners are easy to blame for that. They could have been more cautious! As much as I hate to admit an easy task, it was a child's play for us. I am starting to doubt why you trusted him to be safe with those people. Why did you anyway?"

"That doesn't mean we won't take him back now"

"Your partners, you mean, because you are caught now, and of course you are not allowed to contact them either" He turned back in front of him again, he seemed distracted as he was looking from his right at the sky. The rain began to pour down, little by little, sliding down the windows. "We better hurry in before it gets heavy"

"... why does that worry you?"

"Rain means evidence will be left behind, and that should worry you more than me" He checked his phone. "That's our cue," he applied a mask and got out after he opened the back door's automatic lock. Jeff kept his silence, if he wanted to escape, he could have easily done it hours ago. Bourbon was as scary as Vermouth, yet both were being easy going. He didn't know why, maybe because it was the boss' order, or because he was just a kid to them. Not technically _a_ kid, but he was still underage. They were also acting like people who had schizophrenia, one moment they were dead serious and cold, and the other they were teasing and grinning. Nothing made his life easier.

Bourbon grinned, "You sure get bored, Kid-kun~" he strode out.

1412 glared at him, " _Jeff-kun_ was better"

The blond spoke with coldness mixed with seriousness in his voice. "Don't try anything. Walk beside me and slowly" Jeff got out and did as he was told.

They entered the hotel and took the key from the clerk (Vermouth) as he gave a gentle smile, welcoming them back. Both played along and went towards the elevator. Bourbon pressed the button on the 5th floor and calmly waited to reach Jeff's room.

Within less than a minute, the double door slid each to a side and both boys got out. Jeff opened the door. They glanced around the place consumed by complete darkness. "Good, you go in first, I will be right with you once I hack the cameras"

Jeff nodded and calmly went inside to the end of the apartment as if nothing was wrong. He looked around, the bed was properly fixed and his laptop remained unopened on the desktop to its left, while his school bag was placed accurately in front of the bed.

He sat down not far from it, waiting for the man to join him. If he wanted to be honest with himself, he didn't feel at ease with him around, but he didn't have a choice either. So far, his heart told him to obey all of their orders. He wasn't afraid of them, but he couldn't let them hurt Kaito, the partners or everyone else they prepared on their long list.

So back to reality, back to the inevitable situation; he stayed where he sat, waiting. He toyed with his bag, pretending to arrange tomorrow's books. He had the camera's to fool, that wouldn't be easy.

Bourbon entered without laying his guard down. "Everything is under control~" His confident smile sometimes troubled the boy, but the latter knew well that a genius detective like him would be prepared for everything. "Vermouth is controlling Kaito-kun's camera from down, and if anyone comes, I will hide while you act yourself. In the meantime," he threw his sight at the laptop, "Pretend to do your regular search and maybe today's homework on the way since I am pretending to be your classmate~"

Jeff looked at him confused, "...okay..."

Bourbon laughed, "Students aren't supposed to be neglecting their work, and you skipped your class today. That was careless of you! Skipping all of a sudden, gave us the advantage to cover for you and plot today's main event~"

That's awkward...

"Be yourself, your team might be watching" he reminded the boy. Jeff sat by the desk, pretending to do any work before Bourbon handed him a book. He then approached the camera's range, his disguise was one of Jeff's classmates, and spoke casually like a student. "So I came today based on Sensei's orders, you're falling back, you know"

' ...This can't get any creepier...'

"Let's do our homework together~"

The voice of his classmate crept him as it came out of the man's mouth. This now disguised classmate, named Mark, brought a chair and sat beside his young prisoner. He opened the book, actually solving the homework much to Jeff's surprise, and annoyance.

'I take that back, doing my homework with you is the creepiest thing I've ever done!'

"You have the fifth answer wrong," he said looking at Jeff's copybook. "If you look at it from this way," he continued explaining as Jeff listened in astonishment. "The answer is option A" he looked at Jeff, "what?"

"... Nothing"

Bourbon raised his eyebrow, "no, come on, explain why"

"I hate to break it to you... but, you're wrong~"

Bourbon twitched his right eye, "how so? The equation says..." he sounded serious, he didn't seem to be faking it, exactly as earlier when he explained the answer.

'Why is he truly solving this?' Jeff tried his best to play along, and took out a paper and began to break down the steps to the solution. "See? It's option C"

Bourbon exhaled, "I see... " he crossed the answer from his copybook. 'He played along well, as expected from a KID. But I got your message from that!'

"What about this question? I can't solve it!" Jeff said and Bourbon approached to look over the question.

 **You don't have to do this, besides, It's creepy**

 **And I can solve my own homework without help**

He looked back up at the boy. "Ah, a quite simple answer if you think of it from this way," he wrote.

 **It's fun to pass time**

 **because faking it won't help you**

Jeff's poker face would crack any minute now, he wanted to slam his head into the thickest wall on earth. God, _please_ help. "hmmm... it _is_ simple, thanks~"

Bourbon smiled, retaining the classmate's voice, "Don't mention it~ After all, teamwork is better, and you are way behind schedule. You won't catch up without help~"

Life couldn't get any worse!

After around fifteen minutes had passed, the man got up and opened another book, pretending to read while he none directly watched the boy working.

It didn't make him feel better, aside from lying to the boy facing him, he was lying to himself. 'The truth is, I wasn't planning on playing along. It's been so long since you've been caught up in this mess. You've doubled your grade because of your frequent encounters with Snake, getting seriously injured every time. Maybe, doing this now would make you forget about your current situation. I don't intend to make you feel like a prisoner...' he glanced around at the room. 'Why don't you go back home?' Vermouth never told him why, and he couldn't ask his son either. But whatever kept the boy from going back there, was definitely tailed to his parents' murder. 'If you continue to blame yourself for what happened, I'll never be able to tell you the truth, son'

Jeff looked up from the book, feeling an awkward sensation of being watched over by a loving parent. He looked at Bourbon who was watching him, drifted in thought. At first, Jeff was going to try to ignore the feeling crumbling in his stomach because of that weird 'caring'_ maybe blank_ face the man had on. The second was to try and get him out of his thoughts, maybe he'd stopped looking at him like a father would after years of not seeing his children.

"Ammm," he cleared his throat. Bourbon got out of his thoughts, "you've been staring at me for some time now..." he spoke as friends would among each other, maintaining a little shyness. "I don't think the paragraph is that hard to memories~? Or is there something you want to tell me?"

Bourbon blinked, "...sorry! It's just that I got distracted. Sorry..." he pulled himself away. 'That was close, I shouldn't have stared at him and sank in my thoughts. If anyone was watching, they would think like something fishy is going on...' He pulled the chair slightly back, giving Jeff some space. "By the way... you have something on your face" he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head, taking a break from the book he hoped to be saved from anytime soon.

Jeff blinked, "really?" Bourbon hummed with his closed eyes. 1412 took his phone and saw his reflection in the camera, there was a bit of redness near his left ear. He wiped it, but it grew bigger. Bourbon noticed that he looked worried to see the mark exposed.

He lowered his hands and asked the thief what it was. Jeff said that it wasn't anything important and that he will be right back.

To support the little friend's act, Bourbon nodded. Jeff got up and opened the bedside drawer on the left and took out a small box. Even with his back to the syndicate member, Bourbon knew the boy was applying something to conceal the mark. 'A burn?' Bourbon thought. 'Come to think of it, I recall something like that happened when Snake had you...'

Jeff returned and sat back down beside his capturer. From the detective's perspective, Jeff was hesitating. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." came a shallow hushed reply. 'This can't be happening... not with him around...'

But Bourbon didn't buy it, he approached and caught Jeff's hand without having to hold it tight. "Your hands are shaking" he muttered.

Jeff looked away, "It's nothing. It'll stop... in a bit"

Bourbon connected the pieces, Vermouth's voice floated in his head, " _He didn't surpass the incident, and he is still taking pills_ " his eyes widen behind his mask. The boy put his hand on his head, slightly grabbing his fringe tighter within each second.

"Jeff-kun, take the pills before you begin seeing those memories"

The boy looked at him surprised, trying to control his increasing headaches. "How did yo-"

"Just go take it, and get some rest too," he said in a low voice. "Well, thanks for your help, we're going to get a high grade on this~" he said with a cheerful smile in Mark's voice and excused himself.

Jeff remained down as his mind tried to process what just happened. 'Why now of all times?' his head pained him the more he tried to control it. As he heard the elevator's noise, he knew Bourbon went down. Within seconds, his phone vibrated. At least his vision had the tendency to allow him to make out most of the words.

 **I'll pass by tomorrow morning. For now, sleep.**

 **And don't worry, no one will be watching you.**

 **You're going to need your strength if you want to pull a good act, KID-kun**

 **-Unknown**

He put the phone away and dug his head in his arms, holding tight on his sleeves. The pain continued to elevate and he wasn't sure if he could manage to get up to get the pill from his backpack.

Everything in him became numb, his eyes gave up on him. Seeing colors mixing and moving made his head spin more. His stomach felt upside down.

Their voices echoed in his head.

" _Don't worry about us" his father said, hands tied behind his back on a wooden chair. Blood had covered his face and his wife's._

" _Don't let them use you" his mother's voice trembled. "You're never alone"_

" _We love you son"_

 _The image of their eyes full with tears conquered his head. His heart pulsed faster, the scene became more and more real._

 _They began to burn_

 _Their screams echoed in the large white room_

 _"No!" he screamed and tried to get up_

 _He tried to reach them_

 _He tried to save them_

 _But he couldn't move_

 _The chains were holding him back_

 _Snake was standing there, grinning like the evil murder he was._

 _Finally happy to have killed them_

 _Happy to have him watch them burn alive without being able to do anything_

" _No matter what you try, there is nothing you can do against us!" Snake's voice said high. "Just like now, you cannot save them" his laughs echoed in the room._

 _The boy collapsed after something hit him._

Everything went black and silent until heavy voices spoke from nowhere.

"Jeff... Jeff..."

A feminine voice called from the darkness around him, he looked around him, but there was nothing. Everything felt unreal. 'Am I dreaming?...'

He opened his eyes, barely halfway, it took seconds but he began to see again, slightly becoming aware of his surroundings. A hand rested gently on his left shoulder, "Take this," and a small soft right hand in front of him was holding two white small round pills.

He couldn't think. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything, his body and mind were betraying him all over again. He couldn't focus anymore and his eyes began to close again.

'Why now...'

Something was shaking him to wake him, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. They were heavy, heavier than he felt during the days he was tortured in. He felt drained of everything.

Something went in his mouth and fingers pressed on his throat, making him swallow what was forced in. Cold water brushed against his dry throat, and the fingers pulled back, nothing felt too forced. Minutes later, the pain in his head began to slowly fade, his headaches echoed less and the voices in his mind disappeared.

Someone held him, he felt their troubled heartbeats against his ears. He then felt them put him down on a soft mattress, probably his bed. A cover was gently laid on him, and a wet garment covered his forehead. Soft hands brushed through his hair. He felt everything, but he couldn't see or hear anything.

"Just rest"

Whoever they were, he couldn't recognize them, not with the heaviness his head made their voices sound. But they were at least two people. Not his partners, no, they would drug him first to make sure he remained still and stable.

Who knew what could happen in his state.

Yet, it felt okay to rely on those two. So he gave in to his traitorous body and allowed his mind to sink back down to sub-consciousness.

A more firm hand rubbed through his hair, "Just sleep, don't think of anything" said a male voice.

"We're right beside you," said a female voice.

Sleeping was the best thing to do now.

Everything around him began to dissolve and mix again. His head calmed down and his eyes_ although barely open and not seeing_ slowly closed. Soft fingers held his right hand and kept their gentle grip. Their touch felt familiar.

 _Painfully familiar._

"Everything is going to be okay, son"

'So I'm dreaming again?' He had to be, it couldn't be them.

Familiar soft lips rested on his forehead, they were cold. How high was his temperature?

"Goodnight, dear~" they said.

'Goodnight... mom... dad...'


	13. Followed

_I made this a while back, before anything was ever confirmed about Bourbon, including his real name. Anyway, I assumed back then (when he first appeared), that he was in his mid-thirties or so, and probably was in his twenties when the whole silver bullet 1412 thing happened (KID 3)_

 _So don't assume his true side yet~_

 _This ch is funny :) I enjoyed teasing them hehehe_

… ** _oOo…_**

 **Ch 13 Followed**

They watched the boy sound asleep, everything beside him was set to look like he took his sleeping pills, like he did every night. Vermouth placed Jeff's hands above the blanket and made sure it was a random sleeping position and not something planned.

Bourbon wiped the glass from possible fingerprints and put the school bag where it was hours earlier. "All set?" he turned to his partner, he glanced back at the desk and the hidden locations of the cameras. "We have ten minutes before they start recording the real feedback"

She nodded, "good, and I took care of the motorcycle. It's at the station for repair. I told them to call in the morning for us to take it. We'll keep it at my place"

"Repair?" he arched his eyebrow, surprised. "Don't tell me you damaged it just to cover up_"

"No, I didn't have to cover up for anything! Our arrogant son slipped when he was chasing us yesterday" the man turned to his son and removed the cover, "Don't worry, he's okay" she said as he uncovered the boy's shirt, at least she could tell him where to check. "His back and left arm," she said and waited, "They're only flesh wounds" she watched him, "Besides, I had to explain why he left the bike in the middle of the road"

"Ha, because as we expected, they tracked it~" and she grinned, "So you called for it to be taken before they reached its location? That's who you were talking to when he went back to take Kaito-kun?" and she nodded, "Clever, you wanted him to leave it behind~"

Once satisfied that the wound was nothing major, he stood and turned back to the woman behind him.

"Well, since we were playing the bad guys, I couldn't leave him with a means of transportation~ Escaping would be easy~"

He laughed, "As if he would~"

"I know, stupid like his dad~" she shrugged, he glared her.

"Anyways, I tampered with the cameras after I disguised myself as him and made everything look like he went to bed after finishing his homework"

Both turned to look through the window, something was getting closer. "Now for the next part of our little game~" she grinned and they vanished.

The window gave a sound and slid upwards, "…1412?" they called, and when no answer came, they went in. The person was wearing black, which made Vermouth sure he was an ally of the kaitou. He looked around, quickly noticing the boy asleep on the bed. He stepped closer to check, on the bed counter was a glass cup with some water and white participates that had long settled at its bottom.

Everything was placed away, the desk only had the laptop on it and a small copybook beside it. He flipped through the pages, most of them were blank, but the first few of them had the school schedule and some notes regarding the exams days. Yesterday's homework was marked as done, but nothing else was mentioned.

Nothing was wrong with the boy, however, he had to confirm whether or not he was right. He saw the laptop's search history, it had three pages recently opened, all of them about summaries of lessons fourteen and fifteen from the history book. He opened the school bag and took out the two thick copybooks inside it. The first one was a math copybook, and on the last written page was last night's date on the left upper corner. The second one was a biology copybook, full of summaries and notes.

From the letter 1412 left to Yusaku to warn him, the handwriting matched the entire book. 'If he struck a deal with the syndicate, there could be no way that he'd be here, asleep and had the time to do any of this!'

He watched the room one more time, everything was always the way he saw it. 1412 had a pattern with arranging his stuff, and what was in the room matched that pattern. "Humph, I guess we were wrong…" he turned with a smile under his poker face, 'one last thing to check' He tried to wake the boy, and when that failed, he knew the drug was truly taken. He went back to the window and passed through the gap, then he slid it down once he was out and left.

From the shadows, the two grinned. 'No matter how smart they think they are, we will always be one step ahead' Bourbon was terrifying with his assumptions and plans. "Glad I had you to help~"

"Likewise~ now, let's go down before he wakes" he opened the door, then turned to see her still in her place, "he'll be okay, besides, we'll be watching him from the cameras downstairs. We'll let him rest for now"

She turned, "Okay, daddy~" he only grinned.

"Come on, we lost enough time. The cameras will turn on!" They closed the door behind them.

… **oOo…**

Jeff woke up surprised to find himself in his apartment and tried to remember what last happened. He looked at the small digital clock on his right, 5:30. '… I never wake this early…' he scanned the room, everything was normal from his perspective, aside from the main fact that he didn't remember anything of it.

His phone was wiped clean, with nothing new to check either. There was nothing from his partners on his KID devices either.

The room was clean and neatly kept, which made him suspicious. He couldn't even remember what brought him here.

The cup beside him also raised his interest. It was fuller than what he usually drank, and on the wrong side of the counter too. What was going on?

He couldn't have forgotten just like that, could he? Not that it didn't happen before or anything, but he knew something was tampered with. Call it intuition, but his guts were never wrong.

Maybe the partners brought him here?

They could have at least stuck around to explain something, or left a text or note.

He sighed and gave up to his mind blocks. He got out of bed, it was too early to get dressed for school or head there even. 'I better arranged my books…' he checked the date on his phone to know what he should put in the bag.

 _Saturday_.

'… Saturday!' he covered his face with his hand, "Great, I'm up early _and_ I'm going to die from boredom!' too bad he was kicked out of the hideout to rest.

'What am I gonna do now…' there was no way he'd spend the day in bed. He sighed, "I'll just wait until I die in peace~"

As if!

He pulled the blanket up and tidied his bed. He glanced back at his school bag, "Don't stare at me, I _won't_ do any homework today!"

… ** _oOo…_**

" ** _I'll just wait until I die in peace"_**

Vermouth laughed her heart out. "That boy inherited a lot of your words"

" **Don't stare at me, I** ** _won't_** **do any homework today!"**

"Oh, this sounds like yours~" Bourbon snickered back at her while watching through their phones and listening from their earphones what Jeff was doing. She shrugged, "Some things never change~"

"You're going in now?"

He nodded and got up, "make sure to send the feedback. We can't let anyone see us there. Be it the thief partners or our partners" and she nodded.

"I'll follow you soon. Try not to drive him crazy~ you know he doesn't like you very much~"

"To think he was closer to me, as his dad~ All those years forgotten, what a shame~"

"I know right~ and here I got jealous for no reason~" she added a laugh with the clerk's voice. "Now go up before he plans to go somewhere. He will probably head back to watch over Kaito-kun"

"You think he forgot about the deal?" their eyes met. "We'd have to strike another one or remind him of it. I don't want him to go through yesterday's events all over again" she narrowed her eyes away, the trembling alone was hard to watch. She couldn't give him the pill until he blacked out, she knew he was half conscious, but he wasn't conscious at the same time.

If she ever raised another child, she decided to never get him attached to them like Jeff was. Snake, the bloodthirsty killer, made him watch them burn alive too. As if killing them and torturing him weren't enough.

"You saw his face when he woke, he knew something was forgotten. Besides, he didn't realize it wasn't really Saturday~"

"Then I got to interfere before he does~"

… ** _oOo…_**

Before 1412 could turn to do anything else, the front door received a knock and _opened,_ to his surprise. Steps marched slowly to his location and the unwelcome visitor stood beside the door. 1412 wished he never woke up from the first place. The day couldn't get any better.

"Morning, Jeff-kun~" Bourbon gave a small wave and continued as if he didn't just barge in. 1412 didn't miss that Bourbon came _after_ he woke, which meant that they were waiting for him to wake and chose that moment to come in _before_ he'd head off somewhere else.

No wonder his mind was blank! Something must have happened and he couldn't remember how long it had been going on for.

At least they didn't watch him during his sleep… Or did they…?

"Sorry to come early on a Saturday, but we're short on schedule~ you're free, I'm free, makes a perfect day~" his eyes closed like an arc. Jeff noted how stupid that smile looked whenever he played the fool. 1412 still blinked back, 'though it's actually Thursday~'

1412 blinked again to prove his point and watched the killer's ridiculous face. He tried to suppress the fact that he was panicking behind his expressionless face. 'What's he doing here!'

The blond's creepy smile made his skin shiver as he walked in, "Well, I hope you're ready? We don't have much time to waste, we have a tightly cramped schedule planned for today"

"… could you stop saying schedule? … We're not in school… and I really hate that word~" and Bourbon laughed sheepishly, "Anyway, ready for what? No offense, but _why_ are _you_ _here_...?" More importantly, what did I do this time?

Bourbon closed his eyes to half and crossed his arms. "You forgot, didn't you?"

'Forgot?... Oh, God, what did I do now…' he mentally slapped his hand over his face. He hated forgetting important crossovers with the crows. "… Forgot what precisely…?" but Bourbon grinned. '…Please don't be a deal…'

"Our little deal~" another voice said, surprisingly from behind him. How did they sneak behind a kaitou? He let his guard down too soon!

Whoever they were, they spoke with voice changers, which was odd and mind challenging at the same time. He wanted to turn and see, and at the same time, he didn't want to turn _or_ see his _second_ early bird visitor.

Somehow everything felt like a dream. Maybe it was just his head playing games on him and he was actually still asleep in bed?

But if that wasn't the real situation, why on earth did he make another stupid deal?

And who was in his apartment too? Will someone else pops up beside him too?

"Ya know, visiting hours are _after_ three"

When he remained still, Bourbon continued, "Oh, that would be too late for our program~ we'll barely have time to breathe~ besides, it's Saturday, no school to worry about~"

"Which means you can receive visitors at any time~"

1412 again wished he never ever woke up.

"And now is perfect, we're going for a lone time family vacation~"

He gave a slight turn, not truly looking behind him, "Oh, so you two are dating now~?"

Bourbon glared at him, "who'd wanna date her?" he gave a questioning glare. Vermouth stared directly into his eyes and he panicked in his heart. "In any case, it looks like you suffered a strong one this time too, foolish boy~"

"Oh, he did all right~" the voice came out familiar to his ears this time, a voice he hoped to forget. But he knew who it was since they were the only ones to stick around with each other. Not to forget, they were more expressing with each other.

'…Vermouth~' those two were wood and glue, inseparable. They always worked together.

Everything was crashing for sure now.

Bourbon and Vermouth? In his bedroom? And in the early morning?

Maybe it was a mission he was assigned to?

"You can turn now~" she grinned.

"Don't wanna~"

"Fine by me~"

She walked passed him and stood beside her partner. She put her arm on his, Bourbon calmly kept his sight on the boy, "not a problem if you can't remember~ we'll tell you the details later~" she approached him and set down clothes beside him on the desk. "Change into these, they have no trackers," She said calmly. He stared at her, "Well, come on!"

Maybe he could rebel all over again? Driving her crazy was fun last time. He wanted to give it another shot, hopefully, he wouldn't end up shot.

If he thought waking up early was bad, now was his time to turn the tables and drive them crazy. She crossed her hands and glared back at him, "I believe I just ordered you to do something, boy!"

"I'm not going to!" he crossed his arms too, throwing his sight on the wall. "Dream on it because I won't!"

Bourbon grinned, "Some guts you have there, kid! You know who you're talking to?" his voice became void and dead. "I'd watch my tongue if I were you"

She sighed, "Stay out of this, Bourbon!" she turned her gaze back to the bullet. "And why won't you?"

"Maybe because I'm shy~?" it didn't make him flinch when he put it that way though.

Bourbon immediately laughed, "And here I thought you weren't going to obey us~"

"You can add that too~ though I suppose it's obvious~"

"Well it's not up to you," he fixed his eyes in KID's. "If she didn't react, doesn't mean I won't"

"Not expecting you not to~" silence grew in the room. " I won't listen to anything you say"

Bourbon grinned, "you already agreed to our deal, you can't break it now. Besides, a thief should keep his word. Isn't that what Kuroba-kun always said? You should act like him, you're his equal~"

The tension extended, Vermouth knew it could go on forever. 1412 wasn't going to listen, there was one way to force him. "Break the deal and our dear old pal Gin will blast a bullet in little Kaito's head. Probably while he's at preschool"

1412 was taken aback, '…how…'

She smirked, "since that's cleared, go change in the bathroom"

"And be quick"

"This conversation alone made us lose time. So, hurry up"

He couldn't think twice about it. His life or Kaito's. There was only one to choose.

He took the clothes and went to the bathroom. Vermouth grinned as he passed her. "Now that's more like it~" but he didn't turn. If he had his hat on, he could have suppressed the remaining annoyance from slipping on his face.

"And make sure to hand all of your KID toys" Bourbon continued on her behalf.

'…they're not toys…'

"Keep it open," she said aloud as soon as the door was closing.

"No!" KID's immediately shut it, "No way! No!" his hand remained on the door leaf, 'I'll never do that!'

"Yes!" she took two steps forward, "I'll count to three, and you better open the door before I reach three!"

"No!" what should he do? "Who gets changed with the door open anyway!"

"People who are under observation!"

"That was a rhetorical question, Vermouth" Bourbon added.

She ignored him, "KID, I won't repeat again!"

"No!"

"One … Two!" she was about to knock it open.

He desperately tried to lock it before she could, 'what the!'

Bourbon grinned, "Jeff-kun, we both know she's going to break in if you don't open it now~ besides, you should have noticed we removed the lock~"

'… he completely removed it…' he sighed, "I really hate you now", why those two of all people? They were playing mind games ahead of time. They even freely tampered _and_ walked around in his room, during his sleep. "Promise not to go in?" he finally said. Will they?

'And he's red now~' she grinned, "Yes, we promise~"

"Liar~"

Bourbon laughed, "Alright, we won't~"

The door slid a few centimeters open, barely showing a creak of light from inside. While he didn't let his guard down, he dressed up quickly behind the door, making sure it wouldn't open.

'Always shy~' she turned to her partner, "This reminds you of something~?"

He laughed, "Yeah, of all the times since he turned five~" he watched the outside view through the window, the expression of boredom got quickly painted on his face. Jeff wasn't gone for five minutes, "I thought KID's fast~" he knew his son had trouble moving his injured arm, even taking the shirt off and putting another on would be mild torture on his back.

"Not when you're literally taking everything off!" they heard his faint voice and laughed. 'Seriously, why do I have to take everything off?' there was even a pair of socks and shoes among the bundle of clothes. He sighed, 'Did she leave anything out…?'

Bourbon turned to the blonde, "You didn't have to do this~" his voice went low as he spoke. "We already knew he'd close it~"

"Yeah, but driving him shy is fun~"

1412 unfolded the shirt and blinked surprised. He had never seen that shirt before, then he saw the brand tag on it. So she bought it? '… why colors…' black had been his only color since his parents were murdered. He sighed and put the shoes on the side, then buttoned the green shirt.

Creepy ravens, she knew his size even! Picking colorful clothes would have either been to taunt him or to force him out of his morning habit.

Behind the door, she looked away. It pained her heart to drive him away by force. He wasn't getting over their death, and he was still in denial and suffering alone while blaming himself for their death.

…

 _"Tsk, they're long dead, get over it!" she said it once when they first met face to face, a month after everything happened. "You're a crow, we don't want sensitive people. We want cold-blooded killers"_

The memory flew back into her head.

 _He had just returned to his apartment in Ekoda, the moment he went in and closed the door, she appeared from behind him._

" _Waited long for you~" it was the first time she met him without her mask on. He didn't even recognize her. "Oh, surprised?"_

 _Nothing came from his part, "…who are you?"_

" _An old crow sent out to watch over you," none of that made sense to him, how would he know? He didn't know he was the weapon, he didn't know he was lied to for the past sixteen years of his life. And worse, he didn't know she was his mother, "Little silver bullet~"_

 _His eyes widen, a crow? Like Snake! "You're one of them…"_

 _She grinned, "Bingo~ now, boy, like I said a minute ago, I've been waiting"_

" _I'm not doing anything for you psychopaths!"_

 _She smiled in her heart, 'That's the answer I want. Never be like us. Be better, son' but she was never going to say that. Not with this face. She was a killer, she would always be._

 _He wasn't ready to know she was his mother, part of the group who wrecked their lives. No, he was far from ready. "That's not up to you, boy. You're our weapon, don't think you can walk away!"_

" _Watch me!"_

 _As much as it pained her heart, she had to do it. Gin was watching everything from the cameras she hid above of the door._

 _*Slap*_

 _His face remained to the right, "Do whatever you want. I won't be like you"_

…

Bourbon coughed, "you're at it again" She glared him, "You're remembering something painful again"

She sighed, "Would you stop staring at me and mind your own busyness?"

He shrugged, "Whatever you want, mom~"

Inside the bathroom, 1412 struggled to pull the pants up.

There was no point to bother and put his hat on, not that they would let him anyway, as it was the first thing that disappeared from his room. Walking around without a disguise was unnatural out of school. For the sake of their partners' safety, they kept the disguises on at all times.

Not that it would have mattered, they already knew who every partner was. Real names and daily life included. Yet, Kuroba told then to fake their knowledge, so no one gets hurt.

"Come on, ain't got all day~"

"Easy for you to say!" why was moving so hard? He never got injuries like these before.

"Need help~?" Bourbon smirked.

"As if!"

"Oh, but those injuries of yours are painful~ I wouldn't move much if I were you~" Vermouth crossed her arms, sounding serious but laughing. "At least, a boy helping you would be better than me~"

"Does the word _shy_ ring a bell~?" but they laughed. 'And stop nagging since you know I can't move!' he pulled put the shoes on and tied the laces.

The door opened and he got out. Vermouth stretched her hand open, he put the mini trackers, listening devices and the devices his partners had in the room for him. She remained looking at him, waiting with her hand open.

"…what?..." he felt misjudged, "… I don't have anything else on me. I double checked!"

"Oh, really?" She stared and approached, "and what do you call that!" she pointed at the small button-like device on the low collar.

He cleared his throat, "…my voice aid speaker…" He handed it to her to check it, once satisfied, she gave it back. Bourbon got up from on the bed, "If I find anything, I'll hand it"

"Good," Bourbon said. "Now, let's go before we get followed~"

Followed?

"Do you mind telling me the deal's details?" or 'why we're in a rush?'

Vermouth spoke first, waving the subject as if it was simple, "you're only supposed to do what we tell you"

"…that's easy…"

"Yeah…" Bourbon sank his voice, adding the rest, "and staying with us as our little prisoner~"

'Okay, I take that back… it's not easy!' His face became pale behind his straight poker face.

Bourbon pushed him forward, thus exiting the room. "No time to waste, Kiddo~"

'I'm really not a kid'

Bourbon grinned, "What? Got offended~?"

"Why should he? He's KID~"

'My day can't get any worse…'

Prisoner, it is then. Surely his day could get worse as it progresses, why rush it from now?

"Lock the door"

Jeff did and they went in the elevator. Vermouth put a firm hand on his shoulder, keeping him still. Must she? Really, he wasn't a child anymore.

KID stood in the middle, Bourbon beside him and Vermouth behind him.

Alone in a small elevator with the scariest killers he ever met wasn't something he foresaw. They were being cold-blooded at times and easy going at other times. He could never understand people like them. They were putting a limit to how much cold and dry they could be as if they were dealing with a small kid.

He _was_ a kid to them, not a child!

Seventeen and three quarters didn't count as a kid, but they were adults _and_ for many reasons, they were making sure he obeyed their orders accurately.

Taught by the best kaitou in the team, he knew no emotions should ever slip on his face. He was dealing with the crows, any signs of weaknesses could be used against him.

" _Remain_ _focused"_ Kuroba's voice rang in his read. " _Can't let them have the upper hand"_

'I know'

" _We've been through worse~ a little trip with them is nothing~_ "

A little trip? If he thought of it that way, it wouldn't be so bad. He mentally shrugged, 'Anything to distract me'

Vermouth's grip on his shoulder increased. He winced mentally. 'Aw' why was his shoulder hurt anyway? Her grip on them was a little painful, though it could be worse.

"Any objections, _boy_?" she said dryly.

' _No ma'am~'_

Bourbon cleared his throat, "your voice is making my ears bleed!" he glared at the blonde.

"Tsk" she turned her face away from his.

Once they were out of the building, Jeff sat in the middle of the back seat. Both occasionally looked from the front mirrors, watching him. He was drifted in his thought, his eyes almost at an angle near his feet. Whatever it was, it had to be important.

"Jeff-kun"

He looked up after he realized, Bourbon was looking at him with a determined stare. " _What_ are you planning?"

"… Umm, nothing?" but the blond raised his eyebrow with a disbelieving face. "I'm trying to remember what last happened"

"Any success with that?" she asked dryly.

"…Yet"

Bourbon turned back, focused on the road, he knew the boy was telling the truth. "Foolish kid, mind blocks make things forgotten for a reason, taking the risk to remember will do worse"

"As if he didn't already know that" she glared her partner, "Saying that will only make him want to remember it more, Bourbon," she said with a serious tone, "there is nothing to remember anyway. We kidnapped little Kaito, you followed and we switched him with you. Later was at the hotel, when you started remembering those things after seeing the mark on your face. The rest was-"

"Hard to grasp"

'The mark triggered it?' Jeff sank in his thought, 'then I saw them die again, which could explain why I forgot... But, if they knew about all of this, why warm me not to try, instead of using my weakness against me as Snake does?' Maybe it was a trap to make him lower his guard.

" _Don't forget your poker face"_ Kaito's voice reminded him.

'I won't'

Vermouth was watching him from the front mirror, she didn't even bother to be subtle at it. He borrowed his eyes away when their eyes met. "My, how you thieves and detectives act like statutes~"

1412 shrugged, "can't be helped~"

Bourbon sighed, "Sometimes I don't know if you want to be silent or beat us at our own game~"

"It depends~" and Vermouth laughed. 'Driving you insane is a must~' it was too fun to back out now.

"Besides, I doubt you'd want to undergo another headache like that~"

Bourbon grinned, "We couldn't approach you until the pill took its effect!" their eyes met, "idiots will always be idiots~"

'Hey! What's that supposed to mean!' not that he could say it out loud. It was making his stomach flip for keeping it in. He really always spoke his mind, he had nothing to lose anyway. Lying wasn't his thing, even around killers like his current capturers.

'Sounds like a warning… Why did they help me? It would have been a perfect opportunity for them while I was drugged… why? Maybe they just wanted me to be still?' everything was possible. He knew they couldn't hurt him, they'd have to go against their boss and get killed, but helping him wasn't something he expected to happen.

"Now, let's focus more on the main fact here," that got his full attention, Bourbon proceeded, "any act you try to carry, _including_ this spacing out of yours, will annul our deal and Kaito-kun will die"

"So keep that in mind. Any drifting will be considered a plan and you won't like what we'll do" she said dryly.

"Do we have that deal again?" and he nodded.

"Splendid, now stay still, we'll be back" as she said that, she pulled over near a building and they got out. Of course, she activated the automatic lock sealing all the doors and windows as they got out and put the keys in the right side pocket of her jacket.

… ** _oOo…_**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Dave said confidently. "And it's the same tracker I put on him. His face was real"

Conan drifted, thinking for some time. "But I can't help but doubt that it's a bit too perfect, don't you think? None of them had a single scratch, and the thief said he took care of the kidnappers, but no one was reported or caught. Even the bike doesn't add up!"

"There's no doubt that the bike was truly repaired, we arrived before they began fixing it. The right side received some damage, not to forget, some of the paint was scratched off due to heavy friction with the ground"

"That only means they had a rough encounter and 1412 fell while riding the bike. He didn't look hurt..."

Dave shook his head, "His right shoulder, while he was asleep, I checked for possible wounds. And I did find two, his shoulder probably collided with the ground hard"

"And the second?"

"His forearm, the bleeding was slight, no real damage"

"But it is still enough to diminish his movement" and Yusaku nodded. "So it's possibly a slip of some sort and it occurred before he returned Kaito?" they nodded, "So he was saying the truth?"

"So it seems"

"They did encounter?"

"I find no other explanation. But the bike was fine and it had only cut him off where the traces stopped. The damage it received to its side was enough to explain why he took another mean of transportation. And the fact that he was at his apartment, fine and asleep, proves no deal had been made and that he had truly caught them"

"Ask 1311!"

"He's not answering"

"What if they escaped after 1412 took Kuroba-kun back…" Conan's mind slipped into other possible explanations. 'With the syndicate involved, we need to think well of this. One mistake and 1412 and Kuroba-kun won't live'

"While that could also be possible, we need to follow and make sure again. Perhaps, we have been tricked. With people like those two, anything is possible!"

"I asked Kaito with who he was, he described them accurately. They used no disguises"

"What did he say when you asked him?"

"He asked why I was asking him when they told him we send them"

"So they lied to him to go with them?"

"Yes, taking advantage of his amnesia was easy, he wouldn't doubt anything in his state"

"But we got to be careful, if Kuroba-Kun's survival was passed to the syndicate, they'll come back to finish him!"

"Which is why we have to move Kaito-kun to another place"

"You mean…?" Dave blinked surprised.

"Yes, that person. I know we're exposing this early, but he's not safe here anymore" Yusaku stared at his son, "We'll need his help"

"Who? Where are you taking him, tousan?" Conan didn't like the idea.

"You'll know once I have everything arranged, son"

… ** _oOo…_**

Conan sat down, remembering. 'God! Tousan didn't open the subject since!' he turned his sight for the tenth time towards the boy, who was playing race games on the laptop. He gasped, 'while I'm stuck babysitting, tousan and Dave are looking for your partner… Why exactly can't I help? It's like he doesn't trust me!'

He felt eyes on them. Immediately he went to the window and glanced through. He magnified the image with his the glasses and skimmed the area for the third time within an hour. No one got his attention, 'where on earth are those partners?' Did they even get any information from 1412?

Kaito sighed, "I lost again…"

"It's okay, practice helps~" the child turned back to the game. 'If he was caught by those two, communication will be out of chance'

Kuroba was enjoying his free time, crashing cars on his way. "This is fun!"

"As long as you don't go crashing real cars~" and Kuroba laughed. Conan continued to scan the area, '…that's...!' he zoomed further, there was a person hiding behind the building facing them.

He tried to zoom in closer, nothing was clear on the face. 'The physical structure… a female?' he turned to the boy again. 'If one of your partners is a female, it's highly possible to be Nakamori-keibu's daughter…' The image withdrew, then decided to step closer and approached the house's gate. To that, Conan rushed downstairs, before the bell rang, he already opened the door to a puzzled Aoko. "What are you doing here?" his tone was harsh and blaming, but her face was worried, and panicking would not be far from happening.

"… Aoko wanted to speak to Kudo-san, but Aoko wasn't sure if she should come or not without the crows knowing or following…"

"What's wrong?"

"We can't find 1412 anywhere... and none of his partners are able to contact him. All the trackers he had on him pointed to random places. 1311 is infiltrating and Aoko can't reach him! 1211 is stuck beside the injured partner. We can't wait, even his phone had been off all day, and we can't trace anything! Aoko is worried!"

'So it _was_ a trap after all!' he rushed up and got his phone. 'There's no other way around this, I have to make sure!' he scrolled down to the first letter of the person's name. If anyone could answer, it would be her. But asking her, of all people? He'd be walking into another trap.

"Ne, Nakamori-san, are you sure they won't hurt him?" she nodded, "Then, why are you worried?"

"Who knows what the boss will tell them to do!"

He directed his gaze to the phone, he typed quickly and a text came back.

 ** _Who else can outsmart you?_**

 ** _For now, we won't hurt him. Not that he is awake anyway~_**

 ** _-Vermouth_**

"Who was that?"

"No one important" and Aoko arched her eyebrow at him. "It doesn't matter now" he pushed his phone into his pocket, a sudden flash of rage would have been easily seen by the girl facing him. But before he put it away, she managed to see the sender's name.

"All I know is that tousan and the doctor are tracking them, don't ask me how, I'm sure that they will pick up the trace somehow"

She didn't reply directly, recalling the name of the sender. "Aoko hopes they find him, and quick. If he's with the syndicate, who knows what they'll do to him…"

"Keep trying to contact his partners for the time being, while we find a way out of this"

She nodded and left, as she retreated, she looked back at the house. 'How did he get the number?' she quickly sent a text.

 **He's with her**

The reply came a minute late. Were they having trouble? Was anything wrong?

 **I know**

 **1311 just contacted me. We're on to it**

 **Don't worry**

 **-1211**

… ** _oOo…_**

Bourbon parked his car underneath a five-star hotel, three cities away from KID's apartment.

Vermouth took the key and glanced back at the person lying down. "Did we have to drug him? Parking all of a sudden just so we can spray sleeping gas…"

"Well, I had to keep my place a secret. He already had yours exposed! He didn't expect it, I put the can inside the A.C vent, and he didn't even look! He fell asleep just like that, without noticing the gas!"

"It's his fault for being too obedient to his kidnappers~" she shrugged, "Now, enough wasting time. Let's get him up and head to our mission quickly, it'll take him two hours to wake"

He nodded, walking to the back door, he opened it and took the kid up. She followed him to open his apartment's door.

She advanced him and opened a door by the end of the west side, and strode in. "Put him on the bed, I'll connect a backup tube for a drug if we need to use it" he did as she carried her task, then placed a camera on the desk, focused on the boy. "We can watch him with this" they left after locking the door with the key.

Bourbon took his seat again and turned the car on, while she prepared everything and sat in front beside him. "All set, from my part"

"Good, my mission is to infiltrate the PSB for any spies among our newly recruited ones. I'll pretend to be hacking syndicate files too, while you carry your mission accurately"

She grinned, "while they believe you're on their side, I want to bring them down, Zero-kun"

He nodded, "nothing works more like an inside job~"

They drove out.

"It's the third floor," Yusaku approached from behind the wall, they went up the stairs, since the elevator had a camera, hidden too perfectly to be that of the hotel.

Picking the lock was a child's play to Dave, to no surprise of Kudo Yusaku, who knew what the man was capable of. They reached the west side and opened the lock to the boy's current room.

"As we thought," Dave turned to Yusaku, "They don't want to hurt him"

"And played the bad guys to keep him with them, threatening to kill Kaito-kun so that he would listen to them" Yusaku approached, yet halted once he saw the camera on the desk fixed on a small tripod, focused on the boy. He looked around, no other cameras were intact. He then took a few steps forward, without approaching the camera's range and peered over to see how the boy was doing.

"As they said, he won't wake until two hours pass" Dave put his hand on the device in his ear.

"I understand their loyalty to their friends, but this is something bigger than that. He has other reasons to risk his life for Kaito-kun" Yusaku knew he was right to say that, 'what is their connection?' he couldn't piece it together.

"We'll have to ask them~"

"Oh, we're going for a visit?" Yusaku grinned, "It's about time we have a real chat with her"

 ** _...oOo…_**

 _Small note:_

 _The sequel will hit in a few days, so kindly wait during this week_ _._


	14. If Only He Knew

**Ch 14: If Only He Knew**

"Aoko will talk to 1311 and see what's taking so long. Tell us if you find out what their plan is"

"Alright. Don't go anywhere"

Aoko shoved her phone into her pocket. She glanced around before exiting her room, 'Why is otõsan's team is still here? Aoko has to escape!'

Even if 1211 gave a clear order, she wasn't a dove. She didn't have to listen to anyone.

Her eyes fell on the balcony, 'Baka Aoko, you can't. It's too risky!' someone will see her from outside. Her thumb rested between her teeth, gradually thinking of an escape. 'If Kaito was here…' suddenly, an idea flashed in her head. She raised a wide smile, 'brilliant!'

She opened a drawers and got some equipment out from under her bed. 'Lucky!' she smiled mentally, 'Now Aoko can disguise as one of those cops _and_ escape!'

Ginzo wouldn't realize a thing!

There came a knock at the door.

"Aoko, dinner is almost ready," her father said with his usual broad smile. "Ten minutes tops!"

"Aaaa….mmm… okay, tousan!... Aoko'll be right down!"

He approved with a calm face, his eyes and eyebrows arching creepily. "Okay"

'And _gone'_

Why in the world did he invite his force over for dinner!

She let out a long gasp, cursing or panicking, she couldn't manage between them equally.

'Aoko is done for! _'_ she would almost pull her short hair, 'Aoko has to do something! 1412… Aoko will be there somehow…. Please be okay… _please_!'

She leaned her head on her arms, hiding little drops from no one in particular. Her eyes, her face, were always that of an innocent little girl. 'Kaito, what do we do now? That stubborn idiot got himself in trouble all over again…' she sighed, "When is any of you ever gonna learn?" she sighed. "Aoko is surrounded by incapable people"

*Coughs*

She looked up to the unfamiliar voice.

"Oh, but there are some who are capable"

Fierce eyes daggered his form. "Who are you?" her stitched eyebrows looked at the person. When no answer came, she got off the chair and walked closer to the man cladded in black. "Oi, Aoko is talking to you! Who do you think you are coming her_?"

Another person appeared behind him, "before you do any damage, it would be good to know it's just us partners~" he took off his cap and gave a wide smile. "The original partners"

"Kudo-san…! Why are you here?"

"We came to help"

"It looks like you are having a hard time here" Dave glanced at the suit case. "Well, nice to know you know some tricks"

Aoko turned her face to the side, anger taking over. "AOKO WILL SHOW YOU SOME TRICK_"

 _ **"Aoko"**_

She turned her sight to the door, "C_ coming!"

Yusaku threw his patients aside once the voice on the other end died. "Found news on 1412?"

She turned to the unexpected question, "if his partners don't know, how is Aoko supposed to know?"

"Good point. But you do know something"

"Other than the plain obvious of being gone since yesterday noon, he's been caught"

Dave hummed, he took out his mobile and showed her a picture. "He's fine for now, only drugged"

"But he will wake in a bit" Yusaku assured.

"We found him a few hours ago, and it seems neither of the syndicate members, Bourbon or Vermouth, intend to hurt him"

"There is the order given to the members, no one lays a hand on the bullet" They looked at her, listening with full interest as she proceeded. "He's been a member of the BO since he was a baby, and the boss gave specific orders to not hurt him. The syndicate believes that he will side with them and ki_" she stopped herself, allowing them to connect the puzzle. "That's why they keep coming after him, thinking that he will _change_ his mind and follow their methods. But… the point now is, being around them will cause him a lot of trouble, and the fact that they drugged him means he went through those things again"

"The memories?"

"Yes," she said looking away. "Aoko doesn't know anything about Bourbon, and that worries us. He is a total psychopath who would never hesitate to kill anyone. 1412 is in a _lot_ of trouble"

They looked at each other. "How well do you know the boy?"

"J- 1412? Not so much. He'd never say his name to anyone and goes by the name Jeff. About Kaito's age, and that the syndicate always wants him on their side. He wouldn't say anything personal, that KID is very tight-lipped, ya know."

"Do you know anything about his family? Parents or sibling we can contact?"

She shook her head. "He's an only child, and we haven't seen or heard about his parents. Maybe they are abroad or passed away"

"And he never opens the subject or talks personal?"

Aoko denied, "He's only too friendly with Kaito, they even consider themselves brothers because of their resemblance to each other. God, they're like twins! It's weird though, that all the silver bullets look alike!" changing topics were easy.

"How does the syndicate even know he's a silver bullet?"

 _Almost easy_.

"Aoko has no idea! Aoko doubts he has either" she put her hand on her head, "We better escape before tõsan comes in" They nodded, "Aoko will leave a note" she wrote something down in a rush and put it on her desk.

The door opened minutes afterwards, "Aoko_ huh? Where did she go?" he strode in, looked left and right, "that's strange, I didn't see her going down…" He saw the small sheet of paper folded in half. "

 _ **Tõsan, something came up with a friend**_

 _ **Aoko had to go fast.**_

 _ **Will be back soon. Ja na**_

He read the note several times, "she could have said that to my face at least!" he walked out rubbing his neck frustrated.

… **oOo…**

"So, where are we going?" Aoko asked sitting in the middle of the back seat. "They couldn't have taken him far, right?"

"No, three streets away from his apartment, not far from your place"

"His apartment? Aoko hasn't even been to that place!" the moment she asked they realized that they slipped the information. "Not fair, Aoko wanted to go too! Too curious about that kid"

"Calling him a kid and he is your age?" he teased and laughed at her expression, "If he doesn't decide to move, I am sure you can visit"

She retracted herself to the back again. She glanced through the window, 'Looks like it's gonna be boring' she focused her sight on the passing view, 'Did he know?'

"Ne, ne, Aoko is curious. How does it look like? Kaito probably will never allow a visit there, no less allow their identities to slip"

"A simple apartment like any other, surprisingly clean for a high-schooler"

"Even Kaito can clean," she said. "Man, why does everyone get to roam about while Aoko is stuck at home?"

"Ask your father," Kudo said with a smile, "You can't blame him for being overprotective. Any father wound, the syndicate did threaten to kill you, you know"

"Yeah" she looked away, "ha, idiots, they didn't know what they will be in if Aoko gets serious"

They didn't want to know.

The car stopped, "We're there?" and they nodded. They parked the car far from Vermouth's, by the end of the parking lot under the hotel.

"Can you disguise yourself?" Yusaku asked.

"Applying a mask? … No, but why do we need that?"

"We can't go in plain sight, they already know us"

"We can lurk around" she said, "Aoko learned a lot of sneaking around from watching Kaito on heists_" A white car suddenly rushed out and passed them. From the window, Aoko saw Vermouth driving, while in the back was a man with white light blonde hair beside someone he was worried about.

"Let's follow" Dave turned the car on and followed, "That was 1412, he didn't look okay"

The image flashed back into his head. Amuro desperately tried to wake the boy. The panicked expressions and worried face made Dave more worried than before.

… _ **oOo…**_

The cars stopped in front of the nearest hospital and the two members rushed with 1412.

The lad was rushed away by the doctors and the door closed behind them. Vermouth and Tooru waited worried, frozen stiff watching the door with a million thought that left horror and fear in their eyes.

Once the surgical light lit red, they returned to reality and sat down, recalling the scan and test's reports.

'Inner bleeding?' Vermouth clutched her fingers in her pockets. 'How long had that been happening?'

'How didn't I notice? We shouldn't have kept him drugged…'

'If he was awake, we could have noticed something was wrong'

'He'd hide his pain anyway'

'I hope he'll be okay' she glanced at the door, now ten minutes had passed since the surgery began. Scans were ordered to be made. Nothing from the boy's face seemed good.

'His fever was high' she looked at her phone, 'if I didn't realize the trembling through the camera who knows what would have happened to him!'

Tooru, from her point of view, blaming himself too. They ended up ditching the mission halfway, which angered Gin. The boss overlooked it and gave priority to the bullet's safety. Of course, the hospital the boy was in now, was the one he chose.

… **oOo…**

All BO members were told not to act, and watching over Jeff was left only to vermouth and Bourbon, while snake was apprehended inside the syndicate to not kill him.

Speaking of Snake, the boss was scolding him as the two waited in the hospital.

"Lay one hand on him and you are a dead man," Gin said the moment Snake stepped out of the boss's office. The man gave a cold glare as he didn't practically care. His eyes only focused on punishing boy he saw as a traitor.

… _ **oOo…**_

Vermouth and Bourbon decided to talk to one of the doctor, who was one of the syndicate's members. There was no point in staying in the waiting area to be easily spotted. The doctor laid the scan's report, as they kept their eyes on the monitor watching through the camera placed in the vent in the ceiling inside the operating room.

"We'll keep him in room 14. I will report whatever news that comes to the boss, and of course, we'll keep you filled in on the boy's condition. For now we managed to stop the bleeding, the source of the wound was from his side. The infection made things worse that he collapsed. And he received quite a hit to his head"

"Did it come from the slip?" Bourbon posed, his eyes were serious yet worried underneath his calm face.

He nodded, "slipping on the highway is the reason why this happened. Millions of cars pass by there every day, and the wound was not directly treated, the infection spread fast."

"The boss said that we will keep him here for around two weeks, until then, is he going to be tied?"

"I haven't received any information on that yet. This is a public hospital, if we were to tie him, his room must be always shut. Else wise questions will be raised, and he doesn't look like a criminal so the excuse of being here by the police's orders will not stand firm and investigations will begin." They nodded. "The surgery will be over in a short time, during that, you can wait here until the law party leaves."

"Who exactly?"

"FBI agents, they are here tending to one of their comrade's injuries. Of course with them involved, we cannot finish the agent off in this public place."

"I spotted some of the police with them too. Namely, officers Sato and Shiratory." Bourbon said as he turned to the women standing beside him.

"When the boy wakes, we will speak to him, then we'll leave. Whatever happens next, I trust you to keep everything under control." Vermouth said. Her cold green eyes did not the least worry the doctor, a cold killer himself. The hospital was under the syndicate's watch, and the people that they sent to it were ordered to be finished off with the excuse of natural death or death from accidents.

However, the fact that the young KID partner was there did not fall into that category. 1412, known by Jeff as a code name to both the KID partners and the Syndicate, was usually sent here whenever the syndicate harmed him. The boss did not forbid disciplining him, on the condition that he would not be killed and hospitalized immediately. It's not that Snake ever followed that order and always left him to bleed to nearly death, and the boy only came to this hospital two years ago before being discovered by Kaito that they were inside.

'Ever since that information reached 1314, he got Jeff out and looked after him. It's no wonder that those partners never go to hospitals when injured. After all, they already know of our spies everywhere'

"Everything will be under control, don't worry about his safety. Does anyone know about your relation to him?" both denied. "So only the boss knows?" and there was a nod. "Alright, I will keep his profile a secret, in case he is found"

"They are not likely to recognize him with his head wrapped," said vermouth. "Besides, the boy only mentioned his name to his partners. No one else knows"

The doctor nodded, "I'll talk to the agents" he stepped out of the room, leaving his phone on the table.

"So, now what? Nothing good came from your little game, he only got worse!" She said.

"We were ordered to capture him. Did you prefer we tie him forever?"

She glared him, "that would have made things worse. As far as I care to know, keeping him as our prisoner did quite enough!"

"We'll take him to the syndicate after this" Bourbon said, she looked at him worried and a questioning glare struck him. He put his phone down, "I received the order while the doctor was talking. They will bind him down and use drugs to keep him calm. He will not be in full mental ability to think of anything"

Even vermouth felt the unease in his voice. The boy was his son, to see him in that state was like seeing him dying in front of him all over again. "It was a bad idea in the first place, I don't know why I even agreed to it"

"You could have said no to the boss? How fearless of you, even as his favorite, you could not be allowed to question"

"I did raise the boy, and as his mother, I know what would be best to do. And for your information, Amuro-kun, the boss listens to my suggestions. I did not expect him to get hurt, else wise everything would have been under control"

"What's done is done, there is nothing that we can do now. Once he enters the syndicate, he will never leave it. Snake will…"

"Anokata has other plans. Snake was given a warning for the last time, any disobedience and he will be killed" she said. "If Gin doesn't, I will. And I will gladly do it, I have my revenge to settle for what he did to my boy"

He looked away, "don't you think that I want that too? But killing snake won't solve anything, it will never make the kid forget. It will never solve anything. He's more damaged than he shows, I know that well. I can't even believe that someone his age is in all this. The pressure itself is too much for a kid to bare. He tried to kill himself before, what makes you think that it won't happen again? This time Kaito-kun isn't here to stop him. He doesn't have anything else to loose"

"I know that!" She kept her silence as he spoke, his words rushing before his mind could arrange them. "He's my son too. And just like you, I don't want him to get any worse" She exhaled, "We did eventually do what we were warned not too" he looked at her confused, "we knew all along that he will be a mere weapon, a puppet in our hands, yet we still got attached to him. The fact that we raised him from such a small age, will never make me able to raise a hand on him. If anything happens, I will do everything to protect him."

" **That's what I expect you to do** "

Both turned to the voice, the source was a small device placed on the top of the table far from them. The voice was easily recognizable, the boss. Fear clouded their hearts, _'was he listening all the time did we say anything we shouldn't have?'_

They clearly heard a smile, she was surprised, " **I watched him. After all, every single step was recorded and sent to me at the spot. Did you think that I would hand over such an important weapon without keeping my eyes personally on him? Even if you tried to hide it, I knew exactly how you both felt towards him, and I did not expect otherwise** "

"W-what do you mean?" Bourbon said.

" **I wanted him to grow like any other, to trust us by trusting you** " the boss said, his deep voice was obviously changed by means of a voice changer. " **If he grew up like other members did, he would not be able to find what needs a pure heart to find. After all, you did exactly what I wanted you to do, protecting the boy was my main reason to why I entrusted him to you. If you consider that you truly know him, what would you suggest** " he paused, " **Bourbon?** " the latter's eyes widen mentally. " **If you share her exact thought, than I will follow your plan. For now, Pandora will not surface until next month. There is no need to bind him or have him against his will. So, Bourbon, do you also suggest to let him go?** "

'Is this a trap? Is he testing my loyalty? If he already knows…'

" **Speak your mind, I expect honesty from my most trusted members**."

He shifted his sight to the ground to his right, "until he is okay"

" **Then I trust you to watch over him** ," he said. Vermouth and bourbon sustained. " **Allow the police to find him and leave a path for them to take him** "

The boss ended his speech as the device turned off. _'We better be more careful'_ their eyes hinted to each other. "Well then, let's do as we're told," vermouth said, pulling down her colored lenses glasses. "We will need to disguise ourselves first. Perhaps, we should better allow the partners to plan the escape, it's safer for them to look after him in stead of the police. The police will only lock him and that won't do any difference from being here"

"Wouldn't that be going against_?"

She put her finger in front of her face, waving it left and right denying. "If I don't receive anything from the boss, we will try that method" she took out her phone and showed it to him once it gave a beat of an incoming text. "See?"

 **Agreed**

Amuro read the one word text. He looked back at her. "I would like to see him saying no to you for once," his half eyes said. She laughed.

"I am the favorite~" she winked.

"No doubt there~" he raised a sarcastic smile.

"Now, let's prepare for our son's kidnapping," she said pulling out a disguise.

' _That sounded so right~'_ he paused, "let's go~"


	15. The Rat

**Ch 15: The Rat**

Inside Ekoda's hospital, few people remained after visiting hours were over. The hospital was consumed by silence, excluding the monitors. A handful of nurses passed by from time to time, checking on the patients and talking to doctors here and there.

However normal it seemed, something was wrong.

Police detective Satō glanced around, watching secretly from the edges of her eyes. There was no point in hiding her presence, the syndicate member Amuro Tooru saw her when they took someone into the emergency room. From her perspective, they masked their worries as that said person was left in the hands of the doctors. It was evident he was troubled about his safety.

This, however, led to questions blooming in her head.

Who is he?

Is he important?

What happened to him?

Unfortunately, Shiratory spoke with the FBI agents and they concluded (along with their station), all together, to remain silent, preferring to act as if nothing happened. After all, they couldn't afford to have him shooting at them, or taking advantage of the injured officer in the room where she sat adjacent to the door, praying he will open his eyes.

Luckily, and fortunately Takagi, the bullet missed his heart. He suffered from a few minor head injuries, but he was alive.

Amuro Tooru and a blonde women entered a room by the corner of the corridor, the plate number on the door held no name, only a number. 14. She noticed, after some time, that only one doctor was entering it. Not even a nurse approached that room. More suspicions began to swirl around in her head.

Something was definitely fishy. There had to be a way inside.

Her mind swung around the patient's identity, rather then what happened to him. No doubt the person was male, had dark brown hair, but that was all that she managed to see before the doctors took him away. Despite an entire hour had passed, her gaze remained focused on the plate number. Maybe, the number would disappear and show her a name if she kept staring at it? It wasn't likely for his code name to be fourteen... or a hint about him...

Her hands clutched her skirt firmly, 'Curse it, if only they get out for a second! Maybe I could take a look at his face!'

Her partner came out into her view and quickly approached her. He sat down next to her, pretending to be leading on a lame topic. But knowing how terrible they were at pretending, it didn't matter much unless there was a hidden camera or someone ear-dropping on them.

Satō, on the other hand, preferred a more important topic. "How is he?"

He shook his head, before she could worry, he proceeded elaborating better to cast her fears on the side. "He is out of the danger zone, but he needs to stay down for a while, a good two weeks at least from what the examinations and results say. The damage he took, remarkably tired him too much. He is still on life-support, just until his lungs become able to support working on their own... He is on painkillers and drugs..." He retracted his sight off of her worried serious eyes and threw it on the door she was watching before he approached her. "Any luck with them?"

She shook her head, "unless they get out, I can't know a thing! However," her voice sank more into a deep serious one, "I can't guarantee their reaction to be anything less threatening. We are enemies after all, and for all we know, they could easily take a gun out and shoot us. They seem in cahoots with the old doctor, Jake, I heard his name from one of the nurses. She doesn't know anything about the situation..." Bourbon was nice and calm with her, masking his dead-like syndicate expression. The women named Vermouth, (thanks to a tip from FBI agent Judie after **_Satō_** described the woman's face) acted nice and easy going just like her partner until the nurse disappeared inside the fourth room on the right side of the hallway.

It was not long until that same doctor walked towards the agents. Shiratory and Satō masked their worries, wondering deeply what he will say to them.

"Hello agents," he began with courtesy, "there is no point waiting for your friend here. If anything happens, we will inform your station. For now, he is stable"

Satō listened, biting the inside of her lip. Anything they say might provoke the doctor and the crows who appeared behind him. Amuro and Vermouth kept their silence as the doctor spoke with the two officers. That worried Satō. They acted as if they didn't know who the doctor was and simply listened to what he was telling them.

"Our friend was targeted, I find it best if we remain here if can anything happens, doctor. After all, our station ordered us to guard in case anyone comes after him"

The doctor gathered his thoughts, without having to turn to the two behind him. It was his call. Bourbon grinned, as a member who had been serving the syndicate for a long time, he knew what the doctor should do. Vermouth filled him on the latest order from the boss while they joined him in room 14.

They decided to allow the agents to discover the boy there and get him out if the Kaitou KID partners were late or if they didn't find him here.

After gathering his thoughts, the doctor raised a fake smile, "Surely that would be best. Someone might come after him. Well, if you need anything, we will be in the office over there" he raised his hand half way, pointing at the same room where the nurse last went into. The officers sustained and he excused himself.

Bourbon and Vermouth gave a glare and walked away with the same pace. As they were away from the officers' hearing range, they spoke discreetly.

"Do you think they will actually approach him once we leave?"

"Of course! Their curiosity will get the best of them," Vermouth said. "In any case, how do we contact the partners?"

"Don't worry, if they realized his condition, they will come to look here first. We will have to wait until that happens" He glanced behind him from the corner of his eyes and saw the officers talking together, obviously plotting something. "I prefer to let the partners take him, I don't know how the police will react towards him. No doubt they heard he was a member of the crows"

"Yes, and even if they haven't, they would have come to that conclusion when they saw us bringing him here. With you and I involved, it's an easy guess~"

"So it seems!" he narrowed his eyes and focused them ahead as they walked slowly towards the exit. "Which reminds me, how do the partners treat him?"

"Like family" she placed a cigarette between her lips and took out a lighter.

"Kaito, I know. I meant the rest. Did you discover their identities?"

She shook her head slowly, letting out the smoke to her left, "they are too careful, I didn't expect anything less of them, though. Jeff is considered family among all of them, they get along pretty well. He still keeps information on the side, but they don't mind it. After all, that sort of guilt is a heavy burden on a teenager"

His eyes couldn't have agreed her more. He kept his silence, as nothing else could be said. He couldn't bring himself to eye Jeff and tell him the truth, how could he? Perhaps explaining everything would be easy, but killing his real parents, there was no room for that kind of pain, not now at least.

He gasped deeply as they got into the car. "I'm staying here" she said, "What about you?"

"Same" He glanced around a few times. They had to figure something out. It would be safer if the boy stayed with them, but he doesn't know the truth and doesn't accept being around them. 'I guess it's better if he never learns it. He'd never forgive us.' It _hurts already_.

Vermouth cast her sight to her left, shooting her gaze randomly at the odds. She let out a gasp, "It hurts us as much as it hurts him, but we can't let him know. He is in no condition to hear us out. Even if he ever manages to do so in the coming days, how will we tell him that we were fake?"

"I don't know..." he silenced himself. "I just can't see him like that. Sometimes I wish…"

"That we didn't live to see this? Nothing would have changed, Rei-kun. I can't say I was happy to have survived Snake's tortures, and the burns that remained after the surgery, but I definitely don't want to leave my boy alone behind. No matter how much I hate that I lied to him, or made him think that we were his parents, I still don't regret having him with us. Sure, the parents lost their lives, but I don't intend to have their son loose his too" She picked her phone an read the text she received.

"I don't trust anyone" Amuro finally said and turned back, choosing to ignore asking her what the text was about. "The police... the partners... I just don't trust either of them"

She hesitated, "We can't take him back. We're the enemies, remember? He won't be okay or calm, did you forget why we are here now?" she put her phone beside her, completely forgetting about it. "Do you want him to have another breakdown?"

He exhaled, "It's the accident that got him here"

"And how did he get into the accident?"

He sighed, "By chasing us... Alright"

She nodded, turned the key, then glanced back at the wheel. "Idiot. Like father like son, had an accident and never mentioned it. Did he ever learn something from me?"

Amuro's eyebrow twitched. "I admit he acted foolishly, but there is no need to insult either of us"

She grinned, "I find it necessary~ How else will you two learn~"

He shifted his sight ahead of him, watching through the windshield. "He looked fine! I didn't know about it until you mentioned it. Beside, why would he mention the accident to his enemies?"

"... Good point" she gasped heavily. "I forgot about that fact... Well, it's been a while since I wore the mask. Anyway, I figured it while I saw him disappearing all of a sudden~" Amuro eyed her, "He trailed us fast, and for around ten minutes, I lost sight of him. After the deal, I noticed the right side of his bike was scratched and a bit bent inwards. Connecting the pieces was an easy thanks to that. Anyway, he probably slipped on the oil stain"

"But the stain was too little!" his memory floated back, recalling driving above the stain when little Kaito was watching over the board. "But if he wasn't looking and was more focused on the chase_"

"He would easily slip" she interrupted, "besides, I searched it after we drugged him in the hotel. His Jacket and a t-shirt were somewhat torn, with blood on them. He wrapped randomly under the seat. We lost track because he got hurt, probably he couldn't get up fast and had to change to peruse the chase. If we think about it again, he was holding back on moving while he was near the window" She cut herself and turned, "it's best if we don't leave"

The ominous presence overwhelmed them.

Fear clouded their minds and hearts.

Vermouth quickly opened the door, without second thought, she grabbed her gun and they both darted at the ominous feeling.

"Did you hear?"

"Yes," Dave approached the car. "We better remove this" he took out the small device from under the board. "I think we heard enough"

Yusaku nodded, "Stay here," he said to the girl standing frozen worried behind him. "We will make sure he is okay" they rushed inside the hospital.

'Now I understand why they didn't hurt him.' Dave had the same thoughts. 'And it also explains why he lives alone'

Aoko tried to shake herself awake. She quickly picked her phone and called 1211. "Need help now. Ekoda hospital" she hung up quickly once there was a nod on the second side of the line. Regardless of what she was told, her intuition told her to go in.

'... They're his parents? ... No way…' she rushed in, considering to pass the information to his partners. 'Aoko doesn't know if it's safe to trust them or not, they are still syndicate members' she bit her lip, gaining up on the signal she had on Vermouth a while ago. 'Jeff won't take this easy...' she cursed.

 ** _...oOo..._**

"It also means he _is_ the child of the organization!" Yusaku said, "unless we figure out who the murdered real parents are, we won't be able to help him" ave kept running, 'I don't know what to think anymore…' his mind swirled around the possibilities of the boy being a bad cold blooded killer like the rest.

 _ **...oOo...**_

Aoko shook her head desperately trying to throw the idea out. "Aoko baka, Jeff is a nice kid! He wouldn't hurt anyone. Aoko knows he won't!'

On the floor the boy was kept it, the window opened and a man went in.

He glanced around, the room was empty and only the boy was on the bed. Snake approached with a serious glare, casting his eyes on the weary boy.

The tube was in his mouth, automatically supplying him with oxygen as he could not breathe. A needle in his arm connected to an IV drip. His wrists were tied with sheets to the rails of the bed, with his legs tiled to the front low rail from his ankles.

Snake quickly noticed the bandages and sheets wrapping Jeff's chest and shoulder. "Are you awake...?" the deepness of his voice echoed in the room, and when no answer came, he raised a wicked mischievous cold grin as his face. Either ways, the boy's head and eyes were wrapped, and judging from the low variations on the monitors and the life-support, there is no way he could protect himself.

"I can't say there is anyone to blame aside yourself. You earned my hatred more than once" he took out his gun, "even with you unconscious, I hope you could hear your last moment" He fixed the muzzle on Jeff's wrapped forehead. "Boy, you cannot understand how long I waited to kill you!" he carefully observed him, the marks of the steels wires still visible on his wrists, the remaining redness of the blade on his neck, and now since the concealer was removed, the redness on his face from the burns was also visible. "I should have done more than just that. You were lucky to have your partner rescue you before I lost my temper! Idiot foolish boy, your life belongs to us, if you don't do what we tell you then we will claim it back" he pulled the trigger slowly, "This time your dear friend is not here to save you. Say hello to your parents on the other side..." his grin rose. "Goodbye boy"

The door busted open. Vermouth raised her gun at him, as Amuro did the same. "Put your gun down or I will blast your head off, Snake. I mean it!" her voice was more than just serious, even her partner knew she was going to do it either ways.

He laughed. "It won't change a thing because he will be dead too"

Bourbon approached with his gun raised, Vermouth backing him up as she kept her eyes on the man dressed in dark grey trench coat . "Last warning Snake, put the gun down. That's an order" their eyes were focused in the other's. A tense atmosphere filled the room, with all three holding their guns, Jeff was the only would who was defenseless, Snake's gun remained at his forehead right beside him. Any move that he tries will provoke the parents to shoot the psychopath lunatic.

"I don't take orders from you, PSB agent" but none blinked. "So you knew? That explains a lot about your actions, rat" he spoke to vermouth, his dead voice filled with disgust and hatred for her. "Even though the boss ordered to keep his life, he is hopeless. It's high time that I cleaned this mess" his sight landed on Jeff. "If he is not on our side, then he is on the enemies side and must be dealt with" before he could continue, his hand got hit and the gun fell in the small space between the counter and the wall to Jeff's right. Snake cursed seeing Bourbon now in front of him prepared to beat the hell out of him. Amuro kicked him landing a successful, painful, full strength kick to Snake's ribs and stepped away.

Snake fell to his feet, grabbing his stomach firmly, anger clouding his judgment. 'All the rats were showing their true side'. "Son of a_"

"I thought I warned you," Amuro said serious with dead expressions overwhelming his face, he pointed the gun to his head. "One move and I am blowing your head. The kid is keeping his life while I make sure yours becomes an eternal nightmare"

Snake glared him, something seemed overly odd about those too. "You are protective of a RAT! Know your place!"

Vermouth raised a mischievous smile, "The only rat I see here is you"

"The boss gave us orders to protect him from you, and I remember you were strictly told to leave him be"

"The rat here is the one disobeying. And the boy was not told to do anything, and as far as I care to know, his survival means we get the jewel"

"This is outrageous!" he started yelling. "He is with the enemies, don't you understand, you fools! The bullet is against us and will be our end!"

"Yeah, yeah, who cares," Bourbon said dryly. "Get up slowl_" the door opened and they looked behind them startled, Snake took the opportunity and attacked Amuro talking the gun from him.

Bourbon cursed mentally and raised his hands, Vermouth kept her gun pointed at snake.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" shouted Nakamori Keibu. "You," he glanced at Vermouth, "him" at snake, "Put the guns down and raise your hands" his gun and five more cops pointed at them. "I don't care what your argument is, drop it and we will continue at the station"

Vermouth shot a glance at Amuro then signed. "Fine" she waved the gun behind her from it's trigger, one of the cops approached and took it, cuffing her hands behind her back as they walked back.

Amuro raised a wicked smile behind his face, he backed away approaching the officers who cuffed him too.

"You, do the same" the furious mad tone of Ginzo filled the silence, waiting while pointing his gun at snake with pure determination. "I won't repeat again"

Snake laughed, 'I am only coming dead! And I am taking him with me!' he moved his hand swiftly and shot Jeff straight in the chest. Vermouth and Bourbon turned yellow, before they could do anything, a bullet whizzed and Snake went down. The officers watched confused, but the two agents escaped and rushed to the now bleeding boy.

Snake was long dead, his body hit the ground violently. Facing him, inside the wall rested a bullet. 'A sniper?'

"Get the doctor!" Amuro said turning to Ginzo. "NOW!" Ginzo then sent one of his men and kept his gun at the two. He watched the worry in their eyes as they desperately tried to stop the blood from flowing.

"Come one, come on" Tooru cursed as he spoke, trying his best to wake the drugged boy. "Don't die now… wake up, wake up… come on!" he gave slow slaps on the boy's cheeks. "Please wake up!" the heart beats began to decrease greatly. And as all was deemed hopeless the doctors came to help.

The two doctors rushed in followed by three nursed. None of which were syndicate members. They quickly gave painkillers and drugs to slow the bleeding as they rushed the boy down on a carriage and went straight to the operating room.

Amuro's frozen worried eyes fell on his hands, covered in blood. The bed had a large stain and Vermouth hands and clothes were the same.

Ginzo kept his eyes on them, worried behind his officer serious face. 'This isn't a syndicate behavior' he stepped closer and ordered them to stand steady. "What is wrong with you!" it sounded like he was worried. "Jeez, it's like your son died!"

Both looked at him and shook themselves out of their trauma. ' _He's alive, stay calm.'_

Nakamori blinked, "…is he?" They kept their silence. "Well, who is he anyway!" none spoke.

"Oto-san!" he quickly turned to the familiar voice of his daughter then turned his sight facing him only to realize that the two were still in their place. _That's even odder_.

Aoko gained up and rushed inside, despite her father's attempt to stop her. Her eyes fell on the blonde woman, slight fear in her eyes. Blood covered her chest and hands. Aoko's face paled up. "Did… Where is he….!"

Vermouth calmed herself and spoke with a much softer voice, "the operating room"

Aoko shifted her sight and saw the body on the floor. She took a step back when she recognized the person. "He came after 1412?" she looked at vermouth who nodded silently.

"1412?" Ginzo said surprised and turned to his daughter. "That person was KID 3?" Aoko looked away. "Kaito-kun's partner is a syndicate guy!"

Aoko's mind swirled. ' _Wait ...what…'_

"HE'S NOT!" all three of them said at once. The father blinked to their unified response.

Aoko rushed to Vermouth and handed her a towel from the drawer, then approached the man beside her, hesitating for a split second, she gave him one too. "He's goanna be okay," she said, 'Calm' she seemed, but to the blonde actress in front of her, Aoko lips trembled as she spoke. Bourbon's confused eyes shifted between the two girls. Kaito must have told her that Vermouth was from the BO, yet the girl rushed in without fear to her and seemed concerned about both of them.

Vermouth's eyes followed the girl's gaze out of the room, "Aoko will contact the partners," she turned to rush off, but Ginzo caught her by the hand, "Ne, tou-san? Aoko is in a rush here!"

"Aoko stay here! No, scratch that, don't stay here" he called for one of his team and asked him to watch over her in another room. "Take her as far as possible from these two" he whispered and returned to the two agents inside the room. "So, care to explain this nonsense? You could have escape just like that" he snapped his figures. "So, why didn't you?"

Vermouth observed his rash words before she decided to speak, "we were worried, you can't expect us to leave when he is like that" she was shaken, her face did not regain any color.

He lowered his gaze and went inside, locking the room behind him. The two observed as he dropped the act, speaking with an entirely different voice. "Syndicate members, and yet you risk exposing yourself, my, you've gotten very sloppy Sharon"

Vermouth raised a smile, "Shut it!"

He didn't allow her to proceed. Bourbon's eyes trailed between the tow. 'She knows him?'

She laughed at his serious face, "What brought you here, Mr. partner?" Amuro's eyes widen, "I didn't think you'd show up this quick. Let me guess, trackers?"

His eyes instead watched the corpse on the ground. Amuro took a blanked and covered it. "It's most likely Chianti's doing, which also means that Gin was there too and ordered to kill Snake"

Vermouth walked slowly to the window, nothing was watching anywhere within the shooting range. Ginzo then moved aside, hinting for them to leave before anyone sees them. "I will leave a hint to how the kid is doing"

"Then we leave him in your care" She nodded and turned to her partner signaling him an order to leave. They walked out deftly and quickly disappeared.

The fake Ginzo turned, 'This is getting messed up by the minute. Bourbon is a PSB agent? That's a surprise' he walked out closing the door. 'So, your partners killed you, Snake. We all knew it was going to happen sooner or later'


	16. What We Never Tell

_I removed the upcoming empty chapters from both stories, any new chapter I update will be sent to the followers from here on. Makes our lives easier_

 _Thank you, followers and t_ _hose who favored and read all my stories, a huge thank you. All your supports were, and are, appreciated._ _I continued for you guys._

 _I'm currently pressing on these chapters, which hopefully won't wear out in these coming days. I got drained writing this ..._

 _Three stories were updated as a 'thanks' to your support._

 _So enjoy and let me know what you think~_

* * *

 **Ch 16: What We Never Tell**

* * *

Vermouth and Bourbon walked slowly to the parking lot and sat in the car. After Vermouth passed Aoko and giving an assuring smile, Amuro connected the dots.

Once they were inside her silver car, he flashed a glare at his partner and spoke with half eyes. "You're one of the KID partners" She turned the key and the engine sound began.

She raised a mischievous smile, retracting herself from the wheel. "Oh~ what makes you think so?" her face was serious, a dash of doubt she shot out at him. "I don't have time to be a triple agent~"

His glare said it well.

There's no way that he'll buy it.

"You're such an idiot sometimes" he crossing his arms. "You figured my cover three months ago, I admitted it and I hope you will do the same"

She arched her eyebrow, "How am I supposed to admit to anything without evidence? You can't accuse me when I can be innocent~ you are a detective, aren't you? You should know better"

'I hate you'

He signed heavily and closed his eyes, "evidence is too long to discuss here. Besides, there is a chance your car is bugged" he only heard silence. "I never tried to deny because I was stupid to bluntly trust you"

She let out a dry laugh, "Is that so~" after she saw his serious face, she ceased and resumed her formal stance and let out a tired sign. "Well I am flattered! It's nice to see us trusting each other after eighteen years of living face to face under the same roof~"

" _Barou_ , it was fifteen years. I haven't seen your face since our murder~" She only laughed. He raised a modest grin, "anyway, it was just work. The only reason I'm still putting up with you is because I trust no one else to protect my kid"

"I'm only going to say this one last time, Rei-kun" Her determined eyes spoke with a gleam of anger, struggling for containment. "HE'S MY SON TOO!" she said with half eyes then broke into a less serious glare once he smiled. "Anyway, I care about him enough to trust the man who looked after him and raised him as his own child" she paused, "You were really attached to him" _you still are~_

"I practically died worrying until he turned four months old, watching his face filled with tiredness and pain did the trick!" he said with a grin plastered on his face, 'I got worried when he wasn't getting well' he smiled, 'At first, I considered it nothing more than a mission. Raise the kid, teach him our ways, and then hand him back. Done. Each on his way" She remained silent as he spoke, he shifted his movements into one that said that he was no longer comfortable. He softened his tone, speaking more like he used to do as Jeff's father. "Watching him grow during that month made my heart race. Before I knew it, I enjoyed having him around, when I looked at his small face when he laughed and smiled, it made me love him more"

 _I no longer viewed him as a mission and really cared for him_

He hummed, "God, I can't count how many times I got worried to death every time he got sick! I wonder if that's what being a parent means!"

"I can't count how many times I felt my heart stopped either~" she laughed. "Panicking and worrying are signs of loving people. And he was adorable, I should watch those videos again~" He blinked, "What? You didn't think I didn't record such important memories, did you?" he froze, mind elsewhere, "Babies are beautiful pure creatures after all, even a heart like mine won't resist one~" she finally spoke with her eyes closed, a smile drawn across her face. She opened her eyes and a gleam of pain was revealed to the man beside her. "I can't even describe how attached I am to him. You probably realized that from the first day" _having a child, how could I not be attached to that little thing after I held him in my arms and saw his innocent cute face?_ "When I feel sad about not being able to tell him, I watch those videos and remember all the joy and fun we had" _After 18 years and it still feels like yesterday he was still in a bundle_. _I'm beside him, always watching over him in secrecy, but I can never tell him how much I love him._ "I can't even hug him!"

It didn't surprise him at all to hear those words escaping her mouth. "Who said cold blooded killers don't care for their own?" she shrugged, he grinned. "I suppose that's why he chose you for the mission..." He said, "the boss knew you had a soft spot for children" _You could never have one. With the kind of life we live, raising children is impossible. Any mistake we make, they will pay the price first._

'That kid, he is my boy. No matter what I tell myself, I felt that from the moment I laid eyes on him' after all those years, she didn't think he'd actually be born. The boy she would never have. Destiny was fair, for once. Made him come from someone else. 'No matter who's blood runs through his veins, he is my boy'

She heard a smile form on his face. "It's okay to say it, you know. No one ever said we should make our hearts stones with our families just because we are crows. Be true to yourself, Vermouth"

She changed the subject, typical Vermouth. "That KID better be careful and not get _my kid_ killed!"

He turned his face, focused on the road, "Let's go to the usual restaurant and discuss the evidence there"

"Hmmm, fine, I will humor you only because I don't feel like eating at home" She turned the key and drove out.

* * *

"No need for the proof, Rei-kun, I admit. I'm 1311. Who we know as Nina"

Furuya was surprised to hear a code. "Why a code? You didn't mention one... Didn't the thieves only go by fake names?"

"I lied~" she grinned, "I only recorded what we faked. They knew from the start~"

Furuya clapped himself, "You had us played..."

"Of course~ I wouldn't rot my boys or get them killed. Besides, every KID has a code, we keep them to ourselves. Our codes are taken from the File number, 1412. Our son is the only one to have it as is, though. We can't use our names when we have spies around, can we~"

"You mean_?" and she confirmed, he laughed, "All that rubbish ' _no partner knows who the other is_ '... well, I complement your ability to lie with a straight face to the boss~" he grinned, "And, they trust you? Despite knowing who you really are?" she nodded.

"My acts precede me~"

"... They see you as family? No wonder~ Well, it's nice to see you three getting along~"

* * *

Dave and Yusaku took the stairs without anyone spotting them. They sat on the roof. Looking through his binoculars standing by the edge, Yusaku spoke with a calm assuring voice. "They left. Do you plan to chase them?"

Dave shook his head, "Leave them, there is nothing to chase them for. I'm sure we can find them if something comes up"

"What about the boy? Are you really going to tell them?"

"I don't see a reason not to" he shifted his back to the wall behind him, extending his hands behind his head. "They are his parents after all. The look on their faces proved they meant him no ill will. Besides, they had all the time in the world to hurt him when he was small and defenseless" Yusaku nodded, " I'm only curious to know the lives they lived. Who they replaced"

Yusaku turned away from the edge and looked at him with confused eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The masks they wore around him. I know she'd never kill a baby's parents with a cold heart. But someone else did. They must have been real careful that 1412 never realized their masks all his life" Dave silenced himself. He signed and raised his sight above to the moving clouds. "Finding out would hurt him, that's why they haven't told him since Kaito rescued him. I don't know if I should trust the kid or not, being a member born inside the syndicate and all, but the kid never truly showed any ill thoughts. If there was anything he showed, it was the total opposite"

Yusaku approached and sat to Dave's left, "he'll probably think that they lied to him. Pretending and all of that will do more than just break him" he turned his gaze away, _'I hope he sees they truly love him'_

Dave signed again, "He's out of the ER now. The drug should take around an hour until it wears off, he should be able to wake by then"

"Escape plan?"

Dave shook his head, "The FBI wants to interrogate him. They probably haven't figured out who he is yet and even if they did, being a Kaitou is enough to have him behind bars now"

"You mean, being a syndicate member is enough to have him behind bars," he said with a smile. "No proof will get his name cleared" Dave hummed, "it's better to contact his partners before the FBI gets the chance to blast a bullet in the 1412's head"

"They won't kill him before interrogating him. The amount of information they expect to get form him will overcome their hatred for the ravens" he rested his hands down, "the girl is waiting in the hallway. It's the only place without cameras. I asked her to let the partners come, said she was way ahead of us"

"When will they come?"

"Not clear yet. 1311 is infiltrating and 1211 is looking after an injured partners. He can't manage a rescue plan alone. We will have to wait until 1311 can assist. It will take around two hours for him to finish his mission" he looked at the clear sky, focusing on other things pressing on his mind. '1311 is the only one who is always infiltrating...'

Yusaku turned his face back ahead of him, "then we should do this" Dave turned to him, curious about his friend serious face. "It's our turn to help the partners. I'm sure we can pull it off. There are no members around now, KIDnapping him won't be hard for us, pun intended~" Dave raised a smile to the reference. Yusaku got up and offered his hand.

"It's showtime~" they both said and grinned.

* * *

Aoko walked the hallway for the tenth time, mapping it and counting the tiles. "Thirty two..." she gasped, thinking of something to do. She held her jacket over her crossed arms, walking impatiently with slow steps. ' _Taku, Aoko has to get him out. Geez, 1311 what in the world are you doing? Ditch him and come here, the police will ruin everything!_ '

Her phone rang, she looked at the caller. "It's about freak'n time!" she yelled fiercely at the caller, "Where are you now, 1311?"

"The second street, I am coming after I make all of the preparation for a grand escape" the male monotone said with excitement. "Make it double~"

"Yeah, that will _so_ work!"

"Don't say that! I am a Kaitou, we will get 1412 out before they know it~" she heard Aoko sign in reassignment, "Oh come on, I mean it. Don't worry, he'll be okay"

"You told Aoko... the boss spoke with you? He allowed us to take him? It could be a trap, you know..."

1311 denied it. "He's really worried about the kid. After all, if anything happens to him, he won't get the gem. Besides, he'll order us to get him back in a month, we'll have to keep him down and make sure he rests well until then. He's a Kaitou, escaping is easy, you should know..."

"Yeah, he had a good teacher~" she laughed, "Well hurry and come here, Aoko will try to stall or something. Maybe Aoko will disguise as a nurse and keep things at bay, Aoko's not good though, so Aoko will choose a simple face and pray God that Aoko doesn't get discovered!" after she heard a laugh from the partner, they both hung up. Aoko felt someone behind her and played being surprised once a hand rested on her right shoulder, she was calm behind her shocked eyes and turned with a strong worried poker face to the person.

The person raised a smile, "I thought you couldn't use those" she turned.

'Oh bummer, it's just Kudo-san. Oh well, Aoko will count that as training~' She raised a small smile, balancing her firm poker face and spoke with a slightly surprised tone. "Use what?" her wide innocent eyes stared at him, 'yeah, it's best to play dumb. It's hard to get past this guy!'

He raised a smile, "Never mind" he took three steps, passing her yet stopped as she landed a questioning strong arm grabbing his shoulder. An evil aura emitting from the young girl.

"Aoko doesn't like that attitude. Explain your point before Aoko does stupid things" her voice was serious enough to be a terrorist's. Her eyes were steady full of determination.

He blinked, surprised at the sudden change in her character. 'Darn! Poker face, Yusaku. Poker face!'

"Aoko is still waiting. Keep in mind that Aoko is a very capable opponent"

He swallowed.

Someone laughed at them and both turned to see Dave struggling to keep a serious face. "Girl, you really are scary" she huffed at his calm tone. "I take it Hakuba-kun was right about you. Yusaku, I would heed her warning, even Kaito had trouble with her"

'Are you serious?' He exhaled, "Fine, no need to be violent, Nakamori-kun"

Her eyes met his with a cold gleam. "Aoko is still waiting"

"If I am going to explain it, I expect honest answers"

"Depends on the question" She huffed.

He raised a small smile, "earlier you told us you couldn't use masks"

She glared with half eyes, and he felt a shiver run down his spine. "With former KID partners, Aoko is an amateur with masks. Aoko will only ruin your plan. Fooling the FBI won't be easy but Aoko can still manage a trick or two on her own, working with anyone will make Aoko sloppier than she already is!" Dave laughed, " Aoko didn't have time to learn more from Kaito. It wouldn't be as good as Yukiko-san's either. Satisfied now?"

Yusaku stared at her. She was unaffected. '... she looks like she's saying the truth...'

'Then again, if she's as good as the others, there's no way I could tell if she is lying. Cursed poker faces! Toichi why did you make things hard for everyone?'

He finally nodded, "We're planning an escape for 1412 before the FBI gets the chance to interrogate him. I thought I should let you know, we want to help. As a payback for what your partners did for us"

She was surprised to hear that coming from him. "1311 is on the way, thanks, but he will handle it alone"

Dave stepped closer with a serious thoughtful face. "I advice you not too. Fooling the FBI is not an easy task and two people aren't enough for it" she stared at him, "I know you will help him, you won't sit back and let him do all the hard work alone. But you can't pull this off alone, Nakamori-kun"

She raised one eyebrow, "Is that so? You were doing it alone too. Besides, who do you take us for? 1311 and 1211 have been working with Kaito for around three years now. They can manage more than just your everyday average escape. And Aoko will help too. So, three against two, who has the advantage now, Dave-san?"

"Three years isn't enough to become escape experts. With all do respect to your friends' talents and abilities, we are very much capable on our own, needless to add, we have twenty years of experience in the Kaitou field. At least, if we use tricks, they won't think the syndicate planed it and will allow the police to understand he is Kaito's friend. Eventually, we have to consider, he just a syndicate puppet in their eyes"

"Aoko sees you share their thoughts too" Aoko shot him a violent fierce glare. "For the last freaking time, 1412 is not a syndicate member. He never was and never will be. Aoko can't bluntly prove it, but Aoko met the kid outside the heists a couple of times when Kaito was teaching us basic tricks and skills. He isn't bad and Kaito trusting him is enough for Aoko to trust him too. Believe in Kaito's decisions at least, Kaito knows what he's doing" she turned aiming to enter the room. "We are getting him out without help from anyone. Accepting help will only embarrass them "

Dave gasped, "Feel free to do so. We will gladly lend a hand, though. Kaitous' helping each other out is not the least insulting to anyone's talents. I hope you and your friends see that. We thieves should stick by each other"

"Maybe..." She didn't turn, she changed her destination and headed to the restrooms to apply a mask. Once she was done, she saw Dave waiting by the sinks. "What?"

* * *

"That's not bad at all, your mask is very convincing..." he observed from his place. "Impressive. For an amateur"

"When Aoko said amateur, Aoko meant not so good. It's nowhere near Kaito's skills or yours"

"Can you change your voice?" he asked.

She showed a small device and placed it on her nurse uniform disguising it as a button like the rest. "Aoko doesn't need that kind of talent, Kaito doesn't allow Aoko to help anyway~ So this better stay a secret or this will be the end of Aoko's assisting days"

He nodded with a gentle smile. With a poof of smoke, to her surprise, a familiar doctor appeared after the smokescreen faded. He raised a smile, "Then let's get on with this. You and I will be the distraction while Yusaku watches through the cameras" with careful observation, she saw a device inside his ear, too small to spot if she didn't intend to find it. "Your friends can concentrate better like that. Our opponents are witted people after all"

She gasped and accepted his offer to help. "Kaito is so gonna kill Aoko for this. Acting on her own is something and accepting help is something else!" she mumbled under her breathe and he laughed. "Well at least he won't kill Aoko when he gets his memories back. Now, Operation KID Rescue begin!" he raised a mental smile to her enthusiasm. She raised her right arm, uncovering a wristwatch. She pressed the side button and spoke carefully, "Aoko here, we're going in to distract while you plan the rest"

A voice answered back, "We? Is 1211 already with you?"

"No, external help, 1311" Dave chuckled behind his calm face. "1211 isn't here yet?"

"He'll arrive in ten minutes, pretend to do an examination or whatever, I see them gathered from my cameras in front of his room, they are preparing to enter... There is an un-welcomed guest among them, I suggest you to be very careful, Nakamori-chan. Oh and since you are helping, hmm, let's call you… 1413. We don't want anyone to think you're part of us doves~"

"Oh, Aoko's very own code, too bad it's a cover up code~" she chuckled, "Okay, don't worry, Aoko will have all under control and won't blow her cover" the beep stopped and she covered her wrist again. "Aoko will pretend to be a new comer, it's the only way to explain everyone's mis-recognition~" He raised an eyebrow. "Aoko planned to do something since we reached the hospital, so Aoko went and registered this face to work as a new nurse here. 1311, Aoko borrowed your nurse face~"

"Thanks for consulting me~"

"You're welcome~"

"W_ when did you have the time for that?"

"Oh please~ Aoko is Kaito's wife, Aoko can escape~" She chuckled, "once you rushed after the two BO guys, Aoko did her share of the backup. And FYI, Aoko knew that you were disguised as tousan. You were pretty convincing, but you can't trick Aoko because she is his daughter"

"And there was no way that he'd come in such a short time" 1311 added, bored.

The disguised doctor and nurse turned to see a person cladded in black; black cap and jogging clothes. "I prepared everything, we will get him out once you achieve a little distraction, while I tamper with the cameras and display a footage of earlier hours"

"Arigatou 1211~" Aoko said with her fingers in victory sign and closed eyes. " _Ne_ , Dave-san, lets go~" he nodded and they left.

1211 glanced at the fake doctor, one blue eye showing from under his hair and cap. 'Looks like we got some digging to do about that guy...'

Once Dave felt the sensation of being watched, he turned. 1211 was no where in sight. ' _Humph, I guess I did underestimate them...'_ He carefully scanned the girl walking beside him, holding a clipboard between her arms to her heart. Her face was indeed in full character and she seemed to be quite capable of maintaining a perfect poker face. Her steps were calm and confident, walking like she was always working here. Shortly they passed a doctor and she greeted him.

"Oh, it's nice to see you're doing well, Kanna-san" and she smiled back at him. "You've been placed to watch the patient in room 14. Visiting hours will soon begin and there are some police officers who want to question him... Please refrain from giving any information"

"I will, you can count of me" she said with a calm face and a cheerful nurse-like smile. "Patient confidentiality, don't worry. Dr. Mark and I will make sure he gets some rest"

"Wouldn't it be better to cancel visiting hours for him? I'm sure he is in no condition to be doing anything aside sleeping." Dave interrupted the nurse with Dr. Mark's voice.

"That would be best," said another doctor as he approached them. Aoko seemed to tense up. Dave ignored the slight tremble in her calm smile and turned to face the doctor as he was facing them in few steps.

"Dr. Jake, you finished already?" the man nodded, "I suppose you're right, it is best to not allow anyone there."

"Then it's decided." Kanna said determined. "I will drug him so he can get proper rest" The three doctors agreed and she excused herself to see her patient. "... Dr. Mark?"

"I will be with you right away, just give me a second" She nodded and entered room 14.

Mark turned to the two doctors and spoke with a more serious tone. "There was a murder attempt earlier, was the culprit caught?"

The brown haired doctor with light green eyes shook his head. Possibly in his thirties, calm, cheerful and nice. "The culprit was shot in the heart, the police went to check but the sniper was already gone. They didn't find any lead or evidence..." Aron said and turned to the white haired doctor named Jake. Jake's glassy blue eyes listened to his colleague with full interest. "You were the one who closed the wounds, where did the bullet hit?"

"Miraculously, it didn't hit his heart, one millimeter and he would have died on the spot!" Jake said, his calm voice sounded a little dead to Dave. The face screamed cold blooded, but his fellow doctor who had been working with him for ten years couldn't see the cold aura him. For people who knew too well about the shadows of the world, Dave was sure Jake worked for the syndicate. "The officers were transporting the corpse to the morgue, but the ambulance taking it was snipped at and there's no sign of the body... Even the blood in the room and the bullet are gone..."

'I'm sure that you had a hand in that...'

Aron eyes widen in shock, "How did they even get here? We had five security men watching _and_ guarding!"

"I don't know... the police is still investigating. The culprit entered from the window, I don't know how he climbed two stories without anyone seeing him in broad daylight! Someone should have seen the black figure climbing the walls, it just doesn't add up"

"And his face didn't show up on the cameras, he acted too careful for someone who came in such an arrogant way" Aron added.

"It's a shame he died, I was looking forward to see the people who tortured that boy... I wanted to knock some sense into him" He glanced at his watch, it was getting late. 'Seven thirty... still no sign of the partners, I better inform the boss. Either ways, the boy needs medical attention and shouldn't be moved anytime soon...'

Mark's eyes widen behind his perfect still poker face. _'_ Tortured? That does explain a lot about the wounds on 1412's wrist and body. The syndicate didn't want to hurt him. So yet again, Snake acted on his own...' He watched the two discussing the details of the incident, as his mind traveled around the possibilities. 'He couldn't have died so easily, I've been trying to nail him for years. Maybe he was an impostor? Or perhaps he stage his death to escape the syndicate? He knew they planned to kill him... He's been a loose end for years...'

After years of knowing Gin, he played it too well. He probably followed him and wanted to kill him all along. 'If he's the one behind Snake corpse's disappearance then he'd know if it's fake or not, and I honestly doubt he wouldn't shoot him again just for safe precautions'. One bullet to the head was all it took. It was Gin's favorite method.

"It's best not to let Kanna-san know about this, it's her first day here after all" Aron finally said with a considering voice as be shifted his glasses back in place, and both men sustained with a silent nod. He glanced through the window to the thief's room, the twenty six year old Kanna Yuuta was going her job. Simply minding her own business and making sure that the young man wasn't in pain. After injecting a shot of morphine into the thin plastic tube connected to Jeff's right arm, she gently shifted the blonde strand that fell on her face and shoved it behind her right ear.

She carefully carried out her work. She was wearing glove anyway, so there was no need to worry about finger prints. What concerned her the most, as Dave probably knew too well, was her friend's safety. Sure the girl acted like he was only a patient and that she never met him before, but deep down, her physical movements acted with immense care and consideration. Everything she did had an opposite and equal reaction, eventually, she was worried. At least after giving him the drugs, she knew that he wouldn't wake or be startled to find himself in the hospital. So far, she only worried about the possibility of him realizing his deal was broken, which means Kaito will die.

She only hoped she will be able to explain everything to him without him going back to be the little prisoner. 'Aoko probably has to tell 1311 that she knows about her being Jeff's mom... But Aoko doesn't get it, Aoko doesn't get it at all!' she signed mentally and retracted the needle from the narrow tube.

At times like these, she was grateful she learned such things. 1311 taught them how to handle such situation, as a person who filled in for many nursed and doctors (especially as Dr. Araide), he could handle operations in their top conditions. Major conditions, however, demanded hospital care, and it was easy to get in when you could disguise as anyone and approve their entry. Same old same old, shot in an accident, or had an accident, anyone would believe it if more than two people backed the story up. Especially if the injured partner was brought by police officers.

 _'_ Well, being a Kaitou has its benefits~'

The door opened and Dr. Mark entered with steady calm steps. He stood to 1412's right and carefully observed the monitor. Kanna continued her work and waited for him to finish his. Mark noticed that the bandages were purposely covering the patient's eyes, and he didn't expect anything otherwise. The clipboard enlisted only a number instead of a name, even the syndicate would be careful with his identity.

Before he joined Kanna earlier, Dr. Aron spoke deliberately about his annoyance. He didn't like what was happening with the boy and without realizing the fake Mark, he gave information that helped Dave connect certain pieces together.

Three years ago, 'Jeff' and his parents were abducted from their home, tortured for an entire week. To every doctor in this hospital (and Jeff), the parents were brutally murdered. The man (Snake) enjoyed torturing them before finally setting them on fire in front of their sixteen-year-old son, forcing him to watch while keeping him restrained with steel thin wires and chains.

The murder scene was an old abandoned factory of four stories featuring large glass façades, and its location was only two streets away from Ekoda high school. The same street, he was finally able to understand why, 1412 always avoided and took the long turn to reach his apartment.

In the end, Kaito and Jeff didn't live far from each other. And evidently, it was most likely Jeff chose the small distance to keep himself from people and grieve alone. During the past year of his stay in that hotel (although he disappeared for seven long months), he never brought any visitors until his classmate Mark visited him on the day the deal was made.

It took seconds for Dave to realize the act, despite the cameras being tampered with, the switch was still obvious to trained eyes. it was also easy to realize who Mark was, in the end, he didn't hurt the kid and helped him through his breakdown.

Mark was Bourbon.

Aoko and her friends, the Kaitou KID partners, considered 1412 part of the family. Much to be certain, they understood his situation and didn't they to force him to do anything. Although the boy remained in comas for half of the three years, they still acted like he came back from a vacation and treated him the same way that they always did. Every encounter with Snake would leave him beaten to death with multiple serious injuries. He'd traumatizing him on the way by reminding him of how he murdered his parents.

Snake knew the teen didn't surpass his grand torture methods and took it upon himself to always rub it in when they crossed paths. Much to Kaito's annoyance, he tried his very best not to hunt the killer down and shred him to pieces.

'... Jeff was given that name because he was in the witness protection program...' he sighed in his heart, 'Although he keeps acting on his own...'

It was crystal clear what 1412's intentions were and who's side he was on.

Aoko was right.

1412 was never a crow.

He will never be a crow.


	17. KIDnapping

_If you even find the name Santo, it's just fanfic screwing with me. It's actually Sato._

 _I did no adding in this ch, only proof-reading._

* * *

 **Ch 17: KIDnapping**

* * *

Officers Sato and Shiratory, along side FBI agents Judie and the disguised Akai Shuichi (Subaru Okiya) waited impatiently in the hallway after being yelled at by the hospitals owners. Three doctors went against the interrogation and requested to leave the patient alone, yet when the law forces didn't resign, the hospital resorted with force.

Four guards were stationed in the waiting area while two were guarding from both sides of 1412's room. Having two inside and two outside, the hospital was sure to keep the nosy persistent officers at distance. Sato and Judie didn't like the outcome and kept complaining, while Subaru and Shiratory sat down accepting the order.

"Give it up already..." said Shiratory, "Do you want them to kick us out?" both glared him, then gasped, resigning.

Aoko remained inside, moderating her patient's condition, while Dave noted the information down on his clipboard. As Kanna, she was a convincing actor who Dave now thought she would be a talented Kaitou. Then again, he didn't know anything about Kaito's partners, he couldn't role out the possibilities of her already being one.

Yusaku monitored the cameras, disguised as one of the stuff inside when the two 'doctors' left room 14 and headed towards the doctor's for a short break.

* * *

Once they stepped inside the creepy white painted room, they saw the others sitting by a large round white Oak wooden lacquered table, hosting all seventeen doctors and nurses. The topic was very hot and they didn't seem to miss much of it.

Kanna gave a broad smile as she greeted them and sat beside Dr. Aron While Dr. Mark sat on the empty chair beside a doctor who recently joined filling in for someone. Nurse Kanna was introduced by Dr. Aron and they were happy to meet her. Overall, her enthusiastic and cheerful character easily found its way to their hearts, and Dave didn't expect anything less. From his memories about her when she was small, she was always the cheerful type of girl, one who enjoyed seeing Kaito perform new tricks. But this eighteen year old Aoko probably didn't remember Dave. It wasn't that she actually couldn't remember him, but it was more like, she didn't know the man's real face. Furthermore, only two_ no three_ people knew about him wearing a mask. That the face Dave showed up with since Kaito was taken to S2, wasn't his real face or name.

Kudo Yusaku, and Vermouth only knew of the name, but Kudo Yukiko knew about a mask being used but didn't know the real identity yet. Although she had her doubts and a few people who fitted her suspects' circle, she would probably have him figured out sooner then later.

It didn't bother him anyway, he trusted the kudos to the point of saying his name. But he thought to keep her safe by not revealing it just yet.

To his concern, he wondered if the current Kaitou KID partners knew anything about him. Of course they would search and find something odd, like Jeff mentioned when he left Yusaku a note warning him. Truth be told, Dave didn't know most of his background and a small hint to Shinchi told him that he suffered a great ordeal and survived a very unfortunate accident and since then, he worked with the hospital that found and hospitalized him.

Thankfully to Dave's fortune, the hot topic continued. It revolved around the nosy police who finally resigned and let 'the kid' rest.

To everyone's relief, he was still under drug influence which gave him time to rest before the law party starts pulling some uncomfortable answers out of him. On the other hand, to everyone ignorance, including Kanna, Dave managed to overhear a secret conversation between the suspicious doctor and a person on the phone while he checked on Jeff. That conversation confirmed his suspicious about Dr. Jake being a syndicate man and that he was talking to someone who was a high ranked member. Much of respect and consideration seemed to overflow hos voice before he closed the phone and placed it on the counter. Yusaku's turn was to zoom in on the image and the contacts phone, what he saw made him worry.

' _The boss_?' he sank in his thoughts pretending to read today's newspaper. 'He asked to keep the boy here until he recovers. Which only means 1412 is already in a bad shape to be moved...' From the reports, he had severe infection from the slip and the bullet Snake shot him with only made things worse for his frail exhausted body. There were no serious injuries to his head, and all it took was a simple operation to close the bleeding. Thankfully, it was a slow thing and he stayed 24 hours until Bourbon and Vermouth discovered his condition. It was a lot of time, but he wasn't beyond saving. The report said the two people noticed the trembling which was caused by a high fever, then while changing his soaked clothes, they saw the redness on his right shoulder. The rest was discovered once he was admitted to the emergency room.

"It's very lively here~" Said Kanna with a cheerful smile. "And most patients are young, it's kinda sad though"

One of the nurses nodded. "But you'll find adults here too, depending on their case"

"Most of the doctors here came from outside, it's more common to find English names and we don't follow any honorific with each other. My name is Layla, I came here three years ago"

"Eh? Three years and you're already this good with Japanese? Great~"

Layla returned a smile and diverted her sight to Mark. "Next week is your annual holiday, are you going to see your family outside?"

Dave's mind quickly swirled an answer. He was only covering for a friend of his who already was on vacation. The man was an old acquaintance and happily accepted to lend his face. "I am not sure yet, after a week I plan to head to them. There is so much to do"

"But America is a long way, anyhow, I'm sure it's worth seeing your kids for two months. I would do a lot in two months"

' _Oh trust me, you don't want to know what Mark planned_ '. He let a little smile form behind his mask, he made a quick glance towards Kanna's direction in case she needed any help, but to his surprise, she was capable on her own. 'Perhaps it is high time I include her in the partners' circle. There is no doubt our old friend Konosuke Jii is one of them. Which only leaves room for us to discover who 1311 and 1412 truly are'.

He managed to get a quick glance on the Kid's face times before, but everything told him he was a Kaito look-alike, and no matter what name the boy followed, there was no evidence to know his real identity. Furthermore what troubled him more was why Jeff refused the witness protection program and stayed in the very city his said parents were murdered in.

 _Why?_

 _Revenge?_

It seemed to be covering it. Whatever reasons Kuroba Kaito had to include him as his equal meant something was definitely big. The syndicate wants him alive so badly, even to the fact that the boss would allow him to join the doves and would wait forever for him to come to his side someday.

 _Just how important is he?_

He was woken from his reverie when the door suddenly opened and a young man entered. Kanna played dumb and pretended to not recognize him, Dave however, knew the man and didn't bother to hide it. The real Mark and this man were close friends and everyone knew that.

The break was soon over and each person took his task at hand.

* * *

Dave casually walked to room 14, glade he choose the right man for the job. Mark and Jake were regulars watching over the patient who is staying in that very room. Verily, he didn't like the conversation between Jake and the boss and wanted to reconsider the escape plan. There will be severe precautions if the KIDs try to take him, and as far as the boss meant no harm to Jeff, it would be okay to leave the boy here for few more days until he recovers. He can still pull this mask for a week until Mark is expected to leave, and as long as he was watching over 1412, he could assure his recovery and safety.

Kanna disappeared all of a sudden, 'she's probably applying another mask'

He threw his sight on the monitor, he seemed okay and calm with the drugs still intact. ' _It would be another three hours before he makes a move or even wakes'._ In the meantime, Yusaku watched the cameras while the two currently hiding KID partners waited for the darkness to fall down.

Midnight was only four hours away and with any luck, they won't face any trouble if and only if the Boss didn't consider Jake's opinion.

Moreover, he wanted to do something in the meantime, he texted Yukiko and told her not to wait for her husband. They were also bringing a guest over. That was plan A, if it went smooth. He'd ask the partners to keep Jeff under his watch and promise to return him once he recovers. He knew well that despite their medical knowledge, Jeff needed a real doctor. And he could keep him safe and sound until he is well inside the room of the Kudos house. The basement was always sealed off and no one knew about the secret room anyway. He was sure Kaito was under the care of both his friend's wife and her son; no one tried to approach him again.

He glanced at the innocent looking teen, bandages covering his wrists under his restrains in case he hallucinated and hurt himself. Painkillers were still being given regularly while he remained asleep. His heart was calm and stable, much to Kanna's relief. Maybe he should ask to postpone the escape. He gently moved his hand through his hair, turning on the device in his ear swiftly like the Kaitou he was. Jake was still in the doctors' room, chatting with the rest. Nothing sounded important. Kanna entered the room and did her regular checks, she glanced a deaf look at Dave hinting for him to check something without letting it show on the camera.

She opened the drawer searching between the medications vials then asked him about one she couldn't find. Dave went along her little scheme and approached to search. She had a small paper inside between the Vials. The words were carefully written small enough for him to move further to read them. With the meds in the drawer, no one would suspect what he was trying to read since the writings and names on those vials were very small.

 **' _Word from 1311 says the boss didn't approved to doctor Jake'_** ** _s plan. We can make our move when the police leaves at ten'_**

He shot a confused swift glance at her and picked up the requested vials. She took it and infused a syringe in his left arm into it then approached the boy and infused the substance into the cannula. She then noted what she gave him on the clipboard which she rested beside him on the counter alongside an answer to what Dave asked.

' ** _He allowed us to take 1412 until he is okay. He will send 1311 to claim him back in a month. Security will not include us but the police alone. Vermouth and Bourbon are watching to assure for us a safe escape. Jake is aware of it_**.'

Dave's mind screamed _Trap_ but Aoko seemed sure of herself. The boy's life and safety were of great importance to that man, and he would agree to whatever would keep him safe until he claims that cursed gem. Whatever happens afterwards is of no one's knowledge. After he obtains it, he might eliminate Jeff because the silver bullet can bring his downfall along with every single one of his men. 1311 was no doubt a spy, Dave had a small number of suspects to think of, namely one.

Vermouth.

Kanna approached the sleeping figure and placed her hand gently on his. Once she did that, Dave noticed a little change in the heartbeats displayed by the monitor. She murmured assuring words. "It's okay, Calm down. I am here" she said in her own voice and Jeff seemed to listen to her. She had to avoid saying her name to not blow her cover. Almost immediately, he calmed down and she retracted her hand after giving a last gentle stroke. She straightened herself and turned to the man noticing his careful observation.

"I will give him a pill just in case" she said and returned a quick glance at her friend. She only used her own voice to let him know that he was with them, instead of using a stranger's voice which would have allowed him to guess where he truly was. It didn't matter because they will take him back home and he didn't need to know about being in this hospital.

She gently placed the pill in his mouth without disturbing the tube and watched his expression become softer. 'He fell asleep fast …' but Dave wondered how he managed to wake although he was still drugged.

He turned away and said he was going to speak with Jake for help with Jeff, Kanna nodded and stayed beside her patient to carry the remaining work she had left for the night. ' _Including untying the restrains and manipulating the monitor to remain functioning after we escape with KID_ ' she chuckled behind her mask. Once she was sure she was alone, she turned her back to the cameras pretending to pick up some medicine and spoke with a hushed tone. "Are you awake, Jeff-kun?"

There came a node. As a magician, he could speak with the tube in his mouth without even showing a change in his voice or moving his lips. They both knew the room had bugs, however, with low voices, the frequency wouldn't be able to pick it up.

"Where are we?"

"Ekoda central hospital" she said hushed. "Pretend to be asleep, the others and I prepared an escape plan. Don't move under no circumstances, unless you hear from me. Dave is disguised as Dr. Mark and he will easily realize if you are faking it. I gave you drugs to keep you calm so they think you are asleep. As long as I am noting down what drugs I give you, no one will give any meds or suspect if you truly were given them or not. In an hour, we will escape, Okay?"

"Okay" and he didn't add another word.

The door opened again and Jake entered with Mark along his side. Both turned their sight on the young nurse, as she saw them, she continued writing on the clipboard and settled it down.

"I am done with everything, Dr. Jake."

He nodded and told her she could leave and get some rest.

' _The perfect opportunity to slip sleeping gas in the air vents'_. Aoko made a slight nod and exited the room.

Jake read everything and turned to Mark. "He will sleep perfectly calm through the night, we can leave now and check on him in the morning. The guards will watch over everything... the police left suddenly though..."

'That's too good to be true, they might be still around waiting to get a chance and talk to him'

"Perfect for now" he said. As best friends with five years of experience in the same domain, Dave knew Mark's exact words and what he would and wouldn't say. All the better to keep Jake from suspecting him. "Any other patients to check on?"

Jake shook his head, "I only want you to watch over this kid. Until he recovers, that is. We can only hope he remains calm and doesn't see any nightmares."

' _Hopefully_ ' 1412 breathed normally and didn't move an inch. He knew the man well enough to keep his guard up. The man never meant him any harm although it was three years ago, he was a doctor after all and being mean to Jeff won't help him get any better.

Jake watched the monitors for the last time and told Dave that he will take things from here. Without hesitation, he sustained and left him alone.

He turned his sight to the boy, carefully watching the lad breathing through the tube. Everything seemed okay, but he had to be sure. He approached the IV drip and stopped the drug from dripping in the connecting tubes. He then counted five minutes and waited for him to wake.

Once Jeff heard the machine giving off a sound, he knew he was being allowed to wake. "Kid?" Jake called when the five minutes passed and Jeff began to slowly open his eyes.

 _'Man, those drugs cause headaches!'_

"Kid, stay still..." the tone wasn't harsh and it wasn't an order even. Jeff obeyed to the demand and didn't move. Jake sat down and spoke with slow easy going words. "Do you know where you are?"

'I have to play dumb until he expects me to become fully aware of my surroundings.' He slightly shook his head to not cause himself any more headaches from moving.

"Well you weren't conscious when you came here, so you probably don't know. This is Ekoda Central Hospital" He paused allowing the information to sink in. "Just stay down and rest. I can't keep you on sleeping pills, it's doing you more harm than good." There came a slight nod. "My name is Jake and I am your doctor for the time being, there are two more, Kanna and Mark. They will be checking on you in the morning"

'I doubt you will find us here in the morning.'

"Do you remember what last happened?"

'Oh that's a real hard question. Nothing is coming up yet. Aoko didn't say anything either.'

"I will take your silence as a no" he said. Jeff heard a sort of friction between a paper and a pen. He was probably writing the answers down. He then removed the tube and placed a face mask instead. "I'm going to ask you some question to see if your head received any damage. You underwent a concussion hours ago. Do you remember what happened?" He shook his head. "Okay, your age and date of birth?"

'He already knows though. Man, I don't like to answer these questions. I don't have any brain damage, just a little_ okay a lot_ headaches' He gasped mentally deciding to finally answer. "17 years old. June 21th, 1998" as expected, he heard the friction between the clipboard and the pen again and waited for it to stop.

"Do you remember your name?"

He nodded, Jake knew everything about him. Now that he could speak, he spoke with a lighter tone, his real voice.

"I'm not supposed to say, and someone might be listening"

"The order applies to everyone aside us. I already know, so no harm done." he paused and waited for few seconds to pass. "If there were any devices here, I wouldn't be asking you to say your name. No need to worry"

1412 held back a shrug, "Still, I can't"

Jake signed and surrendered, "Alright, as long as you know it" he stood up. "Sleep for now, do you want me to untie you?"

'...No no no no...' He shook his head, _'..._ Aoko already untied them half way...'

"Alright, it will help in case you hallucinate" Jeff heard the steps pull away and a switch ticked. "Sleep well. Goodnight."

"... Goodnight"

* * *

Time was slowly enclosing on the mention escape time, and Jeff began to feel sleepy. Was he supposed to stay waiting despite every fiber in him telling him to crash? _Busy yourself with something, think think think...can't put their efforts to failure now..._ His mind drifted to an unpleasant memory again.

 _"We're going home this summer, son" his father's voice said._

 _"It'll be fun" his mom's voice said._

 _"Do we have too?"_

 _"Yes, yes. We said we will come back during the summer break, and you haven't been to Japan since you were nine, dear" she gave a broad smile. "It will be fun!~"_

 _"We'll meet our cousins there, I'm sure they are looking forward to see you"_

Jeff sealed the memory away, pain consuming his heart. 'Maybe if we stayed in America, they wouldn't be dead now...' he exhaled with pain overflowing in his heart. 'Why did all of this happen anyway? Even if I belonged to the syndicate, Mom and dad said they escaped... Why did they come back here? Snake was going to kill them… they knew he was dying to kill them…'

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming from above him, from his experience in sneaking in, his mind screamed someone came through the ceiling Vent. 'It's about time' he waited until it approached him. He felt larger hands untying the restrains. Aoko told him not to move earlier, but he didn't recognize the rough touch of those hands. 'The only males in the group are 1211, 1314 and me... so who is this guy? Maybe a disguise?'

"I got you, 1412..." the person muttered in a tone neither male nor female, words he only heard 1311 say once when he played Kaito's corpse. He was picked up and the person walked towards the right side from the bed. "1311 here, I got 1412. Get the car ready"

Jeff exhaled mentally in relief. 1311 carefully got out through the window with Jeff in her hands. Shorty he was placed into a car beside someone. 'Another unrecognizable person, I'm getting tired of this... If only my hands would respond to me and pull these bandages off!'


End file.
